Deadly Encounters
by CubbiesFan1
Summary: Jonny and Jessie Romance. The world is a dark and dangerous place. How much can one truly endure?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This story takes place approximately two years after the events of** _ **A Daughter's Justice**_ **. It is in the same "universe" as** _ **A Daughter's Justice**_ **and** _ **The Eleventh H**_ **our. So at times the characters will reference events from those two stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest. I am making no money off of this and it is purely for fun and enjoyment.**

Chapter 1

"Are you ready, Hotshot?" Jessie hollered across the hall. Having just finished packing her own suitcases, she was anxious to get on the road.

However, in what had become his trademark fashion, Jonny was still lagging behind. Shaking her head as she ran the zipper closed on the last piece of luggage, she headed towards Jonny's room.

As soon as she stepped through the doorway, she was intercepted. Her father, Race Bannon, stood blocking her path, hands balled into fists as they rested on his hips. "Are you two almost ready to go, Ponchita?"

Rolling her eyes, Jessie replied, "Well, I am, but if Jonny ever gets his act together we might be able to leave sometime this year."

"Hey, I'm almost ready." Jonny's voice shot in from behind her. Turning she saw him casually coming up the stairs, a bottle of water in one hand and a sandwich in the other.

"Why are you eating now?" Jessie proclaimed. "We're supposed to be meeting up with the others for lunch before hitting the road."

Jonny and Jessie, along with four of their closest friends, were headed out on a two week outdoors vacation to Laurel Ridge State Park in Pennsylvania, celebrating Jessie's high school graduation. Race had hesitated about the teenagers making the long drive, offering instead to fly them there in the Dragonfly, but Jess had convinced her father they'd be fine and use caution and common sense. Trusting his daughter, knowing she was wise beyond her years, he finally gave in, letting them use one of the unmarked security SUVs belonging to Quest Enterprises.

"I was hungry." Jonny shrugged.

"Unbelievable!" Throwing her hands in the air, she stomped back into her room to retrieve her bags.

Shooting Race a look that said, _'Women'_ Jonny peeked his head into Jessie's room. "What are you doing?"

"Would you just go finish packing?" Jessie huffed, trying to contain her annoyance with the absent-minded Quest.

Smiling between a mouthful of ham sandwich, Jonny responded, "Fine. I'll be ready to go in fifteen minutes."

"You better be." Jessie said, watching the blonde saunter back to his own room. Giving her father a look she exclaimed, "This trip was his idea!"

"Are you sure you're up for this trip, kiddo?" Race was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest and grinning at his daughter from ear to ear.

"Of course I want to go," Jessie sighed as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

Race waited, obviously able to tell there was a _'but'_ coming.

A moment later Jessie said, "but, honestly, dad, sometimes I feel like Jonny just wants me to go so he can talk me out of my Europe trip this fall."

"He might be a tad bit jealous that you're heading off to Europe for a semester while he finishes his senior year. Can you blame him?" Race offered.

Cocking her head to the side, Jessie studied her father with a curious look. She and Jonny had been dating for over a year and out of all the adults in her life who she thought would be resistant to the idea, her father had surprised her by being the most supportive. She figured he would be overly protective and while to a certain extent he was, her dad actually seemed to come to accept her relationship with Jonny better than her mom and Doctor Quest. She wondered if her father would have a different perspective if he knew that she and Jonny had started exploring the intimate side of their relationship, but she figured that was a discussion best left for a later date...a much later date.

"Dad, are you actually saying he's right and I'm wrong?" She asked, not sure she had interpreted his statement correctly.

Pushing away from the door, Race stood upright and uncrossed his arms. Giving his daughter a comforting look he said, "No, Jess, that's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is just look at it from his point of view. I'm not saying you have to agree with it, but you know that kid is head over heels for you."

"I need that trip to decide what I want to do with the rest of my life." Lowering her eyes, she added, "and decide who I want to be with."

Coming over to sit next to her on the bed, Race draped a muscled arm over his daughter's shoulders and pulled her in close. "You're young, you both are. Just give it time. No one ever said it was easy, but if he's worth it you have to give him a chance."

Fighting back the onset of a trembling lip, Jessie kept her eyes low. "I know, dad."

"He needs you to know you trust him. He needs you to open up to him sometimes."

"I'm not ready for that." Jessie mumbled. She was perfectly content with what they shared currently, but even at their most intimate moments she still couldn't open up to Jonny completely. She knew she was leading him on with the amazing sexual experiences and she had hoped that Jonny would, at least for the time being, be content with that. However, it appeared he was ready for an even firmer commitment from Jessie.

"You inherited that from me," Race chuckled, "Us Bannons are horrible when it comes to opening up about our feelings."

"Mom's not so great with it either." Jessie added.

Her statement elicited a deep laugh from her father, "Oh believe me, honey, I agree with you one hundred percent on that."

After embracing for a moment longer, Race let go of his daughter and stood. "So, feel better?"

"A little," Jessie answered honestly. She wanted to be with Jonny, she loved him with all her heart, and the first six months of their relationship had been blissful delight. However, as time drew closer to her own high school graduation, Jessie had begun to feel smothered. She needed to be on her own, at least for a while.

Jonny didn't understand when she had told him about going to Europe that she had also meant she needed time away from him, not just her parents. He'd taken the news hard which had only made it worse for Jessie. Jonny was convinced he had done something wrong and his constant questioning of what he could have possibly done grated on Jessie's nerves to the point that she had exploded and ended their relationship.

Three weeks after that incident they had made amends, both verbally and physically, and vowed to work things out. A group of friends had arranged for one last summer vacation blast prior to everyone moving off to start the next chapter of their lives. It was the perfect opportunity for the couple to have some time away from the Quest Compound, away from their parents, and figure out just what was next for them.

Chase Fordham, one of Jonny's friends from their high school baseball team, had suggested the trip. His parents owned a large house on one of the lakes within the park and suggested the teens use it for their vacation.

Coming back to the present, Jessie asked. "So when will you be seeing mom again?"

Estella had left Maine a few days after Jessie's graduation ceremony. She had been commissioned as the site lead on of a recently unearthed city in Poland's countryside. Initial reports from the experts believed the site dated back to before the Bronze Age. Instantly intrigued, Estella had accepted the commission, but had to delay her departure for her daughter's graduation. Knowing the project could last at least a year, Jessie hoped that she'd be able to visit her mother in the fall as part of her own Europe trip. She also hoped that being back at work, doing what she loved, would help clear her mother's mind and help her combat her inner demons.

Two summers ago, one of the worst incidences in her mother's life happened. Men from her past had come back to seek revenge, taking Jessie hostage in order to force Estella to do their dirty work. Estella had attempted, but failed, to kill her friend and Race's former boss, Phil Corbin, in an attempt to save Jessie, but the episode spiraled out of control and led to multiple deaths as Estella was held hostage and tormented at the hands of her captors.

Jessie knew, without having to be told, her mother was seeking professional help and taking medication as she struggled with acceptance of what she had gone through and what she had done. She also knew that Estella's actions had taken their toll on her father. It had strained his professional relationship with his former organization Intelligence One, alienated him from people that were once his closest allies, and even hampered his duties with Doctor Quest as the head of Quest Enterprises' Security. Doctor Quest was more understanding that most, but Jessie recognized that even the world famous scientist was beginning to question her father's ability to continue on as the head of his security; Race's duties to his family, which included Estella and her health and welfare, were conflicting with his duties to Quest Enterprises.

"I don't know," Race rubbed his chin, a nervous habit he had started whenever he thought about his ex-wife. "Doctor Quest has a full schedule this summer, but I'll work something in. Even a short trip to see how the project is going would be nice." What Race neglected to say was that the trip would be more for him to check up on Estella's overall health and mental state rather than the project itself.

Her mother had come to Maine, much to the joy and happiness of her daughter and even Race, but Jessie could also tell that her mother was still suffering. She tried to hide it, but Jessie knew better. She also tried to hide that she was taking heavy anti-anxiety and anti-depression medications, however, Estella was not very good at being secretive. The evening before she departed, Jessie had overheard a bitter argument between her parents. Both adults had flung heated words and vicious insults at one another, unaware that their daughter could hear. Jessie had cried herself to sleep that night and the next day she saw her mother off without giving away the fact that she had heard.

The situation with her parents was just one more reason she needed to get away and travel on her own in Europe. She needed to escape to a place where no one knew who she was or who her family was. A place where she'd be free to contemplate her life's goals and really decide which direction she wanted to go as she moved forward into adulthood.

However before she could go to Europe, she had to try and repair her relationship with Jonny; she owed him that much at least. She loved Jonny, she truly did, but she just wasn't sure if she was prepared to spend the rest of her life with him at the moment.

Shaking the thoughts and memories from her mind, Jessie stood as her father did the same. Grabbing her overstuffed backpack from the floor and slinging it over his shoulder, Race smiled at his little girl, "You okay now, Ponchita?"

"I'm okay, dad," Jessie shot her dad a smile, hoping he hadn't picked up on her being lost in her thoughts.

Her father responded with a gently squeeze on her arm and offered, "Don't worry, Jessie. In the end things always work themselves out."

"Thanks, dad." Jessie smiled. Her only hope was that no matter what decision she made, that it was the right one.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"I still can't believe your dad let us take this awesome truck." Chase grinned. Seated in the first back seat row, the high school shortstop leaned forward and smacked Jonny, who was seated in the front passenger seat, on the shoulder.

"Well, my dad's a bit of a pushover." Jonny replied.

Grumbling in the driver's seat, Jessie kept her eyes on the road. "No he's not, Jonny. He's treating you like an adult. I have no idea why since you're acting like a total fool."

Jessie felt the blonde's gaze boring into her, but she kept her mouth pursed in a thin line and kept her eyes on the road. She hadn't meant to sound domineering, but Jonny's meathead attitude about his own father bothered her. He was probably just posturing in front of his friends, after all they had all been over to the house countless times and knew Doctor Quest personally, but Jessie still felt it was unfair of Jonny to joke about his dad in such a way.

"Well, either way it's pretty damn sweet." Chase shot back.

Seated next to him was Laurie Smith, his longtime girlfriend and Captain of the girl's soccer team. Laurie currently had her long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and her attention buried in her phone. "I just hope we get reception at your parents' place, Chase."

"You won't be paying attention to that phone once we get there." Chase said smartly as he ran his hand upward over her bare legs to playfully tease the edges of her workout shorts with his fingers.

Rolling her eyes, Jessie tried not to gag at her companions over the top display of affection.

The last row was occupied by their other friends, Robert Adkins and his girlfriend Angela Reynolds. They took no part in the current conversation as they were too busy groping and making out with each other. Jessie frowned as her friends playful moans and giggles seemed to grow louder with each passing mile; making the twelve hour drive feel even longer.

Jerking a thumb back in their direction, Chase said, "These two know what I'm talking about."

Slapping his muscled arm, Laurie set her phone down and said, "Control your hormones, Chase. You're not as awesome as you think you are."

"That's not what you sad after graduation."Chase countered and received an approving head nod from Jonny.

Laurie, along with Jessie and Robert, had all graduated, which left Jonny, Chase, and Angela behind.

"Ugh," Laurie groaned, but the look on her face betrayed her feinted annoyance; she was all about Chase's attention.

Feeling his eyes examining her, Jessie turned to look at Jonny. She couldn't deny his handsomeness, he'd grown into his looks and his body. Whenever her eyes drank in his perfectly muscled form she felt the sexual ache course through her body. It was that desire that drew her back to him after she had broken off their relationship and it had only taken one kiss to lead to an all night sexual explosion to drive Jessie back into Jonny's arms. Sighing inwardly she knew that the great sex clouded her judgment and prevented her from committing one way or another to staying with Jonny long-term.

"What?" She mouthed, watching his grin widen.

Nodding his head back at the others, he rolled his eyes, but Jessie knew as much as he was teasing his friends for their rambunctious behavior, he was also secretly wishing it was he and Jessie back there getting it on.

If she could have, she would have screamed at him. She hated the idea of feeling like a prude, but she also believed there was a time and place for these things and discussing them while she was driving was not her ideal moment to talk about their sex life. Seeming to get the hint, Jonny huffed then turned back in his seat and dug his own phone out of his pocket.

With a sigh, Jessie whispered his name, but he just shook his head and concentrated on whatever App he was fiddling with. _'Why does this have to be so damn difficult?!'_ Jessie thought. Flipping her hair back with a flick of her wrist, she went back to focusing on her driving. _'This is going to be a long two weeks.'_

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"Why are you giving him such a hard time?" Angela asked as she twisted the cap of her water bottle, watching Jessie eye Jonny and Chase.

Sighing, Jessie rolled her eyes at her friend as they stepped out of the convenient store doors back into the muggy night. They were trying to push through, only having to stop for gas and supplies along the way, and so far they were making great time.

"I'm not giving him a hard time, Ang." Jessie replied, sipping her Slurpee. "We're working through some things, that's all."

"Right," Angela laughed in a way that irritated Jessie.

Walking over to the vehicle, Jessie handed Jonny a plastic bag filled with snacks as the young Quest continued to monitor the gas pump. "Thanks."

"You okay for the next leg?" She asked as Chase and Angela climbed in the back of the SUV.

"I'm fine." Jonny replied evenly.

Jessie looked at him funny. "Did I do something?"

Jonny shook his head, "Nope. You didn't do anything at all, Jessie." Then under his breath he added, "that's the fucking problem."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She sneered back at him with a scrunched up look of hurt on her face.

"Nothing. Forget it." Jonny shrugged. "Man, these pumps are fucking slow."

"No, I won't forget it, Jonny. You make a comment like that and then tell me to forget it then act as if I'm the one with the problem?"

His shoulder's sagging as he sighed, Jonny said, "Sorry, I'm just frustrated. We've only just begun and it seems like you'd rather be anywhere else than with me. If you didn't want to come, you should have said something before we left."

"I'm here, aren't I?. I'm sorry if I want more out of my time with you than watching our friends groping each other the entire time while getting drunk on cheap beer. Are we sophomores again all of a sudden?"

"Well why don't you tell me what you want?" Jonny grumbled. "You're like a zombie, Jess. I don't know what I did to upset you, to make you want to run off to Europe, but you need to tell me."

"Ok, for starters, I'm not running off to Europe. I'll be there a semester, two at the most. And like I've already told you a thousand times, you didn't do anything. I'm working through some things in my own head and I need breathing room to think, that's all. It doesn't mean I don't love you."

Rolling his eyes, Jonny was relieved when the meter snapped off, indicating the tank was fuel. Removing the pump, he placed it back in its base and retrieved his receipt. Turning to look at her, he raised the bag and said, "Thanks for the energy drinks. You should get some rest."

"Jonny," Jessie started as he turned his back to her, letting her know he was done talking for the moment.

"What the hell is my problem?" Jessie growled, making her way to the other side of the vehicle as Jonny slammed the driver's side door.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"Man, this is your parents' place?" Jonny whistled as he parked the SUV in front of the massive two story house. "Why the hell have we never come here before?"

"Because my parents never wanted us to have free reign of the place. My dad was always saying we'd do nothing but drink and get laid." Chase laughed as the group climbed out of the SUV, the three guys assembling at the hood of the big vehicle.

"You mean exactly what we'll be doing for the next two weeks." Robert grinned as he smacked Chase on the shoulder.

"Well maybe not Quest here." Chase teased. "His balls are already starting to turn blue from what I hear."

"Fuck you, Chase." Jonny shot back.

"Lighten up, man," Chase chuckled. "I mean every guy that's ever tried to get with Jessie Bannon has felt the same frustration. The only difference if you actually managed to hit that, then in classic Quest fashion, fucked it up."

"Seriously, man, back off." Jonny stewed. Friendly ball-busting banter was one thing, but Chase was getting dangerously close to making it a little too personal.

"Leave him alone, Chase." Robert threw in. "Remember Quest here did get us this sweet ride and all the alcohol. That computer system of his sure spit out some pretty convincing fake IDs."

Throwing up his hands, Chase snorted, "Fine, but now that we're here, we've got the ATVs and dirt bikes in the garage as well. My dad said the keys for those and the boat are in the kitchen."

"After twelve plus hours in that truck with you two assholes I'll be happy to be able to venture off on my own." Robert smiled.

Looking at Jonny, Chase went back to the subject of Jessie, "Don't be such a pussy, Jonny. Stand up for yourself with Bannon there or else someone else is going to snatch that chick right out from under you."

Jonny huffed as Chase went unlock the front door. Watching his friend go, he said, "Chase can be a really prick at times."

"He's just jealous. You know he tried getting Jessie to go out with him like how many times over the years?"

"Yeah, even when she and I weren't dating she couldn't stand his arrogant attitude."

"I'm surprised she agreed to come out here knowing he was here." Robert stated.

"Jessie's not intimidated by anyone. She gets that from her old man. If Chase tried something his balls would be crushed halfway up his gut before he knew what hit him. And that would be before I got my hands on him."

Robert laughed, "Come on, let's get the car unloaded. This place is awesome and I want to enjoy some of it before we bust open the brews."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Gathered on the large deck, overlooking the massive lake and surrounding forest, the group of friends relaxed as evening drew near. Jonny, wearing only board shorts, was stretched out on one of the cushioned benches that encircled half of the deck; back tucked into a corner, legs crossed at the ankles, arm propped up on the railing cradling a beer, Jonny soaked in the last rays of the day's sun.

"Again, Chase, this place is pretty damn nice." Jonny grinned as he took a sip from his beer.

"Hell yeah, man," Robert replied as he down the last of his can's contents then crushed the aluminum cylinder in his fist. Standing he tossed the can into the garbage as he snagged another from the cooler.

"You need to slow down, bud." Jonny said with a nod as Robert popped open the beverage and took a long gulp.

"Who are you, my dad?" Robert joked. "We're not going anywhere tonight and shit this is what we came out here for, right?"

"Angela's going to be pissed at you if you can't get it up later." Chase jeered.

Jonny rolled his eyes at his friends comment with a huff.

"What?" Chase asked in response to Jonny's reaction.

"Is that really all you think about, Chase? Getting your dick serviced?"

"You suddenly turn into a fucking choir boy or something, Quest?" Chase shot back. "If so, I understand, you know since you can't get your girl to give it up anymore."

"Whatever, Chase." Jonny scoffed.

"Give me a go and I'll show ol' Jessie Bannon what a real man is made of."

"Get the fuck over yourself, Chase." Jonny shot back. As much as he wanted to deck his friend for acting like an immature douche, Jonny knew it would only make things worse for the rest of the trip. Rich and good-looking, Chase Fordham was full of himself more so than most and Jonny knew he had to play it cool with his friend in order to enjoy the rest of their stay.

But that also didn't mean he had to hang around and listen to Chase's bullshit all night either. Standing, Jonny said, "You're half in the bag already, Chase. So I'm going to chalk your attitude up to the booze."

"Where you going, Jonny?" Robert asked as Jonny grabbed a few more beers from the cooler and headed down the steps.

"I'm heading down to the pier. Going to go see what Jess is up to."

"Good luck with that." Chase grumbled as he threw back the rest of his own drink.

Keeping his back to his friends, Jonny raised his hand and gave Chase the middle finger. Robert laughed as Chase sneered at Jonny's gesture.

"Let it go, Chase." Robert said. "And lighten up on him. You'd be the same way if it were going through some shit with Laurie and we were over here busting your balls about it."

Cracking open another beer, Jonny made his way down to the pier. The warm grass tickled his bare feet as he moved closer towards the lonely redhead that was seated at the end of the pier. Calm waters lapped gently against the side of the tied-up speedboat, the sounds of peace and nature helping Jonny forget the conversation he'd just had with Chase.

"You're not as stealthy as you think you are, Quest." She didn't turn to face him as she spoke.

"Who says I was trying to be stealthy?" Jonny quipped in response.

"You always try and almost always fail." Jessie replied. Jonny could hear the happiness in her voice and was glad that she seemed approachable at the moment. "My dad would be upset."

"Right now the only Bannon I'm concerned with is the one right here with me." Jonny smiled as he sat down next to her on the edge of the pier, not waiting to be invited. Dangling his feet over the edge, his toes skimmed to top of the cool water. He set the beers down on the opposite side as he rested his other hand quietly on Jessie's knee.

"Really?" Jessie asked, still not turning to look at him.

"Why are you down here all by yourself? Where's Laurie and Angela?"

"They're inside. I wanted to enjoy the fresh air and some alone time, so I slipped out while they were busy going ga-ga over whatever the latest viral video on YouTube is at the moment." With a laugh she added, "I bet they still don't realize I'm gone."

"Do you still want to be alone?"

Sighing Jessie leaned back on her arms and tilted her head back, eyes staring at the sky while her flaming red mane blew in the gentle breeze. "No, its okay, Jonny. I'd like you to stay actually."

"Good," Jonny smiled. "Because I want to stay. But first I want to apologize for being such an asshole to you during the drive."

Jessie laughed, "Don't apologize, Hotshot. I wasn't exactly the queen of niceness, ya know. I'm just a mass of so many conflicting emotions and feelings right now."

"Yeah, but that doesn't give me the right to be a dick."

Jessie snorted in mock hurt, "So you're agreeing that I was a mega ice bitch?"

Shrugging Jonny grinned, "Well I wouldn't say 'mega'."

"Jonny Quest!" Jessie howled with a grin as she playfully punched him in the shoulder. "I'm about to throw you into this lake!"

"I'd like to see you try." Jonny shot back, grabbing Jessie's arms and restraining her in whimsical fun.

"Remember, _I'm_ the Bannon here!" Jessie stated, "You just learn from us."

"I think I've learned enough from Race."

"Oh yeah?" Jessie stopped struggling in his grasp then smiled wickedly. "Did he ever teach you to always be unpredictable?"

"Wha," Jonny's eyes went wide and Jessie twisted her arms, freeing herself from his grasp, then immediately wrapped him up in a bear hug to fling them both off the edge of the pier, splashing into the lake.

Flailing about, Jonny popped his head out of the water, sucking in a lungful of air as Jessie emerged from below the water's surface a few seconds later, her wet hair plastered to the sides of her face that sported an ear to ear grin.

"That wasn't fair." Jonny laughed, as he swam over to her, reaching out and pulling her into his arms as they both treaded water.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she replied "Who said I was going to be fair? You fight to win, not to make the other person happy that it was a fair fight."

Mouths only inches apart, Jonny felt her soft breaths upon his lips. "So does this mean we're okay, Jess?" He whispered as a wave of desire pumped through his veins.

Their lips touched briefly, then a moment later locked completely and as the moment drew on their tongues finally met. Moaning with pleasure, Jonny pushed harder, kissing Jessie with a ferocity that showed his true hunger for the redhead; for his goddess.

Lips finally parting, they gazed into each other's eyes as nature came to a standstill. Jessie's green orbs, two shining gems of emerald brilliance, tore into Jonny's soul as she spoke, "Yeah, I think this means we'll be alright. But let's take it one day at a time, okay?"

"I can live with that." Jonny replied then leaned his head down to kiss her again, a brief taste to satisfy his appetite for her.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Any word from the kids, Race?" Benton was seated at the kitchen island, morning coffee in hand, he read the morning's headlines on his tablet. Jonny and Jessie had been gone only a few days, but to Benton it felt like ages. Hadji was attending a world hunger summit in London as part of his official duties as the Sultan of Bangalore. He couldn't remember the last time all three kids were out of the house at the same time for such an extended period of time.

Race had just entered the kitchen thru the French doors that let out into the backyard. Having just finished his morning run, he was drenched in sweat. Ripping a handful of paper towels from the dispenser, he wiped his face and head as he headed to the pantry to mix his post-run shake before heading back to his rooms to shower and get dressed for work.

"Not in a few days, Benton." He responded as his breathing began to return to normal. "At least not by phone or text."

"Hmmm?" Benton mused.

"I monitor Jessie's Facebook page." Race smiled. "She doesn't think we're friends and she has it marked as private, but I can still see what she posts."

"How so?"

"Those kids aren't the only ones here that have some hacking skills." Race smiled.

"So? What have they been up to?" Benton asked, not sure he entirely agreed with Race's action.

"Typical teenager stuff. Posting lots of pictures and such. Just a bunch of kids having fun. They'll be back before you know it, Benton. Relax."

"Odd statement coming from you, Race." Benton threw in as he stood to refill his mug. "Especially since Jessie is a part of that group."

"I know," Race said, "but I've really been working on stepping away. She's an adult and needs to be treated as such."

"Yet you stalk her Facebook page?" Benton raised a curious eyebrow.

Shrugging, Race replied, "I said I'm working on it, not that I've let go completely."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"It sure is beautiful out here." Jessie sighed. The inland breeze lapped gently off of the lake, bringing the evening temperature down a few degrees. To Jonny, her voice was as soothing and graceful as the air that wafted across their flesh.

Head snuggled against his chest, their eyes studied the dancing firelight rising from the fire pit; the orange and blue flames swaying wistfully, casting a hypnotizing spell on the young couple.

"It is." Jonny stroked Jessie's silky hair. He breathed in her intoxicating scent. "And so are you." He pecked the top of her head, his other hand stroking her well-defined leg.

"Jonny," She replied. It had been two days since their arrival and the spontaneous kiss in the lake that first evening.

"What is it?" He asked softly, one hand moving along her leg, firmly massaging her inner thigh. A strong finger traced her jaw line to the bottom of her chin and tilted her head up towards his, their gazes locked with one another.

"I don't know." She started. It wasn't like this was new territory, and as much as she found herself aching for his attention, she hesitated in going all the way. Jessie realized that part of her problem of fully opening herself back up to Jonny, to committing herself solely to him as she once had; was that she was unable to fully understand where all of her conflicting feelings had suddenly come from. Her inability understand the odd feelings within herself had been a driving force behind her shutting down and pushing Jonny away. Now she was happy that he had stuck with her, was still willing to work to make things like they once were, even after she had treated him so poorly.

Staring into the fire, mesmerized by its power, she sighed.

"Do you love me, Jessie?" Jonny asked. She picked up a slight hint of hurt in his tone.

"I love you, Jonny, I really do."

"Then show me. Let me show you again how much I love you." He said as he leaned down and kissed her deeply and passionately on the lips. Pulling away when she tensed, he looked at her queerly, "Why, Jess?"

"Its not," She started, but he didn't let her finished. He kissed her again, pushing his tongue against her moist lips, forcing her to share with him. After a moment, she relented and opened her mouth, their tongues immediately teasing each other. Moaning, Jessie gave in and pulled herself up to sit on Jonny's lap. His hands moved up her back, under her shirt, his thumbs tracing her spine. She arched her back, thrusting her chest forward as his mouth delicately skimmed along her neck, making his way down her smooth, porcelain like skin.

Her desire to share herself Jonny overshadowed all other thoughts as Jessie pulled her blouse up over her head, shaking her long flowing hair free as she teasingly tossed the garment aside. Placing her hands on Jonny's shoulders, she flung her head back as his cool lips immediately glided over her upper chest.

His moans of arousal filled Jessie' ears as she lowered her head to nibble on the top of his ear while his hands worked to remove her silk bra. Pushing closer to him as small explosions of ecstasy cascaded through her groin, she could feel his growing excitement below. The tingling between her legs grew as she sucked harder on Jonny's ear, her breathing becoming heavy and labored.

"I want you so bad," Jonny whispered as he unclasped her bra and slid the straps from her shoulders, exposing her perfect breasts right before his eyes. The cool breeze lulled by, perking her nipples as Jonny cupped her right breast and sucked on her erect nipple.

Biting her lip, Jessie felt a shudder of desire course through her veins when Jonny alternated his foreplay using his tongue and his teeth to tease her nipple. One hand over his shoulder and planted on his back, Jessie used her other to work the button of Jonny's jeans, popping it loose then quickly pulling his zipper down.

Feeling his body respond, she reached inside his pants. Grasping him firmly, she stroked slowly at first, but with more vigor as his tongue flicked her nipple eagerly, their needs for each other melding into one.

With a loud moan, Jessie muttered, "I need you right now, Jonny. I need you. I want you inside me."

Their lips met, tongues intertwining as they repositioned themselves. Quickly stripping off their remaining clothes, Jessie's hands moved back to stroke him, eliciting another moan as he pushed her down on the blanket and moved on top of her. Her legs spread wide, she continued to pleasure him with her hands, he kissed her deeply again. "I can't take it anymore," She muttered to him.

Lips parting, Jonny ran his tongue down her body, stopping momentarily to lick each of her breasts for a moment. Her hands slipping away from his member, she found herself clutching to his shoulders, as he made his way further down.

"Oh yes, fuck yes." She mouthed as his breath teased her skin, shooting her impulses through the roof. Hands on his head, tugging his thick blonde hair, Jessie bit her lips as her eyes watched in blissful anticipation.

Her hips bucked and her hands grasped his hair tightly as she leaned her head back, "Fuck." She muttered as Jonny's cool tongue brushed against her; two of his fingers moved in and out of as his tongue and lips pleasured her and pushed her to the brink.

"Jonny," She mouthed, her breathing short, her hips pulsing against his face as his tongue continued to push her closer to her exploding point. "I want you in me now. I can't take it any longer" she whined, "Do me, do me hard, Jonny."

Still pleasuring her with his fingers, feeling her pushing against his wet digits, Jonny leaned back. Kneeling between her, he ran a hand up and down the inside of her leg, placing light kisses along the way, the tip of his erection pushing against her; tormenting her; Jessie moaned in anticipation.

He looked into her eyes, the light from the fire casting bouncing shadows along her perfect, naked form. Her eyes stared at him with such passion that at that moment they were the only two people in the world. Leaning down he ran his tongue along her neck, then nuzzled her ear momentarily before locking lips again, their tongues battling against one another. As their kissed deepened, Jonny surged forward, thrusting into Jessie with such force that she dug her hands into his back as she screamed out in sexual gratification. "Yes! Oh Yes, Jonny, harder. Don't stop!"

Grunting Jonny worked his hips, each thrust moving faster and deeper as he lost himself within her, motivated on by her alternating moans and whimpers of lust. Jessie pushed her pelvis up and against him, her nails digging into his muscled back as each thrust brought her closer to orgasm until she finally couldn't hold out any longer. Screaming his name, Jessie's hands grasped his shoulders as she shuttered and tightened around him, holding his thrust for just a moment before her orgasm exploded. Moments later he plunged deeper until the final moment where with one final and deep stroke he unloaded into her, moaning her name as he did.

Panting, he continued to rock against her. Eventually, he felt his heart rate slow as he lowered his head to touch his forehead against hers. Smiling down at her, Jonny said, "Fuck, babe."

"Damn, Jonny," Jessie replied, her own breaths still heavy as she still felt him inside of her for a moment before he rolled off and on to his side. "Just, damn."

Grinning, he propped himself up on one elbow as he stroked her hair with his other hand. "That was amazing."

"You were amazing" Jessie countered. Turning towards him she pecked him on the lips and said. "Next round it'll be my turn to show you what I can do with my tongue."

"I'm ready." Jonny grinned.

"Calm down there, Hotshot." Jessie chuckled as she found a throw blanket to toss over the bottom half of their naked forms. "We have all night."

Rolling onto his back, Jonny stared up at the stars as Jessie snuggled up against him. "I don't want you to leave."

"Shhh," Jessie said as she kissed his jaw, "We can talk about that later."

"Jess, I need to know," Jonny stated, but was cut off when he felt Jessie's hand over his bare chest, stroking his skin and taking his mind away from what he wanted to say.

"I said we can talk about that later." Jessie breathed as she nudged her body against his.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know these first few chapters are short, but I promise they will get longer as the story progresses.**

 **Also, I am posting this and Chapter 4 now because I will be thoroughly engaged over the 4** **th** **of July holiday more than likely won't have time to post until the middle of next week at the earliest. So here is a bit and** _ **THANK YOU**_ **so far to those that have left read and/or left reviews! I greatly appreciate your interest and your feedback!**

Chapter 3

"Hey watch it, assholes!" Jonny hollered as a speedboat sped past them, coming dangerously close to clipping Robert and Angela's jet ski. "What's their problem?"

"Those guys have been acting like douchebags all morning." Robert growled. Looking back at his companion he asked, "You okay, Angie?"

Four days into the trip, the teens were out enjoying the day on a handful of jet skis. The two dual-seaters were owned by Chase, so Jonny and Jessie had gone into town to rent their own individual vehicles. Jessie would never have acquiesced to sharing a ride with Jonny, so they each ended up getting a single-seat jet ski. As soon as they were in the water Jessie made it a competition to beat Jonny back to the meet up point with the others. Oh course, Jessie had won, even though Jonny claimed she jumped the gun at the start.

Nodding, Angela wiped the water from her eyes with one hand as she kept her other arm wrapped firmly around Robert's waist. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go somewhere else."

"No, fuck that." Chase replied. "They're not going to run us off. They don't own this lake."

"Chase, they have a boat and we're out here on jet skis," Jessie countered, rolling her eyes. "Let's just avoid trouble, not make it."

"I thought you Bannons never backed down from a fight." Chase smirked.

"God you are so annoying, Chase." Jessie replied. "And I'm not backing down, I'm just using common sense."

"What about you, Quest? You going to let those guys disrespect us?"

"I'm not exactly sure what you think we can accomplish on jet skis, Chase." Jonny replied, agreeing with Jessie's assessment wholeheartedly.

Chase curled his lips into a perturbed sneer then revved the engine of his watercraft, spinning it around in circles and causing Laurie to cling to him for dear life.

"Chase, stop being such a fucking idiot." Jessie barked when she saw Laurie tense.

"Bah!" Throwing his hands up the dark haired teen grumbled. "Well, fuck. So much for having some fun."

"Let's go into town and get some lunch." Angela suggested. "By the time we're done those creeps should have moved on to harass someone else."

"Fine." Chase grumbled. Engaging the throttle, he sped off in the direction of the town.

Approximately forty-five minutes later, Jonny pushed the door shut on the SUV and slipped his sunglasses on as he peered around the small town's main drag. When they came into town to rent the jet skis, they had brought some clothes and other small items for everyone just in case they had decided to spend some time in town. Thankful for the forethought, the rest of the group had donned loose summer clothes and flip flops after having secured their jet skis at the rental shop for a couple hours.

"Where does everyone want eat?" Laurie asked, her bubbly personality having returned shortly after Chase had calmed down.

With a shrug, Jonny answered, "I don't care; I'm just starving."

"You're always hungry, Hotshot." Jessie giggled as she snaked an arm through his.

"Let's try that diner down the street." Robert suggested.

"Anything at this point. I'm already starting to miss the water." Jonny responded.

"That's not all you're missing." Jessie whispered into his ear as she pushed against him playfully.

"Oh yeah? You want to expound on that statement?"

"I'll show you later." Jessie winked.

Jonny grinned, "Promise?"

"Oh yeah, I promise."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"No way!" Jonny exclaimed as his bean bag slid off the wooden board.

Standing on the other side of the board, Jessie laughed at his disgruntlement. "That's twice today. First I beat you on the jet ski and now we kick your guys' asses at cornhole. This is what, four in a row? You and Rob ready to give up yet?"

"I'm still not agreeing to the jet ski race." Jonny waggled his hand at Jessie as he took a swig of beer.

Another evening was encroaching on the group of friends. Having recently finished dinner, burgers and corn on the cob grilled up by Chase, they were in the backyard drinking, relaxing and just having a good time.

"One more game? All or nothing?" Jonny suggested with a shrug.

Rolling her eyes, Jessie scoffed, "You don't know when to say when, do you, Jonny Quest?"

"I need a refill before we start." Robert said.

"Five minute break then." Angela suggested before bouncing over towards Laurie and Chase.

Seated in front of the fire pit, Chase lounged on the large wooden chair, Laurie snuggled in his lap. Her legs pulled up and tucked beneath her, her hands ran up and down the dark haired teen's bare chest and with each pass she moved closer to the top of his low-riding shorts. Both teens were completely engrossed in each other, not caring that their make out session was open for all to see.

"Come up for air every once in a while." Robert teased as he snagged a couple of beers from the cooler next to Chase's chair.

"Beat it, Rob." Chase mumbled as Laurie worked her tongue between his lips and her hand down his shorts.

"From where I'm standing it looks like Laurie's got that covered for you." The big outfielder laughed approvingly.

A roaring engine interrupted the teens' lackadaisical evening as the speedboat from earlier screamed towards the pier, only making a sharp turn and killing the engine at the last minute. Drawn towards the noise, the group of friends turned their complete attention towards the water.

"Are you serious?" Chase grumbled, practically pushing Laurie from his lap as he stood to face the five guys that somehow managed to disembark their boat within a matter of seconds. The last remaining member of their crew stayed on the boat and tossed a rope expertly onto one of the pier's posts.

"What's up, punks?" A young man, probably no older than twenty, laughed as he strolled down the short pier. It was obvious by the way he carried himself that he was the gang's leader.

"What the fuck do you guys want?" Chase grumbled. "This is private property. Get the fuck out of here."

"We heard you had a problem with us earlier. Last I checked though, I didn't give you permission to be out on my lake."

"Who the hell are you guys? Is this how you get off? Harassing a bunch of people for no reason?" Jessie spat.

"Shut up, bitch." One of the guy's replied. "The men are talking."

"Watch your mouth, asshole. That's my girlfriend you're talking to." Jonny felt his temperature rising and balled his hands into fists.

Laughing at his reaction, the group of older boys laughed. "Don't get your pussy all riled up, Justin Bieber." The leader taunted.

"I suggest you get back in your boat and head out of here. Do that and we'll forget this happened, alright?" Jonny threatened.

"Actually, I think I'll do that." The snotty leader replied. "But first I'll take your beer and your women." As if to make his point he reached out and snatched Angela's wrist, yanking her violently into his arms.

"Hey!" Leaping towards the lead antagonist, Robert attempted to barrel into the guy's midsection only to have his target sidestep at the last second. Off balance, Robert was knocked to the grass by a solid sucker punch to the head by another of the trespassers.

"That's it." Jonny shouted, "You want a fight, asshole, you've got one."

Snarling the leader twisted Angela's arm violently. Shrieking in pain, she cried as her attacker tossed her towards her injured boyfriend who groaned, only half conscious after absorbing the wicked hit.

"Bring it on, little man." The leader taunted as he waved the rest of his followers to stand back.

Giving Chase a nod, Jonny indicated to his friend that he could handle this guy on his own. "You going to run your mouth like a punk ass bitch or are you going to fight?" Jonny retorted.

With a scowl the guy charged, Jonny smiled inwardly as the older boy ran straight towards him, just like Robert had done to him moments ago. As the distance between the two adversaries shortened, Jonny anticipated his opponents move and feinted a sidestep to the left at the same time the other boy went right. Drawing him off guard, the punk stumbled, attempting to reposition his feet on the slick grass. Jonny dropped into a crouch and lashed out with a spin kick, connecting just above the kid's ankles and sending him crashing to the grass.

Cheers from Jonny's crew followed while the boat crew inhaled in shock as their self-centered leader scrambled to get back to his feet. Moving in, Jonny didn't give the other boy an opportunity to collect his wits and connected with a powerful jab to his abs, following up with a solid uppercut that rattled the kid's teeth together. Arms failing, trying to stay upright, Jonny watched as his opponent back-peddled and fell.

The moment he was down, Jonny was on top of the kid and pummeling his fists into the his face. Raising his arms to protect his bloodied face, Jonny's opponent rocked side to side on his hips, trying to squirm out from underneath. As Jonny continued to pound on the kid's battered face, his attacker, in one last attempt to get free and save face with his crew, swung upward, aiming for the side of Jonny's head. Seeing the desperate act, Jonny snatched his wrist, securing a hold and then wrapping his legs around his opponent to hyperextend his arm and performing a perfectly executed arm bar.

"Let go!" The foolish young man hollered. "Get him off of me! He's gonna break my arm."

Jonny set his jaw and pulled harder, eliciting another panicked cry from his defeated opponent, before letting go only moments away from snapping the kid's arm in two. Quickly rising to his feet, Jonny turned to the others, "Anyone else?"

When none approached, he sneered. "Get your buddy and get the hell off of our property."

Gulping visibly, two of the kids moved forward, one of which was the kid that hit Robert, and pulled their friend to his feet, helping him hobble back to the pier as he cradled his injured arm.

"This isn't over." The leader managed to say as blood dribbled from his split lip.

"Come back again and breaking your arm will only be the beginning of the beating you'll get. Now get the fuck out of here." Jonny ordered.

With one last sour look, the kids clambered back into their boat. About to speed off the leader glared towards Jonny, flipped him the middle finger, and then ran his thumb over his throat; his threat was clear. Then the engine revved and they disappeared out onto the water.

"You guys okay?" Jessie asked as she went over to Angela and Robert. Robert already had a visible lump bulging on the side of his head and Angela rubbed her arm to ward off the stinging pain.

"I think we're okay." Angela said then smiled weakly, "Thanks to Jonny that is."

Rubbing his knuckles Jonny gave his friend's a weary grin. "I'm just glad that punk didn't know how to fight. Chase, do you know those guys?"

Shaking his head, Chase frowned. "No. I mean not personally. I think their locals kids. In years past I've heard about how the locals like to mess with the tourists. They probably don't like the idea that we're from out of state, yet have property here. Punks that like to flaunt daddy's money with nothing else to do, I suppose."

Jonny sorted a laugh at Chase's description; one could use it to describe Chase himself if one so desired.

"Typical rich yuppies wanting to act tough." Jessie rolled her eyes. "That guy was the worst. Probably compensating, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah. Let's just hope that was the end of it with them." Jonny sighed. Then shaking his hand he said, "I'm gonna head inside. Clean up and just chill for the rest of the night. I'm in no mood for fun anymore."

"Alright, Quest." Chase replied as Jonny moved to head indoors. "Sweet moves by the way. I didn't know you knew BJJ."

Jonny gave Jess a wink. "I had a good instructor."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Stepping out of the shower, Jonny stretched wearily. Peering at himself in the mirror he smiled as he thought about the fight and how good it felt to put the punk in his place. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Jonny ran a comb through his hair then stepped into his room.

He stopped dead in his tracks before a sly grin spread across his face.

"I thought I was going to have to come in there and coax you out." Jessie smiled. She lying across Jonny's bed, stomach down with her chin propped in her hands and her feet kicking forward and back behind her. All she wore was her string bikini and flipping her neck, brushing her thick flowing hair to the side, she made a show of undoing the loop at the back of her neck for the top.

Enjoying the vision, Jonny moved forward and said, "Well, perhaps you should have done that."

"What you did out there…I was so turned on and I had to resist jumping your bones right on the spot." Jessie breathed as her eyes studied Jonny's nearly naked form, droplets of water still running down his sleek, well defined muscles.

"Oh really?" Jonny reached the edge of the bed as Jessie pulled herself up into a kneeling position on top of the mattress; her bikini top remaining on the bed to expose her smooth, creamy breasts. Leaning into her, Jonny cupped her chin in his hands, kissing her wildly as her hands tore the towel from his waist; revealing that he was already aroused. Pressing their bodies together, Jessie moaned as she felt him rub against her slowly, the friction between the two sending shockwaves of delight through her body. Pulling away from his kiss, Jessie held his gaze, her eyes communicating her next move.

Smiling Jonny turned as Jessie moved off of the bed. She ran her hands along his sides, causing his eyes to fluttered and a groan of expectation to pass his lips. She pecked her lips to his then moved slowly, yet purposefully down his body, her tongue just barely touching his skin as she did, sensitive jolts coursing through him as she made her way towards her prize.

"Oh, Jess." Jonny moaned as she knelt before him. His fingers running lovingly through his brilliant red hair.

Looking up to meet his eyes, she ran her thumb and index finger up and down him, from his head down to lightly fondle his balls, each one in turn. Moaning from her touch, she felt his desire for her as her fingers continued to stroke him intimately. Her tongue tasted him a moment later, tracing the path her fingers had just traversed up to his waiting head.

Flicking him, teasing him just for a moment, she waited till she heard him groan uncontrollably then took him completely into her mouth. He shuddered with pleasure as her lips sealed around him, sucking him slowly at first, but faster and harder and deeper as he thrusts his hips in synch with her.

"That's what I need, babe." He moaned.

She continued to pleasure him with her mouth as she ached below. His rhythmic surges grew stronger and she could taste the beginnings of his release. Pulling back she grasped him firmly, stroking him intensely.

"I can't take it anymore." He growled and reached down to lift her up. Turning her towards the bed, he propped her up on the edge, tearing the rest of her skimpy bikini away so her legs opened to him immediately.

"Then take me now, Jonny." Jessie urged as she hooked her legs around his waist.

He didn't wait, he pushed into her the moment her legs were set. Gasping from his feral desires, he thrust deep, hard, and fast; arms propped on each side of her as he continued to give her what she craved. He gazed with animalistic passion into her eyes. Her hands grasped his forearms as he drove harder into her with each thrust. Unable to hold out any longer she felt herself tighten around his thickness as she screamed his name, releasing her orgasm at the same moment as he grunted and poured into her; their mutual desires melding with one another at the exact same moment.

Inhaling and exhaling rapidly, Jonny continued to rock steadily as the last of himself spilled into his lover. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her passionately before dropping his head on the mattress next to hers.

With a slow moan, Jessie turned her head and sucked lightly on Jonny's earlobe as she felt him slip from her grasp below. Moving her legs to allow him to join her on the bed, Jessie slid over as Jonny lied down next to her.

"That was the best yet." He sighed happily as he cocked a leg over hers and stroked her flat stomach in a gesture of love.

"Jonny." Jessie breathed his name lovingly.

"I've missed this."

"I'm glad we've found each other again." Jessie responded in a hushed tone. "I'm glad I was able to see the error of my ways."

"Don't worry about any of that, Jess." Jonny replied as he continued to caress her flesh. "All that matters that we're together again and I'm never going to let you go."

Feeling herself choking up at his adoring words, Jessie decided it was best to just stay quiet and let the peace of the moment flow. Reaching over she pulled the blanket that she had moved earlier over their naked bodies and wrapped him up in her arms. Minutes later she felt his steadying breathing as his breath passed over her exposed breasts; he was asleep.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

When Jonny woke his arm was draped over Jessie, her body pressed against his, spooning, as her gently breathing indicated she was still asleep. Inhaling, Jonny took in her scent, thrilled at how sweet her hair and her skin smelled. He kissed her delicately on her temple and felt her stir against him for just a moment then return to her dreams.

"Dream about me, babe." He whispered before rolling over and snagging his cell phone from the nightstand.

Looking at the time he saw it was just after one a.m. Setting the phone down, he soundlessly rolled out of bed. Retrieving a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from where he'd set out his clothes, he quickly dressed, retrieved his phone and headed out of the room, giving his sleeping lover one last glance before gently shutting the door.

Making his way down to the kitchen, he found the rest of the house quiet, the others must have all retreated to their respective rooms, but whether or not they were sleeping Jonny didn't know nor did he care.

Entering the kitchen he went straight to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and a left over burger patty from dinner. Eating quickly, he sat down at the island and dialed his phone. Only a few rings later, the other end was connected.

"Jonny, what time is it where you are?"

"Hey, Hadj. It's like one something in the morning. I figured I could catch you before your conference started up."

"Yes, I am in the process of getting ready for the day. Today I must sit on a panel and vie with delegates from my own country as to which province is more needy."

"Sounds like fun." Jonny snickered.

"It is exhausting work, my brother, but rewarding as well. It is just unfortunate that we do not have enough resources to feed all of the world's needy."

"I hear you, Hadji. But I know you're doing what is best."

"Thank you, Jonny. How is your vacation?"

"So far it's great. We had a scuffle with some local punks earlier, but nothing serious."

"I see." Hadji mused. "And what of you and Jessie?"

"Nothing gets by you, Hadji." Jonny laughed.

"Even from across the ocean I can tell when my brother is happy or sad. Right now, at one in the morning you are happy."

"I am. We're taking things slow, Jess and I, but for now we're kind of just enjoying each other and living in the moment if you get what I mean."

"I know what you mean, Jonny. You do not need to share the details with me."

Laughing Jonny replied, "I wasn't going to, Hadj."

"I am happy for you both. It is obvious that you two care very deeply for each other. But if I can offer just a word of advice before I run, Jonny, is remember that Jessie has faced much strife as of late. The battling between her mother and father has affected her more than she has let on. She is not running away from you, Jonny. But, give her some leeway so you do not force her to run away."

Jonny absorbed his brother's sage advice. As always, Hadji seemed to have the right approach to dealing with the speed bumps of life and love. "Thanks, Hadji. I just need to remember that. She may want some alone time, time to travel and collect her thoughts and I just need to know that she'll come back to me."

"She will, Jonny. Jessie loves you more than you know."

"Thanks. I appreciate your input."

"We are brothers, Jonny. I am always here for you."

"I better let you go so you can finish preparing for your panel."

"We will talk again, soon, Jonny. Take care, love you, and give Jessie my love as well."

"Same to you, Hadj." Jonny replied then hung up. Sighing he set the phone down; it was always good to gain a different perspective on things and Jonny knew he could always rely on Hadji to not only see the situation through unbiased lenses, but that his brother would always give it to him straight, no matter how much the truth hurt. So if Hadji believed all would be right for Jonny with Jessie, then Jonny was inclined to believe him.

Washing his hands, Jonny wasn't tired. Pocketing his phone he headed outside. Inhaling deeply, Jonny felt the cool air on his face. Heading down the drive, he walked, enjoying the tranquil calm of the dark, early morning hours.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jonny steered the SUV through the quiet streets of the small town. Navigating his way down a narrow side street he pulled into a small parking lot behind the Main Street Boardwalk. It had been two days since the fight with the guys from the boat and so far no further sighting of the rowdy group.

Jonny and Jessie climbed out and locked the doors, the beep of the alarm reverberating loudly through the mostly abandoned lot.

"Small town America," Jonny joked as he took Jessie's hand. The mid-morning heat was already starting to move in and they could see wavy tendrils of heat emanating from the blacktop lot. "This place is like a ghost town."

"It's still early, Jonny," Jessie offered, "and the heat is probably keeping people indoors or on the lake."

"I could have stayed in bed a bit longer, that's for sure." Jonny smiled as he gave Jess a kiss and a playful squeeze on the butt.

"Well, the sooner we get back, the sooner we can do just that." Jessie teased. "We only have a little over a week left and I want to enjoy as much of it…and as much of you in that time as possible." 

Jonny smirked at Jessie's implication. "Well, Chase drank the remainder of the booze last night, he should have been the one to get up to get more."

"Chase is an idiot," Jessie grumbled. "I still don't know why you're friends with him."

"Eh," Jonny shrugged.

His nonchalant attitude made her laugh. His aloofness was one of the things that she loved about Jonny; except for when it came to his family, Jonny Quest didn't have a care in the world. He lived in the moment and that was exactly what she decided she needed to do too. So she had set her reservations aside, had given into her love, lust, and desires and lived for the now. However the rest of the summer played out could be addressed when it happened. While her approach really only delayed the ultimate decision, it had set her mind at ease and she was actually enjoying being the center of Jonny's attention again.

"You know what I'm thinking, Jess?" Jonny said as they rounded the corner heading for the country store. They were in town to pick up more food and drinks; Jonny had promised to grill his famous T-bone steaks for Jessie that night and Jessie was looking forward to the steaks and the follow-on dessert.

"What's that?"

"I'm thinking we need to slip away from the others for a while."

"How so?"

"Let's snag the speedboat and take it out on the lake. I've always wanted to get it on out on fast, hot ass boat with my hot ass babe."

Blushing Jessie gave him a light punch on the arm, "Jonny!"

"What? I can barely contain myself right now." He said as he looked her up and down with hungry eyes. "Just thinking about it is making me horny as fuck."

"Well, let's hurry up then." Jessie responded. Reaching the front doors of the country store, she grabbed the handle, then shot a seductive look over her shoulder at the eager blonde. "Because so am I." With a wink, she opened the door and went inside.

Jonny shivered, but whether it was from the blast of air conditioning hitting him as the door swung open or Jessie's tease, he wasn't sure, nor did he really care. "Damn, that woman is going to break me off." He muttered and followed her inside.

An hour later Jonny smiled at the elderly cashier as he pulled his wallet from his pocket. Jessie clung to him, her hands massaging his hips, unconcerned if her public display of affection was bothersome to the store's employees. They had been the only customers so early in the morning and they would have finished their shopping in half the time if they could have managed to stop groping and teasing each for any length of time.

A young bagger, about the same age as Jonny grinned at the duo as he placed their items into large paper bags. The look bothered Jonny and he could tell that it made Jessie uncomfortable too. The lady behind the cash register seemed oblivious to the entire ordeal as she lazily scanned the last few remaining items from the belt.

"That'll be $74.13, young man." She stated. Jonny breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't ask to see his ID for the alcohol. Even though he had the fake ID hidden away in his wallet, he didn't want to use it unless he really had to.

Swiping his debit card, Jonny smiled at the woman, "So, anything going on in town tonight?"

"There's always something at the Legion." She replied. "I think tonight is Bingo."

"Joy." Jonny rolled his eyes and Jessie giggled.

The old woman handed Jonny his receipt and said, "Maybe we'll see you two lovebirds there?"

"Yeah, maybe." Jonny shrugged as the bagger put the last of their bags in the cart. "Thanks."

"You want some help carrying those out?" He asked, his voice shaky.

"We're good, thanks." Jonny replied as he snagged two of the bags from the cart and Jessie grabbed the other two.

"You shouldn't make your girlfriend carry your stuff." The boy said as he followed them towards the exit under the ruse of returning the cart to the stand.

"I can take care of myself, thanks." Jessie grumbled.

"It's not right."

"Look, back off, man. She said she's fine." Jonny growled, not wanting to start a fight, but not liking the kid's creepy lurking either.

Snorting the bagger gave Jessie a dirty look, "Fine. Always a bunch of snobs you city folk." Before he turned and left.

"Fucking creep." Jessie mumbled, following Jonny outside where it felt like the temperature had risen another ten degrees since they had first arrived. "What with the locals around here?"

"Let it go," Jonny smiled. "He wouldn't stand a chance against me and he knows it."

"You?" Jessie mocked with a grin. "I'd kick his scrawny little ass before you had a chance. I am _the_ Bannon in this group after all, Quest."

"Oh it's going to be like that, huh?" Jonny retorted. "I see how it is. Now I think I'm gonna have to pull a few of tricks out of the bag later tonight, show you just what a Quest is really capable of."

"Looking forward to it, sexy." Jessie giggled.

Making their way back to the vehicle, Jonny propped one of the bags on his hip as he fished the keys from his pocket. Hitting the correct button on the key fob, he stepped back as the rear door lifted.

As the door swung upward, Jonny ducked below to load the bags. As he did, he momentarily lost sight of Jessie. He heard a muffled grunt and bags dropping to the ground.

"What the hell?" Jonny exclaimed. Swinging around he saw the masked man with one hand clamped over Jessie's mouth, withdrawing a needle from her neck.

"What the fuck, asshole?!" Jonny barked and moved forward, but felt himself immediately restrained from behind. A strong arm wrapped around his throat and yanked him backwards. Jonny's hands shot up, attempting to pull free of his assailant's grasp, but he felt a sharp pinch in his neck, then a burning sensation as his attacker injected him with an unknown substance.

"Fuck!" He mumbled, his speech slurring immediately. He attempted to resist, but his body went limp as his unseen adversary held on tightly. His eyes glazed over, his eyelids flickering in an attempt to stay open and the last thing Jonny Quest saw before his mind went blank was the unconscious and limp form of the love of his life being hauled away and tossed into the side of a waiting van.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jonny's head felt like it was split open from within as he groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Reaching up he grasped the side of his head, hoping it would stop the spinning as he tried to remember what happened. The first thing he recalled was being at the country store, buying groceries, but as his surroundings came into focus, the only thing he knew for sure was that he wasn't in the country store any more.

Wherever he was, it was cold and damp which he found strange for some reason. Moving his head slowly from side to side he discovered that while he wasn't restrained, he was locked up in some sort of cell. Trying to stand his head smacked into a low chain-linked ceiling. Scowling, he placed his hands on his head and sat back down as his eyes began to adjust to the low light of his prison. He was still wearing his clothes, however Jonny immediately noted that his wallet, phone, watch and shoes were gone. He shook his head as he frowned, every hidden tool or helpful device that he could have utilize to call for help or escape had been taken. Searching the small prison, his eyes caught a glimpse of Jessie's gorgeous red hair off to his left.

"Jess?" He whispered. Overjoyed to see her, he crawled across the dirty floor to where she lie unconscious on a dirty mattress. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders he leaned close to her ear, shook her ever so gently and whispered, "Jess? Can you hear me?"

Jessie responded with a groan. Smiling Jonny stroked her hair gently and said, "Hey, Ace. Come on, wake up. We're in some trouble here."

Groaning again, Jessie finally opened her eyes and with Jonny's careful assistance sat up. "Where are we?"

"No idea, but we're in some sort of cage." Jonny replied.

"How'd we get here?"

"I don't really remember. I was hoping you would."

He could see she was thinking, trying to bring back the events that led to their current state, but after a moment her brow furrowed in frustration and she replied, "I don't know."

"It's okay." Jonny breathed. "As long as we can find a way out that's all that matters."

"They'll come for you now that you're awake." A voice from the dark spoke, causing the couple to jump visibly.

"What the hell?" Jonny huffed as his eyes shot through the darkness, attempting to locate the source. A moment later a figure crawled forward, but was trapped in its own cell. The voice sounded female.

"They'll come for you now. They'll want to make sure you are in good condition."

Jonny didn't like the sound of that. "What are you talking about? Who will come for us?"

"The ones that took you. That took all of us."

"Us?" Jessie asked, her voice laced with rising dread.

"There's always a handful. As some go, others come. You two are just the latest."

"What do our captors want?"

"You don't want to know." The voice replied as the terrified teens watched the girl shrink back into the shadows.

"Bullshit." Jonny whispered. He felt Jessie trembling. "It's okay, Jess. I'll find a way to get us out of here, don't you worry, babe."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

As much as Benton was enjoying the last week and a half of peace and quiet, he was glad that Jonny and Jessie would be home in the next few days. The large house felt so empty, so devoid of family with all three kids gone and with Jessie heading to Europe at the end of the summer and Hadji's trips overseas lasting longer and longer each time, Benton was beginning to feel time sneaking up on him. In a year Jonny would be leaving as well and then their home would just be a house, a massive house that lacked the sounds of childish laughter, of annoyed teenagers studying for exams, of the occasional crash as Jonny or Jessie managed to break something during one of their competitions. Benton would even miss the angst of teenage love that permeated throughout the house whenever Jonny and Jessie engaged in one of their young love spats.

With a sigh, Benton pushed his notebook and iPad to the side of his desk. Thinking about his family brought back so many memories he couldn't concentrate on his work at the moment. He'd been invited to lecture as a Guest Speaker at a quantum optical research conference in San Francisco at the end of the month; he had cheerfully accepted the invitation and had taken the alone time he had to refresh his notes, write his speech, and conduct updated research on topics for a number of the breakaway panel discussions that would take place during the three day symposium.

Standing, he stretched and made his way towards the lighthouse exit, a short walk and a fresh cup of coffee would be sufficient enough to get his mind back on track.

Twenty minutes later, he stood in the mansion's large kitchen, overcome with loneliness again. As he waited for the coffee pot to finish brewing, he inhaled the strong, enticing scent of the grounds, then heard Race's voice in the other room. About to call out to him, Benton paused, realizing Race was engaged in a phone conversation. Shaking his head, Benton sighed as he tried to ignore his bodyguard's rising voice; he was arguing with Estella again it seemed.

Benton had given Race quite a bit of latitude in his behavior as of late, knowing that his longtime friend and trusted confidant was going through some difficult times in regards to his ex-wife, yet at times Benton found himself becoming aggravated much quicker with each of Race's bouts with Estella. It seemed every time they spoke the conversation ended in an argument, with one or the other hanging up in a fit a rage and the end result, at least at the Quest Compound was a pissed off and unapproachable Race Bannon for at least a day, if not longer.

He wanted to be there for his friend, but Benton also needed Race to be focused on his primary responsibilities as the family's personal bodyguard and the head of security of Quest Enterprises. Frowning, Benton filled his travel mug with the steaming java and instead of heading back out the sliding glass doors to the lighthouse he stepped into the living room.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Stell? I can't change anything if you refuse to listen to me." Race was saying. He was seated on one of the large sofas, elbows propped on his knees, one hand holding the phone to his ear as the other cradled the opposite side of his head; his frustration with his ex-wife plain as day in his body language.

Benton sat on the opposite couch and sipped his coffee. Part of him felt like he was intruding, but the other part reminding him that this was his house and Race was not in his own office or living area. He could only hear one side of the conversation, but he figured it was no different than any of the other conversations that he had overheard since Race made little effort to conceal his telephonic fights.

"Well what the fuck do you want me to do?" Race shouted into the phone, completely ignoring Doctor Quest's presence. "You call me while I'm trying to work," He stopped as Benton could hear the muffled voice of Estella through the phone, cutting Race off mid rant.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Race countered to whatever Estella had accused him of doing.

Throwing his empty hand in the air, Race exclaimed, "You want to do this, Estella? Is this how you want things to be? I don't know what the hell has gotten into you lately...well besides those goddamn drugs your shrink is pumping into you. I wouldn't be surprised if he's pumping you too!" Race spat unable to control his rage any longer.

Benton cringed at Race's accusation and heard a gasp from the phone followed by what he could only imagine was a string of expletives.

Bounding to his feet, Race shook his arms as he tossed the phone down on the couch. "Damn her! She hung up."

"Do you blame her after what you just said?" Benton asked calmly.

Balling his hands, squeezing his fingers into and out of fists, Race's face burned with rage. "She has some nerve calling me just to accuse me of every damn horrible thing in the book. This time she had the audacity to say I'm a bad father because I agreed to let Jessie and Jonny go on vacation on their own. Hell, she just graduated high school and Jonny's a responsible kid. We have to let them be adults!"

"You don't have to tell me, Race." Benton sighed as he set his cup down. "But you and Estella need to figure out a way to be civil with each other. You managed well enough when she was here for Jessie's graduation. Most of the times that is."

"If I never saw her face again I'd be just fine, Benton." Race stated as he sank back down into the sofa.

"You know you don't mean that. She went through a horrible experience, remember."

Race shook his head, unconvinced. "We've all been through horrible experiences. It's no excuse for her to turn into a straight up evil bitch because of hers."

Benton observed Race's demeanor for a few moments longer before stating, "Well you two have a child together and no matter how old Jessie gets she'll always be your little girl. So I suggest you figure out some way to treat Estella like a human being. You don't have to like her, but you do need to respect her as the mother of your daughter." He felt his cheeks flush as he lectured Race; even if they were divorced and currently going through a rough patch, at least Race still had the mother of his child.

Standing, Benton retrieved his coffee, "You can't keep going on like this, Race. I need you to be focused on your duties. You need to figure out the root cause of whatever is driving this wedge between you and Estella and resolve it. Is that understood?"

"Benton, I," Race started, but Benton cut him off.

"I asked you a question, Race. Is that understood?"

Race blinked at Benton's forcefulness. It had been a very long time since he witnessed Benton in such a manner. "I understand, Doctor Quest." He replied evenly, holding Benton's gaze.

"Good, now I need an update on the latest security system by the end of the day." Benton said then abruptly left.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Jess, how are you feeling?" Jonny softly asked as he sat down next to her.

Jessie was huddled against the back corner of their small prison, staying out of the light. Her eyes were frightened and Jonny felt her flinch from his touch. He imagined that she was reliving memories from the last time she had been held against her will. _'This is not how normal people live.'_ He thought to himself.

"I'm cold." She muttered once she realized it was Jonny at her side.

Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her in close to him so they could share each other's' body heat. Holding her close, Jonny kissed her head lightly as she quietly cried into his chest.

"Crying doesn't help." The voice from the dark said. "In fact, it makes them angry."

"Shut up." Jonny growled. "She's scared, leave her be."

"Being scared won't matter." The voice replied.

"Leave them alone." Another voice, this time male, threw in. It was the first time Jonny had heard another voice in their shadowy prison. "You cried when they first brought you in."

"Who are you? How long have you all been here?" Jonny asked when he heard the male's statement.

"Some longer than others," The voice replied then a moment later, the speaker moved into a sliver of light. Locked in one of the areas on the other side, he was another teen, probably around the same age as Jonny, but he was thin and dirty. "When they run low, they bring more."

"What are you talking about?" Jonny asked, not bothering to hide his confusion.

The boy across the way studied Jonny with a strange look, tilting his head from side to side, mimicking the movements of a curious animal. Finally he said, "You won't be here very long, I bet." Then the boy nodded his head in Jessie's direction and said, "But she will."

"We have no idea what's going on here." Jonny said. "Who's behind all this? Doctor Zin?"

"What?" The boy asked.

"Who is that?" The female voice in the darkness laughed.

"One of my dad's enemies." Jonny replied.

The boy shook his head and gave Jonny a pitiful look, "I don't know who you are, and I don't want to know. But this has nothing to do with you."

"I don't understand."

A loud bang from the far end of the room interrupted the dialogue. Jonny watched as the boy glanced towards the sound, then back at Jonny and Jessie. "You're about to find out." He replied then slunk back into the darkness.

Heavy footfalls pounded against the concrete floor and Jonny listened intently to what sounded like two men entering the room, making their way towards them. As the figures came into view, Jonny tried to study them, but he covered his eyes as one shined a flashlight into the cell, blinding Jonny momentarily.

"What do you assholes want with us?" Jonny demanded.

"He's defiant." One of the men said.

"They always are at first." The second man replied.

"When my dad finds out about this," Jonny barked.

"Shut up." The man spat. Lowering the flashlight, he said, "Move back."

"Fuck you."

"I said move back." The man ordered again.

"Do as they say." The boy across the way suggested.

Jonny watched as the second man strode with purpose over to the boy's cell and slammed the butt-stock of his rifle repeatedly against the little prison. "Quiet in there." He ordered as the noise reverberated off the walls and the boy shrank back into the darkness.

"Now move back." The first man ordered again.

As best he could, Jonny tried to stand, but the enclosure was small and cramped and the best he could do was crouch aggressively between the men on the outside of the cell and Jessie behind him. His glare was intense, his crystal blue eyes shining with rebellion and love.

"Fine." The man said and withdrew a weapon from his belt. "You had your chance, boy."

Jonny tensed as the man stuck the barrel of the weapon through the cage and fired. Two leads slammed into Jonny's chest, causing the teen to fall to the filthy floor, shaking uncontrollably as the stun gun pumped electrical volts through his body.

"Stop it." Jessie cried as she watched Jonny suffer. "Leave him alone."

"Shut up or I'll give it to you just for good measure, girl." The man said as he held the trigger down longer than necessary, sending more current through Jonny's prone form.

Finally he let go and Jonny went limp, twitching only slightly. Jessie shuffled to his side and wrapped him up in her arms as one of the men unlocked the cage. To Jessie's surprise the other man entered and instead of reaching for Jonny, grabbed her forearm and pulled her towards him.

"Come with us." The man said as he yanked Jessie out of the cell, keeping his grip tight on her arm. "Try anything funny and not only will you suffer, but he'll suffer far worse than what he just took."

"At least check to make sure he's okay." Jessie pleaded as the first man locked the cell, not checking on Jonny at all.

"He'll be fine. It was just a little jolt to teach him a lesson about who is in charge here."

"Who is in charge here?" Jessie grumbled as the men began to haul her away.

The two men laughed, but did not answer.

Jessie smirked as they kept their grip on her and led her towards the steel doors. "I just ask because I want to make sure my dad puts a bullet in the head of whoever is responsible for this."

Neither man laughed.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"What happened, Jess?" Jonny asked as the men brought Jessie back to the cell; it felt like hours since they had come for her. Jonny cringed as he observed that her boldness from earlier was gone, replaced with a confused, but worried demeanor.

The two men chuckled as they opened the cage and let Jessie wander back in before quickly closing it and disappearing back into the darkness.

"Jess?" Jonny whispered as Jessie sat down on the edge of the dirty mattress. Taking one of her hands in his, he gently stroked it to help alleviat her fears.

Jessie shook her head and finally looked at him. Even in the murky dark, Jonny could see her green orbs appeared dull, reflecting a weird dread that had drained the usual vibrancy from her eyes. "First, are you okay? They shocked you pretty good."

Jonny smiled weakly, "I'm fine. My head is killing me, but I'm okay. I've been stunned before."

Jessie looked at him with surprise, "What?"

"Your dad actually did it in one of our training sessions. He always stressed that one needed to know how it felt to take a hit, both from an unarmed opponent or from an actual weapon. Knowing what it feels like to be stunned helps one prepare for it, react, and recover."

"Wow." Jessie breathed. She knew he was working to keep up the appearance of being strong and resilient against their captors, yet there was just the slightest hint of worry in his voice that gave Jessie the chills.

"But don't worry about me, I'm fine. Where did they take you? What happened?"

"They took me to a room. A cold room." Jessie lowered her voice as she recalled her experience. "But nothing happened. I just stood there."

"Why?"

Jessie shrugged and wrapped her arms around her legs to ward off the perpetual dampness of their surroundings. "I have no idea. Those goons just took me to this room, told me to stand in the middle, and then left. But, what's weird is I felt like I was being watched."

"How so?"

"There was a two way mirror in one of the walls."

Jonny processed the information, even though it wasn't much, at least they had a starting point. "What else, Jess? Think hard. Was this room in the building? On the same floor?"

Nodding, Jessie spoke. "Yes to both questions, but I saw stairs leading up before they took me around a corner and into that room. I think we are below ground."

"That would account for the dampness, especially as hot as it is outside."

Shaking her head, Jessie remarked, "I've been thinking about that. We have no idea how long we were knocked out from the initial attack."

"Yeah," Jonny nodded, not liking where Jessie was going.

"Jonny, we have no idea where we are. I mean, we could still be close to where we were taken or we could be half way across the country."

"We know our captors speak English with northern accents."

"The two we've seen so far that is." Jessie threw in.

Jonny bit his lip as he thought, "True. Any chance you saw any writings? Signs? Anything like that?"

Jessie shook her head with disappointment. "I didn't, but then again I wasn't really looking. Something about those men just shook me to the core. I wasn't thinking clearly. Next time though,"

"We need a plan. I don't want there to be a next time. When they come for either one of us, we'll be ready." Jonny declared.

Laughter emanated from the shadows; this time both the boy and the faceless female were laughing. Finally, the boy spoke. "Do you really think you can escape?"

"We have to try," Jonny shot back. "We can't stay here and let these people do whatever they want with us."

"Others have tried to escape. None have succeeded."

"How do you know that?" Jessie asked as a shiver of fear ran down her spine.

"They always bring them back." The boy's reply was cryptic.

Jonny decided to try a different tactic, "What's your name?"

"What?" The boy blinked.

"I'm Jonny and this is Jessie. What's your name?"

The boy shook his head, "We aren't supposed to have names anymore. Not until they give us our new names."

He wasn't making any sense. "Well if you don't have a new name, what was your name before you came here?"

The boy was quiet for so long Jonny began to wonder if the occupant of the other cell could even remember what he had once been called. Finally, he said, "Andrew. My name is Andrew."

"What about you?" Jonny asked into the darkness.

"Rebecca." The girl answered almost immediately. "I don't know about the others."

"Others?" Jonny asked. He'd never even considered there might be more captives that were just unwilling or unable to speak. "How many others are there?"

"There are two with me." Rebecca replied.

"There are two more boys down at the end." Andrew pointed off in the opposite direction from where the men had come. Jonny wondered just how large the room really was.

"Eight of us all together then." Jonny calculated. Any escape attempt with that many people, people whose conditions he did not know, but had to assume were fragile, would never work.

"What are you thinking, Jonny?" Jessie asked, keeping her voice low, unsure of how much they could trust their other prisoners at the moment.

"I have a few ideas."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race groaned as he fumbled in the dark for his ringing cell phone. Leaning over in bed, he looked at the ID on the screen and saw that Estella was calling; he also saw that it wasn't yet five in the morning.

Knowing if he didn't answer she'd just keep calling, he swiped at the screen. Falling back on his pillow, he put the phone to his ear and grumbled, "What?"

"Roger, we need to talk."

"Estella, it's not even five in the morning here. Can't this wait?"

"No, it can't. We need to talk...about...Jessie...our daughter." Her words were slurred.

Race pressed his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose as he squinted. "Estella, are you drunk?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're calling me at some ungodly hour to talk about Jessie, who you know is on vacation, and you can barely form a complete sentence."

"I am not drunk." Estella protested.

Shaking his head, Race replied, "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"I want Jessie to come with me to Poland as soon as she returns from her Pennsylvania trip."

"Why?"

"I need to see her."

"You just saw her at the graduation, Stell." Race groaned. "And this really couldn't wait?"

Estella started to speak, but Race heard a muffled voice in the background then Estella lowering the phone to speak to whoever was with her. A moment later she started, "Roger, I"

"Who the fuck was that?" Race asked, cutting Estella off.

"No one." She replied, but her voice wavered.

"What the fuck, Estella?"

"Watch how you speak to me." Estella shot back.

Race felt the urge to hurl the phone across the room, but instead he laughed and said, "Oh that is not how this is going to work, Estella. You do not call me at this hour, make demands about our daughter, and then lecture me on how to speak when I can hear the voice of whatever guy you're fucking at the moment in the background. Is it your doctor or does he just pound you with drugs while some other asshole does the real pounding? "

"Cerdo." Estella spat.

"That's not a denial." Race countered.

"You have some nerve, Roger. Especially when you go through women like they're nothing more than the latest flavor of the week."

"You know that's total bullshit, Estella." Race fumed. "I'm not about to have this conversation with you, so if you want to talk about Jessie, you call me at a normal hour and we can talk. But not with your latest fling behind the scenes urging you to get back in bed so he can have his way with you."

"God, you're unbearable, Race. Sometimes I hate you."

"Pop some more pills and get back to your boy toy, Estella. Don't call me again unless you're sober and willing to talk like an adult." Race growled and hung up before she could respond.

Tossing the phone on the bed, Race balled his hands into fists and banged them against his forehead. "Fuck!"

Knowing he'd never get back to sleep, he grabbed his phone, pushed the covers away then got out of bed. Needing to blow off the steam and clear his head so he could actually focus on his tasks for the day, Race quickly threw on some running shorts and shoes, plugged his headphones into his phone and made his way quietly through the house.

"All I need is a long run to clear my head and forget how much that woman drives me insane." He said quietly to Bandit as the little bulldog came up beside him at the front door.

With a whine, Bandit cocked his head to the side, then trotted back to wherever he had been sleeping prior to Race's arrival.

Stepping out into the early morning blackness, Race felt the cool Maine breeze upon his bare chest. Even in June, the quiet hours before dawn were brisk and the jolt was all he needed to get moving. So he stuck his buds in his ears, blasted his running playlist and took off towards the beach.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Formulating his plan, Jonny attempted to remain patient till their captors returned. However, unsure of how much time had passed since the last time the men had come, Jonny began to lose focus and his mind seemed to be playing tricks on him. The stench that lingered throughout the room was so overpowering at times that it dominated his thoughts as he tried to determine the identity of the disgusting odors. Every now and again, his ears would pick up the hollow whimpers of the other captives; a sound that was beginning to grate on Jonny's nerves.

"How can they just lie there and do nothing?" He whispered angrily into Jessie's ear as he scooted next to her and wrapped her up into his arms.

"Most people don't live the type of lives we live, Jonny," Jessie answered with a tiredness in her voice that told of her wavering conviction. "Our lives are far from normal."

"I know, Jess," He replied as he kissed the side of her head. "I understand now why you wanted to get away from this life, even just for a short time."

"I wasn't running away, Jonny," Jessie protested.

"That's not what I'm saying, babe. I know that. I'm just saying I see your desire to live a normal life. I want that as well."

Jessie huffed a little laugh. "We need to get out of this place first."

"We will, Ace. We will."

Their quiet encouragement was interrupted by the banging of the doors. A dog starting barking a moment later and they heard one of their captors yell at the snarling beast. The sounds of the men's footsteps drew near and Jonny watched as they moved from cell to cell; one man opened the door while the other tossed something inside, then the door was locked again within seconds.

"What are they doing?" Jessie's eyes peered through the darkness at the ruffs as they made their way down the line.

Jonny shook his head, "I can't tell for sure, but I think we're about to find out."

The guards stood before their cell and as the first one unlocked the door the second one reached in and grabbed Jonny by the arm and yanked him out with such force that Jonny thought the man could have broken his arm. "What the hell, asshole?" Jonny cried.

"Shut up, Blondie." The man growled as he tossed something into the space for Jessie before the other man locked it again. "The boss wants to take a look at you now."

"Jonny?" Jessie said.

"Don't worry, Jess, it'll be alright."

"I said shut up!" The man replied and twisted Jonny's arm hard enough to make his shoulder joint crack. Jonny winced as pain shot through his arm and wracked his body. "Now look what you've made me do."

"The boss is going to make you pay for that." The second man said, but Jonny wasn't entirely sure if he was speaking to him or the other guard.

"Come on." The first man dragged Jonny off; Jessie watched the love of her life being taken off into the darkness by the two goons. Shortly after they disappeared into the dark, she heard the doors open and slam shut. Leaning back she picked up the balled up lump of meat and bread that the guard had tossed into the cell. Disgusted by it, she dropped it into the plastic dog bowl near the edge of the mattress.

Lying down, Jessie began to cry.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"What do you want with us?" Jonny shouted as his guards shoved him into an empty room.

When no one answered, he glanced around for any hint or clue that could not only aid them in determining their location, but also in a possible escape. As he took a step towards the door, a metallic voice boomed from a speaker tucked away unseen in the corner of the room.

"Do not move until you are told to move."

"Screw you." Jonny snarled and took another step.

"Do not move until you are told to move." The voice repeated.

Ignoring it, Jonny continued towards the door, yet before he could reach it a second door near the dark two-way mirror opened and two different men entered. These ones wore black ski-masks and dark fatigues. One carried an AK-47 that he pointed directly at Jonny while the other man aimed a black pump-action shotgun at him.

"You kidnapped me just to shoot me?" Jonny challenged.

Racking the shotgun, the masked thug took aim and fired. Jonny grunted and fell on his back as he took a hard bean bag round to the sternum. Wincing in pain, he thought, _'Holy fuck these guys are serious.'_

"Now stand." The metallic voice stated.

"What?" Jonny gasped between coughs.

"Stand up." The voice ordered. "Stand up or you will be shot again."

"Alright, alright." Jonny replied, slowing getting to his feet. "Just tell me what you want."

"You do not speak unless you are told to speak." The voice stated and the thug with the shotgun fired again, hitting Jonny in the upper part of his right leg.

"Fuck!" He grimaced as he dropped to the floor from the painful hit.

"Stand up."

Jonny bit his tongue and wearily got to his feet, pain coursing through his leg, chest, and injured shoulder.

"Now, stand in the center of the room and follow my instructions."

Jonny moved to the center of the room.

"Take off your clothes."

Jonny complied.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Glancing at the clock on his wall, Benton saw that it was already after eight in the evening. He'd been so consumed in documenting the findings from his latest battery of tests that he hadn't even realized dinner time had come and gone. _'Not having a bunch of teenagers in the house begging for food probably contributed as well.'_ A smile spreading across his lips at the thought.

Setting his pen down, Benton stood and stretched, his knees ached from having been seated for so long and once again he found himself feeling his age. _'I might have to start working out with Race again.'_ He told himself, but the thought of lifting weights or running miles upon miles on the beach was not as appealing to the scientist as it was to his friend and bodyguard.

Clicking the light off as he exited his spacious office, Benton headed down towards the kitchen where he was intercepted by a whining bulldog.

"I'm sorry, boy," Benton said as he reached down and scooped the dog up into his arms, scratching his ears. "I got so caught up I forgot about your dinner as well as mine."

Barking to let his annoyance being known, Bandit squirmed in Benton's grasp until the elder Quest entered the kitchen then set the little animal down on the floor. A few minutes later he had fed the plump pup, washed his hands, and was peering into the refrigerator looking for something to eat when he heard Race enter the room.

"Evening, Benton." The white-haired man said.

"I forgot about dinner." Benton replied as he pushed a few items around in the fridge. "Maybe we'll just have to order take-out again."

"No kids around to demand sustenance makes ones forgetful at times." Race joked as Benton turned to look at him.

"How are things with Estella?"

Race sighed and Benton could tell the big man didn't want to talk about his ex-wife at the moment. However, Race answered his friend with a bit of reluctance. "She called me the other morning and I kind of went off on her again. I haven't spoken to her since."

"I'm not really sure that's what I meant when I said you need to work things out with her, Race." Benton stated. He was by no means an expert on love, having only dated a few times since the passing of his beloved Rachel, instead choosing to consume his life with his sons and work. But just like an experiment in his lab, avoidance of a critical issue did nothing to solve the problem, but instead just made it fester and worsen until it would boil over and explode.

"I know, Benton, but I can't talk to her when she's in one of her moods, which lately seems to be every single time we speak."

Benton watched as his friend prepared his post workout concoction for the evening, going through the motions without even a second thought as to what he was mixing; he'd done it so many times it had become second nature to the big man. "Do you have any idea why she started taking the medication? She seemed like she was doing fine without them." Benton wondered.

Race shook his head while at the same time shaking up his drink. "What exactly happened, I don't know. I think she just had a break down. She was doing fine, then something happened to trigger a spiral; a spiral she hasn't been able to pull herself out of since."

"Post traumatic stress disorder affects each person afflicted with the illness differently. Even the smallest trigger can cause an episode or a break down. She might not even know what it was, it could have been a subconscious reaction to something as innocent as a sight or smell." Benton explained.

Race nodded. He was doing his best, at least he thought he was, at trying to be the understanding and civil mind of the couple. " It doesn't help that her doctor only sees her as a paycheck and keeps prescribing her pills, but not actually helping her through her problems. I try to be patient with her, Benton, I really do. I can't imagine what's going on in her head, but that's part of the problem. She won't tell me what's going on in her head. She just gets angry and defensive, then the insults start to fly, I lose my tempter, and it just gets ugly from there."

"I just hope she comes to the realization that artificial medications and stimulants are not going to help her recovery. She needs to kick her habit and her dependence on those pill, not only for her sake, but especially for Jessie's." Benton said, shaking his head as he stroked his beard.

"Same here, Benton."

His stomach growled to remind him why he'd come down to the kitchen in the first place, so he pulled his phone from his pocket. Looking at Race, he asked, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"I was planning to shower and go out in a little while if it's okay with you, Benton. I sent the day's security reports to your tablet already."

"Hot date?" Benton teased.

With a shrug, Race smiled. As he was about to answer, Benton's phone began to ring.

"Who is it?" Race asked, immediately troubled by the perplexed look on Benton's face.

"I have no idea." Benton mumbled as he hit the answer icon and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"May I speak with Benton Quest?" The voice on the other end sounded official.

"This is Doctor Quest. May I ask who I am speaking with?"

"Sir, my name is Sheriff Sherman Williamson with the Westmoreland County Sheriff's Office."

"Hang on," Benton said and lowered the phone to put the caller on speaker. Race was at his side in two strides, his evening date completely forgotten. "I'm putting you on speaker so my head of security, Race Bannon, can listen."

"Roger Bannon?" The Sheriff asked.

"What is this?" Race was puzzled to hear the Sheriff speaks his name. "What the hell is going on?"

"Gentlemen, are you the parents of Jonathan Quest and Jessica Bannon?"

Benton staggered, the tone of the Sheriff's question punching him in the gut. Sitting down on one of the island's stools he replied, "Yes, I'm Jonny's father and Race is Jessie's father. What is this all about?"

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry to inform you that your children are currently missing." His tone didn't sound sympathetic at all.

"Missing? What? How is that possible?" Benton mumbled.

"How long have they been missing?" Race asked, jumping into action mode immediately.

Hesitating the Sheriff's voice finally had a hint of emotion, but not sympathy or even empathy; it was embarrassment. "We're not entirely sure, but we think for at least forty-eight to sixty hours."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Two and a half days?" Race shouted. "Why didn't you contact us sooner?"

"We had no idea. Gentlemen, I suggest you head out this way immediately as any information pertaining to the disappearance of your children would be easier to relay if you are local."

"We're on our way, Sheriff." Benton replied and hung up the phone.

"Un-fucking-believable!" Race shouted before composing himself and rattling off orders. "I'll get the Dragonfly ready immediately, Benton. Pack some clothes for both of us and meet me in the hanger. I'll contact Kingly and let him know we're leaving so he can monitor IRIS and secure the compound."

"I have to call Hadji." Benton mumbled, his eyes unfocused.

"We'll call him once we're airborne." Then as an afterthought he added, "And Estella. I need to let her know as well. Fuck." Shaking his head, he pulled Benton to his feet, shaking him gently. "Come on, Benton. We need to get moving."

Nodding Benton snapped out of his daze, "Okay, yes. I heard you, Race. I'll pack and meet you in the hanger. I want to be in the air in within the hour."

"Understood, Doctor." Race replied then headed off to the garage to grab a Quest SUV to drive to their private airstrip, knowing Benton would take another vehicle to meet him there.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jonny staggered and the guards laughed at his discomfort as they pushed him back into his cell.

"Jonny," Jessie started, but was cut off when one of the men snatched her up into his grasp.

"Let go of her." Jonny snarled, Jessie' started cry snapping him out of his daze. He was hurting, physically and mentally, but seeing Jessie being manhandled made him forget his own injuries.

"You haven't learned your lesson yet, boy?" The first guard asked. Even through the terror he had just experienced, Jonny was able to deduce that at least three to five people made up the kidnapping crew; he assumed they were all men, but he couldn't know for sure about the metallic voice. And while the guards that escorted them from the cell to the room could be the same masked men in the room, Jonny doubted it was the case. These guards were unmasked and while somewhat disciplined, they were not nearly as controlled in their actions as the ski-mask wearing thugs. Those men also appeared to be larger and more muscular than these two. _'No,'_ Jonny told himself, _'they are different people.'_ He also had to believe that there were more people involved and not underestimate their motives or their abilities.

Jessie's protests pulled Jonny's attention back to reality and leaning against the chain linked cage as the second guard locked it, Jonny pleaded, "Jessie, just do as they say. Don't struggle and don't resist."

Jessie gave him a startled look; Jonny would never say something like that. But the desperation in his blue eyes told her that resisting would only get her hurt.

Her captor laughed as Jessie stopped struggling in his grasp. Addressing his partner, the man said, "See, I told you they'd learn quick."

With a grin, the other thug agreed."They always do."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Tell me exactly what is going on?" Benton demanded. They had arrived at the Westmoreland County Sheriff's Office the following morning and according to their calculations it was closing in on seventy-two hours since Jonny and Jessie went missing.

The moment Race and Benton set foot in the lobby of the department, Race could tell something was off. They were told to wait, even though the Deputy at the front desk stated they were expected. After almost fifteen minutes, another Deputy came and escorted them into the conference room, where they were once again made to wait for almost thirty minutes without any information at all.

The station was a small single story structure with a basement that served as the precinct's lockup. Of the space within the building, the Sheriff's office was located in the far back corner next to the medium sized conference room. A handful of smaller offices, three interrogation rooms, and a large open area filled with half-sized cubicles completed the rest of the workspace for the county's officers.

It had been almost an hour since Race and Doctor Quest first entered the Sheriff's office when the conference room door opened and an older man entered. Distinct age-lines etched his face where a thick, but crooked nose sat. He had thinning hair and most had gone gray with only a spattering of dark strands throughout was left on his head. Race noted that while the man didn't appear to be overweight or out of shape, he didn't appear to really be in shape either; something that bothered Race immensely. "Gentlemen, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. My name is Sheriff Sherman Williamson."

Taking a seat at the conference table, the Sheriff studied the two men with an odd look that made Race wonder what was really going on.

"Sheriff, what can you tell us about our kids?" Benton asked immediately.

"Doctor Quest, as of right now we aren't entirely sure what is going on. Your children's friends reported Jonny Quest and Jessie Bannon missing and we are still gathering information. Currently there is no suspicion of foul play."

"Why did it take you over forty-eight hours to contact us?" Race demanded.

Williamson shook his head, not liking Race's accusatory tone. "We didn't. Your kids' friends didn't report them missing until last night, but they hadn't seen them since the morning prior."

"What? Why would they do that?" Benton asked.

"You can ask them yourselves if you like. We brought them in to take their statements, then let them return to the residence where they are staying. I did give them strict orders not to leave the area until I've given them permission to do so."

"What did they have to say?" Race asked, his stern features and directness seemed to put the Sheriff off.

"Not much. Just that your kids left the morning before yesterday to head into town for supplies. Only one other person was awake at the time," Looking down at his notes, he found the name, "a Ms. Laurie Smith, however she says she didn't really speak to them, other than a 'good morning' and 'see you later'. She says she didn't know if they had plans in town other than shopping."

"What about the others? Did they have anything helpful to add?" The hopefulness in Benton's question seemed to put off the Sheriff.

"You can read their statements or speak to them if you like. Doctor Quest, I assure you we are investigating this matter thoroughly, but is there something you want to tell me?"

Benton sighed. "Sheriff, I don't know how much you know about myself and my family, but I have enemies that would not balk at going after my son or Race's daughter to get to me."

The Sheriff blinked, "I don't know what you mean."

Race rolled his eyes as he sighed heavily. "What Doctor Quest means is that our kids were more than likely kidnapped and are being held hostage as a means to get to him. Have you received any type of ransom demands?"

Williamson shook his head, "No and frankly we haven't found any evidence to suggest they've been kidnapped, Mr. Bannon."

"What are you implying?" Benton's eyes narrowed as he asked the question.

"I'm not entirely convinced they didn't run off somewhere and just haven't contacted anyone."

"Our kids don't do that." Benton replied flatly.

"With all due respect, Doctor Quest, kids do a lot of things that their parents don't know about. Especially when they are out with friends and away from parental supervision."

Benton dismissed the Sheriff's suggestion, "Not our kids, Sheriff."

"Well," Williamson huffed. It was clear he did not care for his theories being questioned. "We are actively looking in to it. We did find their vehicle at the country store and based on witness reports and receipts Jonny did use his debit card in the store that morning. But nothing suggests something sinister happened to them."

"Why would they abandon their vehicle? That doesn't seem suspicious to you, Sheriff?" Race inquired with a hint of accusation.

"The parking lot is near the entrance to one of the park's hiking trails. It's conceivable they went for a trip in the woods."

"Without telling their friends?" Race shot back. "And if that's your theory, Sheriff, have you started looking for them now that you have a missing persons report?"

"The investigation is ongoing, Mr. Bannon." Williamson replied curtly.

"I have resources within Quest Enterprises that could be used to assist in a search, Sheriff. This forest stretches on for thousands of acres,"

Williamson raised a hand. "I'm aware of how vast my park is, Doctor Quest. And while I appreciate your concern and your offer, we do not need your assistance at this time."

"Sheriff, let us help in the investigation. I have a background in," Race started, but was also cut off by Williamson.

"I'm aware of your background, Mr. Bannon. At least what is available to the public, that is. This is not a case that could benefit from your…skills. At this moment, I would appreciate it if you let my Deputies handle things from here. Currently, we are investigating this as a missing persons case, not a kidnapping. If that changes, we'll let you know."

"So that's it?" Race snarled. "You're shutting us out?"

"Please leave your contact information with the Desk Sergeant, to include where you'll be staying. As soon as we learn any new information, I will personally let you know." Williamson stood, indicating that conversation was over. "Deputy Newsome will show you out."

"Sheriff," Benton called as he stood. Williamson stopped and turned to face the distraught fathers. "If you do not believe the vehicle is a crime scene and you are done with it, I'd like it back."

Eyes narrowing, Williamson studied Benton, obviously caught off guard by the strange request. "It'll take some time to finalize the paperwork,"

Benton cut the man off. "I wish to be informed immediately when the paperwork is complete. That vehicle is my property and if you have no reason to confiscate it, then it needs to be returned. I'll ensure the Desk Sergeant knows I'm expecting a call about it."

Williamson left and a moment later Deputy Newsome returned and escorted them to the front desk. After leaving their information, Benton and Race stepped outside.

"This is unbelievable." Benton sighed. "It's like they don't seem to think anything is wrong."

"Benton, it's the beginning of tourist season and I imagine ol' Williamson there doesn't want any word getting out that there is trouble in his town or his park. Places like this thrive on tourism."

"I know, Race." Benton nodded. "Let's go talk to Jonny and Jessie's friends before we go to the hotel. When is Estella arriving?"

Running a hand through his hair, Race replied. "Later tonight and I'll have to go get her. A trip I am not looking forward to making."

"Hadji is scheduled to arrive in the morning. I want to believe that Jonny and Jessie are okay. That perhaps the Sheriff is right and they did just take an impromptu mini-vacation into the woods, but my gut is telling me otherwise."

"Mine as well." Race growled.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Spinning the bracelet in his hand, Jonny thought back to when his mother had made the paracord bracelet, teaching him how to make the unique pieces of jewelry at the same time. He felt Jessie shiver against him, so he moved closer and nuzzled against her. As time continue to drag on with no sign of rescue, Jonny's resolve continued to weaken. He attempted to stay strong, appear positive for Jessie, who was a wreck after coming back from the latest session with their kidnappers, but he felt useless.

He'd been unable to formulate any type of plan of escape; the men who held them were just too good and too thorough in how they not only interacted with their captives, but also how they effectively destroyed the will to fight early on. Jonny grimaced as he remembered being shot with the bean bag rounds before being forced to strip. He still wasn't entirely sure what these men wanted from them, but whatever it was, Jonny felt the worst was still to come.

"I'm surprised they let you keep that." Jessie said, her low voice piercing the deadly silence that had become their constant companion during their incarceration.

"Hmmm?" Jonny mused.

"The bracelet your mom gave you." She leaned her head on his shoulder as she gently stroked his leg with one of her hands. Jonny smiled a little at her affectionate touch, it wasn't meant to be sexual, only comforting. Jonny Quest really did love the heck out of Jessie Bannon.

"I'm glad they did." He replied softly as he removed the bracelet from his wrist and placed it in Jessie's palm.

His redheaded love lifted her head from his shoulder, "I can't take this, Jonny. This means too much to you." Some people may not have seen the significance in a silly bracelet made out of paracord, but Jessie knew that it was one of the last presents Jonny's mom had given him before she died and therefore meant more to him than most people realized.

"I want you to have it, Jess." Jonny said as he curled her fingers around the bracelet and kissed her hand. "My mom gave it to me and now I'm giving it to you. If something happens to me,"

"Nothing's going to happen," Jessie started but Jonny shushed her.

Shaking his head, he looked into her eyes and she saw just how deadly serious he was. "We can't lie to ourselves and say that something bad might not happen to one of us. This is a bad situation, Jess, the worst we've ever faced. I know our dads are looking for us, but what if they don't find us?"

"Jonny, I'm scared." Jessie breathed as she lowered her head back onto his shoulder.

"As long as I am able, I won't let anything happen to you. I love you more than anything else on this planet, more than life itself and I'll die before I let them hurt you." Jonny proclaimed, but as much as he needed the words to motivate him, to fill him with confidence, he still felt empty and dead inside. He knew that these men could separate them at any moment and doing so would finally destroy them both.

He only hoped that while he couldn't convince himself that what he was saying was true, that he could at least convince Jessie that it was. And as each minute ticked by, he tried to hold on to the belief that his dad and Race were on their way to save them.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race threw the gear shift in park then clambered out of the vehicle as Benton exited the passenger side. Walking up to the house, the front door opened and Laurie bolted towards the men, tears flowing down her face as she rushed Benton who engulfed her into a strong embrace.

"Laurie," Benton started.

"Doctor Quest, I'm so sorry." Her voice was shaky and hoarse and its obvious she'd been crying for some time.

"We should go inside." Race suggested when he saw the other kids standing in the doorway. Race found it interesting that Chase's distraught look was replaced with a look of nervous apprehension when he caught Race eyeing him. Race knew that Chase had been interested in Jessie for years and he also knew that Chase was fully aware that Race did not approve of the young man and his holier-than-though smugness.

"Okay," Laurie sniffed and led the men through the door.

Once seated, Laurie, who was probably the closest with Jonny and Jessie of the four teens started, "The Sheriff took us down to the station and took our statements already."

"Why did you wait so long to file a report?" Benton tried to be kind, but he couldn't completely hide the fact that he was upset with their decision.

"We didn't realize they were missing." Chase offered with a sheepish shrug.

"How could you not notice that your friends were missing for over a day?" Race asked sternly.

Robert sighed, "We were hung-over and then just started drinking right away again. Maybe we imbibed in some other stuff as well."

"Rob!" Chase growled, not liking his friend confessing to the adults.

"Oh save it, Chase," Angela chimed in for the first time. "Our friends, their kids, are missing. I don't think us smoking a few joints really matters anymore."

Chase snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We don't care about any of that," Benton assured the teens. "We just want to know if there's anything you might have seen that you didn't mention to the police."

"Maybe it didn't seem significant at the time, maybe it still doesn't," Race offered. "But it could be."

"Did the Sheriff tell you about the fight?" Laurie asked.

Benton blinked and sat up straight, "What fight?"

Laurie appeared confused. It was obvious from her face that she had told the Deputies about it, but somehow the Sheriff neglected to mention it to Benton and Race. "The fight Jonny had with those older guys."

"Why don't you fill us in, Laurie." Race encouraged the girl to continue. He could feel his muscles tensing as he thought about why the Sheriff was acting so unprofessionally.

"The other day we were out on the lake on the jet skis and some older boys in a boat were messing with us." Laurie wrung her hands together as she recounted the tale. "Later, that night we were out back, just having fun and they came up in their boat, jumped out and started messing with us."

"On your property?" Race asked.

"They acted like they owned the whole town." Chase grumbled.

"One of them grabbed Angie, then their leader hit me when I went to stop them." Robert replied gingerly.

"That's when Jonny stepped in," Laurie continued. "He went after their leader and gave the kid a good ass kicking, almost broke his arm with his martial arts moves. But he let the kid go then they rushed back to their boat and left. We haven't seen them since."

Race felt a little swell of pride in his chest that Jonny was able to take out his opponent so quickly while not causing too much harm. "Any idea who these kids are?"

Chase shook his head. "I come here every summer, but I don't know them. The way they acted though they're probably local."

"And you told the Sheriff's people about this fight?" Benton inquired.

"Yes," Laurie said and the other teens nodded in agreement.

"Anything else?" Benton asked; not liking the idea that the Sheriff knew about this encounter, yet still thought that nothing was wrong.

"Not that I can think of." Laurie said and looked at her friends. None of them added anything either.

Standing, Benton looked at the kids as Race followed suit. "I'm sorry this happened and that your vacation was disrupted. I do ask though, if you can, to stay here just in case Jonny and Jessie show back up or if you think of anything else. I can call your parents for you and ask if you need me to do so."

"It's okay, Doctor Quest," Chase said. "We're already talk to our parents and they all understand. We'll stay as long as needed."

With a nod, Benton and Race headed for the door. Laurie followed and as the two men exited she said, "You will find them, won't you?"

"We will, Laurie." Race replied with determination. "Don't worry, we'll find them."

With a tearful nod, the young girl shut the door.

"So Jonny gets in a fight and the Sheriff doesn't think it's important to mention to us, huh?" Race said as he got into the vehicle.

"It is perplexing and it makes me think that whoever those boys were that the Sheriff knows them and is protecting them."

"Agreed, but my gut is saying it's not related, Benton." Race said.

Over the years, Benton had learned to trust Race's instincts. "I agree. It's a long leap from getting into a fight over girls to kidnapping." With a sigh, Benton said. "Let's go back to the hotel and get settled before you go pick up Estella."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race grimaced at the sight of his ex-wife as she wandered towards him. He had been waiting for her at the baggage claim of the small regional airport, observing the variety of travelers that moved through the tiny terminal. No one stood out as remarkable or interesting, but Race couldn't help but wonder about some of them, who they were, where were they going, what did they do for a living and so on; his brain was wired to think and analyze at all times and even now he couldn't help but wonder if any of these people were somehow involved in his daughter's and Jonny's disappearance.

Getting up from the bench, Race went over to Estella where she stood waiting for her luggage. He knew she had seen him, but chose to ignore him. Irritated with her behavior, but trying to be understanding of it, he placed a hand on her shoulder as he came up next to her. "How was your flight?"

Coldness answered. "Miserable considering the entire time I couldn't help but wonder what the hell is going on."

"I told you all that I knew at the time, Stell."

"At least you bothered to tell me this time." She huffed. The klaxon on top of the baggage rotunda flashed and wailed indicating the conveyance was about to start moving.

Sighing, Race looked around. The crowd was relatively decent and the last thing he wanted was to start a fight with Estella in the middle of the airport. "I'm going to find her, Estella."

Sneering, she finally turned to look him in the eyes and the look she gave him was one of contempt. "You better, Roger." She hissed, keeping her voice low as to not attract attention. "And once you do, you can tell her that it is your fault she will not be returning to Maine…ever."

Inhaling, Race couldn't hide his shock. "What are you talking about?"

With a disrespectful flip of her head, Estella grabbed her checked luggage from the belt just as it was about to move past. With all of her bags, she looked at Race then headed towards the exit. Grumbling, Race followed. They didn't speak again until her bags were secured and Estella buckled herself in to the passenger seat of the SUV.

Backing out of the spot, Race concentrated on maneuvering his way out of the airport's lot and back on to the road to town. He could feel Estella staring at him, then out of the corner of his eye saw her reach into her purse and withdraw her medication. Shaking two pills into her hand she popped them in her mouth and used Race's half consumed water bottle in the center console to flush them down.

Snorting, Race finally spoke. "You threaten me with never seeing my daughter again and then pop your psycho pills? You've got some nerve, Estella."

"You're one to talk, Race." Estella shot back. "You have no idea how hard this is for me. Every single time this happens I lose a little bit of my sanity."

"If I remember correctly, the last time this happened it was actually your fault." Race threw back in her face. "But that's the real reason you take those goddamn pills, isn't it? Not because they help you; because then you don't have to face what you did. You'd rather just let those things dull your mind instead of accepting you acted irrationally and endangered Jessie's life."

"How dare you, Roger." Estella spat. "You have no right to pass judgment on the decisions I made. What I did, I did for Jessie."

"You tried to murder Phil! He's my friend. Fuck. He was your friend too." Race countered.

"Those men threatened me, they kidnapped Jessie. One even tried to rape me, Roger! But what does any of that matter? You care more about what I did than what was done to me. Yes, I tried to kill our friend, but I did it because it was what I had to do to save Jessie."

Race shook his head, "I can't believe you've convinced yourself that what you're saying is true, but I can tell that you honestly believe what you're saying. You still believe that those men would have let Jessie go if you had actually killed Phil for them. Unbelievable."

"It was worth the chance." Estella replied in such a way that made Race question her sanity.

Not masking his features, he shot her a look of pure disgust. "I can't believe you just said that."

Ignoring his shock, she continued, "I know it must be hard for you, Race. I know you've been shut out of your inner circle."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I know what you've been dealing with. I know you've been blacklisted."

"I've been dealing with it because of what you did! And you don't feel the least bit sorry about that, do you?" Race slammed an open palm against the steering wheel.

"Typical of you to react with anger."

"I'm done talking to you about this, Estella. We haven't had a normal conversation for over a year. Can we at least try and act like decent human beings for Jessie's sake?"

Estella huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as Race seethed.

Five miles down the road, Estella's tone suddenly changed, "I'm sorry for what's happened between us, Roger. I really am." Sighing she rubbed her eyes, "But, you don't know what it's like for me day to day."

"So why don't you tell me, Stell?" Race responded with an even tone, attempting to take the high road in the conversation this time. "Talk to me about it instead of immediately yelling and threatening."

"I didn't mean for you to suffer because of my actions, my choices. I tried talking to Phil about it, but he won't return my calls."

"Can you blame him?" Race asked, but without accusation.

"I thought after two years things would be better, but they're not."

"Some wounds take longer to mend than others. He'll come around, Estella, I'm sure of it." Race tried to sound reassuring.

"I've accepted that what I did may never be forgiven. I've accepted that he may hate me forever and I guess I can live with that if I must because at least Jessie was saved. She was safe…until now. And that's what frightens me, Roger. This cycle, this never ending loop of violence and uncertainty. I can't live with it anymore; I'm not like you in that regard. I can't accept these things as easily as you can; my brain isn't wired to work how yours and Phil's heads work. I want Jessie safe."

"She will be, Stell." Race declared. "I'm going to make sure of it."

"As am I, Roger. That is why I cannot allow her to go back to Maine. I know she's an adult, will be eighteen soon and legally allowed to do as she wishes, but if she continues her life with you and with the Quests, then I'll know that her life with me is done. And since I cannot accept that, I want her life with you to be over."

Race's chest constricted as he listened to Estella's ramblings. She was tearing his heart out; taking her anger with him out on their daughter, whether she realized it or not. "Why are you doing this, Estella? Jessie is old enough to make her own decisions. Let her live her life."

"I am, Race. But if she choose you, if she chooses Jonny, then I'll know that I no longer have a child."

Race rolled his eyes and prayed that Estella's insane proclamation was due to her medication and not her true feelings. However, if it was the latter, he feared the road ahead.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"How you feeling, Hadji?" Race asked. It was the following morning and Hadji had just arrived at the hotel. He had procured his own rental car and driven to the hotel on his own, stating that he did not want to disturb his father or Race in the event they were still resting or pull them away from the area in case some news arose.

"I'm okay given the circumstances." Hadji professed. "The difficult task will be working against the jetlag that I am sure will be creepy up on me fairly soon."

Giving the teen a quick hug, Race smiled at the young Sultan's demeanor. Not even twenty years old and ruler of his own city, politician, genius, and all around good person Hadji had always been the glue that held the trio of teens together. Now Race hoped that Hadji would again be able to aid in finding Jonny and Jessie. "Well, we're glad you were able to make it."

"I will drop anything for my family, Race."

"We know you will, son." Benton said as he came over and embraced his oldest child tightly.

"How are you holding up, father?"

"Just like you, okay given the circumstances."

"What do we know?"

"Let's get you settled and then we can meet in a few minutes." Race suggested. "I need to find Estella and bring her in as well. I want to take a look at the area where Jonny and Jessie were last seen."

Twenty minutes later they were all assembled in Race's room. All of their rooms were located on the second floor of the hotel and Benton had paid not only for an extended stay, but also rented every room this side of the elevators in order to keep others away as they worked. It was a strange tactic, but Race didn't question the reasons.

"I'm going to head down to the country store." Race stated once everyone was ready. "I want to have a look at the area myself, see if there's anything the police may have missed."

"Do we even know what evidence the police have gathered?" Hadji asked.

Shaking his head, Benton frowned. "No and that's part of the problem. They won't allow us to review the evidence they've collected. In a way I understand the Sheriff's position, but we're not an ordinary family; we have resources and have dealt with these types of matters before."

Estella huffed lightly, but Benton continued, "It'll be difficult working privately while not stepping on the toes of the police."

"I can work from my room and see if I can…find out what the police know." Hadji suggested.

Pursing his lips, Benton knew what his son was suggesting and while he didn't condone hacking into the Sheriff Department's computer system, at the moment, he saw no other way to obtain any relevant information. With a nod, Benton indicated to his son to work that angle.

"Perhaps Estella can assist me." Hadji recommended. He had picked up on the woman's distress and could tell that she would be more comfortable remaining at the hotel than being with Race.

"Good idea, Hadji." Race agreed and heard Estella grunt in a non-committal tone. Shaking his head, Race pushed his frustrations with Estella aside for the moment; he'd deal with her later. For now, he needed to be out of the hotel and working in order to focus.

"I'll go with Race." Benton stated. "Depending on what we find at the country store I also want to go back to the Sheriff's Department and inquire about the vehicle."

"The vehicle?" Race questioned. Benton's request to have the SUV returned had completely slipped Race's mind.

"Yes, Race. If Sheriff Williamson wants to operate on the assumption that this is not a kidnapping then I see no reason for him to confiscate my property. I want that SUV back so we can take a look at it ourselves."

"Agreed." Race nodded.

"I respect law enforcement and the difficult job they have to do, but if Sheriff Williamson is preoccupied with the upcoming Fourth of July influx and not taking this case seriously, we need to do whatever we can on our own without his knowledge."

"Yes I see now what you mean, father." Hadji replied.

"We'll have to tread carefully." Benton nodded. "Let's get moving. We can regroup around midday to go over what we've discovered up to that point."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"I've never been so damn frustrated in my entire life." Race growled as he kicked the leg of the dresser.

They had returned to the hotel with little evidence and zero leads.

Ignoring the outburst, Benton turned to Hadji, handing his son the list of businesses that maintained outside security cameras near or facing the country store Jonny and Jessie visited. "Can you tap into the surveillance footage of these establishments near the country store?"

"I will see what I can do." Hadji nodded, setting the list down next to his laptop. "I am still having difficulty getting into the Department's system. For a small town office, they have some pretty high tech system protections in place."

"What else can we do until then?" Race asked.

"Let's recap. What do we know so far?" Benton stroked his beard. Taking a seat, he recalled the details of their excursion. "The workers at the store remember Jonny and Jessie, but recall nothing strange or out of the ordinary. No other people were seen interacting with them and once they left the store we presume that is when they vanished. There's no security cameras covering the parking lot, but the SUV was still there when the police started their investigation."

"Something about the SUV has been bothering me." Race scratched at the back of his head as he spoke his thoughts aloud. "According to the store employees and Jonny's debit card activity, Jonny and Jessie bought groceries just before they disappeared."

Estella watched Race pace and asked. "So what happened to the groceries?"

"Exactly. They weren't in the SUV or anywhere near the scene. Nothing was strewn about the ground or thrown into the nearby dumpsters." Race continued. "What I think happened is that they bought the groceries and returned to the SUV where they were blitz attacked."

"But why take the groceries? Why would the kidnappers bother to take the groceries and get rid of the car keys?" Benton inquired.

Race stopped pacing, "They fooled the Sheriff into believing exactly what they wanted him to believe. Whoever took Jonny and Jessie doesn't want anyone to know that they were kidnapped. Leaving bags of groceries in the vehicle or on the ground would clearly indicate something nefarious happened versus them taking the items they bought into the woods on a couple's excursion. By the time anyone realized something was amiss it would be too late."

"Too late?" Benton gulped.

"That's the part that frightens me, Benton."

"Roger?" Estella's voice was laced with worry. Having worked throughout the day at Hadji's side, Estella had calmed down considerably and was even trying to remain levelheaded, but her inner turmoil continued to chip away at her sanity every time she looked at her ex.

"I have no idea who took Jonny and Jessie. Whoever took them doesn't want to be found and I need to know why. This isn't about ransom."

"What is it about?" Hadji asked.

Race felt deflated. "I don't know."

Benton picked up when he saw Race's exasperated expression. "If we work on that assumption let's establish a timeline. Based on the time stamp on the receipt, they left the store and headed back to the vehicle. A bystander then brought the keys to the SUV back inside the store approximately thirty minutes later, having found them lying on the sidewalk, about one hundred and fifty feet from the SUV. What does that tell us?"

"Someone dropped the keys, but whether it was intentional we don't know. We also don't know if it was the kidnappers or Jonny or Jessie that dropped the keys." Hadji surmised.

"I wish Williamson would give us some leeway here." Race growled. "There's too many unknowns and without access to the actual evidence they've collected we're wasting time. They could have already pursued a line of inquiry and determined it viable or not, but we have no idea since he won't bring us in."

"I know, Race, trust me, I feel your anger as well." Benton offered.

"Call Phil." Estella chimed in after a moment of silence.

"What?" Race asked, surprised by her suggestion.

"Call Phil and ask him to come." Estella stated with a bit more confidence. "He can bring in resources that they don't have here and Williamson can't stop him. Then Hadji doesn't have to break into any computer systems nor do we have to continue to be kept in the dark."

Race smiled as he listened to his ex-wife. He was so frustrated with the entire ordeal, and her, that he hadn't even thought to ask I-1 for help. "She's got a point, Benton. I-1 still has first rights to any case involving you. With Corbin being a Federal Agent, Williamson cannot stop him from taking over the investigation, especially one that involves the kidnapping of minors."

"The Sheriff will resist. He'll claim Intelligence One should have no interest in a domestic kidnapping." Hadji threw in.

"Williamson by his own admission doesn't even think Jonny and Jessie have been kidnapped!" Benton exclaimed. "So I couldn't care less if he protested."

"He can protest all he wants, he'll be wrong." Race said. "Intelligence One has the same domestic jurisdiction as the FBI when it comes to cases it accepts. Just because the Agency's primary mission is overseas doesn't mean it won't operate here or that it can't investigate crimes outside the realm of terrorism and espionage. Trust me, I did plenty of work right here on U.S. soil."

"But will Corbin accept the case?" Benton asked hesitantly with a look between Race and Estella.

"Phil might still be upset with me," Estella sighed, "and he'd be within his rights, but he'd never deny helping Jonny and Jessie. Jessie is his goddaughter after all. He'll help."

Nodding Benton pulled out his phone and placed the call.

Three rings in, Phil's voice bled through the speaker. "Doctor Quest, what can I do for you?"

"Phil, I need your assistance." Benton replied, "I have you on speaker phone. Race, Estella, and Hadji are here in the room with me."

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Phil asked, his tone not changing when he heard about his audience.

"Jonny and Jessie are missing."

"Missing? What's happened?"

Benton could hear the concern in the other man's voice immediately. He also heard Phil snapping his fingers, likely grabbing someone's attention.

"We don't know and neither do the locals. Right now we're working on the assumption they've been kidnapped."

"How long ago?" Phil asked.

"Three days." Race answered. "The locals only notified us a day ago. They don't even believe Jonny and Jessie have been kidnapped."

"Christ," Phil mumbled. "Where are you at this exact moment?"

"Westmoreland County, Pennsylvania. Jonny and Jessie were vacationing here at Laurel Ridge State Park with four friends. The four friends are accounted for." Race reported.

"Who've you been dealing with locally?"

"The Westmoreland County Sheriff," Benton relayed. "A man named Sherman Williamson."

They heard Phil pass the Sheriff's name off to someone else before he replied, "I'm on my way."

"I offered to provide resources and assistance, but Williamson wasn't too keen on us being involved at all. He's basically shut us out of the investigation completely." Benton said.

"You are the family of the missing kids and you're not law enforcement. Of course they don't want you involved. They don't see you as assets. They're stupid for _not_ seeing you as assets, but Williamson probably has no idea who you are, Doctor."

"You have resources they don't and you know Jonny and Jessie, Phil. Sheriff Williamson only sees us as outsiders." Benton added.

"Already working it, Doctor."

"By the time you get here we should hopefully know more."

"I'll call you when I land, Doctor." Phil stated. "I'll have a word with this Sheriff when I arrive."

Phil's last sentence made Benton smile. The last thing Williamson was going to appreciate was an ass-chewing from a Federal Agent, but at this point, Benton no longer cared. Williamson didn't give a damn about the feelings of the family members of two missing kids, so Benton didn't give a damn about Williamson getting his case snatched out from under him.

Before the phone call ended, Race asked, "Phil, have you heard anything?" The evenness of his tone made the rest of the room's occupants pause and turn their attention towards the former agent.

Only Phil seemed unperturbed by the seriousness of Race's voice; if Corbin thought Race was accusing him of withholding information it didn't show in the Director's reply. "I haven't heard anything on the chatter. If I had you'd already know."

"Keep your ears open." Race stated.

"I've already got people working it, Race." Then to the group he stated, "Keep your heads up. I'll call you as soon as I land. I'll bring a small team initially and I've already got Roberts working mobilization orders for additional search assets."

"Thank you, Phil. See you soon." Benton replied then hung up.

"Good thinking, Estella." Race praised as he sat down next to his ex and squeezed her hands, showing care and comfort. "We make this a federal investigation and Williamson will be forced to hand over any information he has."

"We also know that Corbin will take this disappearance seriously and not suggest Jonny and Jessie ran off on their own." Benton sneered, hating the idea that Williamson had even suggested such a preposterous notion.

"I want to be there to see the look of Williamson's face when Phil informs him that he's no longer in charge." Race said with a slow nod and a quiet laugh. "It'll be sweet justice for sure."

Standing Estella stretched her arms over her head, "I need some fresh air."

"I'll come with you, Stell." Race offered. "We could all use a short break before figuring out the next move.

Estella shrugged, but didn't object.

Minutes later, Race found himself out in the heat and humidity, following Estella as she wandered around the front of the hotel. "What's wrong, Stell?" Race asked, her sudden change in mood was concerning.

"I'm fine, Roger. You didn't have to come with me. I can take care of myself."

"I know that," He countered as he recognized the beginnings of another spat. Keeping his tone gentle, he asked, "Is it wrong that I want to make sure you're okay?"

"The only time you show the slightest concern is when something like this happens."

Race's brow furrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Standing in a way as to block her path, he remarked evenly, "One, that's not true and you know it, Estella." Holding up a hand he cut her objection off, "and two, you're obviously not fine. You're still taking those meds and you go in and out of these mood swings so dramatically that I never know what Estella I'm talking to from one moment to the next. How are we supposed to work together when I have no idea what's going on in your head?"

"You don't need me," Estella lowered her eyes. "There's nothing for me to do but be in the way."

"Cut the pity crap, Estella. You came up with the suggestion to get I-1 involved. No one else thought of that, so don't act like we don't want you here. Drop the persecution complex right now."

"I don't have,"

"Yes you do." Race put his foot down. "You do this all the time. You act like no one wants your help or that we don't trust you or that you're worthless. I'm sick of it, Estella. Grow up. You don't need those meds and you know it. I don't know why you take them. Look at what they do to you!"

"They make me forget." She started.

"Well maybe you don't need to forget, Stell." Race shot back. "Maybe you need to own up to your actions." Sighing, Race lowered his tone and changed the topic. "Our daughter is in danger and she needs both of us, Stell. She needs her mom and her dad to save her. You can't do that if you're fucked up on pills."

With a sigh, Estella turned away from Race, staring up at sky as the blistering afternoon sun beat down upon her cheeks. "I can't have this conversation with you right now, Roger."

Giving up, Race simply stated, "You need to get yourself figured out, Estella."

"I'm working on that." She replied as she looked back at her ex.

Race shook his head, "Well work harder." With a huff, he turned and went back inside.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 **To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As late afternoon arrived, Race stood outside the hotel, along with Benton, Hadji, and even Estella, and watched as two black SUVs pulled into the parking lot. Race shook his head at the sight; as secretive as Intelligence One was at times, Phil sure didn't mind making an entrance when he felt it was necessary. Race imagined that it had only taken minutes for word to reach the Sheriff that something was going down as the two dark U.S. Government plated SUVs, complete with tinted windows, police package front end and wheels, and a number of aerials, cruised through the small vacation town and made their way towards the hotel where Williamson knew Benton and Race were staying.

Pulling up to the curb, Phil exited the passenger side of the lead SUV as his driver disembarked and left the engine running as he immediately entered the hotel.

Walking up to his old friend, Race shook hands with the I-1 Director. "You really need to tone down the secret agent look, Phil." Race joked as he gestured at Phil's customary suit and dark sunglasses.

"It bugs the shit out of the locals when we show up looking like the men in black they think us to be," Phil replied, then smiled, "hence why I do it." Looking over, he offered his hand to Benton, "Doctor Quest, I'd say it's good to see you again, but under the circumstances,"

"I understand, Phil." Benton stated, shaking the man's hand. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

Phil acknowledged Benton's thanks with a nod then said hello to Hadji. Looking at Estella, Corbin gave the woman a half-smile and a short nod, acknowledging her presence, but making it clear he was only doing so as a formality.

The SUV driver came up to the group. "Sir, the hotel has made arrangements for us to set up in the Lakeland conference room on the ground floor." Then looking at the rest of the group he said, "Sorry to have to meet like this again."

"Thanks for coming, Roberts." Race said as he shook the timid man's hand; Race had only worked with the Communications Specialist and crack linguist a few times, but he knew Roberts was Corbin's right hand man and therefore trusted him wholeheartedly.

"Get the vehicles unloaded and start setting up," Phil told his Agent, "take charge out here, Terry."

"Got it."

"Should we go inside? It's hot as hell out here." Phil grimaced. "I thought it was bad in D.C."

Once inside the conference room, the group stood off to the side to let the handful of Agents that accompanied Phil start setting up. Removing his sunglasses, Phil tucked them into his pocket, "What can you tell me so far?"

"Nothing much other than what we told you earlier." Race growled. "Williamson cares more about the upcoming Fourth of July weekend than missing kids."

"It's more than that now," Phil replied, his tone somber.

"What does that mean?" Benton asked, both hope and dread mixed into his voice.

"I just found out when we were driving over here that the Park Rangers discovered a body along a secondary path of the Laurel Highlands Hiking Trail." Phil replied as he fished his phone from his pocket.

"What the fuck?" Race almost screamed.

"Roger, don't." Estella started. From the corner of her eye she noticed Phil glance in her direction, but he said nothing directly to her.

"It's not Jessie or Jonny," Phil said then handed his phone over to Race. On the screen was a crime scene photo of a young blonde girl, her naked body covered by a crime scene blanket so only her head, face, neck, and upper chest above her breasts was visible. "It's still early, they just found her a couple hours ago, so no official cause of death. But from the condition of the body," Phil took the phone back from Race and motioned at the part of the photo that showed the girl's mouth, "it would appear that she may have suffocated. It looks like dirt or fertilizer in her nostrils. It's hard to tell from this photo, but it appears there are remnants of duct tape still on her face, as if her mouth had been taped shut, but her nose uncovered so she could breath. We'll know more when the reports are submitted."

"I need to sit down." Estella said, as she placed a hand against her forehead.

Frowning, Phil tucked his phone away and gave the woman a somewhat apologetic look, then finally spoke to her for the first time. "I'm sorry, Estella."

"It's okay," She mumbled.

"Come, Estella," Hadji stated as he took her by the arm. "Let me help you."

Race threw a thankful smile to the young Sultan as Hadji led Estella towards one of the tables and sat down with her.

"I should have realized it might have been a bit sudden and morbid for her." Phil muttered as the three men watched Hadji and Estella from a distance.

"We'll talk about that later." Race said, which resulted in a confused look from his former superior.

Phil got back to business. "As soon as the Rangers finalize their report they'll be submitting it to us for review."

"I appreciate the information, Phil," Benton added, "we all do. And while I'm thankful that the poor girl in the photograph is not Jessie, it infuriates me that Sheriff Williamson has not even told us about this recent discovery."

"Perhaps he's unaware." Race suggested, but it didn't feel right.

Phil shook his head, "Oh he's aware of it alright. The Rangers told me they informed the Westmoreland County Sheriff's Office before contacting me."

"Then he's trying to keep his investigation quiet." Race added, "Missing kids and murder victims are bad for tourism."

"Luckily I don't give a shit about tourism." Phil replied. "However, I will offer this to you, Gentlemen. As much as it sounds like Sheriff Williamson has blundered about with this case I think we need to work with him."

"What?" Race spat.

"Hear me out, Race," Phil said evenly. "Try to look at this from an angle of not being personally involved. Williamson and his people are from here, they know this area. I assume some of his Deputies probably grew up in these woods, on these lakes. They'll know where to look. They'll know if something is out of the ordinary. We won't."

"Your point is valid." Benton agreed.

"Let me handle the interaction with Williamson and his people." Phil offered. "Hell, he's not going to like us being here anyways, so I'll need to smooth things over with him." Looking at Race, he said, "Want to take a ride with me to the Sheriff's Office? Might as well get this over with now."

Estella and Hadji came back over as Race nodded, "Hell yes I do."

"What's going on?" Estella asked. She still looked pale, but she was steady on her feet.

Looking past the group, Phil snapped his fingers to get Roberts' attention and instructed, "Roberts, finish getting set up here so you can start cross referencing our files with what Doctor Quest and Hadji have discovered." Holding out his hand, Phil added, "Give me the keys."

Roberts nodded and slapped the keys to the SUV in Phil's palm, "Anything else?"

"Race and I are going to take a ride over to the Sheriff's office. By the time we get back I want to see this place up and operational. Also, get me an update on the ETA for the operations center and the UAV package. We're going to need to start searching these woods."

Roberts nodded as he jotted down his notes. "Okay."

"Let's go then." Race stated once it was clear that Roberts had Phil's instructions under control.

"Wait," Estella added, "What about me? Roger, let me come with you."

Shaking his head, Race placed his hands on Estella's shoulders. "Not this time, Stell. Stay here and help Benton and Hadji. We won't be gone long, I promise."

Estella held Race's gaze for a moment, then shrugged out from beneath his grasp and walked away. He let her go, not wanting to create a scene.

Looking over at Phil, Race said, "Let's go."

Once the two men were on the road, Race felt his temper flaring, overcome by the flood of annoying behavior from not only Estella, but the local Sheriff. On top of that, the discovery of a dead body and the timeline of Jessie and Jonny's disappearance, Race couldn't help but fume at the lack of results in their initial efforts. Grinding his teeth, he slammed his fist into the dashboard of the SUV; Phil continued to drive as if nothing had happened, knowing Race just needed a moment to let out his pent up frustrations.

"I can't believe these kids have been missing for three days and we have no fucking clue as to what is going on. It's like we've made zero progress thanks to this jackass Williamson shutting us out. These locals are so incompetent it drives me nuts."

"They're not used to this type of stuff, Race."

"I don't give a fuck, Phil," Race countered. "They're law enforcement officers, they should know how to conduct a proper investigation. I couldn't even get anything from the SUV that the kids drove because these morons had already wiped it clean."

Glancing over at Race, Phil said, "Why don't you let out what's really eating you. Its Estella and her behavior, isn't it?"

"That woman is insufferable." He growled. "It's like she purposely tries to pull me into her little spats. I don't have the time or the patience to deal with her bullshit at the moment, but I also can't ignore her either."

"Race, she looks worn down."

"She's on anti-anxiety and anti-depression medications. I'm sure those would be fine, but I think she's drinking as well. Meds and booze are a bad combination and its making her act just downright nasty."

"I know." Phil replied.

"How do you know?"

"You're not the only one she's tried to pull into her crazy little arguments."

Race stared at his friend as Phil pulled up to a red light and leaned back in the driver's seat. "Seriously? She's been messing with you as well?"

Phil scratched the side of his head as he spoke, "She has, but it's been a few months. The last time I spoke to her I told her if she didn't stop bothering me I'd have her arrested for harassment. After that is when I found out about her…habit."

"What the fuck did she want from you?"

"Forgiveness." Phil's reply was blunt. "I just want to get on with my life and I told her as much. And things were fine between us until she started taking those meds. Now it's like she became a completely different person."

"I said the same thing to Benton just the other night. I don't know what happened to make her crack or why she felt that taking those pills was necessary in the first place. But since she started down that road, she's just gotten worse."

As they started moving again, Phil laughed and said, "One time she actually said it was my own damn fault for getting shot; said I should have been faster on the draw. She seemed to forget that I wasn't armed when she shot me."

"Wow," Race couldn't hide his surprise at Estella's behavior. "Man, why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't matter that much, Race, seriously. I can ignore her. Unfortunately, brother, you can't."

"She threatened to never let Jessie see me or the Quests again once we find her."

"Jessie's almost a legal adult. She can do what she wants. If Estella tried to do that now, all she'd end up doing is poisoning Jessie against her, not you."

"I know, but she's so determined."

"Let's concentrate on finding Jessie and Jonny first and foremost. Let the rest work itself out after that." Phil suggested.

Race nodded as Phil followed the vehicle's GPS to the Sheriff's office. Pulling in to the lot Phil found a spot and threw the vehicle in park. Before exiting he reached into the center console and withdrew Race's old credentials and a HK USP .40 caliber semi-automatic pistol, Intelligence One's standard issue sidearm.

"I know you're already armed, but here's your official weapon and your creds." Phil said as he handed the package over to Race. "As of this moment, you're officially an Intelligence One Agent again."

Race took the credentials and the weapon, then looked at Phil. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's what needs to be done for Jessie and Jonny. As an official Agent you cannot be denied access to any information pertaining to this case any longer. If something happens to me or Roberts you'd be back in the same situation as before. Now you don't have to worry about that."

"Thanks," Race checked the firearm before strapping it to his belt, then opened the leather wallet that held the official credentials. Looking at Phil he said, "This is the same one you took from me two years ago. Why'd you keep it?"

"Because I had a feeling you might need it again," Phil replied with a shrug. "The official paperwork is in my briefcase and you can sign it when we get back to the hotel. Part of me always kind of regretted letting you go so easily, but Doctor Quest convinced me it was what was best for you."

"Aww, how sweet." Race grinned as he opened the door.

Phil rolled his eyes, "Fuck off, Bannon. You're already making me regret giving it back to you."

Race laughed, taking a brief moment to relieve some of his built up anger and rage. He needed the release and was happy that one of his best friend's was here to support him. As they walked up to the doors, Race wiped the smile from his face, refocusing on the task at hand.

"Let me do the talking." Phil said as he pulled the doors open and walked in.

As soon as the two men crossed the threshold, they felt the annoyed stare of the Desk Sergeant as the man whispered into the phone cradled against his ear, already reporting back to the Sheriff of their presence.

Undeterred, Phil strode over to the young man and flashed his badge at him. Not bothering to introduce himself, he simply stated, "I'm here to speak with Sheriff Williamson."

"He's on his way up now." The Deputy attempted to appear unaffected by the Federal Agent's presence, but to Race's trained eye he could tell the young man was nervous.

"He better be," Phil replied evenly. "I'm sure the last time you left Doctor Quest and Agent Bannon waiting it was due to a clerical error and not done on purpose."

"Of course." The Deputy stammered.

Less than two minutes later, the door opened and Sheriff Williamson emerged. He had attempted to put on his most stoic and hardened face, however just like the Deputy, Race was able to see through the facade.

Extending his hand, Phil said, "Sheriff Williamson? My name is Director Corbin from Intelligence One. I believe you already know Agent Bannon."

" _Agent_ Bannon?" Williamson questioned as he dropped Phil's hand and stared at Race.

"That's correct." Phil replied, unmoved by the other man's disapproval. "Perhaps we can conduct this business in your office?"

Tearing his gaze from Race, the Sheriff replied gruffly, "Of course, follow me."

Phil gave Race a nod as the two men followed the Sheriff to the back. Race could feel the stares of the Deputies and support personnel watching them as they wound their way through the maze of cubicles until they finally reached the Sheriff's office.

As they entered, Williamson closed the door and sat behind his desk. He did not offer a seat to either man. "Now, what can I do for Intelligence One…I'm sorry, what was your name again, _Sir_?" Williamson's lips curled into a grin, amused by his own subtle jab.

"Sheriff, my organization is here at the request of Doctor Benton Quest." Phil replied, not rising to the Sheriff's bait.

"Doctor Quest has the Government on call? Somehow I doubt that." Williamson responded as he rolled his eyes at the Director.

"I'm aware that you may not fully understand the unique relationship that Doctor Quest has with the United States Government and that Intelligence One has first rights to any case involving the good Doctor and his family."

Straightening in his chair as he assimilated Corbin's statement, Williamson rebutted, "You can't come in here and take this case from me, Director Corbin."

Phil smiled at the Sheriff's use of his name. "I'm not here to do that, Sheriff. I'm here to assist and, how do I say, protect the Government's interests, if you understand my meaning."

"What do you want?"

"Your full cooperation with my Agents and Doctor Quest and his family, which includes Ms. Estella Velasquez and Agent Bannon. My team is setting up operations at the hotel where the Quest family, myself, and my people are staying. I recommend that whoever you have assigned to this case relocate there so we can work together to find these children quickly and safely."

"This is not the way we're used to operating here, Sir." Williamson grumbled.

Phil ran a hand over his chest, smoothing his tie. Race had seen him make the gesture countless times in the past; it was one of Phil's tells that he was losing his patience. "I understand this is not the way you are used to operating, Sheriff, but let me be perfectly frank with you; I don't care."

"Excuse me?" Williamson growled.

Race watched as the Sheriff flustered at being lectured by a not only a Federal Agent, but a Federal Agent that was much younger than himself. Williamson seemed like a man that was used to the old ways of doing things and seeing younger men with more power than he would ever possess must have been infuriating to the local Sheriff.

Phil proceeded without skipping a beat, "I said, I don't care, Sheriff. I'm not concerned with how you are used to doing things or that in a couple of weeks this town and your county will be inundated with an influx of tourists. What I care about is finding Jonathan Quest and Jessica Bannon and the more time I stand here explaining that to you, the more time they are out there somewhere, in harm's way."

"I only meant,"

"Listen," Phil continued, not letting the Sheriff speak. "We've been standing here for how long now?" Pulling his phone from his pocket and opening the picture of the dead girl the Park Rangers sent, he tossed the phone down onto the Sheriff's desk, "When were you going to tell me about this?"

"How'd you get that?" Williamson asked.

"It's called inter-agency cooperation and it's what I'm offering to you. Your Park Rangers already understand it, but you don't seem to grasp the concept. Do you, Sheriff? So now, you have two choices, either you take what I'm offering and we do this as quietly and discreetly as possible, working together."

"And the other choice?"

Phil shook his head as he retrieved his phone, "I officially take full control of this investigation and it will be you, Sheriff Williamson, that's kept in the dark from here on out. And like I said before, I don't give a damn about your upcoming tourist season. I will flood this town, this county, and this park with every Federal Agent, search dog, Government vehicle, drone, boat and helicopter at my disposable. See how fast your patrons find somewhere else to vacation this summer. Do I make myself clear, Sheriff?"

Williamson sneered. Race crossed his arms over his chest and covered his mouth with one hand to hide the grin that had spread across his face as Williamson squirmed under Phil's scrutiny.

As Phil's stare bore down on the Sheriff, the older man turned away, "I see where you're coming from. Believe me, Director Corbin, I want to find these children as much as you do."

"So you finally believe they've been kidnapped and didn't wander off on their own?" Race questioned with a grunt.

"Perhaps I was wrong in my assessment." Williamson shrugged.

"Have your lead investigator report to our hotel within the hour. Ensure he or she brings every piece of evidence you've collected so far." Phil ordered.

Williamson gave Phil a reluctant nod.

Withdrawing a business card from his own credentials wallet, Phil made a deliberate show of placing the card squarely in the center of the Sheriff's desk. "Thank you for your cooperation, Sheriff Williamson. Here's my card. I already have your information."

"Yes, thank you for your cooperation, Sheriff." Race repeated, his tone laced with more ice than Phil's.

"Let's go, Agent Bannon," Phil said, but kept his eyes on the Sheriff. "We have work to do."

Without waiting for the Sheriff to say more, Phil exited the office with Race right on his heels.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Back at the hotel, Race found Benton and Hadji thoroughly engaged with Agent Roberts and the rest of the I-1 team. Looking around the room, he couldn't find Estella.

An Agent approached as Phil and Race entered and handed the Director a manila file folder. "Initial report on the deceased girl, Sir." The young woman reported uneasily; Race assumed by her reaction and her age, this was one of her first field assignments. More than likely, she wasn't used to reporting directly to Corbin either.

Phil opened the file and examined the documents. Race glanced at the contents, but then looked at the young Agent and said, "Have you seen Ms. Velasquez?"

"Sir?" The Agent stammered; she'd obviously heard a great deal about the infamous Race Bannon as well. Shaking her jitters away she inhaled and responded as evenly as she could, "I'm sorry. Yes, Sir, I believe she went up to her room."

"Thanks," Race replied then with a charismatic grin he added, "You don't have to call me, Sir. That's this guy here." He slapped Phil so hard on the upper back the other man staggered forward a step and pulled his attention away from the folder.

"Damnit, Race." Phil grumbled at his friend's jab.

Obviously confused by the behavior of her superiors, the Agent's gaze wandered between the two men, unsure what she should do or say. Phil glanced up at the young woman and said, "Thank you, Agent Altine. We'll take it from here."

With an audible sigh of relief, the young woman nodded and went back to her work station to continue sifting through her assigned tasks.

"That fucking hurt, asshole." Phil said as he looked at Race.

"Sorry," Race grinned sheepishly. "I thought you were tougher than that."

Phil returned his attention to the folder as he shook his head with a grin. "Did you forget Estella shot me in this shoulder? I swear, meatheads like you forget their own strength at times."

Race smiled, glad he hadn't truly upset his friend. "Let me go talk to Benton and Hadji then I need to go check on Estella."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 _Jessie breathed in his scent as she snuggled against his sleeping form. Everything about him intoxicated her, even the little lopsided grin on his face as he slept made her melt._

 _She must have been staring at him longer than she realized because he groaned as he rolled over and opened his eyes. "What?" He smiled, his eyes still heavy with sleep._

" _Nothing," Jessie smiled at his sleepy visage._

" _Nothing, huh?" Jonny grinned as he rubbed his eyes with a knuckle._

" _Just…admiring." Jessie teased. She ran her nails ever so lightly over his bare chest. He groaned in response._

" _You know that drives me wild." He said as he closed his eyes._

 _Scooting closer to him, her mouth just inches from his she said, "I know."_

 _Opening his eyes, Jonny pressed his lips against hers. Gasping, Jessie met the passion of his kiss with her own as she opened her mouth, permitting his tongue to search for hers. Jonny moaned as he rolled on top of her and Jessie felt his immediate desire for her as he pressed himself against her hips._

 _Jessie breathed as their lips parted. "Don't be gentle."_

 _Jonny didn't wait for her to say any more, he gave her what she wanted and stared into her eyes as she cried out his name._

 _Grunting, Jonny submitted to his wants; leaning down he continued his pursuit as he wrapped his arms around Jessie's head and buried his face in her hair. Panting harder with each thrust he could hear her excited moans in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck and worked her tongue and lips against his ear and neck._

 _Thrusting hard, Jonny felt the grip of Jessie's hands as they tightened in his hair, grasping as if she had to hang on for dear life. He couldn't hold back his excitement, his desires, his needs, and he pushed hard and deep against her hips. Jessie bit her lip, but a moan escaped regardless. Jonny ignored it. Rising back up to his knees, he grasped her legs with in his hands, raising her body towards him. He watched himself as he entered her again, his lips curling into a smile. Slowing his hips, he rocked in and out, feeling Jessie's attempts to keep him in._

 _As he felt himself reaching the brink, he moved her legs so she could hook them around his hips. He leaned forward again and went deep inside. Gazing into her eyes, Jonny's pleasure built as he watched his lover moan as the ecstasy of the act consumed her. The sight aroused him even more and he worked his body faster and faster and within moments he felt himself exploding inside of her as she whimpered his name._

Jessie's eyes darted open. Blinking, reality set back in as the memory she'd been reliving started to fade from her mind. The memory of their last time together before she had broken up with him. She frowned.

Looking around, she saw Jonny curled up on the dirty mattress asleep. She watched as he twisted and jerked, trapped in the clutches of whatever nightmare consumed his mind. She drew closer to him, she could see his eyes moving underneath their lids, his lips moving, but not producing any sound.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, Jessie said, "Jonny, wake up."

When he didn't respond, but instead let out sorrowful groan, Jessie clenched her hands against him and spoke more firmly, "Jonny!"

His eyes popped open, darting about wildly. "Wha…?" He mumbled.

"Jonny, it's only me. You're okay, it was just a nightmare."

Jonny scooted up into a sitting position as she let go of his shoulders. Watching him closely, Jessie studied him as he breathing slowly returned to normal, but his eyes remained distant; he was thinking about his dream.

"You okay, Hotshot?" She finally asked when she saw his posture relax.

Running his hands through his hair and scratching his head, he nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"What were you dreaming about?"

He gave her a strange look. "I don't really remember. It was gone within moments of you waking me."

Jessie decided to let it go, even though she really didn't believe him.

A bang from the far end of the room announced their captor's approach. Moving next to Jonny, Jessie felt him wrap his arms around her to pull her against him protectively.

"Jonny," She whispered fearfully as the men approached.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 **To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Race needed to take his frustrations out of something. Even with the arrival of Phil and his team the evening prior, they had yet to find any substantial leads. He knew expecting immediate results was unwise, but when the sun rose that morning it had been four days since his daughter and the young man he was charged with protecting had vanished.

"What's the plan?" Race barked as he walked into the conference room the I-1 team had turned into an operations center. A large topographical map was the focal point of the room, displayed on a large board for all to see. Race frowned when he saw that the only significant points that were annotated on the map were the house were the kids had been staying and the abduction site.

Phil looked up from the documents he had been reading when he heard Race's voice. Standing he went over to his friend and said, "We'll be heading out to the mobile command center here shortly. Roberts is already out there setting up at the most central location we found."

Benton, Hadji, and Estella came into the room a few minutes later and Phil continued to explain the plan. "We're working with the Sheriff's Office and the State Police to organize search teams."

"What about the local populace?" Benton asked.

"We've asked for volunteers. Roberts and his team are working there now, but we can't take too many volunteers as we have to begin searching in sectors. If we spread our resources too thin we could end up with even more missing people."

Race seemed to accept the Director's assessment. He then jerked his head back to where Phil was sitting when Race first entered. "What were you reading?"

Phil sighed. "I had a team working through the night back in D.C. to identify the dead girl that the Rangers found. I was reading the report they sent."

"And?" Estella prodded with an ugly sneer. Race shook his head as he gave Estella a look of annoyance.

Phil didn't give Estella the satisfaction of showing she was getting to him. Instead he walked back over to his chair and grabbed the folder. Opening it, he read. "Her name was Emily Goss, twenty years old. She disappeared from a camping trip in the George Washington National Forest with her parents last summer when she was nineteen. Also, her twelve year old brother went missing at the same time and he has yet to be found."

"Wait, they've been missing for an entire year?" Benton asked.

Phil nodded as he closed the folder. "Yes. According to the statement given by her parents, Emily and her brother Michael left the campsite one morning, saying they were going to the river. Police found evidence that they had been at the river, but no trace of either child, only Michael's service dog Buck was found; the dog was unharmed. Michael Goss has been diagnosed with Asperger Syndrome, hence the dog. The parents were investigated thoroughly as well as a boyfriend of Emily's but they were all cleared of any wrongdoing."

"Did the police in Virginia suspect they were kidnapped?" Benton asked, thinking back to Williamson's asinine belief that Jonny and Jessie had run off.

"They did," Phil nodded. "and conducted thorough searches for almost a week to include dragging the river where they disappeared. When nothing was discovered the search was eventually called off."

"Poor family." Race mumbled.

Phil pulled a small map from the file and walked over to the larger one of the Laurel Ridge State Park. "Goss was discovered here," He said as he pointed to the map. "The campsite in Virginia where she and Michael disappeared from was here." He held up the smaller map in relation to the larger one.

"So other than Emily Goss being discovered here, why do you think this is related?" Race said.

" It may not be, but the circumstances of the two abductions are similar, especially the vehicles. So, I'm working on the assumption that it's the same people that took Jonny and Jessie."

"Please, explain." Benton encouraged because he wasn't seeing the connection.

"When the police in Virginia conducted their investigation they reviewed prior reports of a suspicious vehicle in the area. Two days before the Goss children were taken, an attempted child abduction occurred in a Piggly Wiggly parking lot in Norfolk. The vehicle matches the description of the vehicle in our surveillance footage from the country store. We were only able to get a partial read on the license plates, but we think they match a set that was reported stolen later that evening at the same Piggly Wiggly where the attempted kidnapping occurred."

"So they snatch kids and steal license plates to change out after the abduction to avoid detection." Race concluded.

Phil nodded with a bit of reluctance. "That's the theory anyways. The plates were stolen off the vehicle of an employee of the grocery store. He didn't notice until well after the craziness of the abduction occurred. My guess is that they steal a handful of plates from different locations and rotate them on their abduction vehicle or vehicles."

"And since they could not get a child from the store, they moved to the national forest and looked for victims there." Hadji stipulated, developing his theory from the information provided.

Race nodded in agreement, "It's circumstantial since we don't have an exact match on the plates, but add that information with Emily Goss being discovered here versus in the park where she was abducted makes me think the cases are related too, just a gut feeling."

"You are sure it was more than one person?" Estella asked.

Race said, "It would have to be. A nineteen year old girl and her brother and then Jonny and Jessie. One person couldn't subdue two people at the same time."

Phil nodded, "Right and Michael Goss' condition would make abducting him and his sister extremely difficult by just one individual. According to his parents, he suffers the most in the social interaction category and was always hesitant about people other than his immediate family touching him. The fact that his service dog was found, unharmed, is what perplexes me as the parents claimed the dog didn't indicate that something was amiss."

"Why didn't they take the dog?" Benton pondered. "You'd think they could control the boy easier if he had his dog with him."

"Service dogs can be tracked." Phil explained. "My daughter has one, they are registered and micro-chipped. Either the kidnappers knew this or they decided it would be too much of a hassle to take the dog as it might draw suspicion unto themselves by astute bystanders."

"A missing boy and girl are easier to overlook than a missing boy, girl, and a large service dog." Race concluded.

"Exactly." Phil nodded.

"Your choice of words…" Estella said, keying in on Phil's specific language structure.

Phil nodded, "Until I have evidence to suggest otherwise, I work on the assumption that these victims are alive." Stepping to her, he looked at her and said softly, "you should as well, Estella."

She turned away and went to sit down. Phil looked at Race, who shrugged. Shaking his head, Phil glanced at his watch. "We should head out to the search area in the next few minutes. Utilize as much daylight as possible." Then stepped away to speak to his Agents that would stay behind at the hotel.

Race took a seat next to Estella. "You can't come, Estella." His voice was firm.

She looked at him with contempt. "You can't stop me, Roger."

"I can, Stell. I'm putting my foot down. You need to stay here and get yourself straight. I know you've already taken those pills," he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "and I can smell your breath."

She leaned back and stared at him in disbelief. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Cut the bullshit, Stell. Its eight in the morning and you've been drinking already."

"It was just a sip."

Rolling his eyes, Race continued, "And knock off this shit your trying to pull with Phil, alright? You got a problem with something you take it out on me, not him. He and his people are here to help, don't forget that."

She held his stare for a moment, but eventually pulled her gaze to the side and nodded. In a low voice, she said, "I want to be part of the search party, Race. I need to be."

Race shook his head. "You're staying here." Before she could protest further, Race stood and spoke loudly, "Phil, can your people watch Estella while we head out to the search area? She's not feeling well and being out in that heat would not do her any good."

Corbin got Race's meaning. He looked at one of his Agents then jerked his head at Estella, "Keep an eye on her while we're out. Just remember, she's Jessie's mother, so treat her kindly."

"Of course, Sir." Agent Altine replied.

Phil ignored the redhead staring daggers at him. Leaning down again, Race whispered, "Get it together, Estella." He smoothly ran his hand along the side of her head, through her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead, which caused her to flinch. "I'll let you know if we find something. I promise."

Perplexed by Race's odd display of affection amidst his clearly irritated stature, Estella was at a loss for words, so she simply nodded and watched as her ex-husband, along with Benton and Hadji followed Corbin out the doors of the conference room.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jessie cowered as the guard kicked the chain linked cage. "Wake up, pretty little girl."

"Watch how you talk to my girlfriend." Jonny growled.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" The man laughed. He was holding a garden hose with a sprayer on the end. Pressing the lever, he blasted Jonny with a full stream of water, laughing as the blonde tried to shield his face from the onslaught.

"Knock it off." Jessie hollered as the man continued to laugh.

"She's not your girlfriend any longer." The man said as he ignored Jessie's pleas.

A moment later, the guard's partner came over and said, "Leave the boy alone."

"What? I'm just having some fun with him. He needs to learn his place."

"He'll learn his place alright, but if you keep messing with him we'll have to keep cleaning him up every time they want to see him."

"It's worth it." The man with the hose chuckled.

"Fine," The second guard grumbled. "But you're the one that has to do it from now on. At least fill up their bowl."

The man grunted and momentarily readjusted his aim, filling the two dishes that sat on the floor with water before raising his hand and spraying Jonny again for another few seconds. With a laugh, he let go of the lever, cutting off the stream, and walked away.

Jonny was bent over, coughing and spitting as Jessie moved to put her arm around him.

Embarrassed Jonny lashed out and pushed her away, "Leave me alone." He kept his eyes averted from her.

"Jonny," Jessie said his name softly. "It's okay." Cautiously, she moved back towards him, slowly at first and then when she right in front of him, she reached out and placed a hand on his chin. He didn't push her away again, but instead allowed her to lift his chin and his gaze towards her.

She saw that he was crying.

Jessie wrapped him up in her arms. They remained embraced until the guards returned and pried the two apart, dragging Jessie off into the dark.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Phil steered the I-1 SUV through the rows of police cruisers and civilian vehicles as he wound the vehicle up to where the mobile command center was parked. Roberts had identified a central location relative to where Jonny and Jessie disappeared. It would be their base of operation during the search and it also served as a launch point for the unmanned aerial vehicle drone that would scan the area from the sky.

Parking next to the trailer, they all stepped out as Agent Roberts came up to the group. "Everything's ready, Sir. We just sent the last search party out."

Phil nodded as Roberts handed Race a radio. "Thanks, Terry." Race followed Phil to the back of the vehicle and opening the lift, he pulled out a tactical vest and leg holster. Strapping the gear on, Race secured the radio in the correct pouch then turned around so Phil could attach and adjust the antenna for him. When he was done, Phil slapped Race on the shoulder and the white haired man pushed the earpiece into his ear, turned and asked, "What's the plan?"

Roberts led them over to the receiving point and annotated an area on the map. "I only had enough teams to search the first three sectors."

"We'll take section 1A of sector four." Race said as he connected his leg holster and moved his weapon from his hip holster.

"I'll stay here and monitor the UAV feed with Roberts." Phil stated.

"Radio checks every twenty minutes," Roberts instructed then pointed at a cooler and a backpack. "Take as much water as you can carry. There's MREs there too. It's going to be hot and humid all day. Just bring the bottles and trash back with you."

"Got it." Race said. Race cared about the environment as much as the next person, but he knew that Roberts' instructions had nothing to do with keeping the forest clean, but had everything to do with not leaving evidence behind that their adversaries could stumble upon.

Hadji grabbed the backpack, filled it with bottles of water then strapped it to his back.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jonny grimaced when he saw Jessie return. She'd been gone for a long time, longer than any other time and her timid, guarded movements as she shuffled along between the guards told a frightening tale.

Jonny sneered when he saw the love of his life standing frigid, almost zombie-like, as the guards brought her back to their cell.

"What did you do to her?" Jonny asked.

Neither guard spoke, they only opened the door so Jessie could shuffle back inside. Once she was in, they locked it up again and left.

"Jess," Jonny said as she sank to her knees, her head hung low, her eyes downcast and distant. "Babe, what happened?" He stroked her hair gently. She didn't respond; instead she cried.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race checked his watch, then announced. "Let's take a break for a minute." He had could tell that the heat and humidity was sapping the energy from Benton and Hadji and he knew that if he didn't take charge and tell them to take a break, they'd pass out from exhaustion.

"Race, we should keep going." Benton protested.

"Just a few minutes to eat something and drink some more water." Race guided them under a canopy of trees and forced them to sit. Hadji pulled off his backpack and started digging for the packs of food.

Benton gave in and wiped the sweat from his brow as he took a bottle of water from his adopted son.

Taking a seat next to the two men, Race grabbed one of the brown packages from Hadji's backpack. "When I was in the Navy, we used to fight over these things."

"Really?" Hadji smiled.

Race nodded as he tore the bag open. "Yep, everyone had his favorite and if someone had the one you wanted and didn't want to trade…let's just say there was a few good natured fist fights back in the barracks during BUDs."

Benton appreciated what Race was doing, taking Hadji's mind off of the search even for just a few minutes.

Hadji tore open a packet of a crackers and asked. "Which one was your favorite?"

Race chuckled, "I preferred the spaghetti, but honestly I was just happy to be able to eat. I think I lost forty pounds during those schools."

"For you, that's a lot." Hadji said.

"Yeah, well I made it and that's all that mattered." Race said as he opened up one of his packages.

"Now all that matters is finding Jonny and Jessie." Hadji mumbled into his crackers.

"We'll find them, kiddo. I promise we'll find them." Race met Benton's gaze and he gave the scientist a subtle nod of reassurance as Benton placed a comforting hand on Hadji's shoulder.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"Leave me alone, Jonny." Jessie mumbled. "Please just don't touch me."

Jonny backed off as Jessie attempted to squeeze herself into the furthest, darkest corner of their tiny cell. Something terrible happened in her latest visit to the room and as bad as they had treated Jonny he couldn't imagine what they had done to her to turn the once proud and vibrant young woman into a fearful, cowering little girl.

Jessie prided herself in being a Bannon. Bannons were supposed to be strong, never afraid, and never backing down from a fight. Race Bannon was the only man that Jonny admired as much as his own father and any number of competitions between himself and Jessie were rooted in each of their desires to live up to being just like Race. But to see Jessie, Race's own little girl, acting completely opposite of how she'd lived her life up until that point angered the young Quest.

These monsters had stripped Jessie of her identity; stripped her of being a Bannon. Now she shivered in fear, no different than the other kids that were being held in captivity with them.

' _What have they done to you, Ace?'_ Jonny asked inside his head.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

" _All search teams need to start heading back."_

Race frowned as he heard Roberts' voice crackle in his ear. They'd been walking all day, searching their assigned sector, but so far they had discovered nothing; no trace of their missing kids. He'd asked for status reports a few times throughout the day, but Roberts had nothing significant to report. Each search team had one member, either an I-1 Agent or law enforcement officer that wore IR reflective tape on his or her vest that aided the UAV operator to determine if any signatures being picked up were from sources other than the search parties, but all it had seen was the groups and no one else.

"Damnit," Race grumbled and when he saw Benton and Hadji looking at him, he explained. "They want us to start heading back. We can't stay out here past dark."

"But Jonny and Jessie are still out here somewhere." Hadji protested.

"I know, Hadji," Race responded, his look hard. "But it's going to be dark soon. We'll get a report from the team once we get back."

"We can keep searching back at the hotel. Perhaps we can try and narrow down the search area for tomorrow." Benton suggested. With so few people and such a huge area to comb, it would be like finding a needle in a haystack if they continued on like this.

Race contained his anger and his frustration. He couldn't stand the idea of Jonny and Jessie being out here somewhere, yet they couldn't seem to find them. It was fraying his nerves and he wanted to lash out, but he kept it together for Benton's and Hadji's sakes. "Come on, let's get moving. The sooner we get back the sooner we can start working back at the hotel."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Phil cursed as he pulled the SUV back into the hotel parking lot. Once all the search parties had checked in, he left Roberts to finish up at the mobile site in order to drive Race, Benton, and Hadji back to the hotel. As he parked the SUV, he saw Sheriff Williamson and a Deputy standing there waiting for the group.

"I'll meet you inside in a few," He said as he turned the SUV off. "Let me see what Williamson wants."

"We'll be in the operations center." Race said. He was hot, sweaty, and tired. His head was beginning to throb, but he needed to see what was happening on this side of the search before he took time to clean up and tend his encroaching headache.

Williamson glared at the three men as they headed inside, ignoring the Sheriff completely. Race was happy that he no longer had to interact with the man. Phil was much more diplomatic than Race ever could be, which saved Race from punching the Sheriff in the teeth.

The inside of the conference room was still abuzz with activity as the I-1 Agents compiled the reports that were coming in over the radio. Race was watching the Agents, some of them he knew personally, when Estella came up to his side.

"Another day wasted and no sign of our daughter?" She sneered. Race turned to look at her and saw that her attitude and demeanor had not changed throughout the day. In fact, she looked worse.

"Stell, I don't have time for this. It's been a long day." Race replied in an attempt to prevent another argument. He rubbed his temples as his headache throbbed, he needed water.

"So what do you have time for, Roger? You obviously aren't too busy finding our child." Estella spouted off nonsensically.

"Stop this right now, Stell." Race growled.

"You're pathetic, Roger." Estella spat as everyone in the room turned to watch as Race Bannon fumed.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 **To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Stell?" Race curled and uncurled his fingers into fists as he fumed at his ex-wife's accusation.

"You know damn well what it's supposed to mean." Estella shot back, her eyes travelling down to study his reaction. "So typical of you, Race. Always reacting with anger and violence. You wonder why we could never have a decent conversation."

Race ground his teeth as he stepped closer to his ex. "You're going to accuse me of being the one that can't have a decent conversation?"

"You," Estella started, but he interrupted her.

"You've got some nerve, Estella. You've been acting like a nasty bitch since you've arrived. And now you accuse me of not trying my hardest to find Jessie? What the fuck is the matter with you?"

Benton was headed for his workstation at the table when he stopped midstride as Race and Estella exchanged heated words, another fight about simmer over at any moment. Looking at Hadji, he knew the young Sultan was also highly uncomfortable with the situation as the handful of Agents stopped what they were doing to watch. They'd only just gotten back from the search area and already Estella was going after Race.

"You two need to knock it off." Benton stated firmly, but he doubted that either of them were listening.

Benton moved to approach the divorced couple when the doors to the conference room opened. Sheriff Williamson entered, along with one of his Deputies and Corbin. All three men paused when they saw Race and Estella standing and staring each other down and the rest of the room frozen in shock and uncertainty.

"What is this?" The Sheriff asked, obviously not liking what he had just walked in on. Williamson was still edgy working with Corbin's people; especially Bannon as he still wasn't convinced that Race's reinstatement wasn't bullshit.

Race sneered at his ex, then turned to the Sheriff. "What have you found?"

Shaking his head, the Sheriff replied. "Not much and your boss here tells me that the search in the woods today turned up nothing."

"It's not enough." Race bellowed.

"Race, you know we're going to keep pushing on throughout the night right here. My people back in D.C. are working overtime as well to contribute." Phil chimed in, he knew Race was tired and frustrated and he assumed, from the look on Estella's face, that she had jumped into Race's shit the moment they'd gotten back. He'd only been outside with the Sheriff less than ten minutes, yet in that short amount of time Race and Estella were fighting again.

"I'm leaving personnel at the mobile command center throughout the night to prepare for tomorrow. That way we can pick up the search at first light." Phil added. Race already knew the plan, but Phil restated it for Estella's benefit.

Estella snorted as she rolled her eyes.

Phil shot her a look. He then looked at Benton, "My teams are working in shifts and none of us are leaving until we find those kids. I don't care how long it takes."

"Thank you." Benton replied.

Race's head was killing him, "This is so goddamn frustrating. I feel like the entire day was wasted. Fuck!"

"Well none of this would be necessary if you hadn't allowed our daughter to be caught up in this entire thing in the first place." Estella jabbed at her ex, starting the fight back up.

"That's your fucking meds talking again, Stell." Race growled. "And the booze." He mumbled under his breath.

"What the hell do you know or even care about that?"

"I know that this isn't the real you." Race shot back. "You haven't been the real you for over a year, since you ran off to hide from your actions."

"Oh look who's talking about running away! You ran from your responsibilities as a husband and a father. Ran off so you could go play soldier and spy with your buddies over there." She waved a dismissive hand in the direction of Phil and his people.

"It was my job." His head was throbbing, the pain intensifying directly behind his eyeballs.

"Fuck you and your job. You cared more about the Quests than your own family."

"You two need to stop this right now." Phil ordered.

"I always knew her dating Jonny was a bad idea." Estella blurted out, ignoring Corbin's statement.

"Excuse me?" Benton replied, not liking the woman's tone in regards to Jonny. "What right do you have to speak about my son like that, Estella?"

"I think everyone needs to calm down." The Sheriff said when he saw the room had turned into a powder keg that was about to explode.

"I'm really sick of your snide little comments, Estella." Race snarled as he turned back towards his ex-wife, his anger and stance revealing a sinister nature. "Why don't you do something useful? If you can't do that, then just get out of here, go back to your room and get wasted on your pills and your booze."

"Race," Phil grimaced as he took a step towards his enraged friend.

"Stay out of this, Phil." Estella glared at the Director. "You always take his side anyways."

Taking a step towards the redhead, Race struggled to control the rage he felt for her. "You can never pass up an opportunity to take a shot, can you?"

Challenging him, she smirked, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Estella, stop this right now." Race said, taking a step towards her.

"I hate you."

"I said stop this." Race sneered, breathing in through his nose he tried to remain calm, but Estella continued to push the limits of what Race was able to tolerate.

"Go to hell. You worthless excuse for a man. Once I find my daughter, I'm taking her some place where you'll never see her again."

"Goddamn you, Estella." Race shouted. With lightning speed, Race reached forward and snatched Estella' handbag form the table. "What the hell are you on?"

"Stop it." Estella cried as she grabbed for the straps of her bag, "You have no right to take my things."

"Let go." Race growled and with more force than necessary he tore the purse from her grasp.

Slamming her fists into his back, Estella broke down, "Give me my things back, you fucking asshole. How dare you!"

"Back off, Estella!" Race growled as he began rummaging through her belongings.

"No!"

"I said back off!" Race shouted as he turned, one arm raised. "Shut up, Stell." But he never struck. His arms were suddenly hooked and he was being hauled backwards, away from the target of his rage.

"Let's go, Bannon." Phil said as he pulled his friend backwards. With Race struggling against his hold, Phil twisted his torso and threw Race hard against the floor.

Attempting to bounce back up from Phil's impromptu move, Race was forced back to the ground as Phil planted his hands firmly on Race's chest, "Stay down. I'm trying to help you."

"Get off me." Race growled.

"That's it." Phil spat. With one fluid motion, Corbin grabbed Race's arm and hauled him back to his feet while at the same time twisting the same arm behind his back. Bending Race's wrist, Phil immobilized his bigger and stronger friend. He nodded at Benton, who came over and quickly snatched Race's handgun from its holster. Kneeling down, he also removed Race's backup 9mm from his inset ankle holster.

"Let go of me." Race screamed as Phil forced him out through the doors and guided him down the hall past a gaggle of startled hotel guests.

Ignoring Race's words, but fighting to maintain his hold on an enraged Race Bannon, Phil found the closest Men's Room and shoved Race through the door; fortunately for them it was currently unoccupied. Letting go of Race's arm, Phil pushed the white-haired man forward while he hung back and blocked the door.

"Get out of my way, Corbin." Race snarled as he turned back at Phil and pushed the I-1 Director in the chest, propelling him back a few steps.

Standing his ground, Phil mirrored Race's actions and pushed his bigger opponent back in a show of force. "You need to cool off, Race. Those cops were seconds away from arresting your ass."

"I did nothing wrong! Estella," Race started, just the thought of how Estella was taunting him and everyone else in the room invigorated his anger.

"From the looks of it you were about to hit her, Race. What were you thinking?" Phil exclaimed.

Glaring at the other man, Race continued to inhale and exhale. His head pounded with such intensity he could barely think straight. Finally, he turned away; leaning against the countertop his eyes stared at his own reflection; the face that looked back ignited his rage. Lashing out, Race proceeded to attack and destroy every soap and paper towel dispenser in the restroom. When he could no longer take his frustrations out on them, he searched the room, eyes darting wildly for something to break, then repeatedly kicked at the toilet stalls' outer wall till it cracked from the onslaught.

Phil watched with arms crossed over his chest as Race proceeded to unleash his fury on every inanimate object in the bathroom; Corbin said nothing and made no move to stop him.

Losing steam, Race turned at the sound of the door opening. Benton entered, looking every bit as angry and enraged as Race, but in the scientist's case his frustration was directed solely at his personal bodyguard.

Benton took in the destruction of the room with a sweeping glance, "What the hell is the matter with you, Race?" He directed at Race as Phil stepped to the side to allow Doctor Quest to confront his friend.

Shaking his head, Race ran his hands through his hair. Looking around at the destroyed bathroom, he said, "I'm sorry, I just lost it back there. I don't know why Estella continues to say and do things just to rile me up."

"Regardless of what she said, you scared her half to death, not to mention Hadji." Benton relayed.

"I didn't mean to. I wouldn't have hurt her."

"Are you sure about that, Race?" Benton accused. "What is going on with you? You've never acted this way in the past."

"I'm frustrated, Benton. We can't seem to get a break. We found nothing today! All we have is a poor dead girl and my daughter is still out there." Race shouted and slammed his fists against one of the bathroom stalls for good measure.

"So is my son." Benton shot back. "Or have you forgotten about Jonny?"

"No, Benton, I haven't." Race said, but Benton wasn't convinced.

"I don't believe that for a second and you have no idea how that makes me feel." Benton replied. Even with his eyes locked firmly on Race he was still able to see Phil flinch in his peripheral vision. "Now instead of working to find _both_ of them, we're in here trying to keep you from ending up in a jail cell. The Sheriff is waiting out there, ready to put you in handcuffs for that outburst you just had. Estella is hysterical and Hadji has no idea what to make of any of this. And if all of that wasn't enough, you've gone and destroyed hotel property, which someone is going to have to pay for. Again, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Benton's admonishment smacked Race in the gut, bringing him back down to reality. Momentarily lost for words, he looked towards Phil for help, but the Director subtly shook his head and looked away, obviously on Benton's side of the matter. Finally Race let out an audible huff and confessed, "I let her get inside my head. That's what she does when she's scared. She redirects all of her emotions and just gets accusatory and mean. It's even worse because of all the shit she's taking."

"That's no excuse." Benton replied, not letting Race off the hook. Turning his attention back to Corbin, Benton asked, "Can you talk to the Sheriff? Perhaps you can convince him not to detain Race?"

Phil replied evenly, "I'll see what I can do. But for now I cannot give his firearms back."

Benton nodded his agreement with Phil's statement. The last thing either man wanted was for Race to be riled up and armed.

As he stepped towards the door, Phil turned back to Race. "It's been a long day, but you need to get your shit together, Bannon. I've already put my neck on the line by reinstating you. Don't make me regret that decision. Lose it again like you did out there and I'll arrest you my damn self. Do I make myself clear?"

Race held the other man's stare for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, I understand. Thanks, Phil."

"Don't thank me, thank Doctor Quest." Phil's voice was firm, his face devoid of any sympathy for Race, who knew at that moment the only reason he wasn't in cuffs, either the Sheriff's or Corbin's, was because of Doctor Quest. With one last nod to Benton, Phil left to deal with the police.

After the Director was gone, Benton sighed. "Phil's right, Race. You need to get your act together. Whatever this conflict between you and Estella is, you need to put it aside until we find our kids."

"I just need a few more minutes." Race stated as he turned on one of the faucets, splashing cold water over his face.

"This is never easy, Race," Benton started, "we'll never get used to these types of things happening and we never should. But that doesn't mean you can lose control and lash out like that, no matter how vile Estella treats you. Race, I need you focused, our kids are depending on that."

Head hung low, cold droplets of water dripping from his face, Race nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry, Benton. I really am. You're right, I need to stay sharp, but Estella just gets under my skin so easily."

"She's just as scared as the rest of us, especially after what happened the last time." Benton offered with a deep sigh. "However, I do suggest you stay away from her, at least for the rest of the evening."

"No argument there, Benton." Race growled as he mulled over new courses of action for dealing and interacting with his ex-wife.

Looking around, Race surveyed the damage he had caused as Benton's words finally began to sink in, he had lost control and worse than ever before. Shaking his head, ashamed of his actions, Race looked up when he heard the door open again and Phil walked back in. Race was grateful that the Director was alone, apparently having convinced the police that he had Race under control.

"Now what?" Race asked.

"I've got him now, Doctor." Phil said to Benton.

"Alright," Looking at Race he said, "Let's put this behind us, okay? Focus, Race."

"I will. Thank you, Benton."

"I'll be with you in a moment." Phil said to Benton as the scientist left the restroom.

"I'm sorry, Phil." Race said as he stepped forward.

Phil handed Race a bottle of water. As Race cracked the seal and downed the contents, Phil said. "You're walking on thin ice with the cops, Race. I was able to convince them because you're one of my Agents that you're in my custody and that I'll handle this. Williamson already doesn't like you and he's just itching to arrest you. Don't give him a reason." Stepping to the side, Phil held the door open and motioned for Race to leave. "Let's go for a walk."

Race sighed and stepped out into the hallway; Williamson was there with a scowl on his face as his watchful eyes studied the two men as they exited the destroyed restroom. Race shot a glance in the Sheriff's direction and saw Estella standing off to the side, her gaze was filled with pity and shame. Seeing her, Race's instinct was to go to her, to wrap her up in his arms and apologize for treating her in such a horrible manner, but as he turned, he felt Phil's hand on the crook of his elbow, pulling him in the opposite direction.

"Not now." Phil mumbled as he led Race towards the hotel's entrance, leaving the rest of the team behind. Exiting, Race felt the heavy mugginess in the air as he shielded his eyes against the fading sun.

"Take a walk, Race. Clear your head." Phil suggested when the two men were outside and alone. Race noticed that his friend's tone had lost its accusatory edge that it had in the bathroom.

"Alright." Race agreed.

"Come back in an hour." Phil ordered. "Call me before you come back inside. I need to finish straightening things out with the Sheriff on your behalf. They took your weapons while we were in the bathroom, but I'll get them back."

"Okay." Race responded then turned and walked off, not knowing where he was headed, but just needing to get away for a short while.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Benton watched as Phil escorted Race out of the hotel; he didn't like the idea of being without his security specialist and close friend, but the tension was still too thick and he couldn't risk having the team dynamics unravel, not with plans still needing to be made for the search.

"How did this all get out of hand so quickly?" Benton asked as Phil came up to him and the two men headed back to the conference room.

"Everyone is wound up tighter than a knot, Doctor." Phil replied. "Race's behavior obviously was extremely out of line, but Estella was egging him on. She's not without blame in this matter."

Phil's observation reminded Benton of Estella's remark about Jonny. His brow furrowed, Benton stormed ahead of the other man. "Doctor, what's wrong?" Phil asked as he quickened his pace to keep up.

Pushing through the doors, Benton sucked in a breath, determined to stay calm. Hadji was seated next to Agent Altine, but as soon as he saw Benton he was on his feet and moving towards his dad, wrapping the older Quest up in a firm hug. Letting go after a moment, Benton turned his attention towards Estella. She had returned to the conference room after watching Race leave and was seated at the end of the table, drumming her fingers listlessly on the polished table.

Looking up, she saw Benton enter and step in her direction, then a moment later Phil entered. Estella noticed that Race was not with the Director. "Where's Race? Have the police taken him away?" She asked.

"Don't worry about Race." Phil spoke as he slid his hands into his pants pockets and stood off to the side near Hadji's workstation. He whispered something to Agent Altine which caused the young woman to nod.

"Where is he?"

"Estella, you need to get control of yourself." Benton said as he took a seat across from the woman, drawing her attention away from Corbin and onto himself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Her tone held just a touch of malice which set Benton's hairs prickling.

Attempting to keep his voice flat and neutral, Benton continued, "What you said about my son, about Jonny, how dare you. What gives you the right to think that Jonny is the cause of all of this?"

"I didn't say that." Estella responded. Looking into the woman's eyes, Benton saw a hint of regret, but it was clouded over by the effects of the stress and possibly the medication she continued to take. She wrung her hands together, but quickly tucked them away under the table when she saw Benton studying her.

"Perhaps not in so many words, but your intent was clear. I think you owe me an explanation. My son is missing, is in just as much danger as your daughter, yet you think this is somehow his fault? Why? Because Jonny and Jessie are dating? That doesn't make any sense. Or are you convinced that my son is a negative influence on your daughter? That somehow my son caused your daughter to be kidnapped."

Turning her head, Estella refused to meet Benton's eyes. She continued to say and do everything wrong and feeling the questioning gazes of Benton and Hadji on her was fraying her nerves; even Corbin stood watching her, waiting for her to explain herself. Fighting back against the tears, she hated being such a wreck, she forced herself to look at Benton. "I didn't mean it, Benton."

"I think you did, Estella." Benton was straight-forward in his reply. He refused to allow her to blame his son for the kidnapping or for any other situation where the kids found themselves in harm's way. "I've found that people will generally speak their true feelings in the heat of the moment."

"That brute of an ex-husband attacks me and you come in here and question me like I'm the bad guy?" Estella shot back defiantly. Her face flushed and she felt lightheaded and sick to her stomach.

"One doesn't negate the other. Race knows what he did was wrong and he's currently cooling his heels. But what about you? Why do you refuse to see that you aren't always right?" Benton prodded. He tried to be gentle given her fragile state, but her stubbornness was grating on his nerves.

"I'm sorry, Benton." Estella finally said. While he didn't feel her statement was truly genuine, Benton realized that he wasn't going to get much further with her, not in her condition.

Pushing against the edge of the table, Benton stood. With a sigh he said, "No, Estella, I'm the one that is sorry. I'm sorry that you've become this person that none of us truly knows anymore. I can't tell if you truly feel that my son is this horrible influence and reckless person that you think he is, or if it's just that you're scared and your mind scrambled by those blasted pills. But at this point, either way, it does not matter to me. I want to find my son and your daughter and I'm tired of wasting time keeping you and Race from clawing out each other's throats."

Covering her mouth with a trembling hand, Estella stared at Benton as he spoke. Her lips quivered and her eyes filled with tears as she let loose her sobs. Even as she broke down, she only saw disgust and pity in Benton's eyes. She hated it and she hated herself.

Turning his back on the woman, Benton ran his hands over his face and frowned. Walking over to Corbin he asked, "It's not right of me to ask this of you, given your recent history with Estella, but I'd be exceedingly grateful if you would escort her back to her room. She needs to rest and frankly, I can't look at her anymore. Not right now."

"I can take her." Hadji offered, his voice low and reserved.

"No, son." Benton stated firmly. "I don't want you around her right now either."

Hadji lowered his head, but did not contradict his father. Glancing between the two Quest men, Phil nodded. "Of course, Doctor." His gaze was drawn over to Estella and all he saw was a broken and dejected woman.

"Perhaps one of your people can stay with her? At least until she calms down and recovers?" Benton suggested.

"Concentrate on what you have to do, Doctor Quest." Phil placed a hand on Benton's arm as he spoke. "I'll take care of Estella. I'll have one of Agents stay with her."

"Sir, I can stay with her." Altine volunteered.

Nodding his approval, Phil said, "Thank you, Karla."

"Phil, thank you." Benton exhaled as he closed his eyes.

Phil gave the other man a quick smile then moved over towards Estella. Watching, Benton had to give Corbin credit, the man knew how to set his own feelings aside for the greater good, something Benton was not prepared to do at the moment.

"Estella." Phil said as he gently placed a hand on her upper back in an attempt to make her stand.

Still crying, Estella slowly stood. With one more pleading look in Benton's direction, she hoped he'd say something, but Benton kept his back to her. She allowed Phil to place his hand on the small of her back to guide her. "I'm so sorry." She whispered before departing the room under guard.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Her head in his lap, Jonny gently stroked Jessie's hair. Her arms were wrapped around his waist as he sat cross-legged on the mattress. She hadn't spoken anymore and Jonny feared that she was turning almost catatonic.

He felt the rise and fall of her chest against his leg. Closing his eyes and leaning his head against the chain-linked enclosure, Jonny tried to imagine what a normal life should be like because all he wanted was to have a normal life with Jessie. Whimpering cries from the other captives echoed off the walls, but Jonny ignored them. He had wanted to help, but he had failed. In the past, he'd always been able to think on his feet, to observe the situation with an eye of awareness that always aided him in making the right decisions in the blink of an eye. But he hadn't done that here, he tried, but he failed.

He had learned at least one thing though. He'd learned that their captors were professionals and they knew exactly what they were doing. They had beaten the fight out of Jonny and Jessie almost immediately, had drained their will to resist and traumatized them in such a way that at times Jonny found himself wondering if he wanted to be saved. Because if he was, then he'd have to face the humiliation of what these men had done to him and he didn't know if he was ready to face such shame.

Jonny heard a slow, steady drip from a faucet. He wondered how long it had been doing that and why the guards hadn't fixed it yet. Listening to the steady drip, he drifted off to sleep.

" _I don't understand." Jonny wasn't sure he was hearing Jessie correctly. "Where is this coming from? Did I do something wrong?"_

" _You didn't do anything wrong, Jonny," Jessie sighed. Sitting up she swung her legs out from underneath the covers and stood. Observing his lover, her mannerisms confirmed what he had been suspecting; she was avoiding something._

" _Well, what's this all about?" Jonny asked. Jessie kept her back towards him as she picked her clothes up from the random spots across the floor._

" _It's a great opportunity to take a break and see the world." Jessie justified._

" _You've been to Europe before, Jess."_

" _So you're saying I can never go again?" She turned slightly to glance at him from over her shoulder._

 _He was propped up on his elbow, head in his hands, his bare chest and muscled abs exposed as the rest of his naked body was covered by the loose sheet that had become entangled around his hips and legs._

" _That's not what I'm saying." Jonny responded, still confused by her sudden change in demeanor. "But why would you want to go alone? What did I do to make you want to run away from me?"_

 _Rolling her eyes, Jessie started to pull her clothes on, "You didn't do anything wrong! Jesus, Jonny, how many times do I have to say that? I just need to get away for a while. I feel…smothered."_

" _Smothered?" He didn't attempt to mask the hurt in his tone._

" _Not by you." Jessie replied._

" _Then by who? By what?" Jonny asked, snorting a little in disgust._

" _Jonny, look," Jessie pleaded. Lying back down in his bed, she reached for him, but he pulled away._

" _Don't." He sneered as he quickly got out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxer shorts._

" _Jonny, don't be like this."_

 _Turning to look at her, he said, "How should I be, Jessie? You're being so damn vague, I don't know what to think at the moment. But I'm so glad you told me afterwards," He motioned at the bed, "you needed one last romp, huh?"_

" _That's not fair and you fucking know it." Jessie shot back, her anger evident that he would suggest such a thing._

" _Oh really? Well, it doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Jonny turned away from her to finish getting dressed._

" _I'm coming back, Jonny." Jessie retorted, "I don't know why you think I'm not going to come back to you; I am. I need to clear my head, that's all. I don't see why you're getting so damn worked up about this. I'll only be gone a few months."_

" _Have fun, Bannon." Jonny smirked._

" _Jonny, its still months away! I told you now because I figured I owed it to you to let you know as soon as possible. We'll still have the entire summer together."_

" _I think your bra ended up under the bed." Jonny muttered. "Make sure you grab that on your way out, wouldn't want someone to find it and think that you and I are sleeping together."_

" _Damnit, Jonny!" Jessie shouted. "Stop being such an asshole about this."_

 _Shaking his head, Jonny left his room without another word to the young woman that he loved more than life itself._

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Estella headed straight for her bathroom the moment they entered her hotel suite. Leaving her old friend to stand awkwardly in the center of the room with his Agent, she gave Phil no explanation for her abrupt movement into the restroom.

Slamming the door, her knees buckled and she collapsed in front of the toilet. Tears erupting from her eyes, she cried and sobbed to the point that her body ached. Next, the heaves came, forcing Estella to expel what paltry contents occupied her stomach. Soon there was nothing left and she dry heaved to the point that her head began to ache. Pulling back, she sat on the cool floor until she felt strong enough to stand.

Reaching upwards, she grasped the edge of the free floating countertop to pull herself upward and stared at herself in the mirror. Estella set her jaw then splashed cold water on her face, attempting to reduce the redness and puffiness in her cheeks and eyes. She washed the repugnant taste from her mouth then swished some mouthwash around to make the nastiness a little less noticeable.

With a sigh, she exited the room to find Phil still standing in the suite. He was texting on his phone and even though he didn't raise his head, Estella knew the Director was watching her from the corner of his eyes. Agent Altine stood off to the side and glanced at Estella as she came out of the restroom. Estella had difficulty identifying the look on the young female Agent's face, yet it was obvious to the strong-willed redhead that Altine was in no way judging the older woman, she was simply waiting respectfully in the wings. Estella wondered if Altine knew any of the history between herself and Corbin.

Plopping down on the love seat, Estella sighed and waited for Phil to finish his text and put his phone away. "Karla is going to stay with you." He stated once his attention was focused back on Estella. "For your own safety."

"I don't need a babysitter, Phil." Estella replied, trying to sound defiant, but her will to continue her strange battle was gone. She didn't want to fight anymore, not with Race or Benton or even Phil. She noticed her statement caused the young Agent to blink in surprise, but Altine remained quiet as she waited for further instructions.

Phil sat down in a chair across from the distraught woman and motioned for Altine to sit as well. He was waiting for something and Estella thought she knew what it was.

Sighing, Estella leaned back and lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Studying her, Phil said, "It's not me that you owe the apology, Estella." Nodding his head at Altine, Phil spoke to alleviate Estella's fears, "You can rely on Agent Altine's discretion."

Estella slapped the palms of her hands on her knees then stood. She knew what had to be done; she knew the next step she needed to take; and she knew she had to do it now before her courage to do so vanished. Grabbing her purse from the coffee table where she had dropped it upon entering, she rummaged through its contents till she found what she was searching for. Again, she felt Phil watching her, but she continued on with her task and set the bottle of prescription pills on the table. Next she withdrew the small flask she had buried deep in the purse and set it down next to the pills.

Tossing her purse onto the love seat, she went back to the bathroom and retrieved the rest of her medication then set it down as well. Sitting back down, she stared at Phil. "Race was right," She said. "These things are destroying me. I never truly realized I was dependent on them until this incident. Roger and I have always had our differences, but I've never been so cruel to him before and never such a bitch to Benton."

Sighing she continued her monologue, "I can't expect any of you to treat me fairly if I can't even take care of myself. I can't blame Roger for keeping me at arm's length this entire time, but I don't want to be like that anymore, Phil. I want to be involved and be part of this investigation to find Jessie and Jonny."

"Okay." Phil finally muttered. She inclined her head towards him and he stood, moving towards the small kitchenette in her room. Opening the cabinets he found the bottle of liquor. Holding it, he looked at her and said, "Remember in Kosovo when you told me to stop drinking?"

Estella nodded and stood. Moving wearily towards him, Estella took the bottle from Phil's hands. The glass was cool against her palms; she shivered as she unscrewed the cap.

"You have to do it yourself, Estella." Phil remarked so only she could hear. "This is the first step."

"I can do this." Estella said, more to herself as a vote of confidence than to Phil, grasping the bottle with both hands for fear of dropping it. Inhaling and exhaling a number of times, she looked at Corbin who nodded once, his look both sympathetic and encouraging. Before she lost her will, she upended the bottle and poured the contents down the sink, shaking the glass container to ensure every last drop was gone.

With a warm smile, Phil took the empty bottle as Estella went and collapsed back onto the couch.

Tossing the empty bottle in the trash, he came back over to stand near her. "Once you're better let me know and we can go from there, okay? If you need anything; food, water, whatever, just let Karla know and we'll have someone bring it to you, okay?"

Estella nodded as the young female Agent gave her a warm smile. Estella was surprised that there was no look of pity in the woman's features, only concern for Estella's well-being.

Phil took the two bottles of pills and the flask and placed them into his suit jacket pockets. Giving him a small nod of thanks, Estella watched as he turned and left without saying anything more.

Estella shuddered. She'd been taking those pills for almost a year and she had no idea how her body or her mind would react without them. The fact that Phil had not wanted an apology earlier was not lost on her either, but he did take her pills and the alcohol and his support in disposing of the alcohol was his own small way of helping her start her recovery. Either way, she knew he wasn't completely on her side, the uncomfortable and annoyed look on his face told her that much. However, it was a start, yet Estella knew the road ahead was not going to be smooth or easy.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

When Jonny woke, he was alone. Panic set in immediately as his eyes darted about in search of his love.

"Where'd they take her?" He spoke into the darkness, but his fellow captives did not respond.

He knew they were there, he could hear their breathing, their crying and he was instantly angry. Jonny didn't think he had any emotions left, but the anger at the lack of fortitude in those that shared his suffering engulfed Jonny completely.

"Where the fuck did they take her? How long ago?"

Still no answer.

"Goddamnit, answer me! Stop sniveling like cowards and do something!"

"There's nothing to do anymore." The female answered.

"You can always fight." Jonny sneered.

"You cannot fight them." She replied.

The doors banged open and this time Jonny heard the guards rushing forward. Scooting backwards in his cell, his eyes grew wide as the guards skidded to a stop in front of his makeshift prison. "Shut up!" One snarled at him.

"Where's Jessie? What did you do with her?" Jonny shot back.

"I said shut up!"

"Fuck you, asshole!" Jonny spat, no longer caring. Something about Jessie's absence was different and it scared Jonny immensely.

"You little," The man started to open the cage, but his partner stopped him.

"Leave him be."

"He needs a crack in the mouth." The first guard replied.

"He can't be damaged. Not right now."

Jonny heard the first guard grunt in anger, but he backed off.

The second guard turned towards Jonny, "Your companion is gone. Forget about her."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jonny asked, but something about the guard's words had sucked the fight out of him. Now he was just afraid.

"Forget about her." The guard said again then nodded at his comrade. Both men turned and left.

Jonny Quest fell back and cried.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 **To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Estella drove in a daze, compelled with a desire to leave the hotel and head to the search area, she just climbed into the Quest vehicle and drove. Ever since Race's outburst, he had been giving Estella her a wide berth. But now, tired and cooped up, she couldn't stand being left out of the search for her own daughter.

Before leaving that morning, Race had quietly checked in on her. As much as she wanted to go with him, she pretended be asleep, unable to bring herself to look at her ex when he had mutely entered her room. She couldn't understand the conflicting emotions that swirled around in her head, one minute she was desperate for Race to sweep her up into her arms and tell her all would be okay then repulsed by his very presence the next.

When it appeared that he believed she was still asleep he had mumbled something, kissed her lightly on the head, and left.

Just after seven a.m. Estella had tried to call him, but did not receive an answer. Whether he was out of range or just ignoring her calls, she didn't know nor did she care. The next thing she knew she was in the car Race had given her, driving, and now pulling up to the base of operations for the search.

Her head swam as she stepped out of the vehicle, smack dab into the wall of humidity. Swaying, she steadied herself against the open door and looked around. A number of yards away, Agent Roberts and two others were standing in a circle, examining a small portable drone. One of the Agents was working on adjusting the camera on the nose of the unmanned aircraft, while Roberts held a tablet. From what Estella could see, it appeared he was checking the feed from the camera; she assumed they were preparing to launch the aircraft. A number of paces away from the group was the command center node. A large trailer, similar to those hauled by semi-trucks, had been converted into the mobile command center. Sleek, with black paint and large white lettering, Estella saw Intelligence One's distinct emblem on the side. Steps led up to the door at the end of the trailer while the hum of a large generator purred somewhere out of sight.

Off to the left, three uniformed state troopers mingled under a tent. Two of them had search dogs that lounged in the shade, panting, tongues lolling about, in an effort to stay cool in the muggy morning atmosphere.

Walking over to the officers, Estella asked, "I'm here to help with the search."

"Ma'am, the search teams have already left." One of the officers stated officially.

"You don't understand. Jessie, the missing girl, is my daughter."

"You're Race Bannon's wife?" The second man asked with a huff.

"Ex-wife." Estella replied, not sure how to take the man's question.

"Sorry, we can't help you." The first officer stated then turned away from her.

She glared at the men for a moment then glanced down at their working dogs. As one German Sheppard looked up at her with sweet eyes, she gasped when she saw the animal's vest.

"What is this?" Estella shrieked, her hands going up to her mouth. "What's going on here?"

Turning back towards her, the first officer gave her a queer look, "Ma'am, you need to leave."

"Why are you using cadaver dogs?" Estella demanded, the octaves of her voice getting higher with each word.

"Ma'am," The third man reached for her arm, but Estella backed off, shrugging away from him.

"Don't you touch me!" She yelled. "Why are you using cadaver dogs? What's happened this morning? Is my daughter dead?"

"You need to calm down."

"No!" Estella shouted, her face clouded with fright. "I demand answers."

The exchange had captured the attention of the drone crew, bringing Roberts over to investigate the commotion. "What's going on?" He asked.

Estella glanced at him and asked "Where's Race?"

Roberts shook his head, "He's out on a search team. We can try to reach him by radio. But,"

Cutting him off, she growled, "No. I want to go out and search. I need to go out there."

"Estella, you can't." Roberts replied.

"Ma'am, you should listen to him." One of the officers stated with a look that said he was fed up with her.

Turning her nose up at the officer, Estella blew him off, which seemed to upset the trio even more.

"Hold on," Roberts said before calling for help on his radio.

Estella stared the Troopers down, causing one to take an intimidating step forward. It was obvious they did not appreciate Estella barking demands at them. "I suggest you go back to your vehicle, Ma'am."

"I'm not going anywhere." Estella responded with a snarl.

"That's it," The first officer said. Reaching for his handcuffs he said, "if you won't leave on your own,"

"Stay away from me!" Estella stammered.

Before the officer could detain her, Corbin trotted up to the group, summoned out of the command node by Roberts. "What's going on over here?"

"This woman is causing a disturbance." The first officer stated, but Phil's appearance stopped his attempt to detain Estella.

"This woman's daughter is one of the children we're looking for." Corbin shot back firmly. He gave Roberts a nod and the other agent sighed in relief before heading back to his aircraft.

"She's hysterical, acting like a lunatic."

"I'm standing right here, asshole." Estella spat.

"Estella, calm down." Phil said, but she could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"We were told to keep her away from here." The third officer said.

"I don't care what you were told. If it didn't come from me, then you're out of line, Officer. I suggest you three find something productive to do. I'll take care of this."

Giving the Director a chiding look, the Troopers grumbled, but moved off. Watching them go, Estella said, "How dare they be so cavalier."

"What are you doing here, Estella?" Phil asked as he turned to look at her. She could tell he wasn't happy with her, but he wasn't about to let the State Troopers browbeat her either.

"I had to get out of that hotel, Phil. I don't care what Race said or that he doesn't want me here. Jessie's my daughter too."

"The search teams have already left. You should have come earlier if you wanted to go out."

"I," She started, not sure how to respond. She could tell Phil was bothered and she had no how much he and Race had spoken about her condition after the incident the day prior. "I wasn't up to it then, but now I am."

"There's no one to take you out there. You should either go back to the hotel or wait here."

"I'll go alone if I have to." Estella remarked defiantly.

"Are you crazy? You are not going out there on your own." Phil exclaimed.

"You can't stop me."

Corbin rolled his eyes, "Christ, Estella. You know very well I can stop you, but I really do not have time to argue with you about this right now. Why can't you just cooperate instead of making things so difficult?"

Changing the subject she stared her one time confidant down, "Those Troopers had cadaver dogs, Phil. Why? What's happened? Did you find another body? Do you think they are dead now?"

"No, of course not." Sighing, Phil wiped sweat from his brow and explained, "You know about the body that was discovered. Those dogs are just one of many different types of search dogs in our arsenal. The rest are actually out in the woods right now. I already told you, I'm working on the belief that Jessie and Jonny are alive."

"Really?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes, I have to. Just like you have to."

All the information was making her head hurt. Closing her eyes, Estella placed a hand on her forehead as her knees shook. Reaching out, Phil grabbed her arms to steady her. Slowly helping her sit, he said, "You're dizzy."

"I'm okay. It's just the heat and humidity. If I could have some water, I'll be fine." She said as she grasped his forearms for support.

She felt his hands twitch and opening her eyes, she saw he had grimaced at her words. Gasping she said, "No, Phil, I'm sorry. I didn't mean." She had forgotten that she said a similar thing to him back in his office before she shot him almost two years ago. She found it sadly ironic that then, just as now, she was fighting to find her kidnapped daughter.

Shaking his head, Phil shrugged the comment off, but it appeared he still had reservations about being around her. She did take note, however, that while he may not want to be in her presence, he also wasn't going to leave her on her own either; he wasn't heartless.

She took a moment to compose herself, to stop her head from spinning then allowed him to help her stand. Her legs felt like rubber, but as she braced a hand against Corbin's chest the dizziness started to disappear.

"How has your body reacted since you stopped taking those pills?" Phil asked, keeping his hands on her as they walked over to the command node.

"My head isn't as cloudy as before. It's like I'm finally seeing clearly for the first time in a year. Every now and then I get a wave of nausea, but nothing too serious."

Judging by her tone, Phil surmised she was telling the truth. "It hasn't been long, but your body is probably reacting negatively because of the withdrawal. Add on the stress and the heat, not a good combination."

"I know," Estella said. She kept her head low since it helped with the dizzy spells, but she was also trying to hide the shameful look she must have on her face.

Phil led her inside the command center. It was tight, but it was air conditioned and cool. A small, two cushioned couch was just off to the side of the door. He helped her down then reached in a small white refrigerator for a bottle of water. Opening it he handed it to her, which she took gratefully.

"Thank you." As she sipped the water, her eyes adjusted to the new, artificial lighting inside the trailer versus that of the blazing sun outside. A handful of Agents were seated at workstations along the table that stretched the entire length of one of the walls. Bumped all the way against the wall, the table served as their makeshift operations center, with laptops, phones, handheld radio bases, and military style radios scattered all along its length. The rest of the trailer was open for people to move up and down from one end to the other.

Corbin sat down next to her, she could tell it was difficult for him. With the exception of him escorting her to her room last night, this was the longest they'd been together without Race present. Estella knew Phil was trying to be cordial, but she imagined he wanted nothing more than to get back to whatever it was he was doing before she had arrived. "We're going to find them, Estella."

"I know, but I'm just so scared." She said. "They're out there somewhere and we have no idea where. We don't even know why they've been taken or who has them." As a thought hit her, she looked at him and asked, "Or do we?"

Shaking his head, Phil smiled kindly. "We don't. Race may be at his wits end with you, Estella, but he wouldn't lie or keep information like that from you." As an afterthought he added, "And neither would I."

She finished the water then reached past him to open the fridge, this time she took a bottle of Gatorade. "I can't stay in that hotel by myself any longer. I stopped taking the pills. Stopped with the drinking. Phil, please, I need to be involved."

Waiting, she studied the man's reaction; she could tell he was contemplating what to do with her, so she decided to keep her mouth shut and let him think. Standing, he scratched his cheek in a manner that brought back memories of the time when the two of them had worked together, it was as if she could see his internal conflict playing out in front of her eyes.

"Give me your hands." He finally said as he stood before her.

"What?" It was not what she was expecting him to say.

"Let me see your hands." Phil stated again.

Offering her hands to him, she tried to mask her startled reaction. Taking her hands gently in his, Estella watched as he inspected her hands, turning them over. It took a moment, but as he pressed down on her fingernails, she realized what he was doing.

"Phil, I'm fine." She said in a way that she hoped sounded convincing.

"I'm not taking you into the woods if you're dehydrated." He said as he continued his exam.

Trying to hide her elation at the fact he said he'd take her, she said. "I'm not dehydrated. You took my pills so you know I'm not taking them anymore."

"Did you eat anything this morning?"

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Yes, dear."

"I'm serious, Estella. I can't have you falling out on me. The only reason I'm even considering this is because if I don't you're going to go out there on your own; there's something about you Bannons that make you say damn the rules."

"I'm not a Bannon anymore." Estella replied with a smile, trying to interject some friendliness, attempting to break through Corbin's reserved demeanor. As she did she realized she was no longer dizzy and her headache had faded to almost nothing.

"You know what I mean." He said and she thought she saw a faint smirk appear on his face only to have it vanish so quickly she might have imagined it.

Beaming, Estella stood and wrapped her arms around Phil's neck. He tensed again, but she didn't care. "Thank you."

Meticulously prying her arms from his neck, he stepped back. Looking at his watch he said, "We're about to launch the UAV, so we'll head out into one of the sectors in about thirty minutes. Take that time to eat something and drink more water. And do not wander off! If I look over and you're not here, the deal is off. Got it?"

Estella nodded as she sat back down.

The door to the node opened as Roberts popped his head inside. "Ready in ten, Sir."

"Good. After the launch I'll be heading out with Estella."

Stepping in and closing the door, Roberts looked confused. "Sir?"

"You heard me, Terry. After we launch, you'll be in charge till I get back. Have Altine monitor the feed in your place."

"Yes, Sir." Roberts replied.

Estella took a long pull from her Gatorade as she watched Phil reach down on the other side of the fridge. Smiling he tossed a tan bag onto the couch next to Estella. "Eat that."

She heard Roberts laugh and watched as the two men exchanged amused looks. "I haven't eaten one of these in years." Estella exclaimed as she picked up the MRE.

"Eat it, Estella. It's hot as hell outside and if we're going to go trudging through the forest, you need the energy. I'll be back to get you when we're done with the launch and then we'll go. Is that good enough?"

"Yes," Estella said as she opened the bag, knowing he was wasn't going to leave until he saw her doing as he instructed. "I'll be right here. I won't run off, I promise."

"Good." He nodded then stepped outs into the humid morning air.

JQJQJQQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

With a smack to her neck, Estella squished another mosquito. She had lost count of how many of the little pests had been drawn to her since she and Corbin had entered the forest almost two hours prior, conducting their own search. It wasn't yet noon and the humidity was already atrocious; Estella was thankful that Phil had forced her to eat and drink before they left. Even with having done so, she still felt her energy being drained as the day wore on. She was used to heat on her digs, but the humidity coupled with an overall feeling of sickness was wreaking havoc on her system; she hoped Phil didn't pick up on it.

Taking a sip from her canteen, she glanced over at her companion. Looking at him caused another wave of emotions to course through the volatile redhead. His manner of dress reminded her of the time years ago when they had worked together and he looked more like a field agent now than the actual agency Director. He'd replaced his customary suit and tie with dark cargo pants, t-shirt, boots, and a load bearing plate carrier vest; he was also armed, his handgun secured in a drop-leg holster fastened around his leg, mid-thigh. She could see he was sweating, but he wasn't letting on that it actually bothered him. But it wasn't his physical appearance that worried her, it was his behavior in her presence. Estella had hoped that with time, Phil would have forgiven her for what she did to him, yet it was obvious that he was still uncomfortable being alone with her for long periods of time.

"What?" He asked when he saw Estella studying him.

"I appreciate you doing this for me, Phil." She replied sheepishly.

With a grunt, he withdrew a laminated map from one of the pockets on his vest. Estella watched as he examined the map in relation to their actual surroundings and marking it up with a stubby grease pencil he kept tucked in the same pocket.

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened?" Estella finally asked.

"This isn't about us, Estella." Phil replied with a sigh. "It's about finding Jessie and Jonny."

"It _is_ about finding them and you have no idea how much it means to me that you agreed to let me help in the search." Estella replied.

"I only agreed because I didn't want you running off on your own." Phil said, refusing to look at her as he spoke. "Also I want to find Jessie and Jonny as much as you do. And honestly, if you hadn't have stopped taking those pills we wouldn't be out here."

"And I thank you for taking them from me yesterday. But even with that being said I do believe you and I have a lot to discuss." Estella swiped at another mosquito as she spoke.

"Not really." Phil grumbled as he pulled out a compass from another pocket to check his calculations.

"I disagree."

Dropping his hands, Phil stared off in the distance for a moment and sucked in a deep breath. Once composed, he turned and stared at Estella. "You really want to do this right now?"

"No better time than now, is there?" Estella replied, knowing she had him trapped. "We were friends once, remember? We were there for each other through some very difficult times, not just Kosovo. Phil, you and I used to be close."

"Yeah and then you tried to kill me." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"And how many times do I have to say I'm sorry before you forgive me?"

"Why do you even care, Estella?" He asked. "Why is having my forgiveness so damn important to you?"

"Because I need to know that you don't hate me."

"Why?"

"I said it already, we were friends and I miss that."

"Well, you ruined that." Phil corrected. "You ruined that when you walked into my office and shot me...twice."

She felt anger surfacing, but pushed it back down. She had to remain rational. Watching as Phil uncrossed his arms and went back to studying his map she said, "I did what I did for Jessie. I thought that after we left Kosovo, after we disposed of the stone, you understood that."

"I do understand that," Phil replied, a hint of anger still lingering in his voice. "But that doesn't mean I accept it. Understanding and accepting are two entirely different things."

Turning back to look at her once again, he asked, "You want to know the truth, Estella?"

When she nodded, he continued, "For a while I thought I had come to terms with what you did to me, to my family. I had convinced myself that you were acting out of desperation. It wasn't that you felt you couldn't trust me, it was that you were scared and acting irrationally."

"I was." She threw in, but her voice was low and unconvincing.

Shaking his head, Phil pointed an accusatory finger at her as he carried on, "But it wasn't that, was it, Estella? You weren't acting irrationally. You told me as much when I asked you if you'd do it all over again. You still think that what you did was acceptable. You still think that shooting me, that trying to kill me, was your only course of action. How the hell do you think that makes me feel?"

Stomping her foot, she turned away to hide her tears, "I'm sorry, okay? I don't want to do this anymore."

"Oh no, Estella, you are not getting off that easily." Phil said as he moved closer to her, loomed over her as she tried to turn away from him. "You wanted this conversation to happen, so grow up and deal with it like an adult. You always think that everyone is against you. You think that Race is against you, that I'm against you, but we're not. But your own pernicious behavior has caused others to shut you out. So now you're against yourself because you've alienated your family and your friends when all you had to do was just ask for help."

"I'm asking for your help now." Estella replied sheepishly. "I'm trying, Phil. I really am. But I feel so alone, so isolated. Race hates me, you hate me. I even said those horrible things to Benton. All I want is my daughter back safe and sound. I want my family and my friends. All I'm asking, Phil, is that you give me another chance. I wrecked our friendship, but I have to believe there is still something there that we can use to rebuild. I've lost everything, but if you can forgive me, then at least I'll know that not all is lost. Maybe even Race can forgive me too."

Phil pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm himself down. "Estella, I know you're trying, I do. Believe me, I'm trying too. I thought that after all this time I was going to be okay with being around you again, but when as I saw you, I just couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle the idea that you felt your family was more important than mine. But I'm trying, Estella. I love Jess like she's my own kid, you know that. And you know I'll do anything to get her back. I wouldn't have agreed to come out here into the woods with you if I didn't think there was some small shred of hope left for you and I, but it's going to take time. Just give me some more time, Estella."

Nodding slowly, Estella kept her eyes glued to the ground. She couldn't argue with his reasoning and she knew if she opened her mouth she'd end up just breaking down in tears again. She felt his hand on her shoulder, the unexpected display of affection surprising her, telling her that he was sincere.

Knowing that all that could be said for the time being had been said, she changed the subject. With a tired smile, she said. "You know what's sad? How many times has this happened? These kids being in danger? It seems that a normal life is just too much to ask for this family."

Phil's eyes narrowed as he listened. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Don't say anything," Estella offered. "There's no explanation for it. It's just part of life."

"Kidnappings aren't just part of life."

"Well they sure seem to be when Benton and my ex are involved." Estella grumbled.

Phil blinked at her response. Not wanting to get drawn into saying the wrong thing, Phil turned his attention back to his map. He withdrew a notepad and began jotting down notes and plotting points.

"You would imagine I'd be used to this by now," Estella needed to get it out, unable and unwilling to keep her thoughts bottled up any longer. Phil may not have been her ideal candidate for this lecture, but they were stuck with each other. "But how can a mother ever get _'used'_ to her daughter being in danger? And it seems that Jessie is always in danger. The reason that Race and I have been fighting so much is because I'm tired of my daughter always being in danger and it doesn't seem like Roger even cares. Then he throws it in my face that the last time Jessie was in danger was because of me."

"Uh huh." Phil mumbled as he let her rant.

"But that was one time. One time, Phil! How many countless other times was she in danger because of his reckless actions? Or because he let her run off during one of Benton's wild adventures? And now she and Jonny are dating? Just thinking about how she's constantly at risk is making the stress too much to handle. And Race wonders why I was taking that medication."

She heard Phil mumble and glanced over; he was busy studying his map. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Are you even listening?"

"I'm plotting our course," Phil replied without looking up, "and yes I'm listening."

"So?" She asked, obviously expecting an answer.

"Stop, Estella, just stop. We can't keep going on like this." Phil interjected before she went too far off on another tantrum. "Don't ask me to take sides between you and Race, okay? Race and I have known each other just as long as you and I have. He and I are friends too."

"He left Intelligence One." Estella said. "He left you."

With a shrug, Phil said, "That's fine. He did his time and did it honorably. I hold nothing against him and he's still my friend and confidant. Don't ask me to take sides right now, Estella. Please don't. I'm not saying I agree with how he's been treating you during this entire ordeal because I don't. But you haven't exactly been the innocent victim you were trying to portray either. From where I stand, you're both at fault for the mess you've created. But that doesn't mean I care more about him over you or vice versa. I care about Jessie and Jonny. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Estella replied reluctantly.

"Now, we need to concentrate on finding those kids."

Nodding, Estella wiped the tears from her face. "Yes, I want this to be over. What's the plan?"

With a smile, he showed Estella the map, happy to be dutifully engaged in actual work again, "Like I was saying, before you got all gooey, I've been plotting points along our route. High points where we can get a better look. We still have a lot of daylight left, so if you're up for it, we can cover a significant portion of this sector before we'd have to turn back."

Nodding, Estella said, "Okay, that makes sense."

"I haven't received any update to the UAV feed," Phil frowned as he checked a small tablet that was in one of his pockets, making Estella wonder just what other gear and gadgets he was carrying in addition to his standard equipment and ammunition. "But my second waypoint should take us high enough to get a decent signal."

"Let's do it then." Estella agreed with eagerness; the chains of her depression starting to snap; all she really needed was to be active, to be engaged, and to know that people cared.

As they stepped off in the direction Phil indicated, Estella said, "You know, Phil, it seems like you miss this type of work."

"What? Sweating my balls off in humidity as thick as mud while listening to a woman that's not even my wife bitch me out?" He joked in response. "Yeah, fucking love it."

Silence fell over the pair as they tramped along in the woods. Eyes searching all around, Estella focused on fine tuning her senses, hoping to recognize even the slightest out of place detail. She clung to her hope, even with the knowledge of the murder victim and the sheer vastness of the park; it was all she had left.

"So why have we concentrated on this area of the park?" When she asked the question, she realized that she really knew very little about the details of the investigation.

"We have to start somewhere. This area is the point between where the kids were abducted and the dumpsite." Phil wiped his brow as he answered, keeping his voice low.

"Dumpsite?" Estella felt squeamish when she heard the word.

Pausing midstride, Phil gave her a mournful look, "I'm sorry, Estella. Sometimes I forget my audience."

She knew he wasn't purposefully being callous. "Don't worry about it. I used to have to remind Roger to think before speaking sometimes," She started.

Estella was suddenly taken aback when Phil cut her off with a sharp hiss. Opening her mouth to protest, she gasped as he grabbed her arm, almost yanking her off her feet to push her behind a thick tree. His abruptness made her ball up, flashes of the last time a man grabbed her in such a manner filtering in her mind. Yet, she knew Corbin wasn't that type of man and she saw he was actually hovering protectively over her, raising a finger to his lips indicating for her to be silent. Seeing her initial shock from his actions recede, he leaned cautiously out from behind the tree and pointed. Following the direction he indicated, Estella's gaze fell upon a small, ramshackle house, an odd sight located smack dab in the middle of the park. Peering at the structure, Estella guessed it had been condemned ages ago, but small signs of recent inhabitance perplexed the redhead; black garbage bags were stacked at the far side of the house and she could see an old well pump that had a steady drip of water leaking from the end.

Turning to look at her companion, she saw that Phil wasn't actually watching the house, instead staring off to the left of the building. She shuddered when she noticed that his right hand was currently resting atop his firearm. Looking to see what he saw, her hands shot up to her mouth in surprise. Her reaction created one in Phil, and he moved closer to her, keeping her pinned between the tree and himself; effectively preventing her from slipping past.

"Move." She hissed, balling her hands into fists and hitting him on his vest, above the protective plates that were tucked inside. He didn't budge, but he did wrap a gloved hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Quiet." Phil whispered as he turned his attention back towards the house. Making his way towards the building was a large, burly man with long, dirty hair and a ratty beard. He appeared from somewhere off to the rear and his eyes were focused on the bundle he cradled in his arms; he had not seen Phil or Estella. Estella struggled against Corbin's hold as she recognized that the blanket wrapped mass was roughly the size and shape of a human.

Keeping his left hand over Estella's mouth, Phil used his right to key his radio and whisper a call for help thru the mic. With a silent curse, he scowled as his earpiece filled with static. Shaking his head, he knew they were on their own and watched as the dirty behemoth entered the domicile.

Only inches apart, Estella could feel the heat wafting off of her companion and was surprised that he was so calm; she, on the other hand, felt like her heart was about to burst from her chest with each beat. Whispering in her ear, Phil breathed, "Stay quiet." Then uncoiling his fingers from her mouth he added, "We're on our own."

"Jessie." She hiccupped, her eyes damp with tears.

"This could be totally unrelated." He replied, but his gut was telling him the opposite.

Letting go of Estella, Phil pulled his firearm and nestled the weapon snuggly in his grip. With a round already chambered he'd only have to flip the safety off, aim, and fire. He only hoped that the situation wouldn't come to that.

Knowing it would be pointless to order Estella to stay outside, Phil saved himself the heartache and instead said, "Stay close. Stay right at my back, no matter what." Locking her eyes with a steely gaze, he asked, "Do you understand?"

Estella bit her lip and nodded with conviction, slightly elevating Phil's confidence that she would actually listen to him. With a stern look he cocked his head, "Let's go."

Quickly the pair crossed the open land between their hiding spot and the house. Stepping up onto the rickety porch, Phil felt Estella's hand clutching the back of his vest as he approached the partially ajar door. Signaling for her to wait momentarily, he nudged the door further open with the toe of his boot, then swept inside, weapon raised.

The front room was empty of life, but the stench from years of decay and rot was strong. Breathing through his mouth, Phil did a quick scan of the room as his boots brushed over grime and filth that covered the wooden floor. Pieces of old furniture were placed randomly throughout the room and an old fireplace was boarded up, some of the red bricks that surrounded the face having crumbled into dust. An old plastic rocking horse, a child's toy, sat near a sheet-covered couch. The toy's paint was worn and faded, peeled away on parts of its snout, giving the innocent plaything a ghastly look of evil. A chill ran down Phil's spine at the sight of the devilish equine.

To the rear of the room was the kitchen. Phil waved Estella inside and motioned for her to remain quiet. Feeling her directly behind him, they stepped from one horror scene into another.

Old, busted up linoleum tile ran throughout the medium sized kitchen; the black and white design caked with pale dust and debris. Along one wall ran a countertop that was covered in dirty dishes, empty containers and rotting food. Moving forward with Corbin, Estella gagged at the plethora of maggots that crawled and squirmed over mounds of unidentifiable rot. A steady drip from the sink's faucet sounded like blasting symbols to the redhead's ears, the watery droplets creating a hole in a thick layer of dusty cobwebs that covered the items in the sink. She jumped and bit her lip as a rat scurried across the floor, brushing against her leg as it wedged itself through a cabinet door, disappearing into the kitchen's unseen bowels.

Phil felt Estella's grip tighten on his back and he found himself wishing he had insisted on her staying outside, however it was too late for that now. Moving through the room, they took care not to come into contact with any of the disgusting contents that littered the kitchen. Approaching an old refrigerator, turned yellow by age, Phil glanced at the floor and saw what appeared to be dark reddish black splotches; rings of dried blood. He saw similar rings on a small round table next to the fridge.

 _'I really don't want to look inside here.'_ He told himself, but reached out anyways.

"Don't." Estella muttered in his ear as she saw Phil reach forward and grasp the handle of the appliance. She pressed herself against his back, gripping the sides of his body armor so tightly that her fingers ached. As much as she wanted to pull him away from the fridge, she found herself glued against him, holding her breath with anticipated fright. She observed his fingers curl around the handle of the ancient device and imagined he was extremely grateful he had worn gloves that day.

Grimacing, Phil pulled the door open. His eyes widened as he looked at the macabre interior. Gagging he tore his eyes from the horror that filled the fridge, the contents appearing even more sickening by the flickering of the tiny light inside. He struggled for air due to the offending stench that wafted from within, coughing as he turned his head to the side. He'd never been claustrophobic, but he suddenly felt extremely vulnerable inside the house and wanted nothing more than to run. But he didn't, instead he grabbed one of Estella's hands to pry her grip from his vest. Pivoting he blocked her view with his body while gripping her wrist firmly, "Don't look."

"What?" She mumbled, her green orbs reflecting her fear, her ears absorbing the distinct buzz of multiple flies, her nostrils twitching as they deciphered the putrid smells of rotting flesh and stale blood.

"You don't want to know." Phil said as he reached behind his back and shut the door. At the same moment a loud clanking noise filled the house. Spinning at the sound, Phil raised his weapon, but no one approached. Slowing his breathing he calmed himself enough to assess that the noise was from some machine that the brute must have turned on somewhere below, a basement or cellar.

Glancing around the kitchen, mindful not to focus on any of the repugnant sights, his gaze eventually fell upon a door tucked off in the corner. Approaching with extreme caution, Phil could hear the mechanical clanking grow louder as he drew closer.

Looking at Estella, Phil motioned for her to once again stay right behind him. When he felt her hand on his back, he pushed the door open and they descended into the depths of the unknown together.

The clanking and whining of machinery grew louder as they moved down the slick, unstable, and in some places extremely rotted wooden stairs. As the thumping grew louder with each step, Phil was thankful that the machinery was masking any sounds they made.

Moving with a determined purpose, Phil kept his weapon raised and scanned the dank, damp cellar. Even with the muck caked windows there was enough light filtering in from outside to illuminate their surroundings. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he stepped onto the hard, compacted dirt and old broken concrete foundation of the structure. Estella was directly behind him and he moved in a fashion that prevented her from slipping past; the situation was already dangerous enough and he didn't need the scared woman complicating it further.

A rotted doorframe sat in the deteriorating dividing wall directly in front of them. The sound of the machinery was definitely coming from the adjoining room. Crossing through the current room in such a fashion as to keep the doorway in sight, Phil moved in front of the door. Standing in the other room was the man, the bundle he had been carrying placed on the ground. Even with his back to them and wearing a long dirty trench coat, an odd garment for such a hot and humid day, Phil and Estella could tell the man possessed a large frame and menacing stature.

Hands on his back, Estella pulled herself up, peered over Phil's shoulder and gasped. Beneath the dirty and torn blanket a mess of flat and dirty red hair flowed across the dirt covered floor. Pushing against Corbin's back, Estella tried to force her way around him, but he moved with her, "Stop." He hissed.

"Jessie!" Estella cried out, no longer able to contain the fear welled up inside.

"No!" Phil growled. Keeping his dominant hand on his firearm and pointed at the bulky form of the suspect, he used his other arm to block Estella from rushing past him. Spinning to move behind her, he then wrapped the same arm around her waist and pulled her into him. She pushed down on his arm, kicked her legs in an attempt to make him release her, but as hard as she tried he was unwilling to let go and she could not break his restraint.

"Let her go!" Estella screamed, no longer adhering to Phil's commands, continuing to struggle in his grasp.

The man turned in response to her shout. His imposing frame was matched by a gruesome visage. Long, greasy brown hair brushed against his shoulders and his scraggly, unkept beard was covered in grime and drool. The parts of his face that were untouched by the beard were pockmarked and dirty, but it was his eyes that made Estella shrink and cower with sudden dread. His eyes were dark, almost black and they possessed an evil madness that revealed a soulless being.

"Get on your knees! Hands above your head!" Phil demanded as he cocked the hammer of his weapon back in a show of force.

The man snarled, his lips curling back to reveal crooked, yellowed teeth. A thin line of brownish drool seeped forth from his maw as his hands moved upward; he held no weapons.

"Get down on your knees, now, damnit." Phil ordered again as Estella continued to whimper, her frantic struggles against his hold began to lose steam. Turning he kept his aim on the suspect, but pivoted to the side, narrowing their profile.

With a guttural release, the man lashed out and kicked the bundle, sending the body over the edge of a previously unseen pit. Estella noticed the cement mixer machinery that sat in the far corner of the room for the first time, obviously the source of the mechanical noise. She also saw that it was currently dumping some unknown mixture into the pit; she screamed.

The man's action was so quick that he was moving before either Phil or Estella could truly register what they were witnessing. The heavy stomping of the man's boots as he rushed the pair snapped them back to reality and with a step backwards to plant his feet, Phil tensed, locked his arm, took aim and fired.

The report of the handgun in the small confines of the cellar was louder than Estella could tolerate, her hands flying up to cover her ears against the sound. The bullet slammed into the charging brute's upper chest, just below his clavicle. Even a man as large as their adversary could not withstand the forceful impact of a .40 caliber round, fired at extremely close range, and he collapsed to the ground after just one hit.

Corbin's mind was focused on the threat and the moment the man was down, the Director let go of Estella and moved forward. Coming up on the suspect he quickly holstered his weapon and snagged a pair of handcuffs from his belt. Kneeling on the man's back he jerked the troglodyte's arms behind his back, not caring about any pain he may be causing.

As he slapped the handcuffs around one of the man's thick wrists, a flash of red streaked past his peripheral vision. Seeing Estella running towards the pit, Phil quickly adjusted his plan. Standing, he held firm to the man's cuffed wrist and dragged the wounded prisoner across the floor, leaving a trail of slick blood as he did. Wrapping the man's arms around the bottom of an exposed support beam, he cuffed the other wrist. Once the wounded suspect was secured to the beam, Corbin rushed over to Estella's side.

Lying flat on her stomach next the pit, Estella franticly clawed at the inside edges, trying to reach what she believed to be her daughter. The pit was deep and she couldn't reach as whatever horrendous concoction was pouring into the makeshift grave quickly buried Jessie's unresponsive form. Not sure of what she was doing, Estella continued to claw and scratch in a desperate attempt to reach her only child.

Phil ran over to the mixer; pulling on the control arm, he attempted to shut the machine down. The mechanical device slipped ever so slightly in his grasp, but he could not budge it. Placing a boot against the machine's solid frame, he attempted to leverage himself as he pulled, but the lever would not yield and the rotting, stinky mixture continued to pour into the pit.

Cursing, he let go and moved past Estella. As he did, he activated the automated distress beacon on his tactical vest, sending out an emergency signal, indicating they were in need of immediate medical rescue. He only hoped that it actually worked. Then with a quick glance to gauge his landing, Phil jumped into the pit. His legs sank up to the middle of his calves into the sludge and he said a silent thanks to whoever might be watching over them that there was actually somewhat solid ground underneath. As the sludge continued to spill into the large grave-like hole, Phil ignored the muck that spilled out of the mixer's chute onto him. Reaching down he ripped the soiled blanket away, revealing Jessie beneath; she did not move and a cursory glance showed that her mouth was gagged and her hands bound behind her back with duct tape.

Bending at the knees, Phil scooped the girl out of the mushy stew, mindful to keep his feet planted firmly as he did so. Once in his arms, he felt Jessie stir and her eyes fluttered open for just a moment.

Looking up at Estella, whose face was a mess of dirt and tears, Phil said, "Estella, take her." Estella blinked, but didn't seem to hear the man's words.

A sharp stabbing pain shot through Phil's shoulder as he lifted Jessie's body higher. Biting back against the flaring spasm caused by his previous injuries, he pleaded, "Estella, please, snap out of it. Grab Jessie and pull her out of here. Grab your daughter. She's alive."

His words shattered her paralysis and Estella repositioned herself as Phil ignored the throb in his shoulder and lifted Jessie higher, allowing Estella to wrap her arms under her daughter's armpits and hoist her upward. Phil continued to assist, using his hands to steady the girl as her mother pulled her clear of the danger.

Breathing a heavy sigh of relief, Phil watched as Jessie Bannon was pulled free from her impending death. Bending at the knees he prepared to jump and grasp the edge of the pit, knowing he'd have to hoist himself out as Estella was not strong enough to pull him up. As he repositioned his feet, his leg brushed against something solid below the muck. Concerned, he crouched down and dug at the disgusting contents of the pit and unearthed another gruesome sight.

"My god." He choked as his eyes took in the horror that was buried at his feet. Biting his tongue to stop the rise of the bile in his throat, he covered his mouth and nose with his forearm. Another lump of sludge smacked against the side of his head and slid down his shoulder, forcing him to tear his eyes away from the grisly discovery below. Bending at the knees and jumping, he grasped the edge of the pit and hauled himself out, rolling onto his back, sucking in deep heaving breaths. He closed his eyes just for a moment in an attempt to subdue the physical pain and expel the furious thoughts that started to form; there would be time for that later.

Estella was grateful when Phil emerged from the pit on his own. Mumbling as she stroked her daughter's dirty and matted hair, her tears flowed freely as she gently removed the gag from Jessie's mouth. Cradling her child tightly against her chest she felt Jessie's breath upon her cheek; Phil was right, she was alive.

Crawling over to the women, Phil yanked his combat knife from its sheath and cut through the bonds on Jessie's hands. Once free, he gingerly removed the tape from her wrists, uncovering dark, blotchy bruises on the girl's skin. He looked up at the wounded prisoner who, even though he was bleeding from the gunshot wound, was still alive, a wicked grin spread across his lips. Phil sneered at the man, but turned his attention back to the redheads.

"Estella, we have to get her outside. Help should be here soon." He said, tapping the small flashing light on his vest.

Nodding, Estella rocked on her knees, cradling Jessie in her arms. Giving mother and daughter a moment, Phil stood and went back to the mixer. With a new determination, he kicked at the control arm, hitting it over and over with such force that he finally managed to dislodge the rusted lever. Taking a solid stance, he reached out, grasped the arm, and yanked it into the OFF position. The machine whirred and died, the contents of the mixer slowing to a sloppy, wet halt.

Phil stole another glance down into the pit, sighing with a heavy heart, before moving back to the two women. Kneeling down he reached out and lightly touched Estella's arm. "We need to get outside. Let me take her." His voice soft and gentle. Estella sniffed and nodded as Phil slid his arms under Jessie and with tender care that set Estella's mind at ease, he lifted her off the ground. Moving quickly but cautiously, they headed outside.

Setting the injured girl down on the grass, Phil stood as Estella took to caring for her daughter.

"I'll be right back." Phil breathed to Estella with a gentle squeeze of her shoulder. Nodding, Estella saw him head back inside and within two minutes emerge once again with the prisoner in hand.

Seeing the dirty man should have enraged Estella, but at the moment her only concern was Jessie.

"Momma?" Jessie mumbled as her eyes briefly flicked open.

"I'm here, Jessie, baby. I'm here." Estella breathed.

"Momma." Jessie muttered again before her eyes flickered and she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Pausing on the porch when he heard Jessie's soft mumbling, Phil closed his eyes and said another silent thank you that they had found her in time. With a firm hand on the prisoner, he heard the suspect rumble a deep, yet disturbing and disgusting laugh; as if he derived a sick pleasure in watching the scene before him.

Yanking on the man's arm, Phil let his anger take control for a brief moment as he pushed the prisoner towards the far end of the porch, out of sight of the two women, but to a position where Phil could guard him and keep an eye on Estella and Jessie as they waited for help to arrive.

"They are both so pretty." The man growled with a sinister chuckle. "I'd love to have them both, taking turns so they could watch."

Scowling, Phil slammed his captive's injured side against one of the post railings on the porch, producing a pained yelp from the animal. "Sorry about that. Must have slipped." Phil said without remorse.

"You can't do this to me." The man replied. "You have to follow the rules, lawman."

Phil forced the man to sit and using an extra set of handcuffs, secured his wrists to the railing post. Kneeling down in front of his prisoner, Phil grabbed a handful of the man's dirty hair and jerked his head back, forcing him to look into Phil's eyes.

"One, I'm not your typical lawman," Phil growled. "And two, that girl you tried to kill is my goddaughter. So watch your filthy mouth, scumbag."

"Your goddaughter was so sweet." The man smirked, making a display of licking his cracked lips and sucking his tongue.

Keeping a hand on the man's hair, Phil drew his firearm and pressed it against the side of his prisoner's head. Eyes going wide, the man quickly shut his mouth as Phil proclaimed, "I should put a bullet through that twisted, fucking brain of yours. So shut your goddamn mouth or else I'll blow your fucking brains out."

The man gulped, but kept his mouth shut. Phil sneered at him then slammed the man's head backwards into the wooden support beam before holstering his pistol and heading back to Estella and Jessie.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 **To Be Continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Raising her head slightly Estella watched three all-terrain vehicles, along with a number of people on foot, arrive at the isolated house. Her hand continued to stroke Jessie's dark red locks, still damp from having poured water from the pump in an attempt to wash the filth from her daughter's mane.

Jumping from the passenger side of a still in motion all-terrain vehicle, Race hit the ground in full stride. "Jessie!" He shouted making a bee-line straight for his daughter and ex-wife. Dropping to his knees next to them, he gently took one of Jessie's hands in his own. Tears filled his eyes as he rubbed her hand soothingly in his. Gingerly, he brushed a wet, dirty strand of hair off her face.

"You found her." His lips trembled as he looked at Estella, whose lips were moving as she mouthed a silent prayer.

The sound of her father's voice caused Jessie to stir. "Dad?" She mouthed, her call to him barely audible.

"Its okay, Ponchita. You're safe now. Your mom and I are here." Race answered gently. "You're safe, honey." Race repeated as he scooped her up into his arms, rocking on his knees as he hugged her, never wanting to let go.

Shortly a paramedic arrived at their side, needing to get Jessie's vitals and prepare her for transport. "I'll only be a moment." The young woman said, her tone reassuring and kind.

Nodding Race gave Jessie's hand another soft squeeze, "I'm right here, Jess. I'm not going anywhere."

Standing Race let the medic kneel in his place. Looking around he took in the scene, finally seeing it for the first time since arriving. As more personnel arrived he saw a few I-1 Agents marking off the house with tape while others worked to keep the local cops and State Troopers from needlessly tromping all over the crime scene.

Coming up to one of the Agents, a man he knew as Peter Dugger, he asked, "Where's Corbin?"

"Check the side of the house, by the water pump." Dugger replied grimly. "But take care."

"What do you mean?" Race asked.

"I haven't been inside, but obviously he and your ex were. They say it looks like a scene from a horror movie in there." Dugger explained. "We have a suspect in custody too. Fucking freakshow that guy is."

Race gave the man his thanks then made his way around the side of the house where he found Phil and another Agent. Corbin was bent over, shirtless, head under the pump, strenuously rubbing his hands through his hair and over his shoulders, arms, and chest. To Race it appeared that his friend was desperately trying to scrub away more than just muck.

As Race walked over the other Agent stopped operating the handle as Phil straightened and turned towards him. The Director ran his hands through his wet hair and Race didn't like the look he saw in his friend's eyes; it was a look that told Race that whatever was inside that house, whatever Phil and Estella had seen, whatever Jessie had experienced, it was something that would trouble Corbin for the rest of his life.

"Race," Phil started, "Did you see Jessie? Why aren't you with her?"

Race composed himself, the mention of his daughter's name causing his emotions to swell. "Yes, the paramedics are getting her ready to take the hospital. So I wanted to get a quick update from you."

"Roberts tried calling in an airlift, but they can't make it through the canopy, even a hoist would be difficult." Phil offered.

"How?" Race gestured around him.

Phil nodded to the other man, who handed Phil's sidearm back to the Director, then left. Holstering his weapon Corbin explained. "Estella. She showed up at the command center. I brought her out because she was going nuts and I didn't want her running off on her own. We stumbled on this place completely by accident."

"Jonny?" Race prodded as he stood next to his friend.

"He's not here." Grabbing his shirt from where he'd put it out to dry, Phil pulled the damp garment over his head.

"Fuck." Race grumbled. "Pete said you took a suspect into custody."

"Yeah," Corbin replied solemnly, tucking his shirt into his pants. "After what I saw in there, part of me wishes I had killed the filthy mongrel. But he's alive and that means we have someone to question."

"What did you see?"

Phil shook his head, grabbed his body armor and strapped it back on, "Let's go, Race. You'll want to go with Jessie. She needs her parents now more than ever."

Race knew with that answer his friend wasn't ready to talk. He couldn't really blame Corbin; Race would have responded the exact same way if their roles were reversed.

Heading back to Jessie's side, Race wrapped his arms around Estella. "Our baby is safe now." He breathed into the side of her head, his lips planting small kisses on her hair. As the paramedics moved Jessie onto a stretcher another all-terrain vehicle arrived. As soon as it stopped, Benton was out and moving. Torn on leaving his daughter's side again and going to Benton, Race was thankful when he saw Phil intercept, stopping the distressed scientist from entering the house only a few feet from the mold covered steps.

"Where's Jonny? Is he here?" Benton asked as he tried to move past Phil, but the Director blocked his path.

"He's not here, Doctor." Phil's voice was filled with remorse as he reported the news to Benton.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Benton shouted as he tried to push past Corbin, who turned to position himself behind the Doctor and wrapped his arms around Benton's chest, preventing him from moving. "Where is he? Where the hell is Jonny, Phil?" Benton cried as he struggled, but Phil was stronger and refused let go.

"He's not here, Doctor Quest. We don't know where he is." Phil replied, his voice heavy with exhaustion.

"Let go of me. Is he inside? Did you check?"

"He's not in there and you can't go in. Trust me, Benton, you don't want to go in there." Phil said. Corbin rarely used his first name, so Benton knew something inside that house had spooked the veteran Agent, shaking the man's otherwise professional demeanor. Benton also knew in his heart that Phil was telling the truth; Jonny was still missing. As the news sank in Benton's body slackened, his legs wobbled and he collapsed, pulling Phil down to the ground with him.

Seeing the scientist's pain, Corbin spoke gently, "We'll find him, Doctor, trust me. We found Jessie and we will find Jonny. We're not giving up."

"But when? When will we find him?" Benton sniffed, "And in what condition?"

The thoughts of what Benton's question implied hit the Director in the gut, unable to give an answer, he stayed quiet and kept a supportive hold on Benton as the scientist buried his face in his hands, bursting into tears.

As Benton cried, his body shaking as his pain and suffering poured through his tears, Corbin's earpiece crackled. Grumbling, he kept a hand on Benton's shoulder as he pulled his legs up, knelt on one knee and keyed his mic.

"What is it?" Fatigue and annoyance clear in his tone, but he was thankful at least for the boosted signal from the radio stack in one of the all-terrain vehicles. His lips curled into a snarl as he watched the prisoner being hauled away, the man looking at Jessie and her parents with sick pleasure.

" _Sir,"_ Roberts' voice in his ear snapped the Director back to reality. _"It appears we might have found something. We're circling the UAV approximately a mile northwest of your position. It looks like an abandoned vehicle on a service road."_

"What type of vehicle?" Phil asked and saw Benton turn his head to look at him.

" _Looks like a cargo van. Hard to make out any specifics, so I can't say for certain if it's the same one from the country store's security footage."_

"Alright," Phil replied, "Send the coordinates to my device. We'll go check it out."

" _Roger. Sending now."_

Standing as Corbin did, Benton wiped his face with his hands. "What is it?"

"The UAV spotted an abandoned vehicle up the road from here." Phil replied as he verified that Roberts had sent the coordinates to his tablet then waved over one of his Agents, "we'll go check it out. It probably belongs to that asshole." Phil stated as he eyed the prisoner being strapped into one of the larger all-terrain vehicles for transport back to the command center.

"I'm going with you." Benton stated, then held up a hand as soon as he saw the protesting look on Phil's face. "Save it, Phil. I'm going with you. Jonny could be there."

"But," Phil started.

"I need to know one way or the other. Jessie is back and safe, thank goodness, but Jonny's still out there. He's still missing. Even if he's not there, perhaps we'll get some shred of evidence or a clue that could lead us to him. Phil, I can't stay here." The last sentence came out as a plea.

"What about Hadji?" Phil asked with a glance in the boy's direction. He had initially been held back by one of the Troopers who had not known his identity, but was now lingering near Race, watching as the medics worked an IV into Jessie's arm.

"I'll talk to him. I want him to go with Race to the hospital. Jessie needs a friend her age there with her. All the adults hovering over her could make her uncomfortable and nervous."

With a nod, Phil acquiesced. "Alright."

After letting Hadji and Race know where they were going and promising to meet them at the hospital later, Benton, Phil, Agent Johnson, and two state troopers headed off in the direction of the abandoned van. The terrain was rough and the humidity and heat continued to suck away their energy so it took them almost double the normal amount of time to cover the mile. But once they arrived, Phil hung back with Benton as Agent Johnson and the Deputies moved forward to clear the van and the surrounding area. Johnson waved the two men over a few moments later.

"It's clear, Sir." Johnson reported as he holstered his sidearm. Looking at Benton, he added, "No sign of your son, Doctor Quest. I'm sorry."

With a nod, Phil said, "Cordon off the area and call in a team to process it, have Roberts give them the coordinates and they can follow the same road in. I hate to say it, but this isn't the same van from the surveillance footage."

Benton agreed, gesturing at the rusted wheel wells, broken headlight and missing driver's side mirror, "This one is in much worse shape, not to mention being an entirely different color."

Handing a pair of latex gloves to Benton, Phil removed his earpiece then put his own regular gloves back on. "You up for taking a look inside?"

Benton nodded, "Yes."

Phil pulled a small flashlight from his vest as they moved to search the vehicle. Opening the driver's side door, they were immediately assaulted with a horrific stench; an offensive odor that was a combination of rotten food, tobacco, human waste, and general body stink; made all the worse by the baking heat of the closed up interior. Covering his nose and mouth, Benton coughed, "My God." His eyes burning from whatever irritant had been trapped inside prior to the door being opened.

Covering his own face, Phil squinted and gave Benton a look then shone the flashlight around the interior, "From the looks and the smell, I'd say our perp was living in here. At least when he wasn't in that hell house." As if to confirm the statement, his flashlight shone on a number of water jugs filled with what appeared to be urine. Shaking his head in disgust, Phil moved around the van and opened the sliding door on the passenger side. Benton followed as the Director leaned inside for a moment before climbing into the back of the van.

Staying in a crouch, Corbin swept the flashlight around, looking for anything that seemed out of the ordinary among the dirty interior. Kicking an empty food carton with his toe, he sneered at the disgusting sight, angered that Jessie had been transported in such filth.

"How could someone live in such squalor?" Benton asked as he breathed through his mouth. Looking at the Director he didn't envy the man. The interior of the van was a mess, it stunk, and was unbearably hot even with the open door; perspiration poured from Corbin's head; his short hair, neck and forehead glistening with sweat.

"I have no idea." Phil replied, as he wiped his eyes, but for all the good it did as he just continued to sweat. However, he put up with the discomfort and continued to sweep his flashlight around the piles of garbage, dirty clothing, and a stained and torn up mattress at the back of the van.

"What's that?' Benton pointed under a pile of dirty rags as the cone of light swept past. Redirecting the flashlight, Phil illuminated the spot Benton had indicated. Shuffling closer, he pulled a pen from his vest and pushed a bundle away, freeing the item. Hooking it with the pen, Phil pulled it loose and held it up for Benton to see.

"That's Jonny's!" Benton exclaimed.

Agent Johnson leaned into the vehicle, called over by Benton's cry. "Everything alright?"

Corbin nodded at his man and indicated that he needed an evidence bag before turning back to Benton. "You're sure this belongs to Jonny?"

"It's a bracelet that his mother made for him shortly before she died. She had a knack for making these paracord designs and taught Jonny how to make them as well." Benton explained as Phil moved towards him. "As he got older, didn't always wear it, but still carried it with him at all times, usually in his pocket or tucked away in his wallet. Since it was the last thing she had given to him before she passed, it became more special to him than she had intended."

Phil listened to the story with a sympathetic frown, reminded of all the pain and suffering the Quest family had endured over the years and still continued to endure. "We have to catalogue it as evidence, Doctor, but I'll ensure it gets back to you soon. Okay?"

"I understand," Benton nodded as Phil climbed out of the van and handed the worn out bracelet to Agent Johnson. "But at least it means he was here, right?"

"It could," Phil replied as he guided Benton away from the vehicle so the Troopers could mark it off with tape. "Or it could mean that he gave it to Jessie and she left it for us to find. A bread crumb."

"Either way, I bet there is more in that van that could lead us to wherever Jonny is being held."

Phil looked at his Agent and said, "I'll take Doctor Quest back to the house and commandeer one of the vehicles to get back to the command center."

"The processing team is already mobilized and on the way," Agent Johnson reported. "They should be here within the hour. I'll stay and report anything the moment we find it."

Benton nodded his thanks to the man, then turned to Phil again. "Where is he, Phil? Where's Jonny? And what the hell is going on here?"

Phil shook his head slightly as he lodged his earpiece back into ear, "I don't know. We should make our way to the hospital so we can get an update on Jessie and you can let Hadji know about the bracelet. It's a huge find, Doctor. We're getting close."

"Agreed." Benton stroked his beard, a glimmer of hope resurfaced in his eyes.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jolted awake by rough hands grabbing him, Jonny offered no resistance. Jessie had not been returned and the guard's previous statement about her being gone played over and over in Jonny's mind like a broken record, he must have dozed off.

Without Jessie, without the love of his life, without his redheaded goddess, he was lost. Lost and broken and he no longer had the will to go on.

"Where are we going?" He asked solemnly.

"To clean you up." The guard replied. "We have clean clothes for you too."

"Okay." Jonny stated and heard one of the men snicker in response. "Can I get something to eat other than balls of meat and bread?"

Jonny thought the man's voice sounded almost sympathetic. "I'll see what I can get for you, boy."

"Thank you. That is very kind of you." Jonny replied. "So very kind."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Benton wound his way through the hospital corridors until he found the waiting room occupied by Race, Estella, and Hadji. As night crept up on them, the group looked tired, but Benton noticed the looks of relief on the faces of his family. He even noticed that Race and Estella had set aside their differences as they held each other's hands, waiting for an update on Jessie.

Sitting down in the chair next to Hadji, Benton looked at his son and asked, "How are you holding up?"

"I am very relieved that Jessie has been found, but I am still worried about Jonny. He is out there and all alone." Hadji kept his voice low, he didn't want Estella or Race thinking he was in any way placing blame on Jessie.

"I know, son," Benton said as he put a hand on Hadji's knee and squeezed. "But we'll find him."

Benton addressed Race, "Any word from the doctors?"

"They're still checking her out, but the paramedics said she was dehydrated and had a number of cuts and bruises." Looking towards the doorway, Race frowned, "I wish they'd come and tell us something more."

"Please, Roger," Estella whispered which quieted Race down. Rubbing her hand, he saw the dirt that was still caked into the crevices of her fingers and under her nails; one nail on her right hand and two on her left were broken and bloodied too.

Kissing her softly on the temple he said, "I'm sorry, Stell." Then he looked back at Benton, "Did you find anything in the van?"

Since walking into the hospital, Benton had been so focused on an update on Jessie that he had temporarily forgotten about the van. But he nodded and said, "Yes, in fact we found Jonny's bracelet. The one that Rachel made for him."

"Really?" Hadji asked, his head shooting upward at the news.

"Yes," Benton explained. "But we don't know if Jonny was in the van or if perhaps he gave the bracelet to Jessie. Corbin's people are still processing the scene and collecting evidence, he dropped me off here."

Race leaned back and pulled his phone from his pocket to call Phil, but stopped when the doctor came in. "Mr. and Mrs. Bannon?"

Race and Estella stood as one. "We're divorced," Race found himself saying for some reason. "But we're Jessie's parents. How is she?"

"Better than expected upon initial examination." The doctor stated and motioned from them to sit back down. Pulling up a chair, he continued. "My name is Doctor Nicholas Arthur and I did her initial intake exam. Overall, she's dehydrated and slightly malnourished, but I'm more concerned about her mental state. She's very reserved and quiet, only speaking with either Yes or No answers. Anything that can't be answered that way she mumbles and stares off into the distance. With your permission, I want to run a rape kit on your daughter."

"You think someone…ra…my little girl?" Race felt his face flush with anger immediately, but he choked and was unable to say the word.

"It's just a precaution, Mr. Bannon," The doctor replied calmly. "When we see signs of trauma like your daughter is displaying, it can sometimes be indicative of something more sinister like sexual assault. Because of her age and the nature of this investigation, I need your permission." His eyes were kind when he spoke. "You have my word that your daughter will be treated with nothing but the utmost respect from my staff."

Comforted by the doctor's words, Race looked at Estella. Her face almost as red as his shirt and her eyes swollen from tears, she nodded to him. Race looked back at the doctor and said, "Yes, do what you have to do. Can we see her before you start?"

"For a few minutes, yes." Doctor Arthur replied as he stood. He looked at Benton and Hadji who had been silent for the entire exchange and said, "But I can only let her parents in this time. Perhaps in the morning she can have other visitors."

"We understand, Doctor Arthur." Benton replied as he stood. Looking at Race he said, "We'll wait here until you're done, but please give Jessie our love and support."

"We will, Benton." Race said. He put an arm around Estella's shoulders as they stood and followed Doctor Arthur towards the examination room.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Pushing through the door, Race bit back tears when he saw Jessie lying on her side on the examination table, her back towards the door. The stark whiteness and sterility of the room made her blazing red hair, draped over her back and over the blanket, appear almost fire like. Hearing the door open, she turned her head slightly, but did not turn over to see who was entering.

"Jess," Estella said and watched as Jessie did rotate beneath the blanket at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Mom?" She said. Her eyes were tired as she blinked. "Dad?"

"Hey, Ponchita." Race tried to smile, to fight off his rage at whoever was responsible for this. "How are you?"

Lowering her eyes, she shrugged sheepishly. Race noticed she bit her lower lip as she pulled the blanket tighter around her body.

"Can you tell us what happened, baby?" Estella asked as she placed a hand on Jessie's head. To Estella's surprise, Jessie shirked away from her touch.

"I don't know." Jess replied. "Where's Jonny?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that, hon." Race said with worry.

"They took me from him." Jessie spoke, but her eyes did not look at her parents, instead they stared off at some unknown point in the room. "I don't know."

"Jessie, please," Race started.

"I said I don't know!" Jessie shouted then turned away in tears.

Doctor Arthur returned at that moment with a nurse. "I think that's all for now." He said firmly and motioned towards the door.

"Jessie," Estella started, tears flowing in response to her daughter's reaction.

"Leave me alone." Jessie mumbled without looking back at her parents.

Stepping backwards, Race pulled Estella back with him and Doctor Arthur ushered them out of the room. "Nurse Riley will give her a sedative to help her sleep once we are finished with the kit." The Doctor replied. "You can't stay overnight in the ICU, but I promise you that she will be watched and cared for throughout the night."

"I want a guard on her." Race stated, his voice left no room for argument.

Doctor Arthur nodded, "We can accommodate that request."

Race shook his head, "It'll be one of my colleagues." He'd rather stay himself, but he had to be with Estella and Benton as well.

Arthur nodded, "That's fine. But please, for now you should go back to your hotel. Clean up and get some rest. You can come back first thing in the morning."

Race finally pulled his eyes from the door to look at the Doctor, really seeing the older man for the first time. He was short, with a few extra pounds across his waist, thinning white hair, and eyes that had witnessed their fair share of trauma over the years. He wore a white lab coat over a light brown button down shirt, brown trousers and tennis shoes and had a stethoscope around his neck. He looked like a typical country doctor.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

The return trip to the hotel had been in silence and Race made his way straight to the conference room upon walking into the quiet lobby.

Pushing through the doors he saw Corbin, Roberts and Altine speaking quietly as they looked over the sectors on the overlay map.

"I want someone watching Jessie throughout the night." Race demanded, walking up to the two men. "The ER Doc already agreed."

Phil nodded to Altine who left to make the necessary arrangements. "We'll send someone over right away."

"Thanks," Race finally breathed as he sat down. "What's going on right now?"

Race noticed that Phil hadn't changed clothes yet as the Director stood and rubbed his hands over his face. "How's Jessie?"

"She's scared." Race said no more, but Phil saw the flash in Race's eyes that told him there was more, but he didn't want to talk about it in front of Estella, Benton, and Hadji.

"We got a hit on the suspect's fingerprints." Roberts pointed to Phil's tablet.

"That was fast." Race said with both approval and concern as Phil turned in a way that allowed Race to study the tablet as well.

"Came in about thirty minutes ago, his name is Ralph Douglas," Roberts started as he read the file from his own device. "His prints were on file due to his incarceration in the Pennsylvania State Hospital for the Mentally Impaired."

"Incarcerated?" Benton mused. "Why?"

Eyes scanning, Race pointed to the screen and spoke. "It looks like he was found incompetent to stand trial in the deaths of a Mary and Keith Robertson back in 2000."

"Well that's not good." Phil grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Estella asked, looking over.

Benton explained grimly. "He's means that since this man has already been found incompetent in a double homicide, determining competency in a new case will prove to be extremely difficult."

"Terry, dig up the details of that case. I want to know what happened." Phil ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Roberts replied.

Race watched Phil look around the room, his gaze falling on a few of the Deputies that still lingered. Phil looked at the group and lowered his voice, "We need to talk somewhere private."

Race understood Phil's meaning immediately. "Estella's room."

Nodding, Phil agreed. "Head up there now. I'll meet you up there in a few minutes."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"Are we in danger, father?" Hadji asked. He walked next to Benton with Race and Estella up front.

"I don't think so, Hadji. We're just being cautious."

Entering Estella's room, Race paced as they waited, his mind racing through multiple scenarios.

"Roger, please," Estella implored of her ex, but he dismissed her plea and continued pacing. He had to keep moving or else he'd lose his mind.

A good twenty minutes passed before a knock on the door stopped Race in his tracks; he went over to the door to let Phil in.

"Sorry for the delay." Phil mumbled as he shut the door.

"What's going on, Corbin?" Benton asked.

"It's probably nothing, but I wanted to be cautious." Phil replied with a frown.

"You think the locals are involved in this?" Race asked, his own suspicions were beginning to lean in that direction.

"I don't know for sure, but it's better to approach this with the outlook that the only people we can trust is each other and my Agents."

"Why would the local authorities be involved in whatever is going on here? And what makes you think they're tied to this Douglas brute?" Benton inquired.

Phil explained his reasons, "According to the files we've received, Douglas was released from that hospital three and a half years ago. He's a vicious killer and clearly unstable, yet he was released. I did a quick scan of his medical records that arrived with the file and the most glaring item that stood out was that he was diagnosed with delusional disorders."

"He's a schizophrenic?" Estella cringed at the thought of her daughter's plight.

"Not necessarily, Estella. There are many types of delusional disorders, not just schizophrenia." Benton offered. "But its bad news regardless."

"That's if the reports are even true," Race countered. "He could have been faking it just to avoid prison."

"That is a possibility," Phil nodded. "but after interacting with him, even briefly, I'm pretty sure the guy is totally insane. His preciseness in his ritual with his victims was counter to the rest of his disorganized and disgusting lifestyle that we saw in the house and the van. But being insane doesn't mean he's not aware of right versus wrong."

"What was in the fridge?" Estella asked.

Phil gave her a sideways glance, but remained silent.

"We can speculate all night on his mental condition," Benton interjected in order to keep the discussion on track, "but it doesn't help us find Jonny." Looking at Race and Phil, Benton continued, "Why do you think the locals are involved?"

"Here's the thing and stop me if you think I'm going out to left field with this," Leaning against the dresser, Phil crossed his arms over his chest, "how is someone that is clearly a violent threat, has delusional breaks, but with stretches of crystal clear lucidity according to some of his progress reports, not still locked up?"

"You said he was released." Race asked.

"We're still looking into that. But I think that perhaps someone wanted him released and made sure he was."

"So he has someone here that helped." Race nodded. "Someone that got him out of the hospital and then took him in and sheltered him."

"That's why you aren't trusting the locals." Estella spoke up. "You think they might be involved."

"Maybe." Phil nodded.

"Or at least knows of Douglas and his confederate and are protecting them indirectly for some other reason." Race stated.

"Someone was taking care of Ralph Douglas and we need to find that person. Doing so will lead us to Jonny." Phil declared with a hopeful nod to Benton.

"You do not think Douglas is responsible for the kidnapping of both Jessie and my brother?" Hadji inquired.

Looking at the young man, Race shook his head. "Douglas doesn't seem capable of pulling off such an elaborate kidnapping. Also, the van in the video footage is different than his vehicle."

"What are you saying, Roger?"

"Douglas didn't' kidnap Jessie. Someone gave her to him." Race replied sadly.

"From what we can tell, Douglas was living between his van and that house." Phil stated. "There's no way that someone with so much disarray in his life and his mind could pull off a double kidnapping in broad daylight and hold them at a tertiary location without being discovered. Then add in the fact that those kidnapped were Jonny and Jessie and there's no way Douglas did it. Those kids would have destroyed that fool, regardless of his brute strength and mental instability."

"So you think that whoever is helping him is a member of the law enforcement community?" Estella was catching on.

"Maybe not directly," Phil explained. "But we can't know for sure."

"So we need to tread carefully," Race continued. "Like Corbin said, we can't trust anyone outside of this room or Intelligence One. At least not until we've eliminated them as potential co-conspirators and narrowed our pool."

Turning towards Hadji, Race saw the hurt in the boy's eyes. For all his wisdom and responsibility, he was still very much a child in many regards. Knowing he needed to be engaged in the search for his brother, Race looked at the boy and asked, "Hadji, can you use your systems to remote into IRIS and start searching the backgrounds of the Sheriff's employees?"

"Of course, Race." Looking at Phil, Hadji added, "If you can spare at least one of your Agents we can work twice as fast. But please, someone that I would not have to waste time explaining every detail of the system to."

Phil chuckled as he nodded, "Sure, Hadji. Basically you just need someone to tell what to do and they execute."

"Yes." Hadji nodded.

"No problem."

Race turned to Benton next, "Benton, I need you to cross-reference any information we gather on Douglas against the first victim."

Glancing at Phil, Race suddenly asked, "Dugger told me about the other bodies in that pit. Have they been positively identified yet?"

Phil shook his head, "Not yet. We're still working it. Without any type of identification it's harder to make a match in the national missing persons database. Until we get dental records or some other means of narrowing the search parameters it could be slow going. And all that is assuming that whoever they are someone actually reported them missing."

Estella shook her head at Phil's implication; it was hard for her to believe that there were people out there that no one would ever miss, that no one would ever bother to look for. The sadness of such a thought was almost too much for Estella to handle at the moment.

"Are we positive that the first victim was killed by Douglas?" Benton asked.

Nodding slowly, Phil replied, "Yes, Doctor." With a grim look he pulled a report from the folder he held behind his tablet and handed it to Benton.

Scanning the file, Benton's face flushed. "My God,"

"What is it?" Race asked in response to the alarming behavior of both men.

"That document is part of the autopsy report from Emily Goss, the girl found along the trail. She had been raped repeatedly and DNA samples are being confirmed by my lab back in D.C. as we speak. One thing that frightens me is that there were two distinct samples." Phil stated.

"Douglas and his partner?" Race growled.

"I'm going to go ahead and make that assumption as well, yes." Phil replied, anger evident in his voice. Continuing he said, "The official cause of death is suffocation, but it was how she suffocated that is disturbing. So both the rape and the murder will connect her to Douglas."

"Go on," Race urged when he saw Phil's eyes wander and rest on Estella.

Blinking, Phil carried on, "Goss suffocated on a soil mixture, remnants of which were discovered in her nostrils and nasal cavity. Again, my lab techs in D.C. processed a sample of this mixture for further analysis. I just received the results that confirmed it matches a sample my mobile team tested of the muck that Douglas was dumping into the pit where we found Jessie. Emily Goss died because she was buried alive."

Digesting the information, Race could tell Phil wasn't telling all. "What else? What are you not telling us?"

"You might not want to know, Race." Benton mumbled as he handed the report back to Corbin.

Snatching the report from Corbin's hand before he could stick it back in the folder, Race's eyes darted across the page. He felt his head swim and his legs turn to rubber as key words jumped out from the page. "What is this?" He grumbled.

"It's the breakdown of what Douglas was dumping into the pit, Race." Phil's voice was sympathetic. "I told you earlier you didn't want to see that."

"I think I'm going to be sick." The document slipped from his fingers and floated lazily to the floor as Race staggered. Benton was on his feet and moving, grabbing Race by the arm to steady him as Phil snatched the paper from the floor before either Hadji or Estella could see it.

Estella retrieved a glass of water from the room's kitchenette and handed it to her ex as he sat down, concentrating on keeping the contents of his stomach from resurfacing. After a few minutes, he felt he could stand without wavering and slowly rose. Downing the last of the water he looked at each of the faces in the room in turn; faces of the people he loved and trusted. Finally, he exhaled and said, "This monster is sick and we have to get Jonny out of the clutches of these people."

"What is our next move?" Hadji asked. Part of him wanted to know what information was in the paper that Corbin had shown his father and Race, however a more sensible part of him did not want to know. Any information that could shatter the infallible Race Bannon was not something that Hadji wanted to learn.

Race momentarily expelled the horrid images from his mind as he spoke, "We need to work with the information we have at the moment." Glancing at his watch he saw it was almost midnight. He hated the idea of even suggesting they rest, but he knew they could all benefit from a few hours of sleep. "Let's work in shifts for now; we all need some rest."

"Race, I can keep pushing through." Phil countered.

Turning towards his acquaintance Race put a hand on his shoulder. After learning what was in the report and knowing that Phil knew what was in the mixture that had been dumped on Jessie, the other victims, and himself, Race felt sorry for his friend, "You of all people need to rest first. You look like you're going to fall out at any moment." Turning his head he met Estella's gaze and said, "You as well."

"Roger," She protested but he held up his other hand.

"Not now, Stell. Hadji, Benton, let's meet back downstairs. We'll get up and running, with Roberts' and Altine's help, and then based on what we find, we can reconvene in a few hours."

Benton stood; addressing Phil he asked, "Will Terry and Karla be able to get us situated?"

"Yeah, I'll come down to tell them what's going on."

"No you won't," Race shook his head, then looked at Benton. "I'll meet you down there in a few minutes. Just tell Terry I'm on my way."

"Ok, sounds like a plan." Benton motioned for Hadji and the two Quest men headed out the door.

Once alone, Race looked at Phil and Estella, who were both trying to hide their fatigue with looks of annoyance directed at Race. He had to laugh a little at the sight, the two most unlikely of people were teaming up unconsciously, ready to argue with him that they could continue on.

"What's so funny, Roger?" Estella huffed.

"Nothing. Look, you two need some rest. Phil you look like your about to pass out. Estella, you're not much further behind. After what you two went through today no one is going to fault you for punching out for a while. You both need to decompress."

"I must be suffering from a bout of amnesia and forgot that I put you in charge of my team, Bannon." Phil smirked.

"You've always stressed the need for someone to step up when it appeared those in charge were either compromised or unfit, whether permanently or temporarily, to continue on. You are definitely unfit at the moment."

"I never thought my own mantra would be used against me." Phil rolled his eyes. "But seriously, Race, I'm good for a while longer."

"Me too." Estella threw in.

Looking at Phil, Race asked, "Really? What's the name of the ship I was assigned to when I-1 recruited me?" It was one of the security code questions that Agents developed to test each other's mental abilities and successfully validate Agents that needed extraction from hostile or compromised operating locations. The question was designed to be simple enough to be answered quickly, yet something that only the people asking and answering would know.

Phil pondered for a moment too long, "The USS Nautilus."

"You're done, Phil." Race chuckled.

"Fuck," Corbin moaned as he rubbed his eyes. "That's a sub."

"A sub that was decommissioned well before I was even in the Navy. Not to mention I was never a submariner. Take a shower and get some sleep, partner. I'll make sure someone wakes you if we learn anything new. If not, you can take over for me in a few hours."

"Fine." Phil acquiesced as he headed for the door.

Looking at Estella sitting on the edge of the bed, Race said, "I'm not even going to ask you a question." Leaning down he kissed her gently on the forehead. "Jessie is safe, Stell. You saved her. Get some sleep, okay?"

Nodding, Estella agreed and as soon as she did she felt her eyelids begin to droop. "Just come wake me in a while."

"I will, Stell. I promise I will." With another peck on the forehead. Whispering in her ear he added, "And I plan to spend the rest of my life making things right with you."

A little smile spread across her lips. "I know and I'm sorry for all the horrible things I did and said."

"We'll talk later. For now get some rest." He breathed in her ear one final time. With one last kiss, Race headed towards the door, intent on getting back to work and finding Jonny before it was too late.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 **To Be Continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Roberts headed out already to organize this morning's search parties." Phil reported as soon as he saw Race and the others enter the conference room. "I can take you out there if you like."

It was just past eight in the morning; Race had switched out with Phil earlier around four in order to get some sleep himself. He'd also insisted that Benton and Hadji pack it in at that time as they hadn't learned much due to the lateness of the hour and the overall exhaustion of everyone involved. They had been going non-stop for five days, only snagging a bit of rest here and there since arriving in the small resort town and the weariness was starting to show.

"We need to go see Jessie," Race said as he filled a Styrofoam cup with hot water, dunked a tea bag into it and handed it to Estella before he poured his own cup of coffee.

"Understandable." Phil nodded as he drank from his own cup. "Terry can handle everything out at the search area at the moment. My plan is to stay here to keep digging into Ralph Douglas' life."

"Speaking of," Race started, his face going dark at the mention of the suspect's name. "When can we talk to him?"

"I've been going round and round with Williamson for the last hour about that very topic." Phil sighed with a wave at his phone that sat on the table next to his paperwork.

"What's the problem?" Benton asked.

"Williamson is holding Douglas in his jail, but he knows damn well the suspect is mine." Phil meant that Douglas was a suspect in a federal case. "But the Sheriff is working up some bullshit chain of custody fight over the guy since he was arrested in his county. He's also not happy that I shot Douglas."

"Why the hell would he care about that?" Estella didn't understand.

"Because I didn't provide Douglas medical care after shooting him." Phil answered.

"Are you fucking serious?" Race growled, resisting the urge to crush the cup of steaming coffee in his hand.

"I do not understand." Hadji said, not picking up on what Phil and Race were saying.

"Sheriff Williamson is concerned about a lawsuit." Race told the boy as Phil nodded.

"That monster tried to kill Jessie," Estella said, "and would have and would have killed us if Phil hadn't have shot him and all Williamson cares about is getting sued?"

"Williamson cares about a lot of things and none are related to Jonny and Jessie's well-being." Phil grumbled. "Don't worry about Williamson, I'll take care of it. I'll call the Attorney General if I have to on this. Go see Jessie. Race, I'll text you later and let you know when we can interview Douglas."

Race nodded as Benton requested, "And you'll let us know if the search parties find Jonny, yes?"

Phil gave his word. "You'll know the moment I do, Doctor. I promise."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Having been moved out of the ICU, Jessie's mind wandered. Tucked beneath the covers of the hospital bed, she sighed as she mashed the worn out buttons on the TV remote, attempting to flip past the soap operas that plagued morning television. She needed a distraction from the tidal wave of emotions that rushed through her mind, causing her to go from angered shouts to bouts of uncontrollable sobs to detached numbness all within a matter of minutes. And at the central core of every one of her breakdowns was the memory of what her captors had done and that Jonny was still missing.

A knock at the door drew her attention away from the small flat screen television mounted on the wall. Turning it off and setting the remote down on the nightstand she said, "Come in."

She watched as her parents, Doctor Quest and Hadji entered. Their attempts to come off as relaxed were amateurish at best and Jessie groaned inwardly as they all plastered on happy smiles to portray their fake sympathy.

"How you feeling, Ponchita?" Race asked as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. It took all of Jessie's willpower not to pull away from him.

"Better." Jessie replied vaguely. "I'd like to get out of here soon."

"We know, sweetheart." Estella said. "The doctors think you'll be ready to leave in another day or two."

Jessie snorted and looked away; she hated being cooped up. At this point there wasn't anything more the doctors could do for her, yet Jessie wasn't fooled. She knew they were keeping her in order to monitor her "mental and emotional state"; especially after the horrific news Doctor Arthur had given her.

"Any word on Jonny?" She asked, pushing the painful memory from her thoughts.

"We're still looking for him." Race replied with a frown.

"Perhaps you have had time to remember something about where he may be." Hadji added.

Jessie looked at him; her tone was unnecessarily chilly, "Hadji, I'm not holding anything back on purpose."

Hadji blinked, "Jessie, I did not mean it like that."

"Jess, what's the matter?" Race asked, concerned with her sudden change in attitude.

"Nothing." She replied and rolled her eyes. "I just…you know I want to find Jonny. I feel horrible that he's still missing and I'm not. I didn't leave him on purpose you know!"

"Jessie, it's okay to be scared still, but you're safe here and amongst family." Benton said, "However, we can't find Jonny without your help."

"I can't remember anything!" Jessie shouted as she slammed her fists on the mattress. She knew her anger was misdirected, but she didn't care; she wanted to find Jonny as much as they did, but they didn't seem to care about her at all.

Race sat down on the bed and wrapped his arm around his daughter. Pulling her close, he whispered, "It's okay, Ponchita. We're all concerned about Jonny."

Jessie buried her face his her father's chest and cried; feelings of shame and guilt overwhelming the young redhead. She'd tried so hard to recall even the slightest detail that could aid in finding Jonny, but every time her mind went back all she could recall was the pain and horror she was forced to endure and it was just too much; her captors had shamed her into silence.

All she wanted was for someone to tell her that it wasn't her fault. That she wasn't too blame for what happened, but all they seemed to care about was Jonny. She cared about Jonny too, but what about her? Did no one care about Jessie anymore?

Pushing away from her father, Jessie mumbled, "I don't want to talk anymore."

"Jess," Estella started, but was quieted with a wave from Race.

Race felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and assumed it was a message from Phil. Standing, he kissed his daughter one more time, "We love you, Jess, you know that. We just want to get Jonny back safe with us too."

"I know, dad." Jessie muttered. "Just…leave."

As the group turned to leave, Hadji hung back for a moment, giving his father a look that said he'd only be a minute.

As the door shut, Hadji looked at his struggling friend, "Jessie," his voice was soft. "We know you are suffering."

"Hadji, it's not,"

"Please," Hadji cut in, "my brother needs you to remember. The young man that you love needs you to remember."

"Remembering makes the horror real again." Jessie whispered.

Hadji reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, but she flinched and cowered away. Unsure how to take the reaction, Hadji sucked in a breath. "The horror is still real for Jonny."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked into Hadji's eyes and saw pity; she hated it. "Please, Jessie." Hadji breathed then turned and walked out.

Jessie watched him go and as the door shut, she let the tears flow. "I love you, Jonny Quest." Jessie said between the tears, "but I'm scared. They hurt me too and no one cares."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Williamson was standing at the door when Phil steered the I-1 SUV into the Department's parking lot. The old Sheriff had his arms crossed over his chest and Race saw the man's head turning to follow the black SUV's path as Phil pulled into the first available spot.

Turning to look at Agent Velk who was seated in the back seat, Phil left the vehicle running and ordered, "Wait here."

Race noticed that Velk never smiled. In his mid-twenties, Agent Velk sported a flat-top haircut, dark Oakley Sunglasses and a suit and tie combination that completed the man's Government Agent persona. His broad shoulders and square chin reminded Bannon of his old partner, Greg Temple.

"Yes, Sir." Velk replied to his superior and climbed behind the wheel once Corbin had disembarked.

"Remember when you first got here and said we had to work with these guys?" Race joked as he climbed out of the truck and jerked a thumb in the direction of the scowling Sheriff.

Phil shrugged. "I gave him a chance, but he wanted to play hardball."

"Guess he learned his lesson." Race laughed. Corbin had given Race the run down on the situation after picking him up from the hospital. Williamson was still fighting the custody issue, but a handful of phone calls from a few key people back in Washington had quickly taught Williamson a humbling lesson in D.C. politics.

"I may know some people," Corbin said as Race gave him a smirk; Phil knew everyone in D.C., "but what really matters is those people know Benton. And more importantly, they care about Benton. So when they heard that his son was missing and we were getting the runaround by some small town Sheriff, they didn't hesitate to make their displeasure in the Westmoreland County Sheriff's Office known."

"I hate politics." Race mumbled; but he was thankful for Phil's ability to navigate the political waters of the nation's Capital.

"So do I." Phil affirmed with a grin as they walked up to the Sheriff. "Sheriff, good to see you again."

Williamson's face was as red as Race's shirt and Bannon could tell that it took all of the older man's self-control not to explode at Corbin. To Phil's credit, the I-1 Director didn't gloat, but instead stood there with an even look on his face. "Douglas isn't talking and he's still loopy from the pain medication the doctor had to give him for his GSW."

Phil shrugged.

"Lead the way, Sheriff," Race spoke firmly. "The sooner we talk to him, the sooner we're out of your hair for the day so you can get back to preparing for your Fourth of July celebrations."

Williamson huffed, stifling a curse under his breath. "Follow me."

Williamson led the two men down to the department's small detention area. "He's in the last cell at the end."

"Thank you, Sheriff." Phil replied.

"You should leave your weapons with the duty officer." The Sheriff stated.

"Is he restrained within his cell?" Race asked.

"He is."

"Then we'll keep our weapons." Phil replied. "We don't need to go in the cell. We can speak to him through the bars."

"I'll be in my office if you need anything." Williamson grumbled before turning and heading back to the stairs.

"Come on, Race." Phil said as the officer buzzed them through the first steel bar door then the second.

Walking down the hall, Race noticed that none of the cells were occupied. "Peaceful little town, huh? No other prisoners, hooligans, or drunks needing to cool their jets?"

Phil grunted as they stopped in front of the cell of Ralph Douglas. The prisoner was seated on a thin mattress atop a steel slab that served as the bed. He was alone, his massive frame making the cell appear even tinier that it already was. The only other furnishing in the confined space other than the bed was a toilet and sink. However, it wasn't the condition of the cell that bothered Race, but the condition of the suspect.

Ralph Douglas sat crossed legged on the bed, his body rocking forward and back in a strangely rhythmic fashion as strange sounds emanated from his lips. His long ratty hair was greasy and hung in clumps over his downturned face. He was clothed in a yellow jumpsuit, but over the jumpsuit he was bundled up in a stark white straight jacket.

"What the fuck?" Race sneered.

"Hey." Phil snapped his fingers to get Douglas' attention. "Ralph Douglas, we want to talk with you."

Douglas continued to rock, ignoring or not hearing either man. Race kicked the bars, resulting in a loud bang as his thick, steel-toed boot connected with the metal. "Hey, scumbag. We're talking to you."

Douglas stopped rocking and lifted his head. "Jesus Christ." Race gasped, taking a step backwards as he looked at the man.

Douglas was more than loopy, he was drugged completely out of his mind. His eyes darted wildly about, but they were clouded and milky and Race imagined that whatever the brute was seeing it wasn't the two men that stood just on the outside of his prison cell. In addition to his crazy eyes, his mouth hung partially open and a long, thick string of unending drool ran over his lips, disappearing into his crusty beard. Greenish-red snot dribbled from his nose, crusting over his mustache as it dried. Douglas continued to mumble incoherently as he stared at whatever illusions his drug influenced mind was concocting before his eyes.

"Mother fucker." Phil growled and without another word to Douglas turned on his heels and headed back down the hallway. "Open the fucking doors." He barked at the Deputy, who immediately obeyed. Race heard the loud buzzing as the entry doors were unlocked.

Following in step behind his former superior, Race shot the officer a disgraced look as they passed him without a word.

Race ignored the stares from the startled Department employees as they watched the I-1 men storm out of the stairwell and straight towards Sheriff Williamson's office. He turned his nose up in disgust when he saw Williamson staring at them through the blinds, a smug look on his face.

Phil didn't bother knocking, instead storming in to confront the man immediately. "What the fuck is your problem, Sheriff?" He hollered as the office door crashed violently against the interior of the wall. He didn't care that every eye was watching.

"Is something _wrong_ , Director?" Williamson replied with a smirk.

"Douglas is drugged out of his mind down there."

"A result of you having shot him."

"Bull-fucking-shit." Corbin spat. "His condition is not from pain medication."

Sneering, Race accused the Sheriff. "You pumped him full of drugs just to spite us; so we couldn't talk to him."

"Prove it."

Race watched as Phil sucked in a deep breath as he stared down the Sherriff. Race interjected before Phil could go off. "You've mishandled this investigation since the very beginning and now you do this just to stop us from questioning _our_ suspect? Questioning the man that was moments away from murdering my daughter before he was stopped?"

"Allegedly murder," Williamson interrupted then stared down Phil. "We only know what this man says happened."

Phil growled at the Sheriff. "Are you questioning my integrity?"

"Ralph Douglas is harmless."

"What?" Race stammered. "After all you've seen, you're saying he's harmless? After what happened yesterday and the other victims found in the basement of his house, you think he's harmless? Let's not forget that he viciously murdered his foster parents too."

"That was a long time ago." Williamson explained. "He's received treatment for his condition since then."

"What are you hiding, Sheriff?" Phil asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Why would you protect Douglas? What are you hiding? What do you not want us to discover about your quaint little vacation town?" He asked again.

"I'm protecting the rights of a citizen of my county. Or don't you Feds believe in innocent until proven guilty?"

Phil ran his hands through his hair as he turned, shocked at what the Sheriff was doing simply because he was upset that Corbin had gone over his head.

"Like I said, Douglas is harmless." Williamson repeated.

"Harmless? Tell that to the families of his victims!" Phil shouted, slamming his open palm so hard on Williamson's desk the force knocked over a number of items. "Ralph Douglas is a rapist, a murderer, and a cannibal!"

Race blinked at Phil's revelation. He hadn't seen the reports, but now he knew what Phil had seen inside Douglas' fridge.

Heated, Phil continued to lambaste the Sheriff. "Is that what you're hiding? That you have a goddamn cannibal roaming freely within your community?"

"You don't know that." Williamson replied, but his tone was low and it was obvious he hadn't known that Corbin had seen inside Douglas' kitchen.

"Oh," Phil leaned back, spreading his arms as he sarcastically replied, "I'm sorry. I must be mistaken. It must be normal for people in Pennsylvania to keep human body parts and containers of blood inside their fridge. Just another fucking Milwaukee! Nothing to see here, aye?"

"Calm down, Director."

Race could see the nervousness in Williamson face; he'd known about Douglas' affliction, but not everyone within his Department did and the Sheriff was trying to keep it quiet. But Race felt there was more; it wasn't just Douglas' taste for human flesh that Williamson was hiding, there was something else.

"Don't tell me to calm down, you son of a bitch." Corbin shot back.

"Watch how you speak to me in my office, _Mister_ Corbin." Williamson replied. "Don't make me throw you in a cell down there with him."

"You're days are numbered, Williamson." Corbin shot back as Race placed a hand on Phil's bicep; he could feel how tense his friend was. If the situation wasn't so heated, he'd probably find it amusing that he was having to calm Phil down, just like Phil did for him with Estella the other day. Grasping his arm, Race pulled Phil back a few steps.

"Don't you dare threaten me in my own building! I don't give a damn who your friends in Washington are." Williamson barked.

"You don't get it do you?" Race sneered. "This isn't about politics, it's about bodies piling up in your woods. It's about kidnappings and rapists and fucking murderers. And there's still a missing kid out there and you just drugged our only lead. Who knows when he'll be able to talk, if ever."

"Two missing kids." Phil breathed through gritted teeth as Race continued to hold him back. "Don't forget that the brother of the murdered girl is still out there. Her name was Emily. Do you even know what her brother's name is, Sheriff?"

"I…" The Sheriff stammered.

Shrugging out of Race's grasp, Phil smoothed his tie as he sneered at the Sheriff. "You're done, Sheriff. As of this moment Ralph Douglas is not to be spoken to or handled without one of _my_ Agents present. As soon as _my_ paperwork is complete we will relieve you of him and transport him to a federal holding facility. You are officially removed from this investigation and any future investigations that arise from this matter."

"You can't do this."

"Oh I can, Sheriff. I very well can." Phil countered.

Race spoke next. "Director Corbin gave you the opportunity to work alongside us, which I thought was more than you rightly deserved, but you pissed that away. The thing is, Sheriff, I can't tell if you're hiding something or if you're just incompetent."

"Get out of my office." Williamson demanded.

Reaching the door, Phil turned back to the fuming Sheriff and calmly said, "His name is Michael Goss."

"Who?"

"Emily Goss' little brother." Race explained, frowning with disappointment at the Sheriff. "That's his name and along with Jonny Quest, he's still out there. And we're going to find them both."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

After leaving Agent Velk at the police station with instructions to set up a rotating guard shift on Douglas, Race drove back to the hotel. He stole a glance every now and again at his companion; Corbin had his arm propped up against the passenger side door, his head leaning against his hand as he stared straight ahead.

Without looking at Race, Corbin said, "It just pisses me off that Williamson would do something like that just to get back at me for calling in a favor to the Justice Department. He'd rather hold up our investigation by preventing our suspect from talking than swallow his pride and work with us."

"At this point, Williamson doesn't care about this investigation anymore, Phil. You know that. You said so yourself."

"It bothers me that those kids are out there, waiting for someone to come save them, but no one even bothered to look for them. Not until you and Benton got here did anyone seem to even care." Phil sighed. "Michael Goss is disabled."

"Like your daughter Jennifer." Race had earlier suspected why Phil was so focused on the Goss boy, but Phil's words now confirmed it.

"Jenny's deaf and Michael Goss has Asperger's, but yeah." Phil rubbed his eyes, "It has to be horrible enough what these kids are going through, but for someone like…" Race thought he heard his friend's voice choke up ever so slightly.

"We found Jessie and we'll find Jonny and the Goss boy." Race said so Phil didn't have to continue.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, but as they pulled into the hotel parking lot, Phil stayed seated for a few moments after Race parked and got out. Going over to the passenger side, Race opened the door and looked at his friend. "Phil?"

Corbin lowered his head and buried his face in his hands. Race put a hand on the man's back as the I-1 Director broke down in tears.

"That house," Phil said as he worked to regain his composure. "What I saw, Race,"

"Phil," Race crouched down next to one of the most steadfast and courageous men that he'd worked with and let him cry. He put his other hand on the man's shoulder as Phil kept his head low. "What you saw is not normal. How you're reacting is."

"There were…so…many…parts." Looking up he met Race's eyes and gestured with his hands as he described what he saw. "Race, right in front, on one of the shelves was five jars, each with a human heart. Two of them were little ones. Behind the jars was a bag with a head in it. It had no eyes and chunks of flesh were torn away. And there was more…more parts than we have victims."

Race grimaced at Phil's revelation. "We got Douglas, Phil. We got him and he can't hurt anyone else anymore. That's thanks to you. You got him and you saved my daughter's life in the process."

"Williamson has the audacity," Phil started as his breathing came under control.

"Fuck Williamson." Race said which caused Phil to sniff and let out a short laugh. "This is our case now and we'll get the rest of the fuckers that took these kids."

Phil leaned back, eyes closed, and nodded. He inhaled and exhaled a few times before opening his eyes and unbuckling his seatbelt to step out. Race moved to let his friend out of the vehicle. "You alright now, pal?"

Phil nodded, "Yeah, I just needed to get that out." He looked at Race briefly before lowering his head, embarrassed at his reaction. "Thank you."

Race placed a hand on the back of Phil's neck then leaned his own forehead against his friend's. "Don't be ashamed, Phil." He spoke softly, "Just channel that rage to where it needs to go."

Phil nodded as Race let go of his friend.

"Let's go see if they've gotten any leads since we've been gone." Race said as he jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the doors.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Estella watched the exchange between her ex-husband and Phil Corbin from just inside the hotel entryway. She stood off to the side as to not activate the sliding doors and sighed as the scene played out before her. She had no idea what words were being exchanged between the two men, but she didn't need to hear. Seeing Race comforting his friend reminded her why she'd fallen madly in love with him so many years ago; on top of being ruggedly handsome, insanely fit, quick witted, and a badass operative, Race Bannon was kind, caring, loving, and compassionate. Shaking her head at her own foolishness, she wondered why she'd ever doubted that Race would do anything for those he loved.

Jessie was safe and they still had to find Jonny, but watching the two men that she'd known and cared about for years, Estella knew that no one was walking away without scars.

When she saw them turn to head towards the entrance, Estella stepped backwards and headed back to the conference room.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race and Phil had stopped at the men's room, the same one that Race had destroyed, just long enough for Phil to clean himself up.

"Did you learn anything from Douglas?" Benton asked hopefully when the two men walked into the conference room.

"No." Phil's reply was gruff. He then looked at Altine and said, "What's the latest from the search parties?"

The young Agent was momentarily caught off guard by the roughness of her superior's tone and as she stumbled to respond, she saw Race give Phil a subtle look and then the Director's visage softened a tad. Sucking in a breath she responded, "Sir, Agent Roberts radioed in his report about thirty minutes ago. The National Weather Service is tracking an incoming storm that's scheduled to hit this area within the hour. He called the search teams back."

"Radio him back and get an update. All the teams should be back by now." Phil ordered.

"Yes, Sir." The woman responded. Hadji gave her a comforting smile as she stood and hurried over to the radio.

Looking at Benton, Corbin said, "I'm sorry, Doctor, but we can't have the parties out there in a storm. Terry made the right call."

Benton nodded his head, "Phil, I understand."

Taking a seat next to Hadji, Race asked, "What've you got?"

"We've found some more information on Ralph Douglas. It appears that house belongs to his family and was a hideout where they would make and distribute moonshine decades ago. As the park sprouted up around it, the land became state property, imminent domain laws took over and forced his family out. But the structure remained and it appears Douglas was siphoning power and water from state run substations and water lines that ran through the park. He learned the old tricks of the trade from his bootlegger roots."

"Really?" Race asked. He heard Phil snort. Race looked at his friend who popped open a can of soda, attempting to appear relaxed; he wasn't doing a very good job. Finally, the Director removed his suit jacket, loosened his tie and took a seat next to Estella. Race gave him a subtle, approving nod.

"We know that Douglas was institutionalized for murdering his foster parents. But what got him put into the foster system was almost as bad." Hadji continued on.

"Go on." Race prodded, proud to see Hadji thoroughly engaged.

"His biological parents and sister were also murdered."

"What?" Race breathed. "Don't tell me, it was him."

"Actually, no it wasn't." Agent Altine cut in. She stood next to Phil to hand him a report from the radio then moved back over to Hadji's side. "His parents were murdered in a home invasion. The culprits were caught when they tried to sell a number of traceable items at nearby pawn shops to get money for drugs. While Ralph was never implicated in the crime, there are those that believed he was in on it, but did not commit the actual murders."

"Why?" Estella asked. She had overheard Agent Altine and Hadji discussing their findings earlier, but had not heard the entire explanation.

"Remember the murders in Amityville in the 1970s?" Altine asked the group.

"Ronald DeFeo murdered his family." Phil said, obviously familiar with the case or at least the movie. "What does that have to do with Ralph Douglas, Karla?"

"This is a small community just like Amityville. People compared the two because Douglas claimed to have slept through the murders. He was twelve at the time and both his parents and his older sister were shot with a .357 revolver while they slept. Just like in that case, the conditions and locations of the bodies indicated that all the victims were still asleep when they were killed. A sound suppressor was not used, so how did the first gunshot not wake the rest of the occupants of the house? The weapon was found in the killers' apartment and ballistics matched it to the killings."

Hadji continued, "However, people believed Douglas was sexually abused by both his mother and his father and that he befriended the older boys and convinced them rob and kill his parents. On top of the abuse claims, psychiatrists that examined the young Douglas were convinced the boy was delusional and hearing voices. He claimed, numerous times, that he heard whispered voices that he said belonged to the monsters that would come for him. They believe Ralph let the killers in, but there was no evidence to prove it as both of the killers never made it to trial."

"Why not?" Race asked, but he could guess.

"They were both found dead in their cells in the Westmoreland County Sheriff's Office." Altine replied. "Official records annotated the deaths as suicides. They were found hanging by bed sheets in their cells."

"But unlike the Amityville case, Douglas was found incompetent to stand trial and institutionalized versus going to prison." Phil surmised.

"I've been reading over some of Douglas' journal writings from when he was in the hospital, but most of it is just the ravings of a madman. There's some moments of clarity, almost reminiscent of multiple personality disorder, but overall his mind is disjointed." Benton added. "But one thing I can say in regards to his writings is that, in my professional opinion, he knows the difference between right and wrong."

"I thought he was delusional." Estella stated.

Clarifying, Benton spoke. "Just because a person thinks that monsters are telling him to kill, doesn't mean he doesn't know what the monsters are telling him to do is wrong. He does it to satisfy the monsters in his mind, to stop the voices, but he still knows that what he is doing is wrong."

"We aren't going to be able to get him to talk, at least not right now," Race spoke up. "So we have to work this the old fashioned way. We need to keep tearing his life apart. Even the smallest detail may be what we need."

"Wait a minute," Altine said as she started digging through a pile of paperwork on the table.

"What is it?" Phil asked.

"Hold on one damn second." She muttered with annoyance without looking up. "We know that Douglas was released from the hospital, however according to the court documents, he was never meant to leave that place," as she grabbed the paper she was looking for she realized she was addressing her superior and blushed. "Sir, sorry, umm…"

"It's okay," Phil replied and gave her a little smile to reassure her. He could tell she was as emotionally invested as the rest of the team. "Go on."

"Yes, Sir, sorry. Okay, so if the court ordered him to be held for life, why then was he officially released?" She handed a number of papers to Phil, "that first document is the actual discharge form for Ralph Douglas, signed off by a Doctor Newberry."

"Let me guess," Race interrupted, "No such person exists."

"Yes and no, Sir," Altine said.

Hadji cut in, "There was a Doctor Newberry that worked at the hospital, but other than this document, there are no other records that show he ever treated Douglas."

"Well, did someone ask him about it?" Race prompted.

"And why would he purposefully sign release documents for a crazed murderer that was ordered to be locked up for life?" Estella asked.

"Blackmail." Race and Phil spoke at the same time.

"But that's all speculation because a week after Douglas was released, the hospital burned down in a fire and every person inside died, to include Newberry." Altine sighed.

"Keep going." Race prompted, impressed by the young Agent's resolve and the work she and Hadji had put in together.

"According to this, the fire was caused by faulty wiring in the hospital's kitchen." Phil said as he read the second paper Karla had given him. "Awfully convenient for Douglas and his accomplice."

"Whoever wrote that report lied, I think." Altine said.

Hadji rubbed his chin as he watched Altine's eyes shine; whether she knew it or not, she was thrilled to be given a chance to shine in front of her superiors in such a high profile case. "But why?" He prompted her.

"Because it wasn't faulty wiring. It was arson." Altine theorized.

"Explain." Race said as he leaned forward and tapped his fingers on the table.

"Whoever set that fire is the same one that forced Doctor Newberry to sign the paperwork. They set the fire to cover up the crime and prevent anyone from ever questioning the release."

"The only people that could do that would be someone with access to hospital and police records." Benton felt the theory was a bit far-fetched, but was willing to hear the young Agent out.

"Yes, Doctor Quest," Altine replied. "Hadji and I have been cross referencing employee names with the names we've already checked from the Park Rangers and Sheriff's Department as well as known relatives of Douglas."

Race looked at Phil, "You think Williamson is in on this?"

Shrugging, Phil said, "I don't know. It's hard to say just what he knows. Perhaps he is, but I think it's more likely that Williamson believes Douglas' release was legitimate."

"Okay, but how does any of this help us find Jonny?" Benton demanded. He appreciated the work everyone was putting in, but he didn't feel like they were any closer to finding his son.

With a sad look towards Estella, Phil replied. "Someone gave Jessie and the other victims to Douglas. That someone may or may not be this person that helped and sheltered Douglas. If it is him, great, we've got him. If not, he can lead us to the kidnappers."

"So again," Race attempted to convey a sense of comfort to Benton, "we need to find this accomplice."

"And once we find this person, how do we know he'll lead us to Jonny?" Benton asked.

"We make him talk." Race growled.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Eyes downcast, Jonny sighed as his body swayed.

"What's the problem, kid?" The guard asked in response to Jonny's demeanor.

"Nothing." Jonny mumbled.

"You miss your girlfriend, don't you?" The guard responded.

Looking up, Jonny wondered if the man was simply setting him up so he could laugh at Jonny's misery. But this guard wasn't as cruel as the other, who was not currently present. Jonny found it odd that the other man was missing, but the manner with which they had restrained him and the other boy, there was really no need for one guard, let alone two.

The boy named Andrew sat a few feet from Jonny, his hands bound behind his back and connected to a metal ring in the wall just like Jonny. Andrew didn't speak, he simply cried and whimpered ever so faintly, but just enough that his misery was beginning to bother Jonny.

"Where is she?" He decided to ask the guard. If nothing else, the conversation drowned out the other boy's sorrowful noises.

"Gone."

"What does that mean?"

"It means she's gone. You won't be seeing her again."

"Why are you doing this to us?"

The man paused. He remained silent as he stared at Jonny.

"You're not like your friend," Jonny started. "The other guard."

"That guy's not my friend." The guard replied. "He's simply an associate."

"Where is he?"

The man shrugged. "He did this last time, so now it's my turn. That fucker's probably out having a good time even though the only woman he can ever get is a hooker."

"You don't seem like a bad person," Jonny remarked. "So why are you doing this?"

The man sneered and Jonny felt he might be growing tired of the questions, but he eventually responded. "I need the money."

Jonny perked up at the information. It was a guess, but Jonny surmised that if money was this man's motivation, then his loyalties could possibly be tipped. "If it's just money that you want," Jonny started.

"It's not that I want money, kid. I need money." The guard shot back. "You think I enjoy this?"

"No, I don't think you do." Jonny replied. "If you help us, if you let us go, I can get you money."

Another pause. "You're a teenager. You don't have the type of money I need."

Jonny's assumptions were finally confirmed. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

The man scoffed, "What?"

"My father is one of the most important scientists alive. He's also one of the wealthiest."

"Bullshit," The man grumbled. "Scientists aren't rich."

"My dad is. He's received huge R&D contracts with the Government as well as private industry. Hell, the Government even assigned a bodyguard to protect me. That's how important my father is."

"A lot of good that did you." The man laughed.

With a shrug, Jonny replied, "Well, yeah. But here's the thing. If you don't let us go, I can guarantee you that my bodyguard will find you and he will kill you. He's a former Navy SEAL and covert intelligence operative. You won't stand a chance against him."

"Shut up!" The man growled, but Jonny heard a slight hint of fear creep into the man's voice.

"Listen, buddy, right now the only thing that's going to keep your brains inside your skull and not plastered all over some wall is me, because guess what…"

"What?"

"My girlfriend, the redhead that you guys hurt, and now you won't tell me what you've done with her…yeah…well…she just happens to be my bodyguard's daughter. And if you think hurting me, his charge, is going to incite his wrath, wait till he finds out what you did to his little girl."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 **To Be Continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Staring aimlessly out the windows, watching a pair of songbirds chase each other playfully as part of their mating ritual, Jessie sighed. Wanting nothing more than to retreat safely within herself, she fought against the urge to do so, knowing that she had to come to terms with what happened, what was still happening. She had to stay strong, not only for herself, but for Jonny and the others. But she was scared and even the idea of opening her mouth to speak about what she'd endured sent terrifying shivers down her spine.

As the songbirds bounced eagerly, Jessie closed her eyes.

 _The peaceful calm of the waves lapping against the shore negated the chilly air that encased the two young lovers as they strolled hand in hand down the beach._

" _The first snow will be here soon." Jonny said, a faint puff of breath escaping his lips._

" _I love the tranquility that winter brings." Jessie breathed, leaning her head against Jonny's shoulder. "Especially here and with you."_

 _Jonny smiled. "I feel the same way, but what's going to happen in a few months, Jess? You'll be graduating and you haven't made any commitments to any schools."_

 _Jessie sighed, she didn't want to have this conversation, at least not yet. So instead she replied, "I don't know. I'm still figuring all of that out."_

" _If you went to the University of Maine we'd still be close enough to see each other on weekends and short holidays." Jonny suggested. "You could even work your schedule to have an extra day off each week so you could come home."_

 _Jessie knew Jonny's suggestion was made somewhat out of his own self-interest, but it didn't bother her. She knew he loved her with all his heart and wanted her close…it was_ her _feelings that were raging in constant battle within herself. "I'll make a decision soon." She stated. "For now, let's just savor this moment, okay?"_

" _Every moment we're together is worth savoring." Jonny said and pulled her close._

 _Together they sat on the cold sand. Arm in arm they stared off at the vastness of the dark waves, enjoying the silent company of each other._

A gentle knock at her door yanked her attention away from her thoughts and the songbirds. Sighing she rolled her eyes and quietly called, "Who is it?"

She still felt the slight pang of shame at having blocked out her family the day before during their visit, but the shame wasn't nearly as strong as the hurt she felt when they looked at her with pity and confusion. Instead of inquiring about her and what she endured, they only seemed concerned with Jonny. It was selfish and she knew it, but she didn't care. She loved Jonny; he wanted him back safely too, but was it too much to ask that they show a little concern for her well-being at the same time?

The door nudged open and she saw Director Corbin enter. He looked exhausted and his change of clothes reminded Jessie that a full day had already passed since she had been rescued. About to tell him to leave, seeing him recalled to her mind her rescue. It was hazy, but she vaguely remembered that it was Corbin that had jumped down to where she was, to the cold place, and lifted her to safety.

"Can I come in?" He asked as he stood partially in the doorway, ready to leave or enter based on Jessie's response.

Jessie gave the man a half shrug, half nod. "Are my parents out there?"

Stepping inside and letting the door close behind him, Phil simply answered, "Yes."

She shot him a crooked smile, "I assume they are still fighting?"

To her surprise, Phil smirked and waved his hand in a mocking gesture of dismissal. "A little, but they're trying, Jess, they really are."

"So they sent you in here this time?" She tried to sound lighthearted, but instead she sounded cold.

Shaking his head, Corbin refuted her. "No, it was my idea actually. I just wanted to see how you're doing and bring you this." He held up a gift bag which she hadn't noticed he was holding when he first entered. "I missed your graduation party because I was in Brussels attending a NATO planning conference." He placed the bag down on the edge of the bed then stepped back.

She noticed the bag actually had a skyline scene of Brussels and the Belgium flag on it. Walking over she opened it and found a sealed card inside and a stuffed animal lion that held a Belgium flag between its paws. Jessie eyed the Director curiously; he'd actually brought this with him when Doctor Quest had called for assistance so he could give it to her. It made her realize that he never doubted they would find her alive.

"You can open the card later." Phil shrugged. "And I'm horrible at buying gifts. I told your old man I'd let you use the I-1 shooting range and obstacle course outside of Langley all summer if you wanted, which I thought was pretty awesome if I do say so myself, but he said no. Race is probably scared you'd shatter his records. So instead you get a lion."

She studied him for a moment, then started laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed. It was with Jonny, but it felt like it had been years. Shooting him a sideways glance and lopsided grin, she said, "Thank you."

Phil smiled, "Of course. I didn't want you to think I wasn't interested in seeing you graduate, you are my goddaughter after all." Then he rolled his eyes and said, "But my boss said I had to go to Belgium."

She gave him a funny look. "Your boss?"

"Yeah," Phil waved his hand dismissively. "You know, that guy that sits in the Oval Office."

Jessie knew what Corbin was doing, his tactic was to get her to relax. She huffed; it was working. But she still asked, "So you're not going to poke and prod me for information?"

He looked genuinely confused by her question. She liked Phil and felt bad for what her mother had done to him. Corbin had always been straightforward with Jessie and treated her like an adult, even when she was younger.

After a moment he replied, "You're not a suspect, Jessie. You're the victim here."

A breath caught in her throat; for the first time since her rescue she didn't feel as if she was being suspiciously studied or questioned. "Thank you," Jessie whispered as the memories of her short, but horrific captivity resurfaced to the front of her mind. She set the little lion down on the edge of the bed. "Thank you for saving me."

"It's okay now, Jess," She heard him reply delicately, "Whoever did this will pay. Make no mistake about that."

Solemnly, she lowered her head, "They hurt me."

"You don't have to tell me this if you don't want to."

Turning away from the Director, she pushed herself up on to the end of the bed. Phil watched silently as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs; the protective posture an attempt at warding off fear and hurt. Pulling up a chair, he sat down, but didn't look at her, instead choosing to withdraw his notepad from his suit jacket pocket and quietly review his hand scrawled annotations. His behavior was meant to alleviate Jessie's fears, let her know that he wasn't going to push her, instead simply waiting for when she was ready to speak, and allowing her to open up on her own terms.

Almost ten minutes had passed, the only sound filling the room was the evenly timed ticks of the wall clock's second hand announcing the passage of time, before Jessie finally spoke. She kept her eyes locked on the far wall, "When they would come we never knew who they would take. Sometimes they didn't take anyone; they'd just taunt everyone or bring food and water."

Corbin noted her words, recognizing at once that there may have been more captives besides herself and Jonny. It confirmed in his mind that the Goss children were also taken by the same people. He let her continue.

"They alternated between me and Jonny. They never took us together, but from what we could tell they took us to the same place, the same room. Inside, they'd force me to stand in the center and the voice would give commands."

"What was this room like?" Phil asked.

"Cold, very cold." She responded and shuddered involuntarily as if just saying those words brought the physical cold back. "There was no furniture, only a mirror on one wall."

"A mirror?"

Nodding she turned to look at him and Phil saw a strange and haunted look in her eyes that wasn't there a moment ago. "Like the kind in police stations." She answered.

"A two-way? For observation?"

"Yeah," Jessie confirmed. "I think the voice was on the other side."

She'd mentioned the voice twice, so Phil took a chance. "What did the voice tell you to do?"

"It would give me orders, tell me to move around. Things like turn backwards or twirl my hips. Sometimes it would tell me to raise my arms and smile. Other times it would tell me to pout."

"Was it a man's voice? Or a woman?"

Jessie shook her head, her red mane swaying as she did. "It was like a robot."

A voice scrambler, Phil assumed. "Once in the room did you ever see anyone?"

His question made her shrink back, wrapping her arms even tighter around her legs and rocking uncontrollably.

Raising his hands, Phil said, "I'm sorry, Jessie. I didn't mean to frighten you. Forget I asked that."

Pausing mid-rock, she eyed the Director with a puzzled stare. "You're not going to ask me what's wrong?"

"Jess, you tell me what you want to tell me, nothing more. I'm not here to force you to talk at all, hon." Phil replied soothingly. "If you want me to leave, I'll leave."

She shook her head, but remained quiet. Another stretch of silence took over before she finally felt comfortable enough to speak again. He noticed she had picked up the lion and was absent-mindedly stroking its fluffy mane with a thumb. "One time, in the room, there was a man."

"Okay." Phil whispered; the tone in which she spoke unnerved him. He slipped his notepad back inside his jacket, recognizing that Jessie was about to reveal something that he had no desire to transcribe.

"I only saw him once. I have no idea how long I had been standing in the room. The voice never spoke that time, so I just stood there, waiting. It was cold, colder than any other time. My mind was starting to wander, wondering what Jonny was doing, wondering if he was happy, when the door finally opened. He was handsome, with dark hair, darker than yours, but it was long and slicked back on his head. His face was clean shaven and crisp, and his skin was lightly tanned. He smelled like cardamom. But it was his eyes that scared me. They were callous. I didn't want to look into those eyes. He smiled at me; it wasn't a nice smile. I looked away, away from that horrid grin and those evil eyes, and that made him angry. He grabbed my chin, squeezing my jaw until it hurt, forcing me to look into his eyes and I knew…I knew what he wanted."

Looking back at the wall, she stared at the generic artwork for a moment before continuing. "Then with his other hand he…he touched me, Agent Corbin." A tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke. "He touched my hair, my face. I tried to remain calm, to make him think I was enjoying it, but then his hand moved…down. I tensed."

"Jessie,"

She didn't hear him. "It angered him. His smile vanished. His grip on my chin was like a vise. Then his smile suddenly returned. I noticed his perfect teeth. I tried to focus on that, on his teeth, so I didn't have to think about what he was doing to me. His other hand started moving again, moving down my body, under my clothes. He touched my breasts, one then the other. He pushed his revolting face against the side of my head, smelling my hair, he pinched my nipples, it hurt. Then he tried to kiss me…with his tongue." With a quiet sob she added, "He succeeded."

Phil concentrated on controlling his own breathing as he willed the fury within him to retreat. Listening to Jessie infuriated him to the point he wanted to explode, but he kept his features neutral, with a hint of sympathy. If Jessie looked his way, he didn't want her to think he was angry at her.

"Jessie, I'm so sorry you had to experience such a horrible thing." He offered calmly once he was able to speak without anger in his voice. He wanted nothing more than to embrace the young woman, help comfort her, take away all of her pain and sorrow, but he made no move to do so. Any physical contact not initiated by Jessie and especially from a man, could send her spiraling so far down within herself she might never recover. He remained seated.

Continuing, she said. "I tried to stay still, as rigid as possible. He pushed me, moved me to the wall and pinned me against it. I could feel him pressed against me…his erection. He forced my hand into his pants to touch him as he continued to press his lips against mine. His touch repulsed me and I was screaming on the inside. Then his hand moved again…moved further down. He forced me to stare into his eyes, to continue to grasp him, as he unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, as he slid his hand into my panties and his fingers…violated me. He moaned with sick pleasure as he did it. He actually…he got off on it." Tears streamed down her face. "I felt it."

Jessie turned back to the man that had saved her. She had no idea why she had just recounted such an ugly experience to him and not to her mother or even perhaps Hadji. Perhaps it was because she had known him for as long as she could remember. Perhaps it was because he also knew what it was like to suffer needlessly. Or perhaps it was because he had yet to question her in such a way that made her feel like everything was her fault. Whatever the reason was she was thankful that when she looked into his eyes, she did not see accusation or judgment or pity.

She continued, her words flowing just like her tears. "As soon as his…release…ended he let go of me and left the room without so much as a word, like I suddenly disgusted him. I collapsed and curled into a ball on the floor; alone and in tears. A few minutes later the guards took me back to my cell; to Jonny. He tried to comfort me, to find out what was wrong, but I was numb all over. I felt dead inside, ya know? I couldn't look at Jonny and tell him. I didn't want him knowing I was no longer his." With a deep sigh she pushed on. "I don't remember much after that. They came for me again at some point, but they didn't take me to the room. I remember some horrendous monster, a disgusting beast that stunk and frightened me almost as bad as the man that touched me. After that things were just a haze, like I was floating through a dream; foul smells, water, mud and slime all around me, the cold deep grave, you in the grave with me and then waking up in my mother's arms."

When he saw that Jessie had finished, he remained quiet for a moment, mentally formulating his theory about Jessie's captors. Whether he was right or wrong about their motives, he was determined to ensure they paid dearly for what they had done to her, what they were still doing to the others still held captive.

Standing he pulled at the knot of his tie as Jessie studied him. She said, "They still have Jonny, Agent Corbin."

"We'll find him, Jessie."

Her next question caught him off guard. "Why did they get rid of me but keep him? Did I do something wrong?"

Phil turned and looked at her, his eyes sad as his fear that they had injured her psyche far worse than the physical abuse she was forced to endure was confirmed. "I don't know why they kept him, Jess. But believe me when I tell you that you did nothing wrong. None of it is your fault."

"I'm scared for Jonny." She whispered as she slid off the bed and went to stand back in front of the window, searching for the songbirds that seemed to have vanished, perhaps frightened off by her tale. She still clutched the lion.

"We all are." Phil spoke.

She nodded, wiping a few slick tears from her cheeks. Walking over to the girl, Phil hated seeing her in such a state, her innocence having been torn from her against her will. "I promise you that we will stop at nothing to save Jonny and the others. I also promise you, Jessie Bannon, I'll find this man and ensure he pays for what he did to you. If it costs me my job or even my life, I will make him pay."

Phil was surprised when she reached out and hugged him, but the gesture actually gave him hope for the young girl. She was scared, but she was strong, able to recognize that not every man would hurt her like her captors had. She was petrified, but not of Corbin and that told him that she'd heal, maybe not right away and maybe not completely, but she'd would heal.

With a sniff, she asked, "Please don't tell my mom and dad about that man and what he did to me."

"I won't, Jessie." He assured her calmly as he held her tightly. She was trembling with fear, but as he held her closely, her shakes began to subside.

He gently pulled their embrace apart, but he kept his hands on her shoulders as he looked down into her bloodshot eyes, "I won't say anything, I promise."

With another sniffle, she wiped each of her eyes separately with the back of her empty hand. Then to the Director's surprise, she smiled. It was weak, but not forced. His gentleness towards her reminded Jessie that Corbin had a family of his own, was a father with two daughters somewhat younger than her, yet he still risked his life to save her. For that she was truly grateful. "Thank you." She muttered.

Leaning back, she sniffed as he let go of her. Swiping at his chest, she grinned sheepishly, "My crying ruined your tie, Agent Corbin."

"It's okay," Phil smiled warmly at her. "Don't tell my wife, but it's not one of my favorites anyways."

To his surprise, Jessie laughed at his little joke. Inhaling deeply, Jessie stared towards the ceiling for a second then looked at Phil, "When the others were here, I was selfish. I don't know why I thought they didn't care about what happened to me, that they only care about finding Jonny. I was scared."

"They care about both." Phil replied. "Perhaps they were just as scared as you were, Jess. Your mom and dad, and of course Doctor Quest and Hadji, all love you very much. They care, we all care and we know that you love Jonny and want to get him back safe and sound. For what it's worth, I don't think you were being selfish."

Jessie nodded, "I think I'm ready to see them again. I can't remember much about where Jonny and I were being held, Agent Corbin, on that I'm being honest."

"I know you are, hon."

"But I'll try to remember." Jessie spoke with determination. "I'll do my best to recall any detail that might help."

"Anything at all would help. You might not think what you saw or heard was important, but pieced together with other details could reveal a huge lead." Smiling at her, he asked. "You want me to send them in now?"

Jessie nodded, "Yes, I'd like that. Can you also ask my mom to bring me some orange juice? My throat is kind of dry."

"Will do."

"Thank you." She smiled then moved back to the window, still holding the little Belgium lion.

Phil stated softly as he made his way to the door. "Of course, Jessie."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

It took all of Race's self-control to remain seated. Legs bouncing rapidly from the nerves, he continued to stare at his hands, attempting not to glance at his watch every few seconds, wondering how much longer it would be before they heard something. A brief glance across the room towards his ex informed Race that Estella was as much a twister of emotions as he was. As he saw what a wreck she was, her face red and puffy from countless bouts of tearful outbreaks, he hated himself for having treated her harshly as of late.

Looking to his left, Race observed Benton and Hadji. Benton had a hand on the boy's back and comforted him with soft words. Meeting Race's eyes, Benton gave him a short smile before his attention was drawn elsewhere. Race heard it as well, footsteps approaching from the direction of Jessie's room.

A few moments later, Phil entered the waiting area, and the entire room was on their feet as he stood in the doorway; Race didn't care for the look on his longtime friend's face. Whatever he had learned from his meeting with Jessie, Race knew it wasn't good.

"What happened? What did she say?" Race blurted out. Estella was at his side and snaked her arm through his.

Phil didn't acknowledge Race's question immediately, instead looking at Estella's worried countenance. "She asked if you could bring her some orange juice, Estella."

The emptiness of Corbin's voice drove Race's mind into overdrive, something was definitely wrong. Estella inhaled and bit her bottom lip, warding off the urge to break down into tears again. Giving Race's arm a squeeze, she looked up at him, "At least she wants something to drink. Maybe I can get her to eat something too."

With a nod, Race agreed. "Go see her." Then looking back at the I-1 Director, Race held the other man's gaze and growled. "Phil and I need to talk."

"Alright," She replied as she dropped Race's arm she breathed a slight "Thank you" towards Phil as she departed.

Race waited a few moments, ensuring Estella was out of earshot, then turned his glare back on Phil. "What did she say, Phil? What happened to my little girl?"

Phil ran his hands through his hair, sighing heavily. "She was hurt, but that's all I know." He hated the idea of lying, but he had promised Jessie not to divulge the details of the physical and psychological abuse she had suffered. "She feels terrible about how she treated all of you."

"What? She didn't do anything wrong." Race blurted out.

Phil nodded, "I know that, Race, but she seemed to think no one cared about what happened to her, only about finding Jonny."

"Does she know where Jonny is?" Benton asked.

"She didn't say. She needs time to remember."

Benton tried to remain calm. "We don't have time. Jonny doesn't have time."

"Father, please." Hadji pleaded. Caught in the middle, Hadji knew they needed to tread carefully with Jessie, but that she might also know something as to Jonny's location and they desperately needed her to remember.

"Any update on Douglas' condition?" Race asked out of the blue. "At this point I don't care how much Williamson's cocktail fucked up his mind. Give me five minutes with him and I'll get him talking. I'll find out what he did to my Ponchita."

Corbin eyed Race momentarily, "That can wait." But he shot Race a subtle look, an understanding crossing between the two men, saying that whatever that prisoner knew, they'd get it out of him one way or another.

Scratching the side of his face, Phil glanced over his shoulder as if to ensure no one could hear, then he confessed, "I think I know what's going on here and its far worse than we first assumed."

"What?" Benton quipped, surprised by the I-1 Director's statement. "What is it? Who has my son?"

"Traffickers." Phil stated bluntly.

"What?" Race blinked.

"I think whoever took Jessie and Jonny, whoever is still holding Jonny are traffickers. We know about the Goss children, but from the way Jessie spoke it sounded like there were others as well."

"I don't understand," Benton mumbled, his words coming out broken. "You mean like drug runners?"

Phil shook his head sympathetically, "No. I mean human traffickers." He neglected to mention the sex trade that was at the heart of most human trafficking rings, he didn't have the heart to demolish the dignity of Jonny, Jessie and the others Jessie had mentioned or overwhelm Benton even more.

"That kind of stuff doesn't happen here." Race shot back, unwilling to accept Phil's assessment.

"Yes it does." Phil countered. "We just don't hear about it because we as Americans do not want to accept it. Human trafficking is a huge proponent of the world's black markets and a lot of what we do is supported by these people. Out of sight, out of mind for most Americans. But the seedy underworld exists, Race. You know it and I know it, we've seen it. We've seen it time and time again all over the world."

"It is a large problem is my homeland." Hadji added. "We tell ourselves we are doing our part to combat it, however as long as there are people out there willing to pay there will be people willing to accommodate."

Phil gave Hadji a sad look; no one should be exposed to such atrocities, but to hear Hadji talk about it with such an even demeanor and adult knowledge, even if he was a Sultan in his own right, filled the Director with profound grief. These kids had been exposed to far more than any adult, let alone a child or teenager, should ever be exposed to and it bothered Corbin immensely.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Phil sighed and continued, "The problem is if this is the case, if these are human traffickers, then it's going to be very difficult to find Jonny. This isn't some kidnapping by Doctor Zin or any other nemesis that wants to steal from or take revenge upon you, Doctor Quest, or you, Race. These people don't care who either of you are, in fact they probably don't even know. Jonny and Jessie were victims of opportunity, the wrong place at the wrong time."

Collapsing into a chair, Benton buried his face in his hands. Hadji was at his father's side in a heartbeat, wrapping a comforting arm around the distraught man's bowed back. After a few minutes, Benton looked up and asked, "How are we going to get him back? How are we going to save my son?"

They all knew they needed Jessie to talk, to remember, but getting her to do so would be difficult. After what she told him, Phil hated the idea of asking her to remember her ordeal again, even if it was to save Jonny. But with an inaudible sigh, he mouthed, "Jessie."

Race's lips curled up in anger as he started to ball his hands into fists. "Do you think she'll talk to you again?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't even know why she talked to me in the first place." Phil confessed.

"Because she trusts you." Estella said. She had quietly walked up on the men as they spoke. She gave Phil a grateful smile and said, "This entire time I imagine she's felt suffocated by all of us going in there and asking questions and trying to get her to tell us where she was held. Where Jonny is. We ended up shutting her down."

"How is she?" Race asked as Estella took hold of his hands.

"She's tired, but ready to get out of here. The doctors want to keep her one more night, for observation." Estella replied.

Race nodded as he squeezed Estella's hand. "I'm sure she's craving to get out and help in the search for Jonny, but if the doctors say one more night, then she'll have to stay one more night."

"She told me that she's ready to see all of you, so I suggest you stay as long as you can." Phil pulled out his phone. "I'll head back to the hotel and keep at it with Roberts and Altine. I can let you know as soon as we find something."

"Phil, can I speak with you for a moment?" Estella interrupted as the Director went to step back into the corridor.

Following him out, Estella waited till he stopped then looked at her. Casting her gaze around she said, "I just wanted to say thank you again."

Shrugging, Phil said, "Estella, you don't have to keep doing this."

"Jessie's alive because of you."

Phil shook his head, "Actually she's alive because of you, Estella. If you hadn't insisted and basically forced me to take you out there we wouldn't have found her in time."

Listening to the Director, Estella smiled at him. He could tell, even thru her puffy eyes, she was more coherent since she stopped taking the powerful medications. She also wasn't edgy or cruel any longer; she was the Estella that he had always known, not the one that she had become.

"Well, my daughter trusts you more than you know, Phil. She didn't tell me what she told you, but she did mention how she felt in that house, in that pit. She remembers it more like a dream than something that really happened." Looking away, Estella studied the shiny tiles of the hallway floor, noticing that the grout could use a good cleaning. Finally, she looked back at him and said, "I'm ashamed that I didn't jump in to save her like you did. I have no idea why I didn't. I was panicky, just clawing at the edge." Huffing she rolled her eyes, "what was that going to accomplish?"

"You just said it, Estella." Phil offered. "You panicked. Your mind reacted that way. You were witnessing something so traumatic that your brain didn't know how to tell your body to react. It happens more often than you think."

"Remember Kosovo? I wasn't always like this."

"In Kosovo you weren't watching your own daughter being buried alive." Phil countered.

"Just please let me continue to be a part of this investigation. We have Jessie back, but we still need to find Jonny."

"Sure, just no more pills and booze," Pressing his hands together in mock prayer he added, "and please stop antagonizing Race. We have enough to worry about without you two constantly trying to rip each other's eyes out."

Estella let out a little laugh at his statement. "I promise."

He pointed at the phone in his hand. "I should really call Terry."

Smiling Estella wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She figured he was still apprehensive, but was pleasantly surprised when he hugged her back. "Thank you, Phil. Thank you for everything." As she moved to let go, she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for bringing my daughter back to me."

From the look on Phil's face, Estella knew she made him uncomfortable, but at that moment she didn't care. What mattered to her was knowing that Jessie was safe and that the man that helped save her knew how grateful she was.

Phil shook his head as he watched Estella head back to Jessie's room. Rolling his eyes, he mumbled with a smirk, "Bannons, I swear."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 **To Be Continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Your text said you found something?" Race boomed as soon as he pushed through the doors of the conference room.

Corbin was seated at the table with Roberts on one side and Altine on the other. The three Agents were engrossed in studying a handful of documents spread out in front of them. Hearing Race, Phil looked up and stood as Race and the others moved to join him. Phil waved a piece of paper, "We've located a relative of Ralph Douglas." As he handed the paper to Race, he looked at Estella, "How's Jessie?"

"She's doing better." Estella smiled. "The doctors gave her something to help her relax and sleep before we left."

"If all goes well she can leave tomorrow morning." Hadji added, the look of relief for his friend's condition evident on his features. The adults always spoke highly of Hadji and his maturity, but he was definitely ready to have a friend his own age back at his side to end this ordeal and find his brother.

"That's good to hear." Agent Altine offered and received a kind smile in return from Hadji.

Race continued to scan the document Phil had handed him as Corbin took a sip from his can of Pepsi. Reaching the end of the document, Race looked at his friend and said, "This guy's a piece of work, huh?"

"Yeah, a real scumbag." Roberts nodded.

"How about you fill the rest of us in." Estella suggested as she took a seat, Benton and Hadji following suit.

"The guy's name is William Short, a cousin through marriage to a half-sibling of Douglas. Goes by the street name, 'Billy D'." Phil reported, rolling his eyes at the last part.

"Street name?" Benton asked.

"Don't get excited." Phil spoke. "He's nothing but a lowlife wannabe thug and drug dealer. He had aspirations of joining the Park Rangers Fire Fighting Service when he was younger, but he was dishonorably discharged from the Marine Corps after only a year for drug use. After returning home he worked a number of odd jobs which led him to fall in with the seedier crowds of the lovely vacation towns in the area."

"He'd been arrested a number of times for petty crimes." Roberts added. "But nothing serious until he was arrested for beating up his pregnant girlfriend two years ago."

"Lowlife indeed." Benton muttered.

"Exactly, Doctor," Phil replied. "His girlfriend worked as a temp at the county clerk's office where she had access to records and documents, to include the report about the fire. She might have been the contact that forged the report on the fire at the hospital. William Short blackmails Newberry into releasing his cousin, then gets his girlfriend to forge official documents to cover up arson and murder."

"The domestic violence charges against Short were eventually dropped and the incident swept under the rug; Short's girlfriend was the daughter of Sheriff Williamson's sister." Altine added sourly.

The news gave Benton a shred of hope. "So you think this guy knows who kidnapped Jonny and where he's being held?"

"He probably thinks he's more of a badass than he really is, but he might have heard or seen things while protecting Ralph." Corbin surmised.

"Or he could be part of the entire operation." Race pointed out.

"So where is he now?" Estella asked. "Have you picked him up?"

"He manages one of the less touristy bars the next town over from here on Rural Route 22." Phil said with a nod towards the paper in Race's hand. "A place called the Jaguar Club."

"Seriously?" Estella huffed as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Phil smirked, "Yeah, a strip club. It's probably where he first met Newberry. Billy wanted his cousin out of the hospital, probably to utilize as muscle, and Newberry wanted to keep his visits to a grimy strip joint secret, so he did what Billy wanted and released Ralph."

Race shook his head, "The poor sap just didn't realize it would get him killed."

"So when do we leave?" Karla asked, excited about the prospect of her first raid.

Race grinned at the woman's enthusiasm, her attitude reminiscent of his own when he was a young Agent.

"We?" Phil raised an eyebrow at his Agent.

The young woman blushed, but didn't respond, instead allowing her superior to divulge the details.

Taking the paper back from Race, Phil set it down then placed his hands on his hips as he addressed the group. "If we want to go after Short, I suggest we do it as discreetly as possible. If we raid the place he could run. Also if this place is as seedy and local as it sounds, it could very well be somewhere these kidnappers frequent."

"Wouldn't that be a bonus?" Race threw in.

"Yeah. "Phil glanced as his watch, "Short should be at the club now as they get ready to open for the evening. I recommend we head out soon; that would put us there at a prime time around eleven."

"Who's going in?" Benton asked. He had zero experience with working as an undercover operative and he had no desire to set foot inside a strip club, but they were looking for his son and he'd do anything to find Jonny.

"Myself, Race, and Terry." Phil stated which resulted in a groan from Roberts.

"Problem?" Race asked the other Agent with a grin.

"Sir, I'm really not the undercover type." Roberts argued. Race swore he caught a subtle look between Roberts and Altine.

"Which is exactly why you're going with us." Phil said then gestured at himself and Race. "Bannon and I are going to be looked at with suspicion from the get go. You won't."

Race continued Phil's train of thought. "Loosen your tie and they'll think you're a lonely businessman and if we're with you they'll be less suspicious of us."

"Thanks...I think." Roberts rubbed his chin as Race laughed.

"Karla, you and Agent Dugger can pull security remotely. We'll coordinate with the State Police to have some additional manpower on site just in case. Benton, if you, Hadji and Estella want to accompany them I see no problem with it." Phil added.

"Hadji, we'll need your rental car." Race said to the young man.

"Okay," Hadji replied slowly, obviously confused.

"We are not rolling up on this place in anything that looks remotely like a Government vehicle." Phil explained.

"Don't worry, Hadji," Race added. "Roberts is an excellent driver and probably has the best insurance rates out of the three of us."

"Thanks again...I think." Roberts shrugged.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Roberts steered Hadji's rental car into the parking lot of the Jaguar Club. The lot was about half full with an assortment of pickup trucks, cars, and motorcycles. The windows of Hadji's small rental rattled as the techno music blared every time the front door of the establishment opened.

Roberts had ditched his suit jacket, but still wore his tie loose at the throat, the top button of his shirt undone. Race and Phil had both changed into jeans, non-descript polo shirts, and tennis shoes in an attempt to look as normal and non-threatening as possible. Changing clothes was easy, it was changing their mannerisms and behavior that would determine if they were successful. Each man was armed with a concealed handgun about his person and carried his credentials, just discreetly.

"Altine, Dugger, and Hadji are in the van a quarter mile down the road, along with some Troopers." Roberts said as he killed the engine.

"I feel better that Benton and Estella decided to hang back at the hotel." Race muttered. "This is no place for them and I'd have felt better if Hadji had stayed with them as well."

"I'm not going to ask how he did it," Phil said, "but Hadji tapped into the Jaguar Club's security system remotely. He has access to all the cameras and is monitoring them from the surveillance vehicle. Once we're inside they'll move up."

"Well, let's go find this scumbag." Race said as he climbed out of the back of the small sedan.

The three men approached the door, first passing a group of bikers then a handful of young college aged men. Race fought to remain inconspicuous once he detected the distinct odor of marijuana coming from both groups of men, reminding himself they weren't here to bust some guys for smoking weed, but to find a man that hopefully could lead them to Jonny.

Phil pulled out his wallet as they reached the door, "How much?" He asked the bouncer, his voice raised over the constant thump of the techno music.

"Ten bucks each."

"For this shithole?" Phil smirked as he handed the guy two twenty dollar bills.

The bouncer wrapped the bills around his wad of cash then shoved the roll back in his pocket. "Yeah." He growled as he grabbed a cigarette from his pack that sat on the table next to him and lit one.

Phil shook his head, "Thanks, dick." Then he looked at Roberts and said "You better enjoy yourself tonight. Last night before your balls get cut off and your soon to be wife hangs them from the rearview mirror of your mini-van."

"I don't have a mini-van." Roberts replied.

"Not yet." Race grinned and pushed Roberts through the door.

Small groups of men huddled together in different areas of the spacious club. Off to the left a large bar ran the length of the wall where a number of patrons were drinking, laughing, and watching. Directly to the front of Race and his friends was the main stage where a nude female stripper was currently dancing to the beat of the obnoxiously loud music. A number of chairs lined the stage, most occupied by men with drinks in one hand and dollar bills in the other. At least two dozen tables were set up throughout the establishment with about a third of them occupied. Another smaller bar was set into the far right corner and a hallway led off towards the rear of the building where Race assumed the bathrooms and possibly the office space, storage rooms, changing rooms and rear exits were located.

None of the patrons seem to take notice of the three men. Race headed towards the larger of the two bars with Corbin and Roberts in step behind. As the men reached the bar, Race ordered a round of Budweiser beers then turned and surveyed their surroundings. His nose curled up at the stench of booze, cigarettes, and sex.

"Why is the carpet squishy?" Roberts bounced up and down on the balls of his feet as Race handed him a can of beer.

Laughing Phil and Race exchanged amused glances then Race asked, "Terry, have you never been to a place like this before?"

"Don't tell me you two have!" Roberts exclaimed as he took a swig of the beer and made a sour face.

"Maybe not one this gross," Phil shrugged, "and it has been a long time; well before I was married."

"Come on." Race said then headed towards an empty table that was close enough to the stage, but still far enough away that they could see the entirety of the club. Taking their seats, the three men drank as they scanned the room.

A few minutes later, a waitress who was topless and wearing only a thin g-string and high heels came over, "What can I get you boys tonight?" She winked at Race and gave the big man a sly smile.

"Another round of drinks." Race said and wiggled his drink at the woman. He pointed at Roberts and said, "It's our buddy's last night of freedom."

The waitress turned and looked at Roberts who blushed, causing the waitress to smile. "What do you like, handsome?"

"Umm," Roberts mumbled which caused his companions and the waitress to laugh.

Looking at Race, the woman patted him on the chest and said, "Don't worry, honey, I know just what he needs."

After she left, Terry leaned forward, "You assholes do realize..." But he quickly clamped his mouth shut.

Exchanging interested looks, Race and Phil turned towards Roberts; both men had wide grins on their faces. Race spoke first, "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing." Roberts mumbled, averting his eyes as he sipped his beer.

"You like her, don't you?" Race inquired.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Roberts answered.

Phil chuckled.

"So have you asked her out yet?" Race nudged his friend.

"What..."

Phil shook his head, "He hasn't, but he needs to. The tension and awkwardness in that conference room is so thick half the time I feel like I've walked in on a couple of teenagers."

Roberts stared at his superior as Race laughed. "You know?"

"Terry, everyone knows, it's pretty obvious." Phil smiled. "Karla likes you too, so just go ahead and ask her out. You know the rules about dating, so just follow those and you'll be fine. There's no need to keep it quiet."

"She seems like a good woman." Race added his moral support.

"Yeah." Roberts nodded.

"But for now we need to focus on the task at hand." Race stated, bringing the focus back to the real reason they were together.

"I don't think we'll be here much longer." Making eye contact with Race, Phil nodded his head towards the small bar on the far side of the room where a man fitting the description of Short sat conversing with one of the dancers. From the look on the woman's face, she wasn't interested at all, but was tolerating Short because he was the boss.

At that moment the waitress returned along with two other female employees. The waitress set the beers down in front of the men, and gave Race another wink. Her companions, a blonde in her mid-twenties with long hair and a brunette that appeared about the same age, but with short hair and a number of tattoos concentrated their attention on Roberts.

"So does he get a free lap dance or what?" Race asked as he took a sip from his beer.

"Hardly, Hot Stuff." The blonde replied as she rubbed up on Roberts.

Phil got the waitresses' attention before she left and as she leaned down close, he asked, "So if we wanted to have a little fun tonight who would we talk to about that?"

"You guys ain't cops, are you?"

"No." Phil said with a smile as he looked the topless woman up and down and placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her on; he felt her tense ever so slightly at his touch. She was older than her female companions, probably in her early to mid thirties.

His method seemed to have the desired result, as the waitress relaxed and asked, "What kind of fun are you looking for?"

"We need a little something for our friend here," Phil jerked his chin at Roberts as the waitress set her tray down and sat on the edge of his leg. "You know, help him relax."

"Billy can get you what you want," the woman wrapped one arm around Phil's neck as she snaked her hand through his shirt glided her fingernails seductively over the portion of his exposed upper chest. "Just depends on what you're looking for."

"Maybe start off a little light," Phil replied making a gesture as if he was smoking a joint, "help him relax before going for something a bit harder."

"How hard do you want to get?" She asked, leaning against him, her hand moved from his chest to between his legs.

Race watched Phil work. He was reminded of the times when the two men worked a number of assignments together before Phil became the Director. Race was smooth with the ladies, but Phil had an ability to get anyone talking with just a few key words and gestures; it went back to his days as a HUMINT Specialist in the military. It was also one of the many reasons the man had seen so much success within Intelligence One; Corbin had a gift for getting people to relax and tell him things they wouldn't tell most others.

Smiling at the woman, Phil said, "This is my friend's night, but once we get him settled...what time do you get off tonight?"

The woman leaned down and said something in Phil's ear that Race couldn't hear, but whatever it was it made the Director smile as her hand disappeared between Corbin's legs again for a brief moment before she stood and went back to working her tables.

"What did she say to you?" Race asked.

Phil responded with a grin, but said nothing.

"Fucking asshole." Race laughed. Then both men looked at Roberts who was still being groped by the two dancers.

"Hey, ladies, you want to give us a few minutes with our friend?" Race had to raise his voice to get their attention and while the women looked upset, their attitudes changed when Race slid two twenty dollar bills across the table. Snatching the money up the strippers gave Roberts a few quick pecks on the cheek then moved off.

"Just as I was getting in to the role." Roberts laughed weakly as he took a drink.

"Down, boy." Race teased.

They shared a laugh as the music died down and the DJ announced the next girl, his words a jumble of slang and mashed together words up until he announced that Ginger Spice was up next. As she took the stage, Race frowned. The young woman appeared barely old enough to be considered legal, but her pale skin and hair dyed almost jet black seemed to arouse the crowd as the room filled with grunts and cheers moments before the music started beating against the walls. Race glanced at the stripper and saw that a while she tried to cover up her injuries with loads of makeup, a number of bruises were still visible on the girls arms, legs and back.

Looking at Phil, Race indicated his displeasure by moving his eyes in the girl's direction. Corbin must have already noticed the young woman's condition as his light-hearted demeanor had darkened just as Race's had.

Ginger Spice provocatively removed her clothes in time with the beat of her song, but none of them watched. A few minutes in to the routine, a slimy man came over to them, pulled out the fourth chair, turned it around, sat down and leaned on the back of it.

Taking a long drag on his cigarette, the punk that called himself Billy D studied the three friends. He was a skinny man, with dirty blonde hair, a smushed nose, and grey eyes that were currently bloodshot. He wore a black "Tapout" t-shirt, a backwards Pirates ball cap and ripped jeans. His arms were covered in poorly designed tattoos and a woman's name was immortalized on the side of his neck; overall William Short, also known as Billy D, fit the stereotype of trash perfectly.

"You guys looking for a little something, something to get your night started, huh?" Short snorted.

"What've you got?" Race asked, trying to sound as naive as possible in regards to buying drugs. It had been years since he had worked sting operations in Chicago and Kansas City, but he fell right back into the role of innocent buyer as if he'd never left the scene.

"Whatever you guys want I can get." Short replied. "From what I hear, you some high rollers."

"We just want to have a good time." Phil said. Wanting to set Short at ease, he asked, "Can I get a smoke?"

Billy D grinned, reached in to his pocket and withdrew a pack of Marlboro Reds. Pushing the pack and lighter to Phil he watched as the Corbin took one of the cigarettes, lit it, and inhaled. When he didn't cough or look like he was going to vomit, Short relaxed. Race noted the man's teeth were showing signs of rot, a clear indication that Billy D had taken up a liking for meth.

"You guys just looking for some dope? Candy said you might be interested in a little extracurricular activities with some of the ladies."

"Our buddy here is a bit tense." Race said as he nodded at Roberts.

The drug dealer looked over at Roberts then grinned as he took a long drag from his cigarette before dropping it to the floor to snub out with his foot. "Meet me in the john in five minutes. You want one of the girls too?"

"Ginger Spice?" Roberts asked, nodding at the dancer who was finishing up her routine on stage.

"If you want," Short nodded as he stood. "five minutes." He repeated before heading off.

Waiting till the scumbag was out of earshot, Race turned towards his companions. "What do you think?"

Phil dropped the cigarette and stepped on it, "I don't think he's suspicious. How you feeling, Terry?"

"Like I want to vomit then curl up in the fetal position under a cold shower." Roberts replied. "But if you mean for meeting with this trash in the bathroom, then I'm up for it."

"I'll go with you," Phil said. "Race, you hang out just outside the latrine. Once he produces the drugs we'll take him. I'll wave some federal drug distribution and prostitution charges in front of this sleaze ball's eyes and he'll be singing in no time. If he knows anything about the traffickers he'll give them up to save his own skin, I have no doubt."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"Ugh, I hate places like this." Agent Altine mumbled as she watched the footage that Hadji had hacked from the club.

"They are quite degrading, Karla." Hadji concurred.

"I wish we could hear what they were saying." She replied as she watched the waitress sit on her superior's lap while two dancers groped Roberts.

Hadji saw the look of confusion and possibly disapproval on the Agent's face, so he said, "Do not be upset with Director Corbin." Having seen how she looked at the linguist, Hadji added, "Or Agent Roberts."

"I'm not," She replied, but Hadji could tell she wasn't being truthful. Grumbling, she added, "but do they have to let those women paw at them like they're just pieces of meat?"

"Karla, you can see they are not deriving any enjoyment from the situation. I have known these men for over ten years, they are acting now, as always, as professionals. I assume Director Corbin's tactic is meant to put the woman at ease and alleviate any suspicions she may have about the three of them."

She smiled, Hadji's words setting her mind at ease. "I know, Hadji. It's just weird seeing these types of things. This is my first field assignment; I guess I just didn't really know what to expect. In training they told us stories; stories about the infamous Race Bannon and Philip Corbin. Like they're these living legends. They told us one story about Race and how he single handedly disarmed a biological weapon and saved a room full of the most famous scientists in the world, to include your father. They said he even saved the President!"

"Yes that is true."

She said, "Terry...I mean Agent Roberts looks so uncomfortable. I feel bad for him."

Hadji assumed there was a bit of jealousy mixed in with the woman's feelings, but as a gentleman he did not mention it.

With a sigh of resignation, she stated, "It's just strange actually working side by side with them and seeing they are as human as the rest of us."

"If you choose to stay in this career field, you can learn a lot from these men." Hadji offered, waving at the screen. "Race will do anything to protect my family, even give his own life if that was what had to be done."

"I could only hope to be as brave as them if faced with similar circumstances."

"Bravery comes in many forms, Karla. Do not doubt your abilities or your courage. Just being here, doing what you do is quite courageous."

"This coming from a Sultan!" Karla exclaimed.

"Once, I was nothing more than an orphaned beggar on the streets of Calcutta until fate placed me in the path of Doctor Quest and a man that tried to kill him. I knew nothing of my lineage at that time, but Doctor Quest adopted me and years later I learned the truth. I may be the Sultan of Bangalore, but I am a Quest as well and I, just like Race and the others, will do anything to help my kidnapped brother."

"Wow, Hadji," Altine was speechless.

"Like I said, you can learn a lot from your fellow Agents. Some would say that since Jonny and I are not blood brothers we are not bonded as strongly as true blood relatives, however I disagree. Jonny and I share a unique bond, we would do anything for each other and I do mean anything. These men share that same kind of bond. They are bonded through shared experiences, shared triumphs and shared suffering. They would die for one another as I would die for my brother and my family. If you want to learn about courage and honor, Karla, you have to look no further than those around you."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race hung back in the shadows of the hall and watched as Corbin and Roberts entered the men's room. As he lingered, he memorized the layout of the hall, making sure he knew where each door was located and the exit that led out the back of the building. Leaning against the wall, Race waited, ensuring he appeared as laid back as possible, but knowing he could reach his concealed firearm at a moment's notice.

A few minutes later, Race watched as their target entered the restroom. The young stripper Ginger Spice walked in front of him and Race noticed how Short stood in a way that prevented the girl from moving away if she desired.

Inside the restroom Phil stood near the two urinals as Roberts hung out by the sink. The room was filthy and stunk, but they acted as if the offending stench didn't bother them. The door opened and Short, along with the dancer Ginger Spice, entered. Roberts noted the woman appeared terrified; up close she didn't look to be more than eighteen years old.

"So, I got what you boys want." Short said as he forcefully pushed the girl forward. "You got the money?"

"What are we paying for?" Phil asked as he withdrew a roll of cash from his front pocket and held it for Short to see, however he made no move to hand it over to the dealer.

"Twenty bucks for her and another twenty for the Js. These are good ones too, you'll like them. Got a little crank mixed in." Short replied, his tone greasy as he boasted about his supply. Addressing his dancer, he said, "Why don't you give our friend what he wants." Grinning at Corbin, Short added, "He picked a good one, she sucks dick like a champ."

Stepping up to Roberts, the woman's face was a mix of fear and obedience. Corbin watched as the young woman obeyed Short without question, her naked body trembling ever so slightly. Placing a hand on Roberts' chest, she couldn't look him in the eyes as her other hand moved down to loosen his belt and unzip his pants. Roberts tensed and Short made a sucking sound as he ran his tongue along his rotting teeth.

Repulsed by Short's sleaziness, it wasn't difficult for Phil to come off as offended when he spoke. "Twenty bucks for a blowjob in this shit stained bathroom?"

"They can use the stall," Billy replied with a scowl. "Don't like it, go somewhere else. If he wants to fuck her the price goes up another twenty bucks."

"Phil," Roberts pleaded, his eyes showing how uncomfortable he was with the situation; it wasn't an act.

"Fine." Phil raised his hands, gesturing as if he was giving up before setting two twenty dollar bills on the counter. "You're a real piece of work, pal. Just give me the stuff."

"Here you go, man." Short snorted disgustingly as he dropped a baggie filled with joints on the counter and took the money, but he kept his eyes on Roberts and Ginger Spice as the woman ran her hand inside Roberts' waistband and knelt in front of him.

Phil scowled, Short's satisfied grin setting his blood boiling, however as soon as he saw the baggie of drugs, he nodded at Roberts, who stepped back from the woman, zipped up his pants and tightened his belt. Roberts grasped the puzzled woman by the upper arm and gently pulled her to her feet. "You don't have to do this anymore." He said as he stared down Short with a look of hate.

"What the fuck?" Short stammered, slowly realizing what was happening.

Withdrawing his credentials, Phil flashed his badge in Short's face as he reached with his other hand for the suspect. "You're under arrest, you piece of shit."

Short jumped back a second before Phil grabbed his arm. "Feds? This is entrapment!" He spat. In a flash he pulled a switchblade from his pocket, popped the blade free and swiped at Corbin.

The confines of the small bathroom was not meant for four people and as Short's blade sliced through the air, Phil stepped backwards and stumbled into the startled dancer.

Reaching behind his back with his other hand, the cornered dealer pulled a small handgun from where he had hidden it in the back of his pants and pointed it at the group.

"Gun!" Roberts shouted.

"Get down." Phil yelled as he lunched, slamming the junkie's back painfully into one of the urinals. Short dropped the switchblade upon impact, but held firm to the gun. As Phil wrestled with the man, the gun discharged. Even for a small pistol, the crack was loud in the cramped bathroom; the dancer screamed as Roberts ducked and covered her cowering form with his own body just as the bullet smacked into the wall a few inches over from where he'd been standing.

Hands clamped on Short's wrists, Phil sneered and pulled the druggie's arms outward. The dealer was stronger than he appeared and he thrust his foot forward, kicking Corbin in the groin. Phil let out a pained grunt and staggered as he let go of Billy's wrists.

Grinning at his stunned prey, Billy raised his weapon, pointed it at Phil's face and pulled the trigger.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race withdrew his pistol the moment he heard the commotion in the bathroom. Keeping the weapon at his side, he stepped towards the men's room, but stopped when he saw the burly bouncer from the front running in his direction. Stopping at the threshold of the hallway, the bouncer snarled and shouted at Race, "Hey, you there."

"Step back," Race ordered. "This doesn't concern you."

"Where's Billy?" The big man asked.

"I said back off." Race ordered again as the sounds of the struggle from the bathroom grew louder moments before a gunshot went off. "Fuck." Race snarled.

"Fucker." The bouncer spat and pulled a pistol from his waistband, aimed and opened fire in Race's direction. Diving for cover, Race cursed as he hit the door of the women's restroom, thankful that it swung inward as the bouncer's bullets flew past him down the hallway. Frightened screams and shouts rang out through the hallway as half naked dancers poked their heads out of the door opposite of Race to see what was causing the commotion.

"Get back inside." Race yelled to the women as the bouncer stopped firing. Crouching against the propped open door, Race heard the man's heavy footsteps as he neared Race's position.

"Goddamn cops." Race heard the gorilla grumble as the man dropped the magazine from his pistol.

Inhaling, Race fell flat on his back while at the same time partially rolling out the door, aiming his weapon upward in the direction of the bouncer's voice. Shocked to see his target pop out, the thug fumbled and dropped the magazine he was attempting to slam into the handgun. Race took aim and fired, hitting the big man twice in the chest, a third round tore through his cheek. He fell backwards, dead.

"Behind you." A voice shouted from across the hall. Race rolled and saw another gunman emerge from a blind corner at the end of the hall. Race didn't give the skinny perp a chance to raise his weapon. Instead Race took aim at the man's legs and squeezed the trigger. The thug howled as Race's bullet found its mark, shattering his kneecap with a sickly wet pop. The man fell backwards against the exit door and Race fired three more rounds into the goon's chest, blood smearing the door as the thug's body slid to the floor.

Pushing himself up to his feet, Race turned to look at the dead bouncer when he heard another shout from the far end of the hall.

"Die, pig." Another thug shouted as he raised a MAC-10 and opened fire, spraying the hallway with a wall of .45 ACP lead.

"Fuck." Race growled as he fell to the floor and scrambled back into the women's restroom.

Peering around the edge, he saw the gunman, a skinny tattooed man with a bald head and no shirt, grab one of the frightened dancers by the arm and drag her out the rear door. As soon as the door slammed shut, Race was on his feet and moving.

Charging, Race lowered his shoulder, hit the door, and rolled outside. The gunman had been lying in wait behind a parked vehicle and opened fire, but his aim was too high, having thought Race would be on his feet when he exited.

"Fucker!" The man shouted as he emptied his magazine.

Race heard the weapon's bolt lock as he crouched behind the dumpster. The dancer was screaming and crying as the druggie pulled the woman backwards. "Shut up!" He snarled at her.

The back lot had just enough light from the streetlamps to illuminate the target and Race watched as the goon dropped his gun and pulled out a knife, placing it against the dancer's throat.

Getting to his feet, Race pointed his handgun at the man. "Let her go."

"Fuck you, pig." He growled, spit dripping from his lips. He pressed the knife harder against the girl's throat. "I'm not going back to jail, man."

"I said let her go." Race ordered again as he stepped towards them.

"I'm getting out of here." The man replied. "Drop your gun."

Race's eyes expertly took in the scene before him. The goon was scared, but he held the woman in a way that blocked most of his body. Race's eyes drifted down as he made his decision.

"Last chance, scumbag. I don't have time for this." Race offered. "Let her go."

"Fuck you, p…" The man started.

Race lowered his aim and fired, the round ripping into the base of the man's left ankle and foot. Howling in pain, he staggered and let go of the girl. As soon as she moved, Race raised his arms and fired again, sending one round through the man's skull.

"I hate when they call us pigs." Race proclaimed.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Phil froze, feeling like time had stopped, but nothing happened. Billy looked confused, then realized his weapon had jammed. Working the slide, he took his eyes off Phil for a moment, giving the Director the opening he needed. Surging forward, the pain from Short's kick momentarily forgotten, Phil snarled and grabbed the junkie's head to slam his skull with all his strength into the mirror. Billy gasped as the glass shattered and sliced the side of his face. Wavering from the blow, Billy's eyes started to roll backwards as Phil grabbed him by the shirt, spun him around, slammed him into the side of the toilet stall then proceeded to pummel the kid in the face with a flurry of punches. Much to Phil's dismay, however, Short continued to clutch the loaded handgun and raised his arm in an attempt to fire again.

Pausing in his assault, Corbin wrenched his opponent's arm, resulting in a cry of pain as his elbow snapped with an audible pop. Gritting his teeth, Phil kept his hold on Billy as he slammed the smaller man repeatedly against the wall, trying to make him drop the gun. Pushing harder against the dealer's broken elbow, the kid cried out in pain as his arm was pinned between them. Wedged between the two men the gun went off; the shot muffled by their bodies.

Billy's eyes went wide as Phil let go of his adversary and scrambled backwards. Breathing heavily, he pulled his own weapon from his concealed holster and pointed it at Short as he slid down to the floor. Swiping his foot at Billy's hand, Phil kicked the weapon away from the kid as he bucked, spit up a mouthful of blood, and went limp.

Phil's chest heaved as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, but kept his eyes on the prone form of William Short, aka Billy D. Bending over, he kept one hand on his weapon, aimed at Short's corpse, and clutched himself with the other, "Fuck!" He growled as the pain began to subside, he looked at Roberts and the dancer, "Are you two okay?"

Roberts' eyes were wide with amazement, having just witnessed a side of his superior he had never seen before. "We're fine. But Jesus, Phil, are _you_ okay?"

"That mother fucker got me straight on. But I'll be alright." Phil spat.

Roberts cracked. "Man, I'm not talking about your dick."

"Stay here." Phil ordered with a smirk as he heard shouts in the hallway.

Back pressed against the door, Phil stepped out into the corridor, his weapon ready; the first thing he saw was the dead bouncer off to his left and then looking right he saw another dead body at the far end of the hall near the exit door.

Two dancers slowly emerged from the door on the opposite of the hall. Phil held his hand up, motioning for them to stay where they were.

"Frankie grabbed Linda," one of the girl's said and pointed beyond the dead man towards the rear door. "Your man went after him."

Phil nodded his thanks then moved in the direction the girl had indicated. Coming up to the door, he pushed it open slightly and listened. When he heard Race's voice speaking he opened the door the rest of the way and announced, "Its Phil. I'm coming out."

Stepping outside, he saw that Race stood talking to Agent Altine. On the ground was the corpse of who Phil assumed was Frankie. Walking over, he smiled at the bullet hole in the man's head.

"Nice shot." Corbin pointed at the corpse as he holstered his weapon.

"Short?" Race asked and Phil shook his head.

Heading back inside the two men and Agent Altine stepped over the first dead thug as they went to the men's room. Pushing the door open, Phil said, "It's clear, Terry."

Roberts stepped out a moment later, his arm draped protectively over the frightened dancer. Nodding his head at Altine, he told the girl, "Go with the Agent here to get some clothes then we'll take your statement, alright?"

The girl nodded as Altine gave Roberts a smile then disappeared backstage with the frightened girl. "Why'd you pick her?" Race asked once they were out of earshot.

"She looked terrified up on that stage. Add the bruises and the fact I doubt she's of legal age, I figured she was one Short liked to show off. Made it easier to get him to relax."

Phil nodded at Roberts' explanation as the three men looked back into the restroom at Short's corpse. "I wanted to take him alive." Phil sounded guilty.

Race shook his head, "Don't beat yourself up, Phil. I assume whatever happened in there happened in the blink of an eye."

"He pulled a knife, then a gun." Roberts explained.

"I think he realized that he wasn't getting out of this in one piece." Phil said as they turned away and headed back out to the main area. "He made his choice."

"I just hope someone else can give us something to work with." Race stated.

The room was brighter, the overhead lights having been switched on by the State Troopers and I-1 Agents that had infiltrated the club at Altine's order. Phil saw the waitress seated at the bar. She was clothed and smoking a cigarette; she didn't look shaken at all by the ordeal.

Race and Roberts followed Phil as he went up to the woman and said, "You knew."

Smiling at the men she took a drag from her cigarette, "I pegged you as some type of badges the moment you three walked through the door."

"Really?" Race questioned suspiciously.

"Don't fret, Good Looking. When you're in this world as long as I've been you learn to spot the law real quick. At first I thought you were Staties, but you, Handsome," she nodded her head at Phil, "convinced me you were Feds."

"How so?"

"Cops around here, even the State Troopers, don't give two shits about the girls, unless we're giving them a free ride." She huffed.

Phil was confused. The woman smiled, "When I sat on your lap and you touched my back, you felt my welts and bruises, I tensed, and you backed off. No man from around here would care about that. That also made me realize you weren't here to bust Billy D for some petty drug sales. You suits have bigger interests than that."

"You learned all that from a touch?" Phil was skeptical.

"Like I said, when you're in this business as long as I've been you learn quick. If not, you end up dead in a ditch on the side of the road or dead with a needle in your arm." She stubbed out her cigarette. "Either way, you end up dead."

"So if you knew who we were, why didn't you warn Billy?"

"Billy's human garbage." The woman scoffed. "He's the reason most of these girls are stuck in this life. He beats us, feeds us drugs, and then sells us to any swinging dick scumbag with a roll of cash that walks through those doors."

"You don't have to worry about him anymore." Roberts said grimly.

"You killed him?" She nodded happily. "Good. Like I said, he was garbage. I'm not going to lose sleep over a scumbag like him."

"You know anything about some of his other associates? Ones that are interested in a different type of merchandise?" Race asked.

The woman gave him a funny look then sighed. "I've heard some things."

"Like what?"

"Billy used to hang with this one group of guys. He claimed he knew them from the joint, but Billy only did time in county, these guys looked a hell of a lot meaner than any punk Billy would have befriended there. They were vicious. One of them beat one of our dancers so bad the poor girl was in the hospital for over a month. She lost sight in one of her eyes."

"Why'd he do that?" Roberts asked.

"Because he could." The woman shrugged. "Billy was laughing the whole time, but then the goon's partner smacked Billy around as well. Said something about drawing too much attention to the operation and bringing in girls that were too old. I don't really know what they meant."

"What do you know about Billy's relatives? Specifically a Ralph Douglas?" Phil asked.

"Big scary looking guy?"

"That's the one." Race said.

"I'd only seen him once or twice. Billy didn't bring him around much, but one time I overheard Billy arguing out back and when I looked outside he was arguing with Ralph. I heard Billy say something about a girl and Ralph needed to be more careful with how he handled them. Ralph is one of those weird ones, like he's not all there upstairs most of the time."

"Any idea what Billy meant when he said that to Ralph?" Phil asked.

The woman shook her head and for the first time since they began speaking with her, she looked scared. "No, but I think those guys that Billy had been hanging with were kidnapping girls and then, for whatever reason, were giving them to Billy and Ralph. I think Billy and Ralph would have their way with them, you know like rape and beat them, and then Ralph would get rid of them."

"Why didn't you report them?" Roberts asked.

"Honey, you're the naive one on this team, aren't you?" The woman smiled.

"What?" Roberts blushed.

"As long as Billy's attention was elsewhere it kept his hands off of me and the girls here." She frowned, "And the local law here doesn't give a fuck about us. Billy paid them off to look the other way and let them come here and fuck whoever they wanted, whenever they wanted. When he beat up his girlfriend the cops didn't do shit about it. Sorry, boys, but out here in the real world, you have to look out for yourself and your own first and foremost. That's life."

"You protect the other women, don't you?" Phil asked after a pause. "That's why you didn't tell Short you suspected we were Federal Agents. You were hoping we'd get rid of him."

She shrugged, "And you did. You three walking through that door was the best thing that's happened in this shithole in a long time. But believe me, guys, I feel horrible about what Billy and Ralph might have been doing, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure. I mean I never saw any of these girls they were talking about and I didn't know for sure if it was even true. Billy loved to talk a big game, but a lot of the time he was just full of shit. But he had a mean streak and if he felt you crossed him, you were lucky if all he did was smack you around. Most of the time he'd smack you around then have his way with you. Billy didn't treat us like people, he only saw us as his whores."

"Like you said, fucking scumbag garbage." Race grumbled.

"Exactly, but as bad as Billy D was I was never as scared of him as I was of those guys he brought around."

"Any idea where these men might be now?" Race asked.

She appeared to think about it, but eventually shook her head. "No, but the few times I saw them, they always drove here from the west and in van."

"When was the last time they were here?" Race asked.

"A few weeks ago, maybe a month. Billy was getting agitated because he hadn't heard from them in a while."

"We'll get someone to go through the security footage of the parking lot and the interior from that time frame." Phil told Race. "It's probably the same van they used to snatch Jonny and Jessie."

"So they are kidnappers?"

"Traffickers actually." Phil corrected.

"Damn." She mumbled. As much as Race wanted to be angry with the woman, he couldn't bring himself to be upset; he saw the regret of not having spoken up sooner in her eyes and he couldn't blame her. This woman, along with the rest of the women in this club, were just as much victims of violence as any of those that the traffickers had taken, it was just a different type of victimization.

Phil withdrew a business card from his wallet and handed it to the waitress, "What's your name?"

"Candice Bailey." She answered.

"I may have some more questions for you later, Candice, so I ask that you stay in the area."

"Where else would I go?" Her laugh was sad. "Just because you wasted Billy and his goons doesn't mean the rest of us can walk into a better life."

"That's not what I meant." Phil replied, slightly embarrassed.

"I know what you meant," She read his card. "Director Corbin."

"You can call me Phil." He replied then took the card back from her and picking up a pen from the counter he wrote his personal cell number on the back before handing it back to her. "You need anything at all you can call me at any of these numbers and I'll do what I can to help."

Taking the card from him, she held his hand for a moment, examining his bloodied knuckles, the result of having beat Billy D's face to a pulp. Studying his reaction, she let go of his hand and lit another cigarette. "I get the feeling you're sincere, but I have to ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care?" She asked. "Why do you care about what happens to us?"

"Somebody has to care, right?" Phil replied with a shrug and a smile. "And this way you know that not every man out there is going to treat you the way Billy did."

The waitress slid his card into the pocket of her jeans. "Thanks, I appreciate that."

Phil smiled at her one last time and as the three friends turned to go Candice asked, "Whoever these men took, they mean a lot to you, don't they?"

Race nodded, "One was my daughter, but we got her back. The other is a young man that's counting on me to find him. His father is like my brother and Jonny is like the son I never had."

Candice stubbed out her cigarette. "I have a boy. He's only seven, but I'd do anything for him. I'd die for him and I'd kill for him." Pushing herself off the stool, she patted the hip pocket where she had put Corbin's card. "I'll ask around and if I hear anything I'll give you a call."

"Thank you." Race took the woman's hands in his to ease her fears. "I really appreciate that, Candice."

"You're the good guys and if I can help save someone from this life then I'll do what I have to do." She smiled.

With a nod, Race dropped the woman's hands then followed Phil and Roberts to the door.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 **To Be Continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Race beamed when he saw the little smile on Jessie's face. While she still looked tired, most of the color had returned to her cheeks. He also noticed Jessie's breakfast tray was almost completely empty; a positive sign that she was emerging from her shell.

"Hey, Ponchita." Race smiled as he gave her a quick hug. "How are you feeling this morning? Ready to get out of here?"

"Totally, dad." Jessie nodded then moved to give her mother a hug. It made Jessie feel good to see her parents together.

A moment later the doctor walked in. "Mr. and Mrs. Bannon?"

Estella didn't bother to correct the physician. She simply responded, "Yes, that's us."

"I just need a few signatures and then Jessie is ready to be discharged." Smiling at the young redhead, the old man said, "She was an excellent patient, but there must be something in that blood of hers that won't allow her to stay cooped up for very long."

"Bannon blood." Jessie proclaimed, generating a laugh from everyone in the room.

"I'll be back with the paperwork in a few minutes." The Doctor nodded and stepped out.

"Any word on Jonny?" Jessie asked, but the pained looks she received from her parents told her the news was not good.

"We're still looking, hon." Race responded, "But we're getting closer. We have half of I-1 out there looking for him and Hadji's ready to put you to work too."

"Good," Jessie nodded seriously. "I need to do something." Then she lowered her voice and said, "I need to make it up to Jonny."

"Jessie," Estella mewed, "It's not your fault, sweetheart."

Jessie nodded, it was good to hear her mother say those words. "I know, mom, I just can't help but worry about him."

"Well find him, honey." Race draped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close, planting a kiss on the side of her head. "Like I said, we're close. I know we'll find him soon."

The doctor returned with the papers. Jessie gathered up her belongings as Race signed the paperwork; she was ready to do what needed to be done to find Jonny, she needed to ensure he knew that she loved him more than life itself and that she had made her decision about their future together.

' _I said I'd never leave you, Hot Shot, and I plan to keep that promise.'_ She silently declared.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 _"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Jonny asked._

 _"Yes," Jessie nodded._

 _The couple was alone in the mansion for the evening. Both their dads had headed into Bangor earlier in the day so Doctor Quest could attend a conference and they didn't plan to be back until late. With Hadji back in Bangalore, that left the mansion to Jonny and Jessie for the night._

 _The plan had been movie night, but it quickly turned into an impromptu make-out session that led up the stairs and into Jessie's room._

 _Now, breathing heavy Jonny hovered over Jessie, her body quaking with anticipation. Leaning down he kissed her delicately on the nose, grinning at her as he pulled back, his hands moving up and down her body, slowly pushing her blouse loose with each stroke._

 _"I want our first time to be special." Jessie said as she ran her hands under Jonny's shirt, pushing it up and forcing him to pull it off over his head. Jessie inhaled when she took in the side of his muscled torso._

 _"It will be, Jess, I promise. I want to please..."_

"Jonny!"

Jonny was pulled from his dream by the fitful and frantic calling of his name. "Wha..." He grumbled as the images of the love of his life disappeared from his mind.

"Jonny, what's happening?"

Looking around, Jonny saw the other boy, Andrew, had come over to his side. Jonny sat up on the mattress, it was dirty, but it was the only thing that offered a relative amount of comfort.

Being closer to the boy who had first spoken to him and Jessie, Jonny realized that he was about the same age as Jonny, but his prolonged captivity had caused him to lose both weight and muscle density, making Jonny wonder why Andrew had been held for so long.

"I don't know, Andrew."

"What you said to the guard earlier," Andrew started then looked away, unsure if he should bother to get his hopes up.

"What I said was true," Jonny answered. "Race and my dad will come for us. I guarantee it, they'll never stop looking for us."

"What if they can't find us now?"

Not wanting to disappoint his new companion, Jonny replied. "Keep your head up, kid. They'll find us and when they do, you'll see just what Race Bannon is capable of."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJ

The conference room was a buzz of activity as the group entered. Jessie was impressed that so many people worked diligently and tirelessly to find her and were still hard at work, not giving up until they found Jonny too. She felt a tug in her heart as she thought about the love of her life and how he was still out there, suffering at the hands of those men. She hated the idea that she was safe, yet Jonny was not.

Following her father, Jessie moved further in to the room. A few heads rose to briefly look at her, but then turned their attention back to their work. She didn't recognize any of the Agents except Roberts who was walking over to greet Race.

"Hello there, Jessie." Roberts said as he smiled at the teen. Jessie remembered Roberts mainly for being an ace linguist and he always seemed to be with Director Corbin, but he was also kind hearted. She could tell this ordeal had taken a toll on the man. "How are you?"

Jessie nodded and gave him a smile in return. "I'm okay." She really didn't know what else to say.

"Of course." Roberts nodded.

Race waited till his daughter and Roberts were done conversing then asked, "Where's Corbin?"

Roberts pointed to a set of doors that led to the communications suite for the conference room. "I think he's on the phone with his family. He's been shaken up ever since last night."

"What happened last night?" Jessie asked.

"Don't worry about that right now, Ponchita." Race replied quietly then nodded his understanding to Roberts who had given Race all the details about the incident in the Jaguar Club's restroom, to include the gun jamming as Short pointed it at Phil's face.

Everyone was suffering, especially Jessie and even more so Jonny, but Race wouldn't forget that those that came to help were hurting too.

"Jess, I have to talk to Phil in private for a few minutes. You going to be okay here?"

With a sigh, Jessie nodded. "I'll be fine, dad. I'm gonna find Hadji."

Walking over to the door, he knocked lightly before peeking in. Phil was pacing while on the phone and looked up as Race walked in. Holding up a finger, indicating he'd only be another minute and turned his attention back to his phone call.

Race waited, but did not leave. His presence didn't seem to bother Phil as he spoke into the phone, relaying his love to his kids and telling them he'd be home as soon as possible. It made Race wish that things could have worked out between him and Estella.

"How's the family?" Race asked once Phil hung up.

Phil smiled at Race's gesture. "They're good, but they worry, even more so nowadays as you can imagine."

Race nodded, "You've got a good family, Phil."

"Yeah, I just needed to hear their voices." Phil sighed then shaking his head he asked, "Is Jessie back?"

"She is. She's in there with Estella, Hadji and Benton."

"Good. I'm glad she's recovering so quickly." Phil stated which made Race think again as to how much his daughter had confided in Corbin.

"I left her talking to Terry for a minute so you and I could talk." Race added.

"What's up?"

"I have a favor to ask of you, Corbin, and I don't ask it lightly."

"Okay…" Phil let his response drag out.

"It's about Ralph Douglas. He knows something, Phil, and I think we need to have a talk with him." Race paused for a moment then added in a low voice. "If you know what I'm saying. With Short dead and no hits from the Jaguar Club's security cameras as of yet, we need to get Douglas to talk. We can't wait around any longer."

Phil's brow furrowed as Race envisioned the wheels spinning in his friend's mind; Phil knew exactly what Race was asking. In an attempt to alleviate Phil's immediate concerns, Race continued, "You heard Velk's assessment. Whatever drugs Williamson pumped into Douglas they've begun to wear off. Yeah, I know that guy is bat shit crazy anyways, but he has to know something. And, hell, by all rights Douglas is our prisoner and we need to get him out of Williamson's cell."

"Williamson already called me this morning, pissed to all hell about the raid on the club last night."

"Why?"

"Because we didn't let him know." Phil replied. "I told him I didn't think the club was in Westmoreland County."

Race laughed, "Somehow I don't think he bought that, did he? Besides, why does he care at this point? Did you remind him that he has no official business dealings in regards to this case?"

"I did, but I think we figured out what he was hiding. Williamson may have known about Douglas and Short, but he doesn't give a shit about them. He just didn't want us discovering that he and almost his entire Department were on Short's payroll. The waitress, Candice, confirmed it in her official statement." Phil shook his head. "How easily men violate their morals for a little money, drugs, and sex."

"All the more reason to get Douglas away from Williamson. Short's dead and we're back to only having Douglas as a possible lead. All I want, all I need, is a few minutes of alone time with him. Remember Bogota?"

Phil stroked his chin as he narrowed his eyes, shooting Race a sideways glance, "I remember Cape Town."

Race winced, but continued on. "This is about finding Jonny and about what they did to Jess. What if it was one of your daughters, Phil? You know I'd be right by your side, no questions asked."

A moment later, Phil sighed heavily, "What's your idea?"

Race nodded. Phil might have had his reservations about going down such a path, however it was a path that both men had traveled before; Race knew Phil was in.

Balling his hands into fists, Race proceeded to crack his knuckles, the resulting pops sounding even louder in the tight room. "Douglas is going to answer and trust me, he's going to tell us where to find Jonny. If I'm sure of anything in this entire fucking mess, it's that."

Stepping back into the conference room, Race felt the questioning eyes of his family studying him, judging him. Shaking off the feeling he waited till Corbin moved off to get Roberts' attention before heading back over to Jessie and the others.

"Phil and I are going to talk to Douglas again." Race stated when he saw the questioning looks on their faces.

"We should all go." Benton suggested.

Race shook his head, he knew they'd react this way, but he was not involving Benton or the others in what was about to happen. "We can't all go. Only Phil and I."

"Why?" Estella asked and something in her tone made Race wonder if she knew, or at least suspected, his plan.

"Because Sheriff Williamson is fed up with us, yet he has our prisoner in his jail. He'd never let civilians see the man. He barely wants to give him to Corbin even though, officially, he's only holding Douglas for us since we have no federal holding facility close by. Phil stripped Williamson of his official duties in this case, so you can imagine he's not very happy being nothing more than a glorified babysitter for us at this point."

Benton's eyes narrowed as his gaze studied Race. He didn't say anything as Phil came over to join them.

"Hey, Jess." Phil said as he looked at his goddaughter.

"Hey yourself, Corbin." Jessie smiled, relieved he didn't treat her any differently based on what she had told him.

Jerking a thumb at her, he grinned at Race, "This girl!"

Race laughed. Phil looked at Benton and said, "Before Race and I head out, I have something for you, Doctor Quest."

Benton nodded and followed Phil across the room. Pulling out an evidence box from under one of the tables, Phil withdrew the bag that contained Jonny's bracelet and handed it over. Benton sucked in his breath as he took the bag. "We don't need it anymore." Corbin explained. "I thought you'd want it back…either for yourself or for Jessie."

"Thank you, Phil." Benton replied, his voice shaky.

"Of course." Phil put a hand on the man's shoulder. "One of you should have it so you can give it back to your son when we find him."

At a loss for words, Benton simply nodded as he took the bracelet out of the bag. He held it in his hands for a few moments, running his fingers over the bumpy braids, then put it in his pocket.

Phil smiled at the scientist as they headed back towards the others. Roberts handed a manila folder to Corbin who glanced at the documents then up at Race, "You ready to go, Bannon?"

"Yeah." Looking back at his family, Race said. "We'll be back soon."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"When did it start raining?" Race grumbled as he exited the hotel. A steady downpour had started since they had returned from the hospital. The overcast sky, combined with the rain and the heat, made the air thick and muggy.

"I'm really starting to hate this place." Phil replied.

The two men made their way towards the vehicle. Climbing in Phil started the SUV as Race ran his hands through his hair, shaking the water from his head."I swear I'm never stepping foot in this damn state ever again." Race agreed. "What's your plan for Williamson?"

"I've already contacted my cousin in the FBI about Williamson," Phil said as he pulled out of the hotel's parking lot. "Once we find Jonny and finish up our investigation of the traffickers, he'll move in on Williamson and his people to make the appropriate arrests."

"Good. That son of a bitch deserves to do federal time." Race nodded.

"This entire thing isn't really I-1's lane to begin with," Phil said as the rain continued at a steady pace. "We aren't really law enforcement. I mean we know what we're doing and I can definitely swing this case as domestic terrorism, but really this is more the FBI's territory. So I'm going to let them handle prosecuting Williamson and his people."

"Well I appreciate you coming out here, we all do." Race said as Phil pulled up to a stoplight.

"Of course, Bannon, I..."

"Hey!" Race interrupted, peering through the rain splattered windshield. "Look over there."

"What?"

Not seeming to hear Corbin, Race opened the door and stepped out of the SUV. "Hey, you there." He yelled.

"Race, what are you doing?" Phil asked.

"Hey!" Race yelled again as he stepped away from the vehicle and shut the door.

Two young men huddled under the awning of a local shop, waiting for a lull in the rain so they could continue on their way. One of the men had a cast on his wrist and a number of bruises and cuts that were in late stages of healing.

"Hey, you two," Race said as he strode towards the pair. "I want to talk to you."

Race's sudden appearance caught the men off guard and sneering, the kid with the injured arm huffed, "He's one of those Feds."

"Fuck." His companion grumbled.

"Run!" The first man shouted.

Race watched as the two men stared at him, then turned and bolted down the sidewalk. "Damnit." Race spat and took off running.

Phil watched the scenario play out from inside the SUV and the moment the two men that had captured Race's attention took off running, Phil shook his head. "I really hate this damn town." He mumbled as he activated the lights and siren on the SUV and pulled out into traffic in pursuit.

Race heard the SUV's siren and squealing tires and knew Phil was following. Legs pumping, Race ran after the duo and as they reached the end of the block, he frowned as they picked up their speed and bolted in between traffic, crossed the street, and headed through an abandoned field.

Race spat as he stayed in pursuit, but had to slow his pace as cars screeched to a halt all around him. "Where'd all this traffic come from?" He grumbled as he wound between the honking cars. Conscious of the slick pavement, Race kept his eyes on the fleeing suspects as he made his way to the far side of the street.

A moment later, he heard the SUV and its siren growing nearer and as he reached the sidewalk on the far side of the street, Phil navigated the official vehicle through the traffic to come screaming to a halt just behind Race.

Window down, Phil yelled, "Where are they?"

Race pointed across the field as the two made their way towards what appeared to be an old junkyard or vehicle overflow lot. "That way."

"Keep going, I'll see if I can swing around." Phil gunned the engine and sped off down the road.

Race inhaled and took off across the field at a dead sprint as the rain continued to drench his clothes, weighing him down; it didn't faze him, Race's entire focus was on catching the fleeing men.

A few minutes later, he was across the field. The far end of the lot was surrounded by a chain linked security fence topped with triple-strand concertina wire and a long modular building occupied the far corner. Old cars, trucks and shipping containers were parked throughout the rest of the lot. Looking down, Race saw the ground was a mix of mud and concrete. Pulling his weapon, he saw two distinct sets of footprints that separated and peeled away from one another.

A crash and a curse broke through the drum of the rain, drawing Race's attention towards the left and around a row of cars. "Look, I don't know why you guys ran, I just want to talk to you." He yelled over the rain. "Come out and we can talk like civilized men."

Another rustling, Race picked up his pace as he moved to the first row of vehicles. Trash and grass that reached mid-calf in some spots peeked through the space between the vehicles and Race had to watch his footing as he moved. He realized he couldn't hear the SUV sirens anymore and wondered if Phil had killed the noise.

"Come on, man," Race grunted, tightening his grip on his firearm. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to talk about what happened between you and those other kids."

"I don't know what you're talking about." One of the men replied.

"Look, you're not in trouble," Race replied as he stepped around the first vehicle, scanning the murky and desolate lot. The rain was making it difficult to gauge the exact location of the other man's voice. Race didn't think the kid was armed, but he'd still feel better about the situation if he had some backup.

"Fuck you, man." The man shouted. Stepping out from his hiding spot he hurled a rusted oil barrel in Race's direction then ran.

"Damnit." Race grumbled as he ducked, raising his arm to protect his head as the heap of metal bounced off the trunk of the vehicle next to him then slammed into the side of his arm and head. "Who the fuck throws a barrel?" He remarked as he watched the kid take off, it was the one with the cast.

Shaking off the stinging pain, Race scowled and chased after the man. Even for his injuries, the kid was fast and dove between two rusted pickup trucks. Converging on the spot a few seconds later, Race raised his weapon and side stepped the opening, ensuring the kid wasn't lying in wait. Seeing the space was clear, Race stepped forward then saw a flash of movement as the suspect was running off to the right again.

"I don't know where you think you're going, kid." Race yelled as he picked up the chase again.

The man rounded the corner at the far end of the modular building; a moment later Race came up to the corner and paused. Back pressed against the side, he controlled his breathing then listened, waiting to see if the suspect gave his position away again. When nothing happened, Race inhaled, pushed away from the edge of the structure and raised his weapon.

Even in the rain, Race saw the attack. Ducking he growled as the man, who had been lying in wait, swung a two-by-four straight for Race's head. As the makeshift weapon passed harmlessly over Race's head to smack into the corner of the building, Race heard the man curse under his breath as the impact from the beam connecting with the solid structure caused a jarring vibration to shoot up the man's one good arm.

Still crouching, Race bounded forward, driving his shoulder into the man's lower abdomen. Breath knocked from his chest, the man dropped the piece of wood as Race shot to his feet and drove his elbow upward, connecting with the young man's chin.

Staggering from the blow, the man slipped on the slick mud and fell. Race was on top of him in a moment and as he quickly holstered his firearm, Race grabbed the man by the shirt, hauled him upwards and slammed him against the building.

Groaning, the fight was suddenly knocked out of the kid. Race could feel him crumple within his grasp, but for good measure, Race swung him around, repositioned his hands to secure the kid by the front of this shirt, lifted him slightly off his feet, and slammed him back against the wall.

Race's face was only inches from his suspect, rain drops fell and splattered on the kid's once again bloodied face. Snarling, Race said, "Why'd you run, asshole?"

"I...I...didn't..." The man stammered, not sure what to say.

"You're not so tough when you don't have your crew with you, huh? Not such a badass when facing a man like me, are you?"

"I didn't do..." The man's voice caught in his throat; he didn't say anything more for fear of breaking down in tears.

"We're about to find out exactly what you did and what you know about what the fuck is going on in this town." Race spat. Pulling away, he grabbed the man by the back of the shirt and pushed him forward, guiding him back towards the front of the building.

As the adrenaline wore off, Race stood in the rain, not caring that he was getting drenched. Smiling into the grey dreariness, Race felt good; the circumstances were not ideal, but he really did miss this type of work.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Turning off the main road, Phil maneuvered the SUV down a gravel road towards the car lot. Killing the siren, he drove as fast as he could down the bumpy, pothole-ridden road, made all the worse by the rain.

Pressing his foot aggressively on the accelerator, Phil launched the SUV through another pothole and spun the wheel as one of the men emerge directly ahead of him. "Fuck." Phil spat as the kid froze and Phil slammed on the brakes.

Momentarily shocked, the man watched as the SUV jerked to the side and splattered him with mud and rocks. Shaken from his daze, the man took off running as Phil threw the truck in park, shot out of the door, and took off in pursuit.

Not as fit as he probably thought he was, the man stumbled on the slick gravel and mud, only making it about fifty yards into the high grass as Phil closed the distance with him. Stopping momentarily to avoid a pile of twisted metal, he turned and saw the dark suited Federal Agent closing on him. Scared, the man picked up a piece of rusted pipe and stood his ground as Phil ran straight at him.

When he thought the Agent was within range, the man swung the pipe like a baseball bat, but Phil anticipated the move the moment he had seen the kid pick up the pipe. Ducking beneath the swing, Phil cocked his right arm in front of himself and slammed into the man, knocking the impromptu weapon free.

"Stop struggling." Phil ordered as they hit the ground. Obviously the more skilled of the two, Phil quickly gained the upper hand and straddling the frightened man's back, he pulled his arms out from beneath him and quickly had the man handcuffed and secured.

"What the hell, man?" The suspect cried as Phil stood and yanked him to his feet, guiding him back to the SUV. "We didn't do anything wrong!"

"You made me chase you in the rain and ruined my suit." Phil said as he walked the kid through the grass and back to the truck.

"Fuck, man, what do you want from us?"

"You'll have to ask my colleague that question." Phil replied as they reached the vehicle. Leaning the suspect across the hood, Phil searched him, found nothing of significance, then shoved the kid into the back of the truck. "But I suspect it has something to do with a little fight you and your buddy had with some younger kids."

"What the fuck do G-men care about a fist fight?"

Phil rolled his eyes as he got back in and shook the mud from his hands. "You really did a number of my clothes, dry cleaning ain't cheap ya know. And we're not G-men. Damn, kid, you think this is the 1950s?"

"We were just messin' with those kids, man." He replied as Phil got the vehicle moving. "If you ain't FBI, who are you?"

Phil stopped the vehicle. Turning back, he smiled at the man and said, "Oh everything you've ever heard about Government spooks, secret facilities, no rules, no laws, and how suspects just end up disappearing, never to be seen again...that's me. I'm that spook. So I highly recommend you think long and hard about just how you're going to dig yourself out of this little hole. Got it, pal?"

Phil smiled as he heard the man gulp in response; he really did enjoy messing with the locals.

Reaching the lot, Phil brought the vehicle to a halt and smiled as he saw Race waiting. Bannon had caught the other young man and currently had a fistful of the collar of the man's pastel colored polo shirt clutched in his right hand. The way the young man sagged gave the appearance that Race was actually holding him off of the ground; the sight made Phil chuckle.

Stepping out into the rain, Phil met Race half way and handed him a pair of flex cuffs to secure the kid's wrists due to his cast. Race took the item and pulled the man's arms behind his back, securing his hands with the plastic device.

"I got his friend." Phil said as he jerked a thumb back at the vehicle.

"Good." Race growled as he pushed the man towards the truck then shoved him in the back with his buddy.

"I assume these are some of the kids that messed with Jonny, Jessie, and their friends back at the lake house?" Phil surmised.

Race nodded. "They fit the description and why else would they run?"

Phil nodded, "The kid I got, I think I rattled his cage enough to scare them in to talking. They might not know anything, but if they do, they should talk."

Race grinned. "Did you tell him you were a spook that would make him disappear?"

Phil laughed, "Yep."

"You love fucking with people by telling them that, don't you?"

"I so love playing into their fears." Phil noticed a knot forming on the side of Race's head. Reaching out he pushed a finger on the knot, causing Race to flinch and growl. Laughing, Phil said, "What happened to that thick noggin of yours?"

"That asshole threw a barrel at me."

"A barrel? Really? Who does that?" Phil joked.

Race threw up his hands. "That's what I said!"

"So I guess this delays our questioning of Douglas for the moment. Let's take these two back to the hotel and see what they know." Phil offered.

"Sounds good to me." Race said as he climbed into the vehicle.

Phil did the same and reversing out, they headed back to the hotel with two more suspects that could hopefully provide some much needed answers.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 **To Be Continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

" _I'm scared, Jonny." Jessie mumbled into his chest. Jonny sat with his back propped against the headboard of Jessie's bed, the lighting in the room was low and the darkened sky beyond the windows portrayed a cold and chilly night. But inside, wrapped in each other's arms and between the sheets, Jonny and Jessie were burning with fiery warmth and desires._

" _Of what, Ace?" Pulling her closer to him, Jonny bundled the redhead up in his arms._

 _They had just engaged in their first sexual experience and Jonny was aglow with delight. He knew Jessie was too, he had seen it in her eyes as they had taken their relationship to the next level. He hoped that her behavior was just nervous jitters._

" _How in the world are we going to explain this to our dads? Or my mom?" Jessie laughed lightly, but Jonny could tell the question really bothered her._

" _I'm sure things will work themselves out." Jonny said, but the thought of explaining himself to Race definitely gave Jonny a shiver._

 _Stroking her hair, Jonny loved the way her silky red locks fell through his fingers; her warm breath washed over his bare chest and Jessie began to nonchalantly run her index finger along the curves of his pecs. The playful touching sent a wave of pleasure cascading through him and Jonny suddenly forgot all talk of their parents. Reaching down, his fingers curled around Jessie's arms and he gently pulled her over and on top of him._

 _Jessie's tussled hair framed her face and Jonny growled with anticipation at the sight of his new lover as she hovered over him. Running his hands through her hair, he pulled her face down to his and kissed her deeply. Moaning in response, Jessie opened herself up to him, their lips parting, their tongues entwined with each other._

 _Jonny's lust rushed through him and Jessie felt him growing hard once again. She repositioned her hips and reaching down, she stroked him, enticing him and his desire for her._

" _Oh, Jess, damn that feels so good." He muttered in her ear as he nibbled at her neck._

" _You like the way this feels?" She teased as she continued to massage him, her grip tight and moving with increased vigor._

" _Oh, fuck yes." Jonny closed his eyes and sucked on Jessie's earlobe, his hand moving to grasp her breasts._

" _This time, I get to be on top." Jessie breathed as she straddled him. Taking him inside, Jessie felt the shakes return to every inch of her body from his touch and Jonny groaned with desire as their bodies moved in tandem, heightening their arousals and moving towards the edge once again._

 _Throughout the night, the two young lovers had not a care at all as they explored each other multiple times._

 _They were too consumed with each other, each having become the other's entire world._

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jonny peered into the darkness. With a sigh he closed his eyes and recalled the memory of his love, his goddess, his Jessie. Remembering her; her beautiful face; her smooth, perfect skin; her silky red hair; her athletic body was all he had to hold on to at this point.

Jonny needed to feel her again. To please her and feel her pleasing him. Their love was being tested and Jonny refused to allow that love to falter. He needed her, he needed Jessie. She was all he had left and without her, he'd succumb to the darkness, both the darkness in his mind as well as the darkness that surrounded him now. Darkness that waited to consume him.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"What's going on?" Benton addressed Race. He, along with Estella, Hadji and Jessie, had joined Agents Roberts and Altine at the entrance to the hotel after the call came in.

"The manager said we can use the conference center across the hall." Roberts reported to Race and Phil as the two men entered with the detainees.

"Assholes." Jessie mumbled when she saw the young men, who hung their heads low as the rain water dripped from their soaked locks.

Wrapping an arm around her daughter, Estella pulled Jessie close to her side, alleviating the young woman's tension. "It's okay, honey."

Grumbling a curse, Jessie huffed and crossed her arms. The group fell in step behind Race and Phil as they made their way to the second conference room; they did not want to boys to see the setup in the main operations center.

Reaching the doors, Race pushed through as Phil held back. Turning to Roberts he ordered, "Get me the file with the police reports from the fight at the lake house."

"Yes, Sir." Roberts nodded.

"And some coffee." He added, running his free hand through his wet hair.

Turning towards the rest of the group, he addressed their concerned looks. "We ran across these two on the way to the station. Give Race and I a few minutes to speak to them alone, alright?"

"Phil," Benton started.

"Just give us a few minutes, please, Doctor." Phil sighed.

"Alright." Benton acquiesced. "But what about Douglas?"

"We'll get to him next, I promise." Phil replied then turned and shoved his prisoner through the door.

Inside the smaller room, Race was seated at one of the round banquet tables, his frightened captive still cuffed and seated across from him. Phil sat the kid's friend down next to him then removed his suit jacket and draped it over a chair next to Race.

Sneering, Race watched his friend roll up his sleeves as he stood next to the table. Looking back at the two twenty-something locals, their eyes darting between Phil's and his own holstered sidearms, he asked, "What's your names?"

"Are we under arrest?" The leader locked eyes with Race, his confidence starting to return.

"For now, no," Phil responded as he took the evidence bag Race had set down and dumped the contents on the table; it was everything the two boys had on them when they were caught.

"Then we're free to go? Uncuff us." He spat as he stood.

"Sit down." Race barked with authority. The knot on his head throbbing as he glowered at the young man.

He sat back down.

Phil rummaged through the items on the table. He moved a baggie full of marijuana to the side, eyeing the boys.

"That's not enough for charges, man." The leader spat. "I know the law, you fucking cops. Go solve some real crimes and stop wasting my tax dollars."

Phil sighed and shook his head. He ran a hand over his tie in his trademark fashion as he stared down the snot-nosed local kids for a moment then looked at Race.

When Race spoke, his voice even and flat. "We're not cops, smart mouth. We're Federal Agents and guess what? We picked you two up because you are persons of interest in a federal kidnapping and murder investigation."

"What?" The other man cried. "No, you've got the wrong guys."

"Quiet." Race ordered. "For now, you are not under arrest. If you want it to stay that way it would behoove you to tell us everything you know and maybe, just maybe, you can walk out of here on your own."

Returning to his task, Phil pulled the boys' drivers licenses from their wallets and studied them as Roberts entered and handed over the file along with two cups of coffee.

"Thanks," Phil said then looked at the kids. "You two want some coffee?"

"Are you fucking serious?" The more defiant of the two shot back.

"I'll take that as a no. Thanks, Terry. That'll be all for now." He took a seat as Roberts left.

"What do you guys want? You can't hold us, we've done nothing wrong." The first kid said.

Phil handed the man's license to Race who studied it, "Okay...Mitch. Since you seem to be a bit hard of hearing, let me explain it to you again. You two are persons of interest in a federal investigation. We know it was you that started the fight last week with the kids at the lake house. Two of those kids ended up being kidnapped the next morning. I know you saw the redhead out in the hallway and the other one...the young man that kicked your ass...he's still missing."

"That stupid bitch out there," Mitch started.

Race slammed his hand on the table, silencing the pretentious kid. Pointing at him, Race scoffed, "Watch your mouth, punk. That's my daughter."

"Fuck." The other kid grumbled, averting his eyes.

Phil, who was still cataloguing the personal effects, opened a small metal tin. Tearing a piece of paper from his notepad, Race watched as Corbin set the sheet down and dumped the contents of the breath mint tin on top of it; he noticed the two men were watching Corbin's actions too. Using the end of his pen, he separated a number of white pills from the actual curiously strong breath mints.

"Hmm," Phil mused as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, I wonder what you two had planned for the evening."

"I don't know what you're talking about, buddy." Mitch said.

"I'm not your buddy, smartass." Phil glared at the man. "It's been a while since I worked any type of drug cases, but I wonder, Race, if we ran a field test on these pills, what do you think they'll come back as? Because they sure as hell look like Rohypnol to me."

"Is that right?" Race stroked his chin. Turning back to Mitch, he smiled, "So was that your plan, tough guy? Drug some of the tourist girls and have a little fun with them? Is that what you wanted to do to my daughter?"

"What's with this town?" Phil shrugged. "Is this the only way you guys can get laid? Drugs, kidnapping, and rape?"

"Hey, we didn't kidnap or rape anyone." The other kid stated again. His voice cracked, a clear indicator that he was the weaker and more scared of the two. Race pegged him as nothing more than a follower, idolizing Mitch and inflaming the other kid's already inflated ego.

"So tell us what happened." Race stated. "Tell us what is going on in this town."

"I ain't sayin' shit to you guys." Mitch said. "I'm pre-law at Penn State. I know my rights."

Rolling his eyes, Race stood. "Another know-it-all living it up on daddy's dime."

"Better than you two dickheads, obviously." Mitch shot back with a laugh.

"That's it," Phil shot up and snagged Mitch up by the back of his shirt. "I don't have time to waste on you."

"Get your hands off me, asshole." Mitch sneered. "You can't do nothing to me. You got nothing."

"I've got you on drug possession, trespassing, assault and battery, accessories before the fact for kidnapping, rape, and murder. If that's not enough, how about obstruction of justice in a Federal investigation, fleeing, and at least two counts of assault on Federal Agents. So you want to rethink that last statement…buddy?" Phil remarked coolly.

"I'll have your job." Mitch shouted.

"Trust me, you don't want this job, kid." Phil started to drag Mitch towards the door.

"Wait," His friend interjected. "Wait, we'll tell you what we know. But it's not much."

"Justin, what the hell, man!" Mitch shouted.

"Shut up." Phil ordered and pushed Mitch back into his seat.

"Who cares about those assholes, Mitch?" His friend, Justin, started. "You want to ruin your life over those guys?"

"They'll fucking kill us."

"Hey," Race snapped his fingers in front of their faces. "Start talking to us...now."

Phil retrieved his notepad and took a seat next to Race again.

Justin, the pudgy, more frightened of the pair, started. "Look, like I said before, we were just messin' with those kids. Honestly, we didn't mean them any harm."

"That's not what it looks like from where we sit." Race responded angrily.

"The best way to help yourselves out is to tell us what happened." Phil added.

The two men exchanged glances and once Mitch snarled and turned his head, his friend Justin spoke up. "We did mess with them, just stupid stuff ya know."

"We know about the fight. What did you guys do after you left their lake house?" Phil asked as he readied his notepad.

Exhaling, Justin answered. "We went to the club to buy some weed."

"The Jaguar Club?" Race asked.

Justin blinked. "Yeah. You know it?"

"A bit." Race snorted. "What happened there?"

"We were having some drinks at the bar and Billy," He hesitated.

"We know Billy was your dealer." Phil replied. "Continue."

"Was?" Justin stammered.

"I said continue." Phil growled, the mention of Billy D a reminder to the Director of the fight that had transpired in the club's restroom.

Justin gulped. "Well, Billy saw Mitch's busted up face. Laughing he asked what happened."

"And?" Race prodded, these guys only seemed to want to share the bare minimum.

"I told him." Mitch spoke up for the first time since his friend had begun to recall the tale. "Billy didn't like the idea of some tourist punks getting the one up on us, so he said he'd take care of it."

"So you got your ass whipped fair and square, but you had to take it one step further, huh?" Race couldn't hide his annoying disgust with the preppy local boys.

"I didn't know what he had planned. I just figured he'd go and scare them, rough them up a bit." Mitch replied. His tough guy act dissolving as the severity of his actions finally began to set in.

"Did you know about his associates?" Phil asked as he jotted down notes.

Mitch shook his head vehemently. "No. But when we heard about those kids going missing I assumed Billy had something to do with it. We decided it best to lie low and hope they showed back up on their own."

Race shook his head. "Not good enough. Don't tell me you didn't know about these guys Billy knew."

"We didn't!" Justin cried. "I mean we'd heard some things and the Sheriff told us to stay away from the club and the woods after that."

"What section of the woods?" Race prodded.

"Just where that psycho lived."

"Where do you think these kids are being held?" Phil asked.

"No idea, man, honestly. All we did was ask Billy for a favor." Mitch replied.

"Hang tight." Race directed the kids and watched as Phil stood and moved to the far end of the room, Race followed.

"What do you think?" Phil asked once they were out of ear shot of their detainees.

"Unfortunately, I think they're telling the truth about mentioning the fight to Billy, not knowing that scumbag would contact the traffickers." Race sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But they could know more about these guys, they just might not realize it."

"We can hold them for twelve hours before formally charging them. Perhaps that will be enough time to jog their memories a bit." Phil stated.

"In the meantime we can get back to interviewing Douglas." Race stated.

"You still want to do this?" Phil asked, his eyes narrowing.

"These punks haven't told us shit. I think we can get more from Ralph right now."

Sighing Phil nodded, "Alright. I'll have Altine and Dugger watch these two and start processing paperwork on them."

"You're going to charge them?"

"They're in possession of roofies and marijuana. We can at least start the paperwork to hand them over to the Staties and let them decide what to do with them. Any federal charges I'll pass along to our FBI friends and let them handle it. Either way, these kids won't be going back to Penn State in a couple months to brag about their summer exploits." Phil rolled his eyes in disgust.

Race agreed. "Shit, just the threat of charges might get these two nitwits so scared they'll remember something like a name or location that could lead us to Jonny."

Phil nodded then smacked his friend on the shoulder. "By the way, good run down, especially in the pouring rain! You miss this shit, I can tell, man."

"And you don't?" Race laughed. "Don't tell me you'd rather be at your desk or in any one of your endless string of meetings on the Hill right now."

"At least out here we're doing some good." Phil nodded as the two men moved back to the table.

Mitch and Justin were slumped in their chairs, defeated and exhausted. Gathering up the evidence and belongings, Race placed everything back in the evidence bag to be processed as Phil summoned his Agents.

Returning with Altine and Dugger, Phil looked at the boys. Hands on his hips, he stated, "I can hold you both for twelve hours without formal charges. In that time, these Agents are going to start processing the paperwork for those charges."

Both men looked up, mouths agape, but Phil raised his hand, cutting them off. "Perhaps in that time, you boys might remember something that could actually aid us in finding the men that took these kids. Maybe, if you do that, there won't be a need for my people to finish their paperwork."

"Is that a deal?" Mitch mumbled.

"No deals and no promises till we hear what you have to say." Race threw in.

They watched as the men nodded, but hung their heads again. Sighing, Phil looked between Race and Agent Dugger. "Take these two to the restroom so they can clean up. Then they can sit here and think for the next twelve hours."

Race nodded and snagged Mitch under the armpit to lift him from his seat as Dugger mirrored his movements with Justin.

Pushing through the doors, Agent Altine and Phil walked ahead of Race and Dugger and were immediately confronted by Benton and the rest of the group the moment they stepped into the hall.

"Where's my son?" Benton demanded, looking past the I-1 Agents to stare down the two suspects. "What the hell did you two do to him?"

"We didn't do anything." Justin replied then looked away, shrinking back into Dugger's grasp.

"Bull," Benton growled. "I don't believe you. You caused this, didn't you?"

"Doctor, please," Phil raised his hands and placed himself between Benton and the others.

"I'm tired of these games, Phil." Benton shouted.

"Benton, let us handle this." Race stated and heard Mitch snicker. Jerking the boy by the arm, Race turned his attention to him and said, "Shut it, wise guy."

"I changed my mind." Mitch laughed, causing both Race and Phil to look at him. "Fuck you guys."

"Think hard about what you're doing, pal." Race growled.

"Mitch, stop…" Justin pleaded as Dugger started to pull him away.

"No, Justin, screw these guys. They come to our town, think they can just do what they want and walk all over us? Harass us and coerce us into confessions? Fuck that. I'm not scared of Feds."

"Don't be scared of them, be scared of me." Benton retorted, his face clouded with anger.

"What are you going to do, old man?" Mitch laughed.

"Enough." Phil demanded. "Pete, Race, get them out of here."

Benton couldn't stand the smug look on Mitch's face any longer; he snapped. Pushing into Phil, Benton reached for the Director's sidearm. Clamping his hand down on Benton's wrist, he pulled Benton's hand away from his belt.

"Doctor, stop!" He demanded as he twisted Benton's wrist in his grasp.

"Father, what are you doing?" Hadji pleaded, finally speaking up for the first time.

Mitch laughed hatefully as Justin cowered away from the sudden fight.

"Benton, what are you doing?" Race asked, shocked to see Doctor Quest lose his cool and reach for Phil's weapon.

Securing him by the wrist, Phil refused to let go of Benton. "Everyone calm down." He ordered.

Mitch laughed. "Stupid old man."

"Get him the fuck out of here. Now!" Phil shouted as Benton struggled uselessly against his hold.

"Let go of me, Phil." Benton stated. Pushed against the wall, Benton felt Corbin tighten his hold on his wrist, then place his other hand in the middle of his upper back, keeping Benton pinned to the wall. He wasn't hurting Benton, just preventing the enraged father from breaking free.

"No." Phil answered and watched Race jerk on Mitch's arm as the kid growled and pulled away, attempting to break free of Race's hold. Mitch sneered as he twisted. Turning just enough in Race's grasp, he maneuvered and lashed out, kicking Race in the shins.

"Bastard." Race grumbled as pain shot through his leg from the blow and he staggered backwards.

Mitch must have been motivated by Benton's actions because he went for Race's gun. Even with one hand in a cast and both cuffed behind his back, he foolishly tried for the weapon.

"Hey, asshole." Jessie shouted, causing the desperate captive to freeze.

Jessie shot forward and her target had zero reaction time. As he paused, Jessie closed the distance between her and the snarky young man. Cocking her arm back she used her momentum to propel all of her strength into the attack. Lashing out, she shot her fist forward and connected with Mitch's mouth, a straight arm jab that jarred the man's teeth together and snapped his head backwards. Mitch staggered and Jessie hit him again, following her jab with a hook to the side of Mitch's jaw. Legs buckling beneath him, Mitch collapsed in a heap. Race was back on him in a flash, his hands locked tightly on the dazed man's arm.

"That's for Jonny and my friends, you piece of shit." Jessie growled as she shook her hand; her knuckles were scrapped, probably from connecting with Mitch's teeth.

Mitch stared up at the girl, his eyes wide and his mouth a mess of blood. It looked as if Jessie's blow split his lip and caused him to bite his tongue. "You bitch." He stated through a mouthful of blood.

"What did I tell you?" Race smacked him in the side of the head and wretched Mitch to his feet, unconcerned that the young man was still wobbly. "That's my daughter you're addressing."

"She attacked me." He shouted. His eyes darting between the occupants of the hallway, all of who stood still, watching the scene before them.

"I didn't see shit." Race replied. "All I saw was you trip and fall when you went for my gun. Anyone else see anything?"

"I was looking that way." Dugger grumbled with a sarcastic laugh as he pointed in the opposite direction.

Phil smirked and gave Jessie a subtle nod. "Get them out of here." He ordered. "You just blew your last chance at any type of leniency, Mitch."

"What about me?" Justin stammered as Dugger pulled him away towards the bathroom. "I didn't do anything."

As Race and Dugger disappeared into the restroom with the boys, Phil finally let go of Benton and pointed towards the operation center door. The group moved inside where a number of Agents had paused in their duties, probably listening to the commotion outside.

"Is your wrist okay? I wasn't trying to hurt you." Phil asked when he saw Benton massaging his hand. Once Benton nodded, Phil then smirked. "What the hell, Doctor?" He didn't appear angry, just surprised.

Plopping himself down into the nearest chair, Benton sighed. "Phil, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I couldn't stand the pompous look on that kid's face. I snapped. I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, Phil placed a comforting hand on Benton's shoulder. "I know, forget about it. But don't ever do that again. That situation could have went south real quick if you had taken my firearm."

Benton nodded as Hadji sat down at his father's side. Phil looked up and saw Estella watching him; he gave her a look that she couldn't read, then he looked at Jessie. She didn't turn away from his gaze, instead she stood taller, proud that she'd knocked Mitch on his ass.

Walking over to her, Phil held up his right hand so the back of it was facing Jessie. Jessie mimicked his movement. Turning his hand he glanced between his and hers and smiled, "Now your knuckles are as scrapped up as mine."

"That asshole deserved it." Jessie declared with a grin. "I'm sure the guy you beat up last night did as well."

"Of course he did. They both did." Phil replied with a wink. "Get those cuts cleaned up so they don't get infected."

Jessie nodded as Phil turned his palm towards her and gave Jessie a high five. "Nice work, Bannon."

Jessie beamed as she returned the gesture then moved away to take care of her hand. As Phil headed for the door, Estella stopped him momentarily and said, "I wish you and Race wouldn't encourage her." But then she smiled and in a low voice added, "But that ass did deserve it."

"Your daughter's tough as nails, Estella." Phil spoke. "Don't take that away from her." With that he left the operations center to retrieve his jacket and find Race.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race smirked as he watched Mitch try to clean his bloody face; they had yet to remove his flex-cuffs or even reposition his hands in front of him.

Looking up when Phil entered the restroom, Race smiled at his friend as they watched Mitch struggling.

"I have to take a piss." Mitch finally said after he pulled his face out from beneath the faucet.

"Have at it." Dugger stated and Race laughed.

"You assholes think this is funny?" Mitch grumbled. Finally, he sighed in resignation and said. "Okay, look I'm sorry. But I need to use the bathroom."

Phil nodded his head at Dugger, who freed Mitch's hands. Standing behind him, the big Agent kept a hand on Mitch's shoulder as he guided him to the urinal. "Make it quick, boy." Dugger sneered, his thick Louisiana accent emphasizing the word 'boy'.

"I can't do it with you watching." Mitch replied.

"Get used to it. You're not going to have any privacy where you're going." Phil said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Mitch grumbled. After finishing his business, Dugger let the young man wash his hands and face before putting a new set of flex-cuffs on Mitch's hands.

"Let's go." Race said as he grabbed Mitch by the arm.

Justin had stood silently in the corner, but catching Race's eyes, the young man made a face that suggested he wanted to talk, but not with Mitch being present. Race nodded at Phil who turned towards his man, "Pete, take this one back to the room."

"Got it, boss." Dugger replied and relieved Race of Mitch and pushed him out of the restroom.

"You want to tell us something?" Race asked Justin once he and Phil were alone with the young man.

"I swear, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Justin started. He was visibly shaking he was so afraid, but whether he was afraid of them or the real bad guys, Race wasn't entirely sure.

"Come here." Phil said and grabbed Justin by the arm. Pulling him away from the wall, Phil readjusted Justin's cuffs so his hands were secured in front of him then moved him towards the counter, letting the young man lean against it. The gesture seemed to make Justin relax slightly. "What can you tell us, Justin?"

"Sir, I don't want to go to prison. I can't survive in prison." Justin replied.

Race noticed the more respectful tone and played on it. "We'll see what we can do about that. My colleague here has quite a bit of pull with the Attorney General. Right, Phil?"

Phil nodded. "Just tell us what you know and I'll see what I can do. You've been helpful, not like Mitch and I'm willing to let the right people know that you cooperated with us."

"Mitch is just posturing, that's all." Justin stated, defending his friend.

"Your friend is a sociopath," Phil observed. "You realize that, right? It's best you distance yourself from him now."

"He's not that…" Justin started, but trailed off as if Phil's assessment, spoken aloud, finally confirmed a feeling the young man always harbored for his friend.

"Don't worry about him." Race remarked when he saw Justin hesitate. "Worry about yourself and your future, Justin. What you tell us in the next few minutes will affect the rest of your life. So come on, do the right thing, kid."

Race and Phil watched as Justin inhaled and exhaled a number of times, building up his courage. Finally, he looked at the two men and said, "You can't tell them it was me. If they find out they'll kill me."

"We won't." Phil threw in.

Justin seemed to believe him, so he continued. "I don't know much, but there's a place in the woods that these guys might be hiding."

"What place?" Race asked.

Looking Race dead in the eyes, Justin breathed. "The Bad Place."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race pushed through the operation center doors as Phil took Justin back to the other room to deposit the young man into the watchful hands of his Agents with instructions to find out more about 'The Bad Place'.

Looking at the group, Race tried to smile. It was hard for him to do so. "Phil and I are going to head back to the Sheriff's station to interview Douglas."

"What did these kids tell you, Race?" Benton asked. Race could tell his longtime friend was wore out and regretted the stupid move he'd made earlier when he went for Phil's gun. It was so unlike Benton to behave in such a way and it was obvious the scientist knew it too.

"The pudgy one mentioned 'The Bad Place'," Race stated as Phil came back into the operation center having retrieved his suit jacket and leaving Justin with his other Agents and Mitch.

"What is that?" Estella inquired.

Race turned to his daughter. "Do those words mean anything to you, Ponchita?"

Brow furrowed in thought, Jessie shook away the shivers and fear that began to rise inside her as she thought back on her captivity. Shaking her head, she frowned. "Not that I can recall at the moment."

Benton sighed.

"I'm trying, Doctor Quest, I swear I am." Jessie pleaded, mistaking Benton's frustration with the situation as him being angry with her.

"I know you are, Jessie. I'm not mad at you." Benton explained when he saw the hurt in the young girl's face. "I'm mad at everything that's happening and these…people. People like the Sheriff, the club manager, Douglas, the traffickers, and now these kids. They're all responsible for what's happening here and no one will say a damn thing!"

Exhaling heavily, Benton turned away from the group and picked up a handful of papers from a pile on the table. Sitting down, he turned his focus on studying the documents.

Benton's outburst renewed Race's determination to get something, anything, from Douglas. Jonny's disappearance was weighing heavily on him, so he knew that it was slowly destroying Benton even more. Benton had lost so much in his life and to lose his only biological child, his last real connection to his departed wife, would undoubtedly kill him.

Glancing at Phil, Race's features hardened once again. "You ready to go?"

Phil nodded wordlessly, obviously affected by Benton's suffering as well.

"We'll be back." Race declared. Phil nodded a sign to Roberts, who returned the gesture.

Moving over to the men, Estella saw that look in her ex's eyes; the look of focus, determination, and rage. Placing a hand on his cheek, she stared into his eyes, then wrapped him up in a hug. Whispering in his ear, Estella told her former husband, "Be careful, Roger. Don't lose yourself."

Race scowled, but replied. "I won't. I promise. Watch after our daughter while I'm gone. Watch after Benton and Hadji too."

Kissing him on the cheek, Estella leaned back and looked in Race's shining orbs again. With a nod, she breathed. "I promise, Roger. I promise."

Race smiled faintly, kissed her gently on the lips, and then turned away. A moment later, Race and Phil departed, back on the path to break Ralph Douglas.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 **To Be Continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Race puffed out his chest as he stoically stared down the nervous Deputy. Standing a few steps behind Phil, Race glared at the officer whose eyes darted uneasily between Race and the paperwork Phil held in his hand.

"Listen, son," Phil said as he snapped his fingers in front of the young man's face. "I'm a Federal Agent, remember? In fact, last I checked, I'm the Head Agent in Charge here. My authority supersedes that of your Departments. So, when I tell you that we are taking the prisoner back into federal custody and transporting him to Carlisle Barracks, I'm doing so out of professional courtesy and that's it. I don't have to tell you anything at all, but you do have to listen. So, like I said, we'll meet you out back so you can hand him over. Is that understood?"

"I need to inform the Sheriff." The Deputy countered.

Sighing Phil rubbed his eyes, it was times like this that he hated dealing with the local authorities. "Fine, call him. We'll be waiting out back, but hurry up. We have a timetable to meet."

The officer nodded and picked up the phone. Phil turned and motioned for Race to head outside. The rain had stopped and now the air was thick and humid in the grey, dreary afternoon. As they made their way around the building, Phil said, "You know that poor kid probably would have handed him over no problem if you weren't staring him down, making him think you were going to rip his head off at any second."

"I can't help it." Race replied.

"Sure you can," Phil grinned. "You just don't give a shit."

"Should I?" Race countered. "After what Candice told us last night and the attitude of those two idiot kids we just detained I don't trust any of these locals."

"Agreed." Phil sighed.

Their banter faded as the two men made their way to the rear of the Sheriff's Department Headquarters. Phil had hoped that the Sheriff was out, but it appeared he was wrong, as the old man stood near the rear doors, waiting for them. "Damnit." Phil mumbled. "Keep your cool, Race. He's still pissed that he didn't get to arrest your stupid ass when you snapped on Estella."

"You yanked this case out from underneath him and you think he's mad at _me_?" Race threw in. His fight with Estella, while only a few days ago, felt like it had happened in a different lifetime.

Phil shrugged. It had already been a long day and Race could see the tiredness in his friend's posture and imagined he looked pretty much the same himself.

"You'd think he'd care more about the murders and kidnappings taking place in his county than dicking around with us. He's got meth heads running drug and prostitution rings, local college boys running around starting fights and drugging girls, a wacked out nut job that escaped a looney bin and enjoys eating people in his spare time, and traffickers that snatch people off the streets in broad daylight." Race grumbled. "Sickening. But hey, the Fourth of July is coming up, start to the summer tourist season, so hey, gotta set priorities, right? But yeah…we're the bad guys. Fucking dick."

Phil grumbled his agreement with Race's statement under this breath, then put on his best political smile as he walked up and shook hands with the Sheriff.

"Thanks for being able to react on such short notice." Phil said as the Sheriff attempted to ascertain just what the two men were planning.

"Deputy Jones here thought it was important enough to come get me. Luckily I wasn't too wrapped up with anything, you know, since this is your case now."

Phil shrugged and ignored the Sheriff's statement, "We're here for _our_ prisoner. Now that all the arrangements have been made for his psychological evaluation, we're taking him back into federal custody. Thanks for watching him for us."

Race smiled, "We do appreciate you looking after him while we cleared up the paperwork. We all know how the bureaucratic red tape is such a pain in the ass."

Race smiled inwardly as he watched the Sheriff's face flush. It was obvious that he hated handing the brute over, but there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it. Even after his stunt of drugging Douglas, Williamson was unable to prevent the inevitable from happening. With a nod and grunt, the Sheriff motioned to his men to retrieve the prisoner.

"I don't like you, Agent Corbin." The Sheriff growled then jabbed his thumb in Race's direction. "And I definitely don't like the idea of this man being with the prisoner; he's a loose cannon."

"Not your concern." Phil replied unperturbed.

"You Feds sure know how to blow smoke. He's personally involved and a danger to this community, yet you went and gave him a gun and a badge."

Race laughed a little, but there was no humor in it. "I think I'm the last person you need to worry about being a danger to your community, Williamson."

Sneering at Race for a moment, the Sheriff returned to his attempts to berate Corbin. "Your actions are as reckless as his, Corbin. Bannon's reinstatement is total bullshit and you know it."

Phil made a show of tapping his foot and examining his fingernails as they waited. "Again, not your concern."

A few minutes later the Deputies emerged with the bulky prisoner wedged between them. They had managed to clean him up, but his long hair, ratty beard, and crazy eyes still completed his look of an oversized nut job. He wore his yellow jumpsuit and his hands and feet were shackled and chained together causing him to shuffle awkwardly. Agent Velk accompanied the group, his lips pursed into a thin line as he placed his sunglasses over his eyes and scowled at the Deputies.

"He's all yours, Agent Corbin." Williamson grumbled as he signed the transfer paperwork and shoved the folder back into Phil's hands.

"Thanks," Phil replied with a smirk as Race and Velk took full control of the prisoner, motioning for Deputy Jones to hand over the keys to the restraints. "And Sheriff, its _Director_ Corbin."

"What?" He mumbled as he turned back to look at the men who were relieving him of the hulking brute.

"You heard me." Phil replied, his smile gone. "Some of my Agents will be around with the finalized paperwork. You will treat my team with the utmost respect and assist them in anything they need. Pleasure working with you, Sheriff Williamson."

"Assholes." Williamson grumbled just loud enough for them to hear as he stormed back through the doors of his small town Department.

"You sure know how to get people riled up." Race said as he jerked the prisoner, who had remained silent the entire time, leading him towards their vehicle.

"He deserved it." Phil sneered. "If he knew how to run an investigation professionally and not worry so fucking much about appearances, holidays and elections, then a lot of people might not have suffered; might not have died. I haven't overlooked his illegal activities either. He's done for."

Phil's statement reminded Race as to why they had ultimately decided to take this course of action. Even if their prisoner didn't possess the mental capacity necessary to truly understand what was happening to him, he was somehow connected to the traffickers' inner circle and had not only hurt Race's little girl but planned to murder Jessie in one of the most horrific ways Race could imagine; Race would get the answers he sought.

Shoving the big man into the back of their SUV, Race climbed into the front passenger side as Phil got behind the wheel. As the vehicle roared to life, Race tapped a number of commands on the console, disabling the SUV's navigation system. Next he leaned down and disconnected the computer system that was nestled between the seats.

As Race worked to disable the electronic devices inside their transport, Phil rolled down the driver's side window to address Agent Velk. "Head over to the diner down at the corner of the road. Roberts and Brooks will pick you up. They have the follow on instructions."

"Got it, boss." Velk replied. Looking over at Race, Velk actually smiled and nodded at Bannon. "Good luck. I hope you get what you need from this slimeball."

"Thanks, Matt." Race nodded towards the big man before Velk stepped back and headed off on foot.

With a nod, Race leaned back as Corbin put the vehicle in gear. Leaving the station behind, neither man spoke as they headed out past the city limits. Race eyed the prisoner with hatred and contempt. Douglas didn't appear to recognize either man even though Phil had arrested him only days prior and Race had seen him at the house as he was being hauled away for questioning. Either the man's mind was disjointed and fried or he was an excellent actor, or perhaps a bit of both.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"Is there anything else you need at the moment, Doctor Quest?" Roberts asked as he placed a cup of coffee in front of the scientist and took a seat next to him. "Something to eat, maybe?"

Shaking his head, Benton sighed, "No thank you, Agent Roberts. I'm not very hungry at the moment."

Looking at the tired and distraught group, Roberts sighed reluctantly. "You know Race is the best." Roberts said. He felt like he had to say something. "He'll find your son, Doctor."

"I hope so." Benton mumbled.

As an uncomfortable silence fell over the group, Terry heard the doors open and saw Agents Brooks and Altine enter. Patting Benton on the shoulder, Roberts stood. "I have to go leave for a little while, but Karla and the rest of the Agents are here for you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Benton nodded, "Thank you. I appreciate everything you and your colleague's have done up to this point."

"We're here to help however we can." Roberts answered then turned towards Brooks.

"You ready to go?" The other man asked. "We have to pick up Matt on the way."

Roberts nodded and followed Brooks into the hall. Stopping in front of the men's room, Terry said. "I'll meet you outside in a minute."

Brooks nodded then headed out.

A few minutes later, Roberts emerged from the rest room and was intercepted by Karla Altine.

"Karla," He gasped as she stepped into his path. "You…"

"What's going on?" She asked with concern.

"Uh…what?" His eyes shifted and he began to fidget with his tie.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked.

"We have to go pick up Matt." Roberts replied, shifting his weight nervously for a number of reasons.

Karla shook her head, making it clear she knew he was holding back. "I saw that look the Director and Race gave you before they left." With a sigh she took a step closer to Terry. "Please be careful."

Blinking, Roberts stuttered. "I…I will. We will."

Smiling kindly at the nerve racked Agent, Altine took one of his hands in both of hers. "You don't have to be so nervous." Looking into his eyes, she said, "I like you too."

Terry stared at her for a second as he tried to relax. "I'm sorry, Karla. I'm not really good at this."

Laughing playfully, she squeezed his hands. "Well, maybe when this is all done and over and we get back home, you and I can go get some coffee or something."

"Shouldn't it be me asking you out?" Terry asked with a nervous laugh.

Chuckling, she replied. "In today's day and age, it's okay."

"Yeah…I guess so." He mumbled then looked over his shoulder towards the door. "I should get going though. Brooks is waiting."

"Okay, but you didn't answer me." Karla poked.

"Answer?"

"You want to get coffee some time?"

Terry nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I'd like that very much."

"Good, so like I said, be careful out there. Watch your behind." Karla winked as she gave his hand one last squeeze, then turned and headed back to the conference room.

Roberts watched her go. Exhaling, he felt like he'd been holding his breath the entire time. _'Damn, Terry, you act like you've never been with a woman before.'_ He chided himself in his head as he grinned.

Heading for the door, he told himself he'd have to pull Race aside and get some tips on the finer points of interacting with a woman that he was actually enamored with.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

A little less than two hours into the drive, Phil drove the unmarked vehicle through a remote entrance of the state park where they had found Jessie. As the day wore on, the temperature and humidity began to recede ever so slightly. Race studied the bearded criminal who had been staring out the tinted windows for miles. Headed deep into the woods, Phil drove down a number of access roads and trails, not speaking or taking his eyes from the road.

"Where are you taking me?" Douglas finally asked. It was the first he had spoken since Jessie's rescue. "The cops said you were taking me to an Army base. Where are you taking me?"

"Shut your mouth." Race ordered through the hard plexi-glass divider, causing the man to turn his attention towards Race.

"Who are you?" The man asked. Race noticed his eyes no longer darted about wildly, but were focused and clear.

"Don't talk to him." Phil mumbled.

"Who are you?" The man asked, this time to Phil. "You look familiar. You smell familiar."

Phil's lips curled up in disgust at the man's statement. Race saw his reaction and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Phil shook his head and returned his attention to the road, not wanting to mention that Douglas' statement reminded him of Jessie's account of her abuse.

"Where are you taking me?" Suddenly agitated, the killer rocked in his seat then slammed his forehead into the divider. "You can't do this to me." He hollered as he drove his thick skull into the sheet of hard, reinforced plastic.

Race watched with shocked surprise at the man's sudden show of fear. "Knock it off." Race ordered.

"You think this is far enough?" Phil asked, ignoring their captive's self-inflicted injuries.

Race glanced out the windows, they were completely engulfed by the surrounding forest and hadn't seen another living soul for miles. "I think so." Race nodded.

"What's going on?" The prisoner asked, a shred of concern edging into his voice as he stopped his beating when he heard the two men's words. Race rolled his eyes in disgust at the bloody mess the man had created upon the glass and his own forehead.

Bringing the vehicle to a stop, Phil threw it in PARK and killed the engine and Race activated a handheld navigation beacon, then placed it on the dashboard. Stepping out, Phil went around to the rear door, opened it and snatched the man by his gnarly locks, dragging him from the vehicle and throwing him to the ground. The man cried out in pain as Race came around to stand next to Phil. "Stop acting like you're afraid. Do you remember who I am?" Phil barked.

Tears filled the man's eyes, brought on by the violent tug of his hair. He studied Phil as he cowered, dirt caking his bloody face. "You came to my house."

He gestured at Race. "I pulled this man's daughter out of your stinking pit of death."

The man's eyes moved between the two friends as the reality of his predicament began to set in. "Billy didn't need her so he told me I could have her."

"Her and the others?" Phil grilled, his rage suddenly taking over as he recalled what he had saw. "There were two other girls in that pit, you sick fuck. They were already dead; suffocated by your disgusting mixture. What else did you do to them?"

Crawling to his knees the prisoner replied, "I don't understand. They said they were mine."

"Who said they were yours?" Race asked.

"They did. Billy and his friends." The man replied, appearing to not understand the question.

"His brain is fried, Race." Phil remarked through gritted teeth. "Between being a nutcase to begin with and Williamson's drugs, his brain is fucking jelly."

"This is your last chance to come clean." Race informed the prisoner. "Tell us what we want to know. Tell us about The Bad Place."

Douglas' eyes went wide and he shook his head adamantly while mumbling the word "No" over and over.

Look at Phil, Race saw the other man shrug in response to Douglas' behavior. Not wanting to shut the prisoner out, Race changed is line of questioning. "Why did you have the redhead? Where did you get her from?"

Douglas's head stopped mid-shake. With a look of strangeness, he answered, "He didn't want her, so they said I could have her, but I had to be quiet."

"He?" Race cocked his head.

Douglas nodded in response.

Race's face twisted in confusion at the prisoner's statement. Looking at Phil he saw that whoever this other man was, Phil seemed to know about it. The idea of Jessie and Jonny being a part of this entire sex slave operation made his stomach lurch.

"Who didn't want her?" Race snarled, perplexing the man as it appeared the rage had just jumped from Phil over to Race.

A disgusting smile appeared beneath the mangled beard, "A customer."

Pushing past Race, Phil smack the restrained man across the face. "Shut up."

"No," Aggravated, Race yanked Phil backwards, almost pulling him off his feet. "I need to know what he's talking about."

"You don't need to hear this." Phil said. "You don't need to hear what they did your Jessie. We just need to know where Jonny is being held."

The manner in which Phil spoke, the words he chose, triggered a reaction in Race. They had brought this man out here as a means to get information from him, maybe rough him up a bit, scare him, but now Race didn't know if he could let Douglas leave these woods. The psychopath was a part of whatever horrible experience his Ponchita had been forced to endure, whatever horrible experience Jonny was still enduring.

Reaching behind his back, Race pulled his handgun and pointed it at the prisoner. Cocking the hammer back he asked, "Do you understand what is about to happen if you don't start talking?"

Grabbing Race's arm, Phil looked at the man incredulously. "Race, what are you doing?"

"You're not going to tell me what he did, what this _customer_ did and that's fine. I can figure it out. I can figure out what these monsters did to my little Ponchita." Emotions battled within him, anger made his voice hoarse, but pain made his eyes wet. His hand was still, unwavering, but the rest of his body was racked with tremors that made him want to vomit.

Eyes locked on the shaking prisoner, Race glared at him for at least another minute, then turned towards Phil. However, he didn't lower his weapon. "This scumbag is playing us, Corbin. He's no fool, he knows what he did and he sure as fuck knows where the people are that still have Jonny. He knows about The Bad Place."

"So how about you don't kill him so he can tell us." Phil growled under his breath as he stared Race down.

Race lowered his weapon and stared into Phil's eyes as he responded, "Don't tell me not to kill him, Phil. You killed Billy D; this one is mine."

"Billy's dead?" The prisoner asked.

Phil shook his head, "He can't talk with a bullet in his fucking brain. And I only killed Billy because he was _trying to kill me_!"

Race turned his attention back to the prisoner, who appeared shocked at the brewing argument between the two friends. Raising his weapon again, Race walked over and pressed the barrel against the man's forehead. "Talk. Talk right now or I swear to God I _will_ kill you."

Closing his eyes, the prisoner pressed his palms together, appearing as if he was deep in prayer. Pushing harder against his forehead, Race shouted, "Talk, you son of a bitch. What the fuck did you do to my daughter?"

Opening his eyes, the man's fright had vanished. He smiled wickedly as he watched the men that stood before him appear to be unravelling at the seams. "If you kill me, you'll never know who bought the boy."

"What?" Race was unable to hide his shock.

A deep guttural laugh, laced with evil and malice poured from the man's gullet. "He's already gone. They like boys like him, young and supple. The girl," The man shrugged, "no one wanted her. Only one was slightly interested and he didn't care for how she tasted…how she felt." Smiling at Race he licked his lips and added, "She wasn't tight anymore if you know what I mean."

"Shut up, you sick fuck." Phil spat, pushing past Race to land a solid punch to the man's face. "Don't listen to him, Race. He's trying to get inside your head."

"Daddy here knows what I'm saying is true." He chuckled as he shook off the blow. "He knows he couldn't protect his little…what did he call her…his little Ponchita? How cute. She was used goods."

"What are you saying?" Eyes wide, Race holstered his weapon. Clenching his hair, he tried to understand what he was hearing as he watched their prisoner laugh mercilessly at his pain.

"They let me watch." He tilted his head towards the sky and made a clicking sound with his tongue before continuing. "They know I like the girls and they give them to me and Billy when no one wants them. Sometimes Billy kept them for the club, but if they weren't to his liking he gave them to me to get rid of." His cold, dead eyes were locked on Race, stabbing icy daggers through his soul. "But I always watched and you know what, it turned me on." To drive his point home, he lowered his hands and rubbed himself thru his jumpsuit as he told his tale. "It's turning me on now just thinking about it."

"You fucking pervert." Phil shouted in disgust and balled his hand into a fist to hammer the animal in the side of the face again. Before Douglas could recover, Corbin hauled him off his knees just enough to ram a knee into the man's groin. Releasing him upon impact, he collapsed in a fit of coughs and chokes.

"You got lucky, that's all. I was about to have my way with her." He mumbled after a minute or so of rolling around on the ground, clutching his wounded genitals. Then, pulling himself back to a kneeling position as his coughing fit subsided, his sadistic attitude returned; he made a sucking sound as he drew air in between his rotting teeth. "Then I would have gutted her real nice like. That way…I could have…enjoyed her later." The beast's laugh was pure evil.

Race was frozen, his body rigid, unable to move as his ears and his mind were assaulted by the words of the hideous creature that knelt before him. Slowly he turned to look at Phil, his blue eyes cold and unforgiving. "You should walk away, Corbin." He stated. They had wanted him talking and now that he was, it wasn't what Race was prepared to hear.

"Race, we only brought him out here to get information." Placing himself between his friend and the disgusting cretin, Phil held Race's stare. Lowering his voice he explained, "You can't kill him, you know that. We need him to tell us where Jonny is. This forest is too large for us to keep searching on foot." Pausing Phil glanced over his shoulder, then back at Race. "But you can make him talk."

Race inhaled and exhaled deeply as Phil pushed him back and away from the prisoner. As the two men came up next to the SUV, Bannon's eyes drifted towards the scraggly brute that knelt on the ground, watching them, content that his mind games were working; he blew a mock kiss in Race's direction and grinned. Race had no doubt that Ralph Douglas was damaged, but he had enough clarity of thought that he knew right from wrong; he still knew that what he did to all those girl's was wrong. Race would make him pay.

"When I'm done with him, he'll regret talking like the foul mouthed swine that he is." Race growled. He removed both his primary and back up pistols and placed them in a deliberate show on the hood of the SUV, never taking his eyes off of the brute. Race warmed on the inside when he saw the faintest tremor in Douglas' face.

Keeping one hand on Race's chest, Phil reached into an inner pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a thin multi-tool. "After everything we've seen the dynamics have changed. You asked me to Jessie's godfather. I love that girl as much as my own daughters, you know that. Jessie told me what these bastards did to her. Douglas may be insane, but he's evil. So please, Race, do me a favor and use this." He smacked the device into Race's palm.

Curling his fingers around the tool, Race's mind was immediately focused, dead-set on the task before him. He stuck the item into his back pocket, then withdrew the keys for the restraints from another, needing to readjust the man's posture. Stepping to the side, no more words needed to be said between Race and Phil; the two men had known each other long enough and worked together on enough missions under similar circumstances that they knew instinctively what had to be done.

Brushing his jacket aside, Phil pulled his firearm. He kept his eyes on the prisoner as he pulled the slide back, chambered a round, and flicked the safety off. Striding purposefully over to the big man, who was now genuinely confused, Phil went behind him and placed the barrel of his weapon against the back of the man's head. "Don't you dare move. In fact, don't even breathe."

As soon as he saw the man go rigid, Race moved in front of him and snatched his cuffed hands, pulling them upward; Douglas yelped as pain shot through his arms into his wounded shoulder. Race worked the keys into the cuffs and the second the captive's hand were loose, Phil kicked him directly in the center of his back, surprising him as he sprawled flat onto his stomach. The move gave the prisoner no time to react or try to escape, as Phil then planted a foot on the back of Douglas' neck; still keeping his weapon trained on Douglas' greasy head.

Jerking one arm out from under the big man, Race scrambled onto the man's back, wrenching the arm as he went. Another cry of pain echoed throughout the woods, but Race ignored it as he did the same with the man's other arm. Smacking the metal cuffs hard against his captive's thick wrists, he snapped them into place and then reached between the man's legs and pulled the chain through, reattaching it to the prisoner's bound wrists, effectively securing the man once again, but this time with his hands behind his back. Phil lifted his foot as he switched the safety lever OFF, however he did not holster the weapon. Stepping back he reached down with his free hand and, along with Race, hauled Douglas back on to his knees.

Race stood before the man and stared. His crystal blue eyes glared as he watched Douglas' defiance waver. The upper hand that Douglas thought he had when he taunted Race had vanished. Wiping his features clean of any hint of emotion, Race felt the transformation within himself.

Race's voice was cold, "I'll give you one more chance, you hulking piece of garbage. Tell me where they are holding the boy. Where is The Bad Place?"

"Fuck you," Spittle flew from the man's lips as he spat back his response to Race, attempting to portray an aggressiveness that was quickly waning. Eyes darting between Race and Phil, the big man said. "Fuck both of you and those fucking brats."

A crack rang out through the forest as Phil hit Douglas in the face with his handgun. "What did I tell you before about your mouth, asshole?"

Breathing heavily, Douglas spit blood then turned his face upward to stare at Phil; a thin trail of blood already running from his forehead where Phil's pistol had connected with his head. "And what did I tell you about wanting to fuck your friend's daughter and wife?"

"Goddamn you're a real piece of trash, just like your cousin. It felt good putting a bullet in that walking sack of shit." Phil growled, but didn't hit the man again. Instead he held Douglas' stare, distracting the filthy animal as Race moved behind him.

Douglas' eyes widened when he felt Race grasp one of his hands. "You think you're a tough guy talking like that? Talking about my wife and daughter like that? You're no tough guy, you're a disgusting freak is what you are."

Suddenly Douglas cried out in shock as a sharp pain ran through his hand and body. Race opened the pliers on the tool and painfully and purposefully jammed the tip under one of Douglas' fingernails.

"Tell me where your hideout is located." Race growled in the man's ear.

Douglas sneered at Phil, who shrugged down at the prisoner and said, "I suggest you tell him what he wants to know."

"Fu," Douglas started, but his words were replaced with a scream as Race ripped the man's fingernail off.

Shaking his head vigorously to ward off the pain, Douglas panted, "You're not allowed to do these things."

Phil spread his arms wide, "Look around you, scumbag. No one knows we're here. And no one, except maybe Billy D is going to miss you, but oh wait…Billy D is dead."

"My other friends care."

"Bullshit." Race snapped and twisted Douglas' thumb, causing the man to contort in pain. "They don't give a fuck about you. They use you because you're an oversized goon, but you're still an uneducated loser. No gives a shit about you and they never did."

"Fuck off." Douglas spat again, but his energy was almost gone.

"You're really something, you know that." Race grumbled as he twisted at the thumb again. He heard the knuckle pop as its dislocated, resulting in a howl of pain from the captive. "What the fuck do you have to live for anyways? Like I said, you're a loser."

Seeing the man was about to launch into another slew of expletives, Phil stepped forward and backhanded him across the face instead.

Crouching down, balanced on the balls of his feet, Phil's hands dangled over his legs and he made a show of examining his firearm before raising his gaze to look Douglas in the eyes, "You are a loser. A vulgar sleaze that has to rape girls to get off because no woman would ever get close to you. Am I right? What happened, Ralph? Was your mother overly protective? Give you a little too much attention? Did she freak out and punish you the first time she caught you jerking off to cheap porno mags? I heard your old man liked to touch you too. Is that why you asked your friends to kill them? Is that why you now kill these girls? Because once you're done raping them and all you see is disgust and hate in their eyes and not the love you thought you'd receive, you can't take it?"

"Don't act like you're any better, you pretentious fuck." Douglas spat.

Race snapped another of Douglas' knuckles then squeezed the pliers around Ralph's broken finger. Douglas shook in an attempt to ward off the pain.

Phil smiled and held up a hand to Race, "No, don't cut off his finger, Roger."

Corbin paused while he waited for Douglas to look up at him. Once he did, Phil grinned as he flicked his fingernails and looked back at Race. "Did I ever tell you about the time I worked with the Russian Spetsnaz in Belarus? No? Well, you know what's interesting about those guys?" He looked back at Douglas. "They don't take kindly to rapists. So, how do you stop a man from raping again? Just do what the Russians do…cut his dick off."

Phil sneered as Douglas tensed and Race made a show of reaching for Douglas' groin.

"Stop!" Douglas shouted. "Don't. You can't do this. You can't!"

"Oh the boys in the yard going to get a kick out of you, Ralphie." Race laughed. "The child killer and rapist that got his dick hacked off."

Phil nodded, "Lucky for them it won't stop them from having their way with you. Oh and wait till they find out that you're a fucking cannibal too. Remember how well that turned out for Dahmer?"

"No, please, don't." Douglas grumbled, hanging his head. Race and Phil exchanged nods; Douglas was starting to break.

"Enough of these games." Race spat then ripped out another one of the man's fingernails. Douglas cried out, but it was weak. He hung his head and began to whimper.

"I'm losing my patience with you." Race said as he twisted another finger, snapping the bone with ease. He could tell the man was breaking, both physically and mentally. To get inside Douglas' head even further, Race pulled the restrained man's shoes and socks off, running the tip of the multi-tool threateningly over the pads of his soles. He felt an involuntary twitch and said, "I'm moving on to your feet next, Ralph. We'll save your "you know what" for last."

"Tell him to stop." The brute pleaded weakly.

"Tell us where the hideout is." Race ordered. "Tell us where they boy is."

"They'll kill me if I do." Douglas said, a different type of fear edging into his voice. "The creatures will come for me."

Phil growled, "Stop stalling. You want this to stop? Then tell us what we want to know."

Finally, barely above a whisper, Douglas confessed, "I only know the exchange point."

"Bullshit," Race responded, his teeth clenched together so tightly that his jaw was beginning to ache. "You said they let you watch. You watched what they did to my daughter."

Shaking his head, "No that wasn't true. I'm sorry."

"You should be sorry for what you did to my child. For what you did to the other girls. But no amount of sniveling is going to get you any sympathy from us. So tell us where this exchange point is." Race replied.

"I know, I'm sorry, please stop hurting me."

Unmoved by the brute's almost remorseful visage, Race applied pressure to the man's broken and bloody fingers. "You didn't stop when those girls said the same thing to you, did you?"

Moving quickly towards the vehicle, Phil retrieved a map of the area. Unfolding it as he walked, he set it down in front of Douglas and pointed at the forest. "Tell me where it is."

Tears streaked his dirty, bloody face as he muttered, "Protect me from the creatures."

"There's nothing that can protect you anymore." Phil answered honestly. Not wanted to lose the momentum, he nodded at the map and asked, "Where is this exchange point?"

Phil moved his fingers along the map as Douglas moved his head. Minutes later, the prisoner nodded and said, "Along that road there is an old abandoned gas station. I don't know the name of the road or the gas station. But that's where we would meet with the others and they'd give us the girls that nobody wanted."

"Why?" Race prodded. "Why did they give you the girls?"

"Because they knew Billy would put them to work or we'd get rid of them. They knew I had ways of making sure the bodies were never found." He sounded almost sad as he spoke.

"But we did find one. What happened with her and why do they keep the boys?" Phil asked after marking the map and folding it back up.

The suspect shrugged noncommittally. "I wanted to try something different. Practice new techniques, but Billy said that was stupid. They keep the boys because more people want the boys. Sometimes girls sell, but not like boys."

The image of the pit resurfaced in Phil's mind. Standing he couldn't keep the look of extreme revulsion from his face. Race saw Phil's reaction then watched as the Director turned and walked away, no longer able to look at the man they had succeeded in breaking.

"Please stop hurting me." Douglas whimpered.

Race snapped two more of Douglas fingers for good measure and used Phil's tool to rip out the rest of the brute's fingernails. By the time he had finished, Douglas was limp, no longer shouting out in agony, only whimpering and crying; the overbearing, massive beast reduced to nothing more than a sniveling, scared mouse lying on the forest floor.

At no point did Race feel sorry for what he had just done to Douglas.

Looking up he saw Phil perched against the SUV's rear bumper. His hands were on his knees and he hung his head, sucking in deep breaths. Race felt sorry for the Director. Mind games was one thing, but Corbin wasn't the type of man that generally condoned, let alone participated in, physical torture, especially after suffering through it himself. But Race also knew that Phil had seen what Ralph had done first hand, had seen the horrors inside the house in the woods and Douglas' van, and most importantly had heard Jessie's story of abuse. Add all of that on top of the strip club raid where Billy D would have killed Corbin if not for the gun jamming and it was more than any man should have to endure.

Race sometimes envied Phil and his moral courage, yet both men knew that to fight monsters you sometimes had to become one; the trick was changing back.

As Race stared at his friend, he heard the rumbling of a large engine and saw the second SUV approaching them on the desolate road.

Race heaved the broken, whimpering prisoner to his knees. The pathetic excuse for a man was destroyed and Race felt zero qualms about having been the one that caused that destruction.

Race kept his features neutral as an official Intelligence One SUV pulled up behind the other vehicle. Three doors opened and slammed shut again. Agents Roberts, Velk, and Brooks emerged. In addition to guarding the prisoner at the Sheriff's Office, Race knew that Brooks and Velk had been present at the scene in the woods and had performed the gruesome task of removing the bodies of the other girls from Douglas' torture pit.

Walking over to Race, Brooks and Velk both gave him an understanding nod then took the prisoner by the arms to drag him towards their own SUV. Race moved back to where Corbin and Roberts stood and watched alongside them as their colleagues hefted the bulky beast up and shoved him into the back of the SUV, slamming the door shut behind. Clambering back into the front of the vehicle, the two men gestured with a mock salute towards Race then spun the vehicle around to head back down the road and out of sight.

"They headed to Carlisle Barracks?" Race asked as the SUV's taillights disappeared in the cloud of dust the wheels kicked up.

"Yes," Roberts nodded as he looked at Race. "They'll go through the motions of the psych eval with the Doctor and once he deems Douglas unfit, which he will, they'll take him to the plane for onward transport."

"Where will he end up?" Race asked as he retrieved his firearms and loaded into the SUV with the other two men.

Roberts waved a hand in front of his face as he climbed in the back seat. Race unlocked the divider from up front and set the bloody tool in one of the cup holders to dispose of later; he assumed Phil didn't want it back.

"Man, it stinks back here. That guy was foul." Roberts grimaced.

"You don't know the half of it, Terry." Phil grumbled, causing Race to give his friend a look.

Race asked again. "So where will he end up?"

"Does it really fucking matter?" Phil growled. "Just know that worthless piece of shit will never see the light of day again. He'll end up rotting in a dark, windowless cell, alone. He'll never face trial, but more importantly he'll never have a chance to hurt another person ever again."

"Solitary will kill him." Roberts threw in. "I give him five years at the most before they find him either dead or completely warped out of his mind."

"Five years is more than he deserves," Race mused as he rubbed his tired hands together. "But if that's where he's headed I can live with it."

Grabbing the map from where Phil had placed it on the center console, Race examined the area that Douglas claimed was his meeting spot. "We need to check this place out."

"Man, it has been one long fucking day." Phil sighed.

He looked at the clock display on the console; Phil's assessment was correct. "We still have some daylight left and Jonny's still out there, man."

"I know, Race." Phil said as Race entered the coordinates into the GPS. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't, Corbin." Race replied. He was as exhausted as Phil, but he refused to go back without checking out the new lead.

' _Just hang in there, kid. We're coming for you.'_ Race said in his head as Phil put the vehicle in gear and headed out to their next destination.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 **To Be Continued…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Over an hour passed in relative silence before Phil pulled into the abandoned gas station's lot. The service station was no more than a blip on the otherwise curvy road that snaked through the forest. As time and technology advanced and more people traveled along interstates and designated routes dictated by GPS devices, roads such as the one they were on ended up being traveled less and less, forcing mom and pop shops like this station out of business.

Killing the engine, the three men stepped out into the sweltering late afternoon sun and Race watched as both Corbin and Roberts adjusted their sunglasses. Shaking his head he smiled, "Once again, you two are the poster boys of Federal Agents. You should make a calendar."

Corbin smirked as he threw a middle finger in Race's direction, "Spread out and search the grounds. I'm not sure what we'll find, if anything, but it's worth looking regardless."

As Roberts and Corbin fanned out in opposite directions, Race made his way towards the station itself. Moving passed the gas pumps, long ago run dry of any type of fuel, he noticed how tall some of the weeds that poked through the broken asphalt and concrete had grown. Strewn about were a few pieces of garbage. Stepping over a paper cup that Race assumed came from within the station, he peered inside the dirty windows of the shop. The direction of the afternoon sun only illuminated a small portion of the interior, so Race unclipped the small light from his belt, withdrew his sidearm and snapped the light onto the Picatinny rail on the bottom of the weapon.

Looking over his shoulder, he made eye contact with Phil a number of feet away towards the far side of the building. Nodding his head, Race indicated his plan to go inside then stepped towards one of the service station's maintenance bay doors. Bending down, Race grasped the handle and heaved the door upward. Creaking in protest, the rusted rails refused to budge at first, but with another grunt, Race used his strength to break the door free and rolled it up just enough so he could crouch down and move inside.

Clicking the flashlight on, Race scanned the dark maintenance bay. Watching his footing, he moved quietly, noting that while no cars were abandoned within the bays, there was an old motorcycle in the far corner that appeared to have been scavenged for parts. A musty scent wafted throughout the entire space and Race noted the faint odor of animal feces and assumed a family of raccoons or some other critters had at one point taken up residence within the decaying building.

Moving along the interior wall, Race made his way towards an open door. Stepping through the door, he was in a short hallway that held two bathrooms. Quickly checking each of the single occupancy rooms and finding them empty, he made his way through a second door and into the service station's main area. Moving his flashlight, Race illuminated the small convenient store area, noting that only a few random items remained on the shelves, but all of the food stuff was long gone; either taken when the shop closed, pilfered by thieves, or consumed by the random animals that entered the store.

Examining the cashier's counter proved futile for Race, as nothing of value or importance popped out at him. The counter itself had been covered with dusty grime for so long that it had actually permanently stained the countertop.

Moving away from the counter, Race made his way through another short hallway. A steel door was at the end and Race could see traces of afternoon light peeking through the bottom. Further down the hall to his left was the entrance to the cooler and another room that Race figured was a storage area. To his right was the back office and break room. Sweeping the flashlight as he went, he immediately noticed a change in condition of the back room. While it was still dusty with a trace hint of a mildew smell, it was still cleaner than the other areas of the store. Leaning back out into the hall, Race shone his light on the floor and noticed that it too was somewhat cleaner than the rest of the building.

' _Interesting. Someone's been using this office.'_ Race thought as he turned his attention back to the office space.

An old desk, with an even older computer monitor and word processor was pushed into one corner, but from the looks of the equipment neither had been switched on or touched in years.

A square folding desk sat in the middle of the room with two metal folding chairs pushed up underneath. From the lack of dust, Race surmised that these chairs had been occupied fairly recently, at least within the last few days or week. Paperwork was strewn about the table and a small metal lockbox was placed on the seat of one of the chairs.

Cautiously, Race moved forward to examine the lockbox. From what he could tell, it wasn't wired or booby trapped. Using the barrel of his handgun, he flipped the lid of the box open. Shining his light inside his eyes fell upon a stack of Polaroid photos. Grabbing a handful of the pictures, Race filtered through them, his stomach churning when he found a picture of Jessie.

"What the fuck?" He grumbled, his anger rising.

He felt sick, yet he kept the picture of his daughter; going through the rest he found one of Jonny. Unable to look at the pictures any longer he set the rest of the photos down and left. Moving through the storefront, he went to the front door, disengaged the deadbolt lock and stepped outside. The wind had picked up slightly, but it provided no comfort. Shielding his eyes, he glanced around as Phil came up to his side.

"What did you find?" Corbin asked, the look on Race's face must have indicated to his friend that something was amiss.

"Something's definitely going down here, Phil. We need a team to process this site." Race's mouth had gone dry as he spoke. He handed the pictures of the teens to Phil.

"Race," Phil sighed as he looked at each picture; in each both Jessie and Jonny were completely naked. "I'm sorry, man."

"There's more of those of other kids," Race inclined his head towards the Polaroids. "A lot more."

"We'll call it in." Phil said and waved Roberts over. Phil gave the photos back to Race who quickly pocketed them.

Just as Roberts joined them, a Westmoreland County Sheriff's Office cruiser pulled into the desolate parking lot. Pulling up behind their SUV, the cruiser parked and two young Deputies got out. The driver headed towards the Agents while the passenger lingered near the back of the cruiser.

"I don't like this." Race grumbled as he slowly put his hands behind his back still holding his firearm; his gut warning him that something wasn't right.

Turning towards the Deputy, Phil didn't move, but waited for the man to come to them.

A few steps away, the Deputy asked, "Can I help you, Gentlemen? This is private property."

"It's abandoned." Race stated.

"Still private property, Mister." The Deputy said as he eyed each of the three men in turn. "What's your business here?"

"Don't you know who we are?" Phil asked.

"Excuse me?" The Deputy stopped in his tracks. Race noticed his hand wavered over his sidearm. Glancing at the other Deputy, Race noted that he couldn't see the other man's hands.

"Phil," Race whispered under his breath. "This is not good."

The Deputy looked between Race and Corbin, then said, "You with the State Police?"

Phil smiled, "Yes, we're with the State Police." Stepping forward, he extended his hand, "I thought I saw you out at the house where we found those girls the other day. Sad we didn't make it in time to save any of them."

Race saw the Deputy visibly relax, apparently convinced he had the advantage over the three Agents. "Yeah, shame about those girls, but it looks like we got the guy responsible, so all is well, right?"

As Phil took the man's hand he turned it in his own, examining his fingernails; they were broken and filthy. "Yeah, all is well."

Giving Phil a funny look, the Deputy pulled his hand from Corbin's grasp. "You a queer or something?" He grumbled. "What's your problem?"

Corbin shook his head, his smile vanishing. "No problem, Deputy…I'm sorry, it looks like you forgot your name tag this morning."

While Phil engaged the imposter, Race gave Roberts a subtle nod and both men started to slowly fan out. He discreetly clicked the safety to the OFF position on his handgun.

"You Gentlemen need to leave. Like I said, this is private property." The Deputy huffed and quickly turned his back on Phil who watched the man take approximately ten steps, then pull his weapon and spin back around, aiming straight at the I-1 Director.

Pulling his own weapon at the same time Phil dove as the imposter fired.

Suddenly all hell broke loose at the abandoned gas station.

Sprinting for cover, Race ducked then rolled behind a stack of tires as the second Deputy raised the M4 he'd been concealing behind the vehicle and fired. Rounds blasted from the weapon, pelting the ground and the rubber wheels that Race was squeezed behind.

The first Deputy cursed while he back peddled, continuing to fire at Phil who was scrambling across the baking asphalt, heading for cover behind the dried out gas pumps.

"Got you now, asshole." The man spat as he took aim on Corbin.

Rolling on to his back, Phil brought his weapon up to aim on his adversary, but before either man could engage the other, Roberts stepped out from the side of the building and fired, hitting the man twice in the legs and once in the throat. Dropping his weapon, the Deputy collapsed to his knees as his hands shot up to the gaping hole in his throat, attempting to stop the blood that pulsed out of his severed artery. Falling forward he bled out within seconds.

The dead man's accomplice watched as his partner was gunned down and turned his rifle towards Roberts, letting loose a hail bullets. Roberts ducked back behind the edge of the building as chunks of concrete and debris pelted his back and a round shattered the store's windows.

Race saw the gunman's attention was diverted. Watching as the man unloaded the entire magazine in Terry's direction, Race waited till he saw the goon stop firing and drop the magazine from the weapon's well.

On his feet and moving, Race sprinted across the open parking lot, closing the distance between his friends and their attacker in seconds. As the gunman slammed a new magazine into the weapon, Race saw the shock on his face from Race's mad dash.

The shooter leveled the weapon at Race and released the bolt forward just as Race leapt from his feet. Sliding across the trunk of the vehicle his momentum sent him crashing into the gunman before he could fire. Both men slammed into the ground and Race grinned when he heard a crack from his opponent's skull bouncing off the broken concrete. Rifle skittering away, Race was on top of the gunman, pummeling his fists into the man's face.

Raising one hand to protect himself, the man reached for his sidearm with the other. Pulling the weapon free, he tried to bring it up to fire, but yelped in surprise as Corbin slammed his foot onto the man's wrist, pinning his arm and the weapon to the ground.

Aiming his own pistol at their enemy's head, Phil said, "That'll be enough."

Grabbing a fistful of the thug's shirt, Race raised his foe slightly off the ground, cocked his arm back, and punched him in the face one more time before climbing off. A snarling grin spread across Race's lips when he heard the man's nose crunch under the impact of Race's fist. Snagging the pistol from the man's palm, Race tossed it aside as Phil let his foot up so Bannon could flip the thug over and slap handcuffs on his wrists.

"You should have killed me. I'll never talk." The man sneered as Race hauled him to his feet. His face was a mess of blood and spittle and Race could tell he'd busted some of his teeth in addition to his shattered nose.

"Your buddy Ralph thought the same thing." Race shot back as he slammed the man against the car to search him.

Securing the rifle and pistol, Phil unloaded both and set them on the hood of the cruiser. He looked up at Roberts as the man walked over, appearing shaken, but unhurt. "Terry, call back to the operations center. Get a team out here to process this site. Tell them we have one suspect in custody that'll need transport."

"Got it, Sir." Roberts replied, his voice shaky. Phil nodded at his man, then moved off to secure the other firearm and search the dead man.

"You alright?" Race asked. He had finished emptying the thug's pockets and forced the man to sit against the rear tire of the car.

"I'm alright." Roberts replied. "But, I've had more excitement these last few days then all my years with the Agency."

"Well you did a hell of a job, that's for sure." Race said as he smacked Roberts on the upper arm. "Tell Corbin you want more field work."

"You can keep this shit, that's for sure." Roberts laughed, feeling woozy.

"You shot that guy in the throat!" Race exclaimed, attempting to compliment the rattled Agent.

"I was aiming for his chest." Roberts replied then headed over to their SUV to make the radio call.

Looking back at their prisoner, Race scowled when he saw the smirk on the man's beaten face. "You got something to say, tough guy?" Race barked.

Shaking his head, the gunman chuckled, "I got nothin' to say to you pigs."

"You should see what happened to the last guy that called me a pig." Race replied, giving the prisoner a slight smack on the side of the head for good measure.

Race heard then man snort as he watched Corbin set the dead man's unloaded pistol on the cruiser before coming over to join Race. "What's this punk got to say?" Corbin asked.

"He's not talking." Race answered, causing the man to laugh under his breath.

"Did you read him his rights?" Phil asked.

Race nodded, "Yeah, when I searched him. He knows he's done for, so he's clammed up."

"We'll that's his choice." Phil replied.

Roberts came back over to report, "A team is mobilizing and one the way. They should be here within the hour."

Phil nodded. "Watch is guy, Terry. If he tries anything funny, shoot him."

"Got it." Roberts replied as the prisoner gulped, his reaction more than likely a result of having seen Roberts shoot his confederate in the neck.

Heading back inside the store, Race led Phil to the room where he'd found the lockbox. "There's got to be close to fifty photos in there." Race said as Phil put on his gloves to rifle through the box.

"Did you count them?" Phil asked.

Shaking his head, Race grumbled, "No, Jessie's and Jonny's were near the top." Taking the photos from his pocket, he didn't want to have to return them to the pile, didn't want others to see these kids in such a state, but knowing he had to he set them down on the table in order to be documented.

Race saw the concern in Phil's face as the Director gave him a nod of encouragement. "We'll find him, Race."

"I know, but this shit, man," Race said as he gestured at the photos and the decrepit room. "How can people do this kind of stuff?"

Phil shook his head, "We've seen shit like this before, Race. You know as well as I do that places like the Jaguar Club exist everywhere in this country, hell in this whole fucking world. And that's only one small market for these traffickers. I don't want to imagine what happens with the younger kids."

Race slammed a fist into the desk, creating a cloud of dust as he did. Turning around he saw Phil watching him from the corner of his eye. "You still haven't told me what Jessie told you."

Standing up straight, Phil stopped counting the photos and looked at his friend. "I promised Jessie I wouldn't tell you what happened to her."

"You ordered a rape kit on her, Phil."

"The doctor ordered that, Race."

Race shook his head, "The doctor ordered the first one. You ordered a second one after you saw the report on the dead girls in Douglas' house. Why? He said he didn't, but did Douglas rape my daughter? Did Short?"

"I don't know, Race." Phil's voice was low.

Taking a step forward, Race didn't mean to appear menacing, but he saw Phil flinch. "What did she tell you?"

"She never mentioned either one of those dirtbags." Phil said. "She only recounted what she could remember while she was being held prior to being handed over."

"What did she tell you?" Race questioned again.

"It's not for me to say, Race."

"Damnit, tell me." Race said as he stepped closer to Phil and grabbed fistfuls of the man's suit jacket.

"Let go of me, Race." Phil spoke, his hands shooting up to grab Race's. "What the hell is the matter with you? We're on the same side."

Race scowled, but he released Phil. Letting go of his friend, Race pushed him back slightly, causing the Director to stumble. "Why did you order the second rape kit? You're the Lead Agent, you have the authority to order any test you feel is necessary, even without my consent as Jessie's father. Her doctor told me, thinking I knew. I'm not upset that you did it, Phil, I just want to know why you did it."

Phil sighed as he straightened his clothes, "The first one was inconclusive, Race."

"What does that mean?"

Phil sighed. He hated talking about Jessie like she was some unknown person, but he couldn't avoid Race's questions any longer. "You know what it means. Jessie had recently engaged in sexual intercourse, but it couldn't be determined if it was rape or consensual sex." Repeating himself, he said, "You know what it means, Race."

Race inhaled deeply as Phil's words confirmed the taunts Douglas had made earlier in the woods. "It means that she and Jonny were sleeping together."

Leaning against the desk, Race was silent for a long while; so long that Phil started to notice how hot and stuffy it was in the cramped office. Not wanting to interfere in Race's thoughts, Corbin returned to searching the room, cataloging the photos, and taking notes.

As the silence drew on, Phil heard vehicles outside and looked over at Race. "The team's here." He said. A few minutes later two Agents appeared at the threshold of the room. Looking in, they hesitated when they saw the blackened scowl on Race's face.

"Give us a minute." Phil told the Agents, who nodded and stepped back into the store.

Phil hated what he had to do next, but as a father himself, he'd want to know. Stepping up to his friend, Phil put a hand on the back of Race's neck, "Race, I don't think Jessie was raped by either Douglas or Short, but I ordered the second test to try and be sure without having to talk to Jess about it. What I do know is that she was molested by a different man that's somehow a part of all this. That's what she told me back at the hospital."

Race's head bopped up and down in short nods. "The one Douglas called 'the customer'. I figured as much."

"She didn't want me to tell you. She was afraid you'd think she did something to cause it." Phil offered, his voice laced with sadness. "She thought it would just cause you and Estella to fight even more."

"Why would she think that?"

"She was traumatized and scared, Race. She still is. You know people don't think rationally after experiencing something as horrific as that."

Pushing himself up from the desk, Race grabbed Corbin's hand and squeezed it tightly, "Thanks for telling me, Phil. I understand your apprehension, you're caught in the middle of all of this. I appreciate your candor."

"If it was Marissa or Jenny and you knew something, I'd want you to tell me. I get it, Race, I really do. I just didn't want to betray Jessie's trust either."

"I won't tell her." Race replied as they exited the room. Phil nodded at the Agents who had waited respectfully to the side then followed Race out the front of the abandoned store.

A number of Agents worked the scene; taking pictures of the dead assailant while others processed the stolen cruiser and the gunmen's weapons. Their prisoner sat in one of the SUVs, his head low, a bandage secured hastily to his nose to slow the blood dripping from his broken face.

"Do we need to stay?" Race was exhausted. He needed to see Jessie more than anything at that moment.

Phil shook his head as Agent Altine came over along with Roberts. Looking at his two Agents, Phil said, "Terry, can you take charge here?"

"Of course." Roberts replied.

"Make sure the prisoner gets transported to the proper holding area. I don't want him going to Williamson's office."

"The Rangers are going to hold him for us until we can process him and transport him to a federal holding facility." Altine reported. Race noted the woman's confidence had grown significantly from just a couple nights ago.

"Send updates to Bannon and I as you get them." Phil said. "We're heading back to the hotel."

Race cracked a little smile then put his hand on the side of Roberts' head and shook him lightly. Wanting to give the man a little boost of confidence in front of the woman he was attracted to, while at the same time, clearing his own head, Race grinned. "Again, nice shooting, partner."

"Thanks, Bannon." Roberts replied, then flushed when he saw Altine's face brighten.

Striding over to the SUV, Race climbed in and slammed the door as Phil got behind the wheel, started the vehicle and pulled out of the busy lot. On the road again, Race leaned back and covered his face with his hands in an attempt to rub the tiredness away. Sighing he lowered his hands and finally said, "How many did you count?"

"How many what?" Phil asked, but he knew what Race meant.

"Polaroid photos. How many? I saw you counting them."

"Including the photos of Jessie and Jonny, forty-two. Some were dated on the back and from a cursory inspection the oldest one in there was taken over a decade ago."

"I can't wait till we find these guys, Phil."

"We'll find them. We're close."

"Oh, I know we'll find them," Race agreed. "And when we do, I'm going to ensure they never have the chance to hurt another child."

Tapping his fingers on the dashboard, he made a thumping sound as he continued, "I'm going to give each of these fucking scumbags a little lead present right between their mother fucking eyes."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"Here you go, Jessie." Hadji handed her a bottle of water as he pulled out his chair and sat back down.

"Thanks, Hadji." Jessie replied as she opened the water and took a long drink. "I wonder what's going on. Agent Altine and the others took off in quite a hurry."

"I could not make out what was being said on the radio, however if something serious happened I am sure we would have been told." Hadji answered.

Jessie nodded. "Everything we do at this point is about finding Jonny."

"Jessie, you know we'll find him, yes? No one here is going to stop looking for him. These Agents know that and I know your dad will never stop until he brings Jonny back to us."

Jessie lowered her eyes, "I know, Hadji. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did back at the hospital. I was being selfish and rude."

"There's no need to apologize, my friend. I understand how you felt, how you still feel. Just know that we all love you and would never think that you abandoned him. Never. I know how much you love my brother, Jessie. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see the two of you finally coming together for the next chapter of your lives together. So we will find Jonny and you two will be reunited so you can start that chapter again."

Throwing her arms around her other best friend, Jessie embraced the young Sultan tightly. "Thanks, Hadj."

"Of course, my friend."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jonny squinted against the light. Lowering his head, he didn't want his companion to see the tears rolling down his cheeks as their captors snickered.

"Get up, boys." The guard ordered.

Jonny stood as best he could while helping Andrew to his feet. The other boy was still weak, but the extra rations that Jonny gave him seemed to be helping the teen regain some of his strength.

"Where are we going?" Jonny asked.

"Your new home." The guard replied.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 **To Be Continued…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The sun was nearly gone by the time Phil pulled the SUV into the hotel parking lot. Heading straight for the conference room, Race felt the weariness of the day in his aching muscles and heavy eye lids. Yet he made his way towards the operations center first, needing to check in and see if any new information had been discovered.

Pushing through the doors, the room was relatively quiet. The handful of duty Agents were working on their assigned tasks while Hadji sat at his computer with Jessie at his side, scrolling through aerial maps of the park. Race smiled at the sight of his daughter; he had wanted her to stay in the hospital until the ordeal was over, but she was tenacious and as soon as she heard the doctor had approved her release, she insisted on leaving to aid in the search for Jonny. Estella was apprehensive as well, but as Hadji pointed out, Jessie was the type that needed to be engaged, not cooped up in a hospital room; being active in the search for her best friend would help Jessie confront her demons head on.

Seeing her brought the events of the day, the things he had learned about his little girl, back to the forefront of his mind. Unconsciously, he took a step backwards. He knew now was not the right time to bring it up, any of it…even her relationship with Jonny, and he had to resist the urge to rush to her, wrap her in his arms, and never let go. Instead, he stepped back out into the hallway before Jessie or the others saw him.

He felt Phil's hand on his shoulder; his friend recognizing his reaction for what it was as well. "Now is not the time, Race." He said in a hushed tone.

Race nodded, "I know, it's…it's just so damn hard."

"I can't imagine what's going through your head right now." Phil offered sympathetically. "Perhaps you need to talk to someone about all of this."

"She's the one that was hurt, Phil, not me." Race countered.

Phil shook his head. "She was, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt you too. Don't act like what you heard, what you saw, isn't tearing you apart inside. That's your little girl, its okay to feel the way you do."

Race nodded, but looked away. He had no reason to be embarrassed in front of Corbin, but he still felt a pang of shame for breaking down so easily; Race Bannon was known for his stoic professionalism, never faltering, and never succumbing to his emotions. He wasn't living up to that persona at the moment and it bothered him.

"Hey," Phil said, drawing Race's attention back to him. "When I saw what Douglas was doing in that house, what he had in that fridge, I broke down too. When I did, you told me to channel that rage appropriately. You need to do the same thing. Do not let Jessie see your anger, not now."

"You're right." Race agreed. "I have to stay strong, for both Jessie and Jonny."

Phil nodded. "Listen to me, Roger, channel that rage and when we find these bastards…release that rage. You get me?"

Race smirked. Phil, still a Federal Agent, would never come out and say it, but he was letting Race know that no matter what happened from here on out, he would have Race's back. "Yeah. I get your, brother."

To Race it had felt like ages since he had departed the hotel earlier in the day. Giving his friend a nod of thanks, Race inhaled, composed himself then walked back into the conference room.

Upon seeing the two men enter, Jessie looked up and smiled. Moving as quickly as she could, she wrapped her arms around her father and squeezed him tightly.

"Dad! You're back." She exclaimed as she buried her face in his chest. He felt her arms squeeze tightly around his body as she whispered, "I've missed you."

"Same here, Ponchita." Race found himself thinking about the photo of her and the other children back at the gas station, but pushed the thoughts away for the moment. "How are you feeling?"

Giving him another quick squeeze, Jessie pulled back and looked up into her father's eyes. "I'm okay, just a bit tired. Is everything alright? You look…distant."

"I'm fine, Ponchita, it's just been a long day." Looking around the room, he asked, "Where's your mom and Doctor Quest?"

"They went to get something to eat for everyone. They should be on their way back."

"My people could have done that, Jess." Phil said, giving his Agents a rough look.

"Don't be mad at them, Agent Corbin." Jessie said. "They offered, but my mom and Doctor Quest insisted. Said they needed the fresh air and they knew I'd be safe here with Hadji and your people."

"What have you found since we've been gone?" Race asked as Hadji joined them.

"We are still searching the map overlays. I've only been able to go back over the last fifteen years of maps, but nothing significant has popped out as of yet."

"Can you concentrate your search north of this area?" Phil asked the boy. He had withdrawn the map they had used earlier, folded it over, and indicated the area north of the gas station.

"I can, but may I ask why?" Hadji's question wasn't out of suspicion, only curiosity.

"That's the direction the cruiser came from." Phil said to Race. "It also correlates with the information about the van that the waitress from the club gave us."

"What?" Jessie asked.

"We'll explain it all in detail once Roberts starts feeding us his reports." Phil said.

Race wondered if Phil realized how vague his responses were at times. As an Intelligence operative, the behavior would have been ingrained in him over so many years that Phil probably didn't realize he was doing it.

So, for the benefit of the kids, Race added, "Long story short, we ran into some goons at an abandoned gas station along this rural route."

"Okay." Hadji said as he took the map from the Director. "But no sign of my brother?"

"I'm sorry, Hadji." Race said when he saw the look of disappointment and worry on the young Sultan's face. "We'll find him soon."

Phil released an involuntary yawn then stretched. "I need a shower. I'll be back shortly. I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Jessie." Phil smiled at the girl.

Smiling back she said, "Thanks, I am."

Race watched his friend leave then followed Jessie back to the table, taking a seat next to her and Hadji. "Don't you want to freshen up as well, dad?" Jessie asked, turning her nose up at her father playfully.

"Are you implying something, young lady?" Even for all the pain and suffering, Race was happy to see Jessie's behavior normalizing; her playful antics helping to relieve the stress and hurt she still had inside.

"You stink like sweat." She replied.

Laughing, Race draped an arm over her shoulders, causing her to push him away. "Ewww, stop it."

"I'll go shower once your mom and Doctor Quest get back."

"Well, hopefully that's sooner rather than later." Jessie quipped.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Benton maneuvered the SUV into the first open spot he found along the town's main thoroughfare. Exiting, he moved to the front of the vehicle as Estella shut the passenger door and joined him. The temperature in the evening hours had dropped, but there was still a decent humidity level in the air and as he and Estella made their way down the sidewalk, he felt the mugginess creeping along the back of his neck.

"You didn't have to come with me, Estella." Benton said as they headed for the take-out shop recommended by one of the hotel clerks. "I'm sure you'd rather have stayed with Jessie."

Estella smiled at him. Even with her untenable behavior towards him throughout this difficult trial, he was still cordial with her; she had to wonder how much of his behavior, however, was a result of her willingness to battle her vices and her demons openly. If she had continued down the road she had been on, Doctor Quest probably would not be standing beside her at the moment offering his wisdom and encouragement.

"As much as I do not want her out of my sight," Estella replied with a small smile, "I know that I have to give her space to recover. I already smothered her once almost to the point that she shut me out for good and I do not want to do that to her again."

Benton nodded, "Jessie knows we all love her very much." With a grateful look, he added, "I am extremely impressed that you've done so well in staying away from the drugs and alcohol. You were headed down a very dangerous path, Estella."

Nodding slowly, she agreed. "I was and it wasn't until that blow-up with Race that I realized I had hit rock bottom. I said such horrible things to him and to you, Benton. I'm thankful for your forgiveness even though I don't deserve it."

Benton hooked an arm around the redhead, "Estella, we all make mistakes. Hell, look at what I did in the hallway? I was ready to kill that young man and damn the consequences. I acted irrationally and without thinking. We all do things and say things that we later regret. The fact that you learned from your mistakes and have decided to move on is what's important, for you and Race, but more importantly for Jessie."

"I do wish she'd open up as to what happened to her." Estella sighed. "I guess I should be thankful that she at least felt comfortable enough with Phil to tell him something."

Reaching their destination, Benton opened the door, a little bell chiming at the top to announce their entrance into the establishment. Holding the door for her, Benton let Estella enter. As they made their way towards the counter at the far end of the eatery, Benton replied, "Jessie's tough. She's a fighter and she'll be alright. Just like you're giving her space now, give her time to come to terms with what's happened. She'll talk to you, Estella. You're still her mother."

Estella nodded. Placing a hand on his forearm, Estella peered into Benton's tired and weary eyes. "We'll find Jonny, Benton. Race and the others will do whatever it takes."

"I know they will." Benton gave her a nod then turned to the young girl behind the counter to pay for the large order of sandwiches.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Thirty minutes later the doors of the conference room opened and Estella and Benton walked in carrying a number of brown, greasy bags.

"You're back." Estella beamed as she set the bags down and gave her ex a genuine and loving hug. "I was so worried about you all day. Ugh, you stink." She laughed.

"I told you so!" Jessie laughed, resulting in a snort and eye roll from her father.

"What happened out there today?" Benton asked. He tried to appear normal, but Race could tell the stress and worry about Jonny was eating him alive.

Race filled them in on the details of the day, minus the interrogation session in the woods, instead telling them Douglas had given up the information while they were preparing him for transport to Carlisle Barracks. Race also left out the details of the contents of the lockbox, he didn't know if Jessie had any recollection of being photographed and he knew that detail wasn't necessary at the moment.

"So now we are searching the area where the gunmen came from." Jessie stated as Estella handed out the sandwiches to the group, to include the I-1 Agents who were extremely thankful.

A few minutes later, Phil returned. Race handed the man some food and joked at his casual appearance of tan slacks, loafers, and a black button down shirt; his weapon was affixed to his belt as always. "You forgot your tie."

"I don't always wear a tie, Bannon." Phil replied then thanked Benton for the sandwich.

"So what's the plan now?" Estella asked.

"Anything from Roberts while I was upstairs?" Phil asked.

The other Agents shook their heads, prompting Race to suggest, "Call him on the radio."

Nodding, one of the Agents picked up the hand mic for the tactical radio and attempted to raise the team at the gas station. After a few calls, Agent Altine answered from the other end and the group heard her voice through the speaker mounts.

Moving over to the radio, Corbin took the mic from his man and asked, "What's your status?"

" _Sir, we're almost done here. Just waiting on the coroner to come get this body."_

"What's taking so long?" Corbin asked.

He heard the young woman key the mic, but hesitate. Finally she said, _"We requested the coroner from Somerset County, Sir."_

Smiling, Corbin tried to sound stern, "Why'd you do that?" He imagined Roberts was standing next to her, stifling a smile. Roberts knew full well that while Phil would approve, Terry wouldn't have allowed Karla to make the decision otherwise. But Corbin was going to give the woman a hard time just to help build her confidence.

" _I made the decision, Sir."_ Altine responded. _"If we didn't want the prisoner going to Westmoreland, I assumed we didn't want the stiff going there either. The Somerset coroner is in route. ETA fifteen minutes."_

Race was standing next to Phil and he gave the Director an approving thumbs up. "This Altine is going to take your job someday, partner."

Corbin smirked, "Good job, Karla. As soon as they get that lowlife loaded up, you guys head back here. Understood?"

" _Yes, Sir."_ Altine replied.

"Ops, Out." Corbin set the mic down.

"It'll probably be another hour or so till they get back." Race said. "Let's keep working. Maybe we can find something between now and then. I'm going to go clean up real quick."

"Good because you reek." Phil said.

"Told you so, dad!" Jessie giggled.

Rolling his eyes, Race raised his hands in mock defeat. "Alright, I know when I'm outnumbered."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Towel around his waist, Race stepped out of the shower. He felt refreshed, a bit of vibrancy back in his step, yet he still couldn't shake the images from the day out of his head, the words Douglas had spoken still lingered on the edges of his mind. Staring at his reflection for a moment, he eventually looked away and exited the bathroom.

He found Estella in his room, sitting on the edge of the large, king size bed that occupied his room. "Stell?"

She looked up at him; fright in her eyes.

"Stell, what's the matter?"

"What happened out there today?" She asked him.

"What?" He asked, but the word stumbled from his lips.

"Something happened to you today." She said.

"Nothing happened." He turned away from her and grabbing some clean clothes, he started to get dressed.

Estella watched him as he pulled on his pants and combat boots, unconcerned about being naked in her presence again even after so many years. "I can see it in your face, in your eyes, Roger. What did you do? What did you see?"

Sighing, he put on his shirt, but didn't button it right away. Instead he sat in the chair opposite his ex-wife and looked at her. She knew something and she wasn't going to let it go. Perhaps it was alright though, perhaps they could speak for a few minutes without fighting; this could be the release that Race needed at the moment.

"I don't want this to turn into an argument, Stell." Race started, knowing he had to set the ground rules immediately. "We can't keep going on like we have. Jessie needs us to be strong together."

"I agree." Estella nodded. "But I need to know what you know, Race. I understand your desire to protect me, to shield me from the truth and the pain, but she's my daughter too. I deserve to know what happened to my daughter."

Race nodded, "You're right. I was trying to protect you, but I was being selfish. I needed the anger all to myself. I needed it as fuel for my actions. These people hurt Jessie in ways that no woman, no person, deserves."

"Was our daughter raped?" Estella asked, the words catching in her throat.

Race moved and sat next to her on the bed. Wrapping his arms around the mother of his child, he held her tight as she started to cry. "I don't think she was, Stell, not in the way you're thinking."

"What does that mean?" She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Phil told me a bit of what Jessie told him. They performed two rape tests on Jessie at the hospital." He struggled to keep his voice even and neutral.

"Why?"

Race heard hurt in her voice, so he continued. "Phil saw something in the reports and based ont that an what Jessie told him, he ordered a second one. The why isn't what's important. The point is that someone did molest Jessie; Phil told me that much. I just don't know the details of the incident."

He hesitated to continue. Estella must have caught his hesitation as she asked, "What else? What are you not telling me?"

Race sighed, rubbing his hands over his face he stood and moved to the window. He stared at the town that had caused so much hurt and pain for this family. He saw lights out on the lake, boats filled with young lovers, young lovers like his daughter and Jonny, young lovers that had no idea or no cares about the evils that plagued this town. Race frowned.

"The rape kits were inconclusive. Phil said it couldn't be determined conclusively what happened to Jessie." Sighing he added, "But the tests did reveal was that Jessie was sexually active."

Estella shook her head, not wanting to believe him. To combat what he was telling her, Estellat said, "Because she was raped."

Race looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "We have to let her grow up, Estella. We knew she and Jonny were dating, we just didn't know they had taken their relationship to the next level."

"Why would she not tell us?" Estella mumbled.

Race smiled kindly, "Did you tell your parents after your first time?"

Surprisingly, Estella laughed. "No and I assume you didn't either."

"Of course not." Race acknowledged. Moving away from the window, he grabbed the desk chair he had previously sat in and moved it in front of Estella.

Sitting down, he took her hands in his as he stared in her eyes. "Stell, right now, Jessie needs us to be strong. She needs to see that she can come to us, can talk to us. She's hurt and scared and feeling guilty about Jonny, we cannot smother her. She wants us to find Jonny and I swear, I am going to find him, Estella."

"Those things I said to you before about you caring more about the Quests than us…I'm sorry, Roger. I know it's not true. I knew then it wasn't true, I was just being cruel."

He smiled then leaned forward and kissed her forehead delicately. "Forget about all that, Stell. That's all in the past, it doesn't matter anymore. What matters is how we support our daughter from here on out."

Estella nodded, then to Race's surprise, she said, "Benton needs you, Roger. Hadji needs you. They need you to find Jonny and bring him home. Benton is trying to remain strong, but each passing hour, each day that goes by, a little bit of him dies. He can't take much more of this."

"I'm going to find him, Estella. I promise, I will find Jonny. I will find the men responsible for taking him and our daughter, for hurting Jonny and Jessie." Squeezing her hands, he locked his gaze with hers and she saw the cold determination in his crystal blue orbs, a reflection of his soul. Then he added, "And when I find the men responsible I will kill every last one of them."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

By the time Race and Estella returned from upstairs, the sun had set completely and darkness once again encompassed the eager group. Frowning, Race couldn't help but think about Jonny. _'I'm coming for you, kid. I swear on my life I'm coming for you.'_ He repeated in his head as he stepped into the conference room.

The room didn't appear much different than before he left to go shower. Benton and Phil were standing in one of the corners; to Race it appeared that Phil was trying to console Benton and the scientist was a mess.

"What going on?" Race asked as he took a seat between Jessie and Hadji. "We weren't gone that long."

Hadji paused in his work, glanced at his father and the I-1 Director then explained. "I think they are talking about Jonny's mother."

"What? Why?" Race asked. It suddenly occurred to him that other than Benton himself, Phil was the only other person in the room that had actually known Rachel Quest.

Hadji sighed. "This entire ordeal has taken a lot out of my father, just like when Rachel died. About ten minutes ago he just broke down."

It appeared everyone was reaching their breaking points. Race knew this had to end and end soon.

Estella thought back to Kosovo. "Phil is a good listener. I'll give him that."

"Phil knew Rachel. I know they met at least a couple times when he and I were on assignment in Prague." Race explained. "I assume he had interactions with her and Benton since then too."

Race watched his two friends as Phil said something which resulted in Benton nodding then wiping his nose with his forearm.

Hadji's laptop dinged, drawing the young Sultan's attention down to the screen. "I think I may have something."

"What is it?" Race asked and saw Benton and Phil had heard the boy's exclamation and were coming over.

"Jessie and I have been running a number of algorithms based off of different criteria in order to narrow down our search pattern. I won't go in to details as it will take far too long to explain. However, based off of the latest battery of tests, I may have narrowed down a possible grid location for where the traffickers may be holding Jonny. I just have to run a comparative analysis against the last three search results from this area."

"How long will that take?" Race asked.

"Not long, I have already started."

"What's the grid location you're searching?" Phil asked as he motioned for one of his Agents to project the map overlay back onto the main board.

"M36." Hadji replied.

"Enhance that location." Phil ordered, but the Agents were already working to do so.

Reenergized by the new information Benton wiped his face and studied the map. "I'm not seeing anything that stands out." His voice was hoarse and Race thought Benton might have been crying when he was speaking with Corbin.

Jessie stood and moved alongside Benton, studying the map closely. Race waved the I-1 Agents back, indicating for them to give his daughter some room. "You see something, Ponchita?"

"I'm not sure," She pointed at some of the topographic symbols on the map. "I'm trying to remember. When they took me outside, to take me away, I vaguely remember seeing a large hill or mountain in the distance."

Race stood and gently encouraged her to continue, "What else, Jess?"

"I can't be sure, but I thought I heard running water."

"From a faucet or pump, honey?" Estella asked.

Jessie shook her head, "No, I don't think so. It was more like rushing water, I think. Like a river."

Phil looked at Hadji, "Hadji, can you bring up the 1:50,000 map of this entire area on here?" He pointed at the board on the right, next to the other map.

"Give me a moment." Hadji hooked up the projector then typed a few commands. A moment later the screen was filled with the map of the entire area.

"What are you thinking?" Race asked.

Phil grabbed a dry erase marker and his notepad. After scanning his notes, he made four marks on the large map of the area.

"What is it?" Race asked.

Phil explained, "Let's plot this out." He pointed at the first mark, "Here is where Jonny and Jessie were taken." Then, pointing to each indicator in turn he explained, "Next is the location of Douglas' house in the woods, the third is the Jaguar Club and the fourth is the abandoned gas station."

"Okay," Estella raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I see it," Benton nodded and took the marker from Phil's hand so he could connect the dots then gestured at the two map, pointing from one to the other. "Grid M36 lies directly in the middle of all of these points. I think Hadji's algorithm worked."

"It's their safe zone." Phil said. "This is where they are."

"It's still a huge area." Race stated.

"Jessie said she saw a mountain and could hear water." Phil studied the map then pointed to two areas within the grid. "This is the highest elevation point within M36 and here," he ran his finger along the blue line towards the southeast corner of the square, "is a river. It's the same river that flows a few miles from Douglas' house. Now look at this." He pointed at another shape located in the grid that Hadji discovered. "What's this?"

Race studied the shape and shook his head.

"Friggin' Navy guys, I swear." Phil smirked.

"It's a depression." Jessie answered for her father.

Phil smiled while pointing at Jessie. "This is the Bannon I want on my team from now on."

Jessie giggled and blushed while Race smirked at his friend, but admitted, "I'm not following."

"Estella, hand me that file over there." Phil said as he pointed at the pile of manila folders.

She did as he asked and he and Benton started filtering through the documents. "I saw something in one of these reports the other night, but it didn't seem important at the time." Phil said.

"The plant?" Benton asked and Phil nodded.

"Wait? What plant? What's going on?" Race asked, obviously Benton and Phil had an idea based on their research.

"I think I follow." Hadji nodded. "Remember before when I said we were still going through a number of updated maps?"

"Yeah."

"There was an old coal processing plant located in this area that is not on this map."

Benton pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Phil, who nodded. Benton looked up to address the group, "This is an old journal entry from one of the psychiatrists that treated Douglas at the mental institution; Douglas recounted the same story on at least a dozen different occasions. A story where he talks about following the river through the woods. He claimed he was drawn by an unforeseen force to what he called 'The Bad Place'. He described 'The Bad Place' as an old, rotting building in the middle of the forest. Sneaking inside he says he was confronted by monsters. He claimed the monsters grabbed him and tore at his arms and legs, peeling his skin like one would peel a banana. He was terrified and he said that while the monsters did that another would emerge from the shadows and do other things to him. That's just a small portion of the story. The rest is quite extraordinary."

"The ravings of a murderous lunatic." Race huffed.

"That's what his doctors thought, but each time he told the same story and spoke of this building and the monsters that would hurt him." Benton stated.

Race started to understand. "I bet it's that plant. Billy knew of the place through Ralph and wanting to impress his new group of associates offered a safe place for them to hide and conduct their operations. The local boys, Mitch and Justin, probably only heard references to 'The Bad Place' while at the club and overheard Billy and Ralph speaking about it." He thought about the photos and how Corbin had said some were dated back to over ten plus years. "This has been going on for years."

As Race spoke, Phil was taking measurements on the map. Looking at him, Race saw he was measuring the distance from the river to the points he had plotted already. Tapping the marker on the map when he finished he said, "The fact that both the plant's alleged location and Ralph's family house in the woods are each within a mile walking distance of the same river makes me think it's the right place. It's very plausible that Jessie could have heard the river from that distance. "

"But there's no plant symbol on the current map." Estella pointed out.

"From the last time it appeared on the map to the current map it may have been abandoned." Hadji pointed out. "Therefore, the latest update by the U.S. Geological Survey very well could have left the plant off because the surveyors believed it to be gone."

"I'd bet my paycheck that this processing plant is located in this depression and that is where the traffickers are operating from." Phil announced.

"So let's go get my son." Benton declared.

Phil was already on his phone. "I'm going to reroute Roberts to pick up the mobile command center and the UAV package to relocate them," He studied the map then pointed at a spot. "Here." Looking at Race and his other Agents he said, "Start preparing for a tactical assault."

"When do we go?" Race was on his feet and moving.

"We'll hit them just before dawn." Phil replied.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jessie's eyelids drooped; even with the flurry of activity by the I-1 Agents in the conference room, she couldn't resist the urge to close her eyes even for a moment _._ She had moved to one of the tables in the corner to stay out of the way as her father and his former colleagues planned out the morning's raid. They'd even brought in a number of large green containers from the mobile command center before Agent Roberts drove it off to the rally point. Inside the containers were semi-automatic rifles, ammunition, tactical gear, and other equipment such as communication devices and grenades; all necessary to perform a hard assault on their enemy's location.

' _I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes.'_ She told herself as she watched the Agents work. She remembered her dad used the term "controlled chaos" in the past and Jessie imagined that what she saw in front of her was just that; a buzz of activity that appeared uncoordinated, but in fact was actually producing results as each person was assigned a specific task in preparation for the morning's action. Finally, her eyes closed completely and she drifted off to sleep.

" _Hey, Ace."_

 _Jessie's eyes fluttered open to the sight of Jonny's smiling face. He was hovering over her, his bushy blonde locks dangling lazily in front of his ice blue eyes. He kissed her lips then the tip of her nose as her eyes took in the sight of him and her hands immediately moved to caress his bare back._

" _Hey yourself, pretty boy." She smiled and pecked him on the lips in return._

" _Pretty boy, huh?" Jonny grinned then ran his hands down the sides of her naked torso._

 _Jessie squirmed at his playful touch. "Stop that. You know I'm ticklish."_

" _Oh I know alright." Jonny replied, not stopping._

 _Jessie smiled and laughed as she twisted beneath him. "Cut it out, Hotshot."_

" _No way, this is too much fun." He said as he sat back and continue his playful torture._

 _Jessie laughed as she kicked at him._

" _Hey, watch the nuts, babe." Jonny grinned as he stopped tickling her, grabbed her arms and pinned her to the bed. Leaning down he planted a row of kisses along her face, starting at her lips, then moving towards her ear. Taking her lobe in his mouth he teased her eagerly._

" _Oh, Jonny." Jessie breathed as a rush of tingles swished through her body. She felt herself growing warm in anticipation. "This is a great way to wake up."_

 _Grinning at her statement, he moved his lips from her ear, working his way along her neck to nibble on her shoulder. Pushing her hips upward as her excitement grew, she felt him growing hard as he pressed himself up against her. Spreading her legs, she breathed, "Don't wait."_

 _With a grunt, Jonny obeyed; entering her, she moaned softly in response to his automatic, rhythmic strokes. He kept her arms pinned above her head as his hips gained speed. Lifting her head she tried to kiss him, but he smiled mischievously._

" _This is my show, babe." He said and began to thrust harder and deeper._

 _Jessie groaned, feeling herself tightening around him as he moved in and out of her. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, ramming his tongue into her mouth and working his hips faster. With one hand he reached back, gripped her firm buttocks and lifted her hips from the bed so he could explore even more of her._

 _He groaned, his lips wet and his tongue still entwined with hers. He felt her tighten around him as she leaned her head back and exhaled his name, "Jonny!" Her breathing was heavy as he thrust harder and moments after she came, he delved into her with one last thrust and released himself as well._

 _He felt her twitches as he lowered her hips and slid out of her. Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead onto her breasts as he rested his head on her chest._

" _You have no idea how much I love you right now, Jessie Bannon" Jonny whispered as he listened to her heart rate return to normal._

" _Not as much as I love you, Jonny Quest." Jessie replied as she played with his hair._

" _Never leave me, Jess. Never leave me." Jonny mumbled._

 _His breath on her skin made her shiver and as he looked up into her eyes, she replied. "I never will, Jonny."_

Jessie's unintelligible mutters died as she woke up. A gentle hand had been shaking her, stirring her from her dreams, her memories of her love with Jonny.

"Jessie." It was Hadji.

"Huh?" Jessie blinked and raised her head. She was still in the conference room, but it was fairly empty. Besides herself and Hadji, only her father, Corbin, and three Agents remained. Jessie looked at the group of men and assumed they were preoccupied with finalizing their plans for the raid. At the moment, they paid her no mind.

"You fell asleep." Hadji said quietly. "You were mumbling to yourself, so I figured you might want to head up to your room and get a few hours of real sleep before we leave."

"What time is it?" She asked as she sat up.

"A few minutes till midnight." Hadji replied. "Your father and the Agents are going over their plans for the morning assault, then they will be trying to get some sleep as well. Another Agent will stand guard here the rest of the night."

"How can anyone sleep with this much anticipation in the air?" Jessie asked as she stood.

Hadji smiled at her as he placed a steadying hand on her arm. "You did."

Jessie smiled, "Touché, Hadji."

Race turned and saw his daughter was awake. Looking at her, he smiled proudly and asked, "You okay, Ponchita?"

"I'm fine, dad." Jessie replied.

"Go get some sleep."

"Hadji's going to take me up to my room right now." She explained. Looking at the group of men, she smiled warmly, "Good night."

"Good night, Ponchita." Race replied as Phil and the other men nodded at her.

' _In a few hours you will be back in my arms and I'll never let you go ever again. I'll never leave you, Jonny. I never will.'_ She said to herself as she and Hadji headed upstairs.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 **To Be Continued…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

As dawn approached, Race peered at the structure silhouetted in the distance. The coal processing plant was located on the outskirts of the park and just as Hadji had surmised, was still standing, but not on any of the recent maps due to it being abandoned. Race hoped that the lack of information that prevented the traffickers' hideout from being discovered sooner did not prove disastrous for Jonny. He recalled to mind what the lunatic Douglas said to him in the woods, but Race refused to believe that Jonny was gone. After all the years he spent watching over that kid, protecting him and his father from every scoundrel, foreign agent or crazed madman that wanted to use Jonny as a means to get at Benton, Race refused to believe he was gone at the hands of nameless scum that sold their fellow humans for profit.

Even as his thoughts scrambled at a hundred miles an hour inside his head, Race's ears were attuned to his surroundings and he heard Phil's light footfalls as he approached. Even weighted down with his equipment, Phil moved lightly on his feet through the wood line and most men wouldn't have heard the Director's approach until it was too late. But Race was not like most men and he was about to prove that once again.

"All teams are in position." Phil confirmed as he knelt down next to Bannon. Three assault teams, in addition to Race and Phil, were standing by for the signal to move in on the plant. Approximately a quarter mile down the road was the rest of Phil's Agents waiting in reserve if needed, along with Doctor Quest, Hadji, Estella and Jessie. Race had not agreed with both his ex-wife and his daughter being at the scene, but once again, he knew there was zero chance of them staying behind. He had to remind himself that he'd be doing same thing if he was in their position and in reality it was Estella's persistent stubbornness that had enabled them to find Jessie. He had at least gotten them to agree to stay back with Roberts, away from the actual assault.

" _UAV infrared feed not showing any targets outside or near the perimeter of the building."_ Roberts' voice reported through their earpieces. _"You should have a clear path to the structure. Be careful. Protocol dictates bounding movement."_

Phil pushed the small mic attached to the top of his tactical plate carrier vest. "Teams Two and Three, hold your positions and provide covering fire if necessary until the rest of us are in position at the building."

" _Roger."_ Team Two's leader, Agent Dugger, confirmed.

Agent Massey from Team Three replied, _"Affirmative, Sir."_

Race turned his head slightly and smiled, "I think Roberts is ready to go back to pouring through regulations and decoding intercepted communiqués. He's never seen this much action has he?"

"Terry's a commo guy, he doesn't like field work." Phil replied, running his hand through his dark hair as he did.

"He's great at reciting regulation and spouting off protocol just like you, man."

"Eat a dick, Bannon." Phil said, slapping his friend's shoulder. "You miss us and you fucking know it."

"I've already said it, but you know I really appreciate you coming out here, putting your neck on the line for us again. You didn't have to do this, you know?"

"We came out here for Jessie and Jonny. I'd never balk at dropping everything to help them and neither would my people. You know that. And I kind of miss working with you, Bannon." Phil replied. "If nothing else, it's never dull when you're around."

"Likewise, brother. But I bet your Agents hate it when you come out and get to have all the fun, leaving them in reserve." Race joked. "Stephens never did this kind of stuff."

"My prerogative." Phil smirked. "When they become Director they can do whatever the hell they want. And Stephens was a stuffy suit more concerned with pleasing the Hill than the mission or taking care of his people."

"I didn't know you felt that way about him." Race stated, killing a few minutes with small talk while the UAV made its final confirmation run.

Phil huffed, showing his distaste for his predecessor. "You probably don't know this, but it was Stephens' piss poor planning that got Rachel Quest killed. He fucked up bad and I wanted to see him not only lose his pension, but also do time for the complete mission failure he orchestrated. But he was allowed to retire quietly before they gave me the job. He got an innocent woman killed and smeared Intelligence One's name in the process. It took me years to rebuild our reputation within the International Intelligence Community while at the same time helping Benton with his grief and feelings of betrayal, feelings he was right to have. Stephens can rot in hell."

"Damn, man." Race wheezed.

"I knew Rachel," Phil said, his lips curled in an irritated scowl. "She didn't deserve to die the way she did. So until I'm dead I'll always do anything within my power; physically, mentally, and professionally to help Benton. After our mission in Prague I knew you were one of the best Agents the Agency had on its rolls. After Rachel was killed and Benton needed an Agent to protect his young son, I made sure your dossier was on the top of the pile that went to Benton for him to select a bodyguard."

Race paused, soaking in the words of his companion; he understood Phil's deep-seated devotion to his job and Race felt a minute sense of pride swell up for a moment. Phil didn't select his closest allies or best Agent's lightly. He always knew that he was closer to Corbin than most other I-1 Agents, but the validation from Phil felt good.

"Phil, speaking of Prague, you know I was there not that long ago with Benton and the boys, right?"

"Yes," Phil replied. "You may not be required to submit field reports anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't know what you're doing. Especially since Vostok reared his ugly head again."

"So you know that we were invited there by Alena." Race grinned. "She asked about you."

"That was a long time ago, Race." Phil said, but Race saw the faint smile on the man's face as he remembered his old flame.

"Yeah, but you must have left an impression." Race elbowed his friend in the ribs.

"Well, we did stop a madman from murdering her and thousands of her fellow countrymen."

"That's not what I meant."

Phil shot Race a sideways glance as he smiled. "I know."

Race shook his head as Roberts cut in, _"UAV pass complete. Again, no targets identified. Advise movement in one mike. UAV circling on station per directive, Over."_

"Roger, Out." Phil relayed back to the Agent in the rear, happy to have attention focused back on the task at hand and not himself.

Looking towards the building for a moment, Race admitted, "At times, I do miss this."

"Well, let's get to it then."

Cradling his compact HK 416, equipped with angled foregrip and sound suppressor, Race extended the butt stock for the comfort position he preferred. Raising it into the pocket of his shoulder, he nestled the weapon in place and looked at his friend. Phil's body style and language mirrored that of Race's. Each member of the assault team was similarly armed with suppressed rifle, standard issued sidearm, basic ammunition loads for both weapons, grenades and a combat knife. They wore dark tactical gear that included black cargo pants with built in knee protection, leather combat boots, dark shirts and gloves. Each man also wore a tactical plate carrier vest that held their ammo, grenades, knife, handcuffs and flex-cuffs, communications devices and medical kits. Race also had a breach kit strapped to the back of his vest. Affixed to the back of their vests a black patch with bold white block letters identified each man as an Intelligence One Agent.

"I'm ready." Race set his jaw and focused his mind, purging his mind of any thoughts that were not about the mission or Jonny.

"This is your show." Phil said. "You give the signal."

Race nodded as he gave Phil a thankful nod. He knew the plan, had coordinated the details, yet he had been surprised when Phil handed over command of the mission to him. Race figured Phil was giving him a chance to redeem himself, even though from what Race could tell from the other Agents, the need for redemption was only in Race's head. These men, including Phil, respected Race, regardless of the past or present. Race may have been blacklisted because of Estella's action two years ago, but the men that stood by his side now, the men that would willingly follow him into the unknown to save Jonny didn't care about any of that. Not even Corbin seemed to be bothered by the past any more. All that mattered was the current mission, the mission to breach the building and rescue Jonny Quest.

Each of the three fire teams consisted of two agents in order to facilitate bounding movements to reach the building; once they breached the building each team was assigned a specific floor to clear. Race and Phil were the lead element for the assault and would clear the basement.

From Jessie's description of her confinement, they concluded that the holding cells were underground. Knowing that was the most likely spot to locate and secure Jonny, Race had insisted that he sweep and clear that area. He also knew that if it was where the traffickers were holding the kidnapped kids, it would be the most heavily guarded and therefore the most dangerous place in the entire building; exactly where Race wanted to be.

"Team One, move out in thirty seconds on my mark. Stay on internal comms channel till you reach your sector. How copy, over?" Race keyed into his mic.

" _Tracking."_ Agent Johnson replied.

Looking at Phil, Race asked, "You ready?"

"As ever." Phil grinned and saddled into a crouch, waiting for Race's direction. Phil would move first, then once in position, Race would follow, allowing each man to cover the other.

Nodding once, Race keyed the mic again. "Team One, mark."

Race watched as the Agent on Team One emerged from the wood line off to his left. Team One was the second furthest team from Race. With a tap to Phil's shoulder, Race pointed. Phil rose, hoisted his weapon into his shoulder and ran for the first marker. Race observed Phil sprint, hit the ground just behind the pile of rubble and concrete, then take up a prone position, aiming his rifle in the general location of a row of busted out windows on the building. A moment later, he relayed back to Race, _"In position."_

Race was on his feet the moment Phil signaled. "Moving." He reported then ran.

Seconds later he dropped to his stomach next to Phil. Patting the Director on the head, he pointed where he wanted to him move to next; an old rusted, graffiti covered dumpster. With a grunt, Phil was on his feet and moving again, heading for the spot Race had indicated. Less than five seconds later, he bumped into the filthy bin, went to one knee and took up a position aiming around the edge. He repeated, _"In position."_ the moment he was steady.

Race knew Team One was conducting a similar movement technique to reach the building. Even though they had advanced almost half way without being engaged, Race had to move the teams on the assumption that the building was occupied and they could take fire at any moment. Bounding was somewhat slow, slower than just running balls to the wall across the open space, but it was safer.

"Moving." Race bounced up to his feet and was sprinting as he finished saying the word.

Reaching the dumpster, he and Phil continued to mirror their previous movements of silent taps, location indications, and movement. Over the course of the next few minutes, they had reached the decrepit wall of the structure. Shooting a quick glance into the closest window, Phil didn't see any movement. The glass was dirty and covered in a streaky film, so he watched for a few extra moments just to be sure. When he still didn't see any movement he shook his head at Race and held up his left hand, making a "zero" symbol. Motioning to move forward along the wall, Race jerked his chin upward and got behind Phil, keeping one hand on the man's back as they moved silently but quickly along the wall to the closest door. Again, arriving unchallenged, Phil maintained his stance while Race radioed the other teams, "Lead Team in position."

Seconds later, _"Team One in Position."_

Race smiled at the professionalism of his former colleagues; he did miss working with these guys. "Teams Two and Three, move up."

Scanning the surroundings, including occasionally glancing above, Race breathed evenly as the last two teams traversed the land between the trees and the building. No gunfire erupted, no shouts of alarm, or klaxons. So far, the I-1 teams had remained undetected.

Less than five minutes later, _"In position."_ Each team leader, to include Team One again, reported in turn.

" _Understood. Remember guys, we go in silent. Check entry points now, over."_ Race ordered.

Phil reached forward with his non-dominant hand and checked the door handle; it was locked. Holding up two fingers he let go of his rifle, but the quick release strap kept it tucked next to his body and firing arm, able to be secured and aimed in a moment's notice. Kneeling in front of the door, Phil reached into a pouch on his vest and withdrew a set of lock-picking tools.

Selecting the appropriate picks Phil went to work on the lock, less than a minute later he heard a distinct click. Quickly tucking his tools away he stood and swept his free hand along the door frame. Securing his rifle in the low ready position he leaned back to Race and whispered into his ear. "Unlocked and frame appears clear of any booby traps."

Race whispered back approvingly, "Good work. Jade would be proud of you."

Phil snorted and turned back into position. Rifle raised, he grasped the door handle and waited for Race's signal.

"Report." Race keyed.

" _Team One ready."_

" _Team Two ready."_

" _Team Three ready."_

"Good. Breach silent. Maintain radio silence from here on out. Hand and arm signals. Only break silence if you need immediate backup or once your floor is cleared. Team Leaders, take charge. Understood?"

" _Roger."_

" _Affirmative."_

" _Roger."_

Inhaling, Race welcomed the rush of adrenaline that surged through his veins as he readied himself to follow behind Corbin. He'd selected this door because based on the intel it was the closest to the stairwell that led to the basement.

Sucking in a deep breath, Race raised his rifle and extended his other arm completely, his hand placed firmly on Phil's upper back. Knees bent, slightly crouched, Phil waited until he felt Race tap him three times on the top of the head. Twisting his wrist, Phil pushed the door open, moved and aimed low. Race was right behind him, only an arm's length away, and sweeping high.

The door opened into a large open room that may have at one time served as a warehouse or storage area. A number of bare bulbs not yet burnt out years prior, still glowed along the ceiling, casting eerie shadows that heightened Race's anxiety. Treading lightly, the two men attempted to make as little noise as possible, but as they moved along the interior wall, their boots crunched over broken glass and rotted wood. In some areas they splashed through shallow puddles of stagnant rain water that had penetrated through the decaying structure's supports; Race tried not to think what caused the occasional wet, sucking squishiness under their feet. A foul stench rose as they moved deeper into the room away from the already poorly ventilated areas to an even stuffier environment.

Heading for the wooden door they believed led to the captives, the two men continued to scan the room, ready to react in a heartbeat. Race was approximately ten paces from the door when he heard a loud mechanical whirring. Eyes darting about, Race saw the open style elevator shaft. It was tucked back into the far corner of the room to the point that both men wouldn't have even seen it; they had not known there was a working elevator.

Signaling Phil through a series of hand and arm signals, Race indicated to his partner what he wanted. Phil nodded and quickly moved off into the shadows on the far side of the elevator; Race did the same on the near side. He could no longer see Phil, but he knew the other man's general whereabouts as the Director cloaked himself in the shadows.

Listening, Race could hear two voices over the drone of the mechanics and the squealing of the cables. Setting his jaw, he prepared himself in the same manner he had ordered Corbin to do. Securing his rifle, he slid his combat knife from its sheath. Gripping it firmly in his hand, he waited.

As the elevator approached, the voices grew louder; two men speaking English.

"This latest group frightens so easily. They make it almost too easy, but the smell of their fear is intoxicating. I love it." One man joked.

"You keep messing around with the goods, the boss is going to cut your balls off, dumbass." The other man replied. Race heard the distinct metallic clink of a Zippo, one of the men was lighting a cigarette.

"Fuck that," The first thug retorted. "These new clients never want the girls anyway. Fucking freaks if you ask me."

"They pay well and that's all that matters. So you need to stop snatching the girls. We're losing money."

Race sneered as he listened to the two men's chitchat. The elevator slowed, then stopped with a loud bang.

"This thing always gives me the creeps." Thug One grumbled. Race heard him take a long drag from his smoke.

"Next time take the stairs." Thug Two shot back as he inhaled on his own cigarette.

Opening the protective doors, the two men exited. Race saw they were armed, but both had their weapon slung over their shoulders, barrels pointed skyward and only cigarettes in their hands. _'Amateurs.'_ Race thought.

As the two men cleared the lift, Race let them take three steps forward. Stepping out from the shadows, he came up behind the first thug, happy it was him he was able to grab. Clamping his hand over the man's mouth, Race pulled backwards, exposing his throat.

The thug's startled cry was muffled by Race's gloved hand just before he slid his sharpened blade across the man's neck. Body jerking as he died, Race snarled and held on to the man as he bled out, unfazed by the bubbling gurgles as the thug's blood poured painfully out of his throat. Within seconds the man stiffened one final time then went limp. The same muted cry and struggle of the other goon filtered quietly off to Race's right and he knew the second man had met the same fate from Phil's blade.

Once dead, Race wrapped his arms under the man's armpits and dragged him into the blackened corner. Phil did the same, piling the two corpses on top of each other. Someone would have to deliberately come all the way to the corner and check the dark recess to discover the two corpses.

Both men wiped their blades clean before sheathing the silent weapons. Coming up next to Race, Phil leaned in close to his partner. Hand on his shoulder, Race whispered in Phil's ear and inclined his head towards the door once again. "That way."

With a nod, Phil raised his weapon once again. Two steps towards the door, the silent assault was suddenly destroyed by a burst of automatic gunfire from the floor above.

"What the?" Race grumbled as his gaze was drawn upward to a number of holes, created by years of abandonment and neglect. Race could just make out rebar jutting out from some of them. Looking around, Race motioned for Phil to move.

"Report." Race ordered as he keyed the mic. "What the hell is going on up there?"

" _Ambushed, Sir. Carroll is hit."_ Agent Dugger reported.

"Crap." He grumbled. "So much for being undetected."

Turning to look for his partner, Race heard a door bang open and shouts fill the far end of the room. "There." A man shouted before raising his own weapon and firing.

Race dove for cover as bullets screamed through the open room, flying by just over head. Hitting the ground hard, he rolled to avoid the impact of the high velocity rounds and falling chunks of debris. Brushing a handful of concrete dust and debris from his hair, Race searched the room. The shouts of the assailants grew more demanding and courageous, believing they had taken out the infiltrators. Crawling across the dirty floor, he made his way to Corbin who was lying prone behind a steel support beam. Race was thankful it was still somewhat dark so they could conceal themselves as they prepared for the engagement. As he reached Phil's side, the Director, propped up on his elbows, took aim and opened fire on their assailants.

"Keep firing." Race yelled into Phil's ear as the other man concentrated on the unknown number of goons that fired back at them. At least with their suppressed rifles, it would take the enemy gunmen longer to pinpoint Race's and Phil's positions in the darkness.

With a grunt, Race rolled over onto his back and pulled a frag grenade from his vest. Flipping the safety clip off, he glanced at Phil and waited. Corbin continued to fire until his bolt locked back. With a calmness that Race found refreshing, Phil rolled onto his side, dropped his empty magazine, snagged another one from his vest, loaded it, and rolled back onto his stomach to keep firing. The man's entire movement had only taken seconds. Race grinned, happy that his friend had decided his tactical skills were just as important as his diplomatic ones.

With Phil providing the covering fire, Race pulled the pin on his grenade. Using a frag grenade in the confines of a deteriorating building wasn't ideal, but they couldn't see how many men they were facing and the longer they dealt with these goons, the longer any traffickers in the basement had to react.

As he counted to three, Race rolled back onto his stomach and popped up to his knees. Throwing the grenade as hard and as far as he could, his ears took in the distinct sound of the spoon popping free of the grenade and he hit the floor flat the moment the device left his hand. Turning his head to the side and protecting himself with one arm, he saw Phil stop shooting and do the same. Race grinned at his partner as the two men waited until the grenade exploded in the dark. Cries of pain and shouts of confusion drifted from the far end of the room as the gunfire momentarily ceased.

"Go." Phil said as he pushed himself up to his knees. "I'll take care of the rest of these guys."

Race nodded and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Don't let anyone get past you."

"I'm not planning on it, Bannon." Phil replied then ducked as a frantic volley of bullets were lobbed in their direction. "Go."

Race was on his feet and moving towards the door. Without looking back he heard Phil heading to a different position, firing while he moved.

Reaching the door, Race didn't stop. ' _If anyone's waiting on the other side, they're in for one hell of a surprise.'_ He thought. Ensuring his weapon was cradled snuggly in his arms, Race lowered his shoulder and slammed into the obstacle. Wood cracked and splintered as the force of his momentum and body weight blew the door inward.

Two men knelt just paces from the door, lying in wait to open fire on anyone that had walked through. Their startled shouts registered only briefly in Race's mind as he burst through the door and immediately lowered his body, tucking into a tight combat roll as he rushed onward.

His movement was fast and unexpected and before the two ambushers knew what was happening, Race was popping up directly between them. He slammed the butt of his rifle into one man's temple, the blow so deliberate and forceful that it snapped the man's head around, breaking his neck, killing him instantly. As the other man turned, Race swung his back arm up, over and down as he twisted his torso; the move brought his back arm, reinforced with the butt stock of his rifle, down hard onto the back of the second man's neck. He heard a sickening crunch as his attack crushed a number of vertebrae in his target's neck before the man collapsed in a crumbled heap.

Bouncing to his feet, he took in his new surroundings. He was in a short hallway that served as a makeshift landing. Another door was set into the far wall and Race assumed that beyond the door were the stairs that led down into basement. Listening he didn't hear any more gunfire from the main room and was about to radio for an update when Corbin's voice cracked in his ear, "I'm coming through. Don't shoot me."

Race grunted a laugh as Phil emerged through the shattered door.

"Holy shit, Bannon." He smiled at Race as he stepped over the broken wood and dead bodies.

"Screw them." Race growled then nodded beyond the busted doorway. "Status?"

"Eight guys, ten if you count the two from the elevator. Armed with an assortment of rifles, but mostly AKs. One had a Dragunov, but the idiot probably had no idea how to properly use it. No one carries one of those as a CQB weapon. Your grenade killed or incapacitated at least five of those eight. But now, all scumbags are no longer breathing." Snapping his fingers with a smile he added, "I made sure of that."

Giving Phil a satisfactory nod, Race keyed his mic. "All Teams, Status Report in sequence."

" _Team One, we're good to go. Clearing to your position now, Over."_

" _Team Two, Carroll was hit. Superficial. He'll be alright. Continuing to clear, Over."_

" _Team Three, Third floor clear. No engagement. Moving to roof, Over."_

Assimilating the reports, Race nodded in turn as each team spoke. "Copy all. Good job, guys. Charlie mike and report once complete."

Giving Phil a thumbs up, the two men flanked the basement door on each side as Race remarked. "I'm first this time, pal. Flash bangs. They know we're here."

Removing one of the concussion grenades that Race mentioned, Phil primed the device as Race did the same. "Ready." Phil reported.

Pushing himself away from the wall, Race stood in front of the door, raised his leg and thrust a heavy booted kick to the handle and jam. As the lock and handle disintegrated from the force of Race's blow, the door flung inward and both men tossed the flash bangs down the poorly lit steps.

A few shouts rose up moments before the devices detonated. "Move!" Race ordered as he raised his weapon and headed down the steps, Corbin right on his heels.

The stone stairs were old and worn, craggy in some places, but slick in others. Race was glad they did not turn, instead leading straight down. Reaching the bottom, Race and Phil moved through the haze of smoke caused by the blasts. One man was on the ground, groaning as he crawled slowly for his dropped handgun. Race turned, aimed, and put two rounds into the man's back.

Two others staggered drunkenly before them. Seeing two armed adversaries materialize in the haze, one thug raised his rifle in their direction. Race and Phil both saw the man as they strode forward and fired at the exact same time, bombarding the gunman with a hail of bullets that ripped his body to shreds. With a grunt, the man fell.

The final gunman moved, using the haze as concealment. Race couldn't see him, but heard the distinct sound of a shotgun being racked.

"Corbin, get down!" He shouted while at the same time shouldering his partner out of the line of fire. Spinning, Race brought his weapon to bear in the direction of the sound and fired blindly into the haze just as the gunman did the same.

Ears ringing from the deafening blasts of multiple weapons, the gunman still registered the distinct grunt of his target taking a round of shot then crashing to the concrete floor with a thud. The trafficker's celebration was short lived, however, as Phil fired a burst of rounds into the crouching thug. Wavering on his knees the man lowered his arms as the shotgun slid from his grasp. Phil moved forward and kicked the gunman in the chest, sending him sprawling to his back, then coldly fired two rounds into the man's skull.

Turning back towards Race, Phil knelt beside him. "Race?"

Coughing, Race grunted painfully, "I'm alright."

"Shit," Phil grimaced. Most of the shot had been absorbed into Race's vest, but a few stray balls had peppered Race's lower torso, causing superficial wounds and some mild bleeding. "Can you stand?"

Gritting his teeth, Race pressed a hand against his wounds as Phil pulled him up into a sitting position. Closing his eyes and he biting down to combat the pain, Race growled. "I'll live." Grasping Phil's forearm, Phil pulled Race to his feet as Bannon's face contorted then flushed with anger. "Fuck!"

Pulling his hand away, his glove was sticky. Taking a cautious step, Race scowled, "That mother fucker got me pretty good."

"You're lucky the vest took most it." Phil stated. Then as if it would make Race feel better, he added with a grin, "At least he only got you there and didn't shoot your dick off."

"Yeah, then I'd really be mad." Race grunted a laugh.

"You going to be okay? You need a few to recover?"

Race waved him off and reloaded his rifle. "No time for that. We'll deal with it later."

With a shrug, Phil complied and reloaded his own weapon. "Come on then. We have to find Jonny."

Shaking his head to clear the rattles, Race nodded as they proceeded forward into the room. Feeling the cool dampness on his skin, he knew they had to be in the right place. Ten yards up ahead, they came upon a set of steel doors, but another door off to the right caught their attention.

Waving at it, Race signaled Phil to head in that direction and both men proceeded forward, weapons raised and ready. Reaching the door, Race leaned against it and heard muffled voices on the other side. Stepping back, he decided to try a different tactic. Communicating through hand signals, Race quickly told Phil what to do. With a nod, Corbin moved up, grasped the handle with one hand and heaved his shoulder against the door. Bursting inward, Phil used the momentum to enter and dropped into a crouch, his left hand quickly grasping the angled foregrip of his rifle. Race swung upward scanning the room just as quickly as Phil.

Two men froze. It was apparent by the look one of their faces they had expected the gunmen to have disposed of the Agents. A long folding table ran along an interior wall, just underneath a two-way mirror, a door set at the end of the interior wall. Atop the table was a number of laptop computers, cell phones, and other electronic devices. Both men were standing in front of one of the laptops, their hands hovering over the keyboard.

"Get your hands up!" Race yelled. "Now!"

"Do not shoot. I am not part of this." One of the men said, his accent was different than the gunmen they had encountered earlier.

"I said get your hands up!" Race said as he stepped all the way into the room. Phil was back on his feet, his weapon aimed at the two men.

"What the hell is this?" The other man sneered. His left hand twitched and his eyes flickered, drifting towards the table that was partially obscured by his body.

"Don't do it." Race ordered and tucked his rifle tighter in the pocket of his shoulder.

"Fuck you." The man growled as he made his decision.

Race fired; he felt the satisfying recoil push against his shoulder as the round burst from the end of the barrel and smacked into the trafficker with a satisfyingly wet thud. Blood splattered onto the two way mirror as the round tore through the man's upper torso and smacked into the thick glass beyond, creating a creepy spider web effect.

The man's eyes were wide with shock as he fell and clutched the wound. Groaning, blood poured between the man's fingers as he held his shoulder and moaned weakly, "You shot me. Fucking asshole."

Ignoring the perp's words, Race turned his weapon on the other man, who jerked his arms so quickly into the air Race was surprised he hadn't dislocated his shoulders.

"Do not shoot me!" He stammered, frozen in place.

Race nodded his head at Phil, who lowered his weapon and stepped forward. The look on Corbin's face made Race flinch. If he hadn't know better, it looked as if Corbin somehow recognized the man and that recognition angered the I-1 Director.

Letting his rifle hang at his side as he took two long strides, Phil grabbed the young man, who sported slicked back hair and perfect teeth. In one motion, Phil spun the suspect around like a ragdoll while kicking the back of his knees to force him to kneel. Once on the ground Phil stood behind him in a way that prevented him from moving; clenching the man's right wrist, Phil slammed the man's hand, palm side down, onto the table. With his other hand he unsheathed his knife and ran the tip of the blade along the man's fingers. He glanced back with a look that told Race this had to do with Jessie.

Lowering his voice to growl in the ear of his terrified prisoner, Phil asked, "Is this the hand?"

"What?" He stammered. "What are you talking about?"

"Is this the filthy hand that you touched the redheaded girl with?" Phil spat as he dug his knee into the curve of the man's spine.

"You have the wrong person. I don't know what you mean." The man squirmed in a futile attempt to escape Phil's hold.

"Don't lie to me, you son of a bitch. Now you know what fear tastes like, don't you? Now you know how you made her feel." Lifting his prisoner's hand up, Phil then slammed it back down onto the table. "Answer me!" He demanded.

Frightened beyond belief, the man began to cry as he lost control and wet himself. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I would have treated her well."

"Wrong answer." Phil huffed. He spun theknife in his hand to grasp it so the blade pointed skyward and the heavy metal ball on the bottom of the handle hovered over the molester's hand. Raising his arm, he brought the butt of the kabar down on with all his strength. Bones crushed instantly under the force of the blow as the man yowled in pain, his body jerking as a result.

Sheathing the knife, Phil released the sniveling coward and stepped back as he slid to the floor. He was shaking uncontrollably and crying as Phil knelt and rolled the wounded man onto his stomach and proceeded to handcuff him, taking no care at all to be gentle with the hand that he had just broken.

Looking up at Race, Phil simply stated, "For Jessie."

Race nodded, showing both his thanks and respect to his partner, then stepped over to the wounded trafficker. The man was flayed out on the ground, groaning, while rolling around in a pool of his own blood. Flipping him over, Race slipped a pair of flex-cuffs over the man's wrists; the satisfying sound that came from tightening the zip-ties down made Race forget his own injuries and smile with delight at the scumbag's misery.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

After securing the two prisoners and radioing to inform the other teams as well as the operations center, they cleared the empty room beyond the mirror then pushed onward through the steel double doors in the main chamber.

Mere steps inside, the two friends were assaulted by the overpowering stench of decay and human waste, combined with a lingering reek of animals. They'd just walked into a hellish chamber of death and the smell reminded Phil of the foul odor from the mixture that the brute, Douglas, was dumping on Jessie back in the house.

Coughing, he gagged. "What the fuck?"

Race grunted as his mind took in what they were seeing. The room was long, dark and damp. Fluorescent light sets ran along the length of the ceiling, but only a few were turned on and of those most flickered. Running lengthwise down each outer wall was rows of not cells, but cages; animal cages.

"Check the left. I'll take the right." Race ordered as he waved his arm in the direction he wanted Phil to move.

Stepping forward, Race moved with precision and care as he quickly made his way to the first chain linked cage. Moving in front of it, he leapt backwards as a dog launched itself at him, barking and snarling as it sprayed spittle and saliva from its bared fangs. Slamming against the interior of its cage, the mangy beast snapped its massive jaws at Race, but when it realized it could not reach its prey, it slowly ceased its impromptu attack, returning to its darkened corner, a low growl emanating from its maw as it went.

Moving forward again, Race left the dog behind. As he moved deeper into the room, the lighting grew dimmer, so Race activated the flashlight on his rifle's lower rail, through his peripheral vision he saw Phil do the same. The first three cages were empty, but Race saw telltale signs of recent occupancy; dirty, bug-infested blankets balled up on torn mattresses, dog bowls filled with scraps of food, empty water bottles, and buckets filled with waste.

The images made Race's blood simmer. He couldn't imagine his little Ponchita or Jonny having to suffer in such conditions. He stepped over a garden hose that snaked through the area. The slow, steady stream of water rinsing the floor of caked on grime and blood. Race saw a chunk of reddish, brown meat float through the tiny stream and stop just above the floor drain, too large to fit down the hole. Sneering at the sight, he didn't want to think about where the meat had originated; it looked disturbingly human.

"Those fuckers are lucky they just got shot." He grumbled in regards to the men that were responsible for the conditions he was seeing. "I'd enjoy making them pay for this."

"Help. Down here." A cry from a distance cage brought Race out of his thoughts. Running towards the voice, both men converged at the source of the cry.

"Help us. Please." A young girl pleaded as Race and Phil shone their lights into the cage. "Please."

Inside the cage three children huddled together in the far corner. They were dirty, covered in filth, barefoot and barely clothed. Their eyes were wide with fright and they shivered against one another from fear and cold.

Phil grasped the padlock and chain that secured the cage door. Aggravated he pulled on it, but it didn't budge. Scowling, his face revealing his own disgust and hatred at what he was seeing, but looking at the terrified occupants of the filthy cage, he changed his tone and attempted to sound reassuring. "You're safe now. It's okay."

Keying his mic, Race said, "Roberts, get your ass up here _now_. We need paramedics."

" _We're moving, Race."_ Roberts replied immediately.

Examining the lock, Phil, removed his flashlight as Race turned his back, allowing Corbin to remove the small bolt cutters from the breaching kit on the back of Race's vest. Gripping the light in his teeth, Phil grunted as he cut the lock and pulled the chain free. "It's okay." He spoke as he put his tool and light down. Then he opened the cage and stepped inside. "You're safe now." He offered as he kept his hands raised, "We're not going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt you anymore."

"Please." The young girl continued to say.

Reaching out, Phil took the first girl into his arms and she immediately clung to him as if letting go would surely cause her more pain and death.

Race moved into the cage and reached for the second girl. Wrapping her up gently, Race fumed at how light the teen felt. The dirt and grime that streaked her tearful face and matted her hair to her head gave her a sullen and hollow look.

"Search the rest, look for Jonny." Phil said as Race knelt and gently set the young victim down.

Race nodded and saw the doors at the far end open as Agent Johnson entered; Race waved him over. Kneeling next to the two girls, he started checking their vital signs. Phil was on his feet and moving back into the vile and detestable cage to get the last child.

"He doesn't speak." The first girl said when she was her rescuer go back into the cage.

Phil nodded, "Michael?" He asked gently as he saw the young boy cowering in fear. "Michael, it's okay. You're safe now. I'm here to take you back to your mom and dad. Buck is waiting for you too." Phil reached into his pants pocket and withdrew a photo of the boy and his dog. He had taken it from the case file in order to use if he found the boy; he was glad he did.

Michael turned to look at the Director at the mention of his service dog's name. Scooting on his knees, the child moved forward cautiously, then reached out and took the photo from Phil who held it out to the boy. Michael looked at the photo for a few moments, then extended his arms towards Phil to allow the man to pick him up.

"It's okay now, Michael." Phil said, his voice choking as they left the cage together. Setting the boy down, he looked the child in the eyes and said, "These men are here to help you, they'll protect you till we get you back to your parents and Buck, okay."

Michael Goss made a squeaking sound and smiled at his saviors, while still clutching the photo of his dog.

The I-1 Agents went to work on comforting the teenagers and gently checking their vital signs, being cautious of their fragile physical and mental states. As the teens began to realize these men were there to help and not hurt them, they slowly began to relax, even the Goss boy seemed to understand that these men were different than his captors and would not hurt him.

Jaw set, Race moved to search the remaining cages. Sweeping his flashlight into each small enclosure, he saw the same evidence of suffering caused by the despicable scum; Race couldn't even bring himself to call them human beings.

As the number of cages dwindled, each as empty as the previous one, Race felt his heart and his hopes begin to sink, he heard his own conscience lambasting him for being too late, for not pushing harder, accusing him of only caring for Jessie and now because he was selfish Jonny was gone. As he reached the last cage, he swept the flashlight across the floor that was smeared with waste, the light illuminated a motionless lump.

Inhaling a sharp breath, Race wheezed and staggered, choking up as he battled to push away an instant swell of tears; he failed.

Lowering his rifle, he closed his eyes as the tears ran down his cheeks. He vaguely registered the voices of the I-1 men as more came to aid the rescued captives. He couldn't turn to face them. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the gruesome sight beyond the cage's chain linked door.

He had no idea how long he was standing there before he felt Corbin's presence at his side. His eyes registered movement as Phil's flashlight illuminated what Race had previously seen; he heard the other man sigh with remorse. Opening his eyes, he only had to look at him to know Phil felt the same as he did and that there was nothing to say. Phil glanced at the cage that they stood in front of, then back at Race.

Race unclipped the quick release on his sling and dropped his rifle, letting it clatter to the floor. His legs gave out; he sank to his knees. Burying his head in his hands, Race cried even harder. He didn't want to, he tried to fight back the tears, but they overwhelmed him. He sobbed as Phil crouched next to him and wrapped an arm around Race's heaving shoulders. Race gulped for air as he continued to break down, his eyes stinging from the onslaught of the salty secretion. It hardly registered to him that he was a wet sobbing mess of tears and drool.

He felt Phil's comforting hand on the top of his head and his longtime friend silently consoled him.

"How do I tell him?" He finally managed to whisper through a series of hiccups and pauses.

Phil shook his head. "We'll tell him together."

"He can't take this. He won't be able to. First he loses Rachel, now Jonny is…" Race muttered.

Phil closed his eyes, unable to disagree with Race's assessment of the unnecessary pain that Benton had endured throughout most of his adult life and now this.

"And Hadji," Race continued. "His brother. And Jessie. My Ponchita and Jonny were planning their lives together."

" _Sir, we're outside."_ Roberts' voice cracked in both men's ears. He must have been able to tell from Race's early reaction that something bad was going on inside and was preventing anyone from entering until given further instructions.

Phil motioned to the Agents to get the rescued kids up and moving. Pointing at one of his senior Agents he waved him over and as he approached Phil nodded his head in the direction of the cage. Glancing inside, Agent Johnson looked back at his superior and nodded that he'd take care of it.

Working quickly, Phil loosened the shoulder strap on Race's vest. Knowing what Corbin was doing, Race shifted to allow his friend to open the side the vest and examine Race's wounds. Race gently pulled his shirt up, the fabric attempting to stick to his bloody skin. Wincing, he held the garment in such a way that Phil was able to see the grouping on BB sized holes that pocked the side of Race's torso and his lower abdomen, upper hip region. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, Race suddenly felt the pain of his injuries as Phil used water from his own canteen to soak a large bandage and wipe away the excess blood.

Race hardly registered Phil's progress, all he could think about was how they had arrived too late. A few minutes later, when the damaged area was as free from dirt, sweat, and blood as it could be at the moment, Phil slapped a self-sealing bandage across Race's wounds and pressed his hand firmly against it, ensuring it sealed properly. Race inhaled sharply as the pain tore him back to his dismal reality.

"Thanks." Race mumble as he lowered his shirt once Phil let go of the bandage. Slipping his vest back on and tightening it down to add more pressure to the bandage, he looked at his friend once again, "Thank you, Phil. And not just for this." He said with a wave at the first aid Phil had just performed.

"Don't worry about it." Phil said as he glanced at their disgusting surroundings again. Looking back at Race he said, "I've seen a lot in my day, Race. So have you, but we've never seen anything like this."

"It just keeps getting worse, man." Race hiccupped as he spoke. "Just when you think it can't get any more depraved, you stumble on something like this."

Phil listened then keyed his mic and said, "We're on our way out now, Terry."

" _Yes, Sir."_ Roberts replied. Even through the mic one could hear the subtle sorrow in the subordinate Agent's voice.

Phil stood and offered Race his hand. "Come on, Race."

Removing his gloves, Race vigorously rubbed his hands up and down his face, aiming to erase any evidence of his breakdown. He didn't care about Phil or the I-1 Agents seeing him in such a state, men like his former colleagues understood that being an uncaring hardass was just a cliché; and Race was confident they'd never tell anyone outside of this room about his breakdown. It was his family that he had to compose himself for; he had to remain strong for them.

Taking Phil's hand, Race grabbed his rifle with the other as Phil hauled the big man up to his feet. Reaching towards his back, Race snagged his canteen and poured some of the cool liquid over his head and face. Shaking the excess water away, he replaced the canteen, rubbed his eyes, inhaled deeply then exhaled loudly. "Let's go talk to Benton," He stated, "But let me tell him, Phil, okay? He should hear it from me."

"Alright." Phil nodded, but before they left he added, "Race, you know this isn't your fault, right?"

Frowning Race eyed his friend, contemplating the Director's statement. "If we'd gotten here sooner…"

Phil shook his head. "Don't. Don't do that. You know better than to do that."

"Phil, I…"

Corbin held up his hand. Race saw the anger in Phil's body language; he wasn't telling Race not to be angry, he was telling him to be angry at the right people. "This wasn't your fault. You didn't cause this. Look around you," He gestured at the cages. "Look inside those cages. The only people at fault here are the ones that did this to these kids. Not you, not me, not Benton, or Jonny or Jessie. Only the bad guys. Bad guys like Ralph Douglas, William Short, and those two assholes we got back in the other room. Bad guys like those punk ass college boys, the scumbags at the gas station and the thugs we took out here today. Remember that. Remember that when you face Jonny's father."

Blinking Race, pursed his lips, but slowly nodded. Phil was right, he had to channel his anger appropriately. He nodded slowly at first then more visibly as the acceptance of this situation worked to steady his shaky nerves. A moment later, he gave Phil one final, sharp nod and headed for the stairs.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 **To Be Continued…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Race shielded his eyes from the glare of the sun. It was still early morning, yet the temperature was already high, the lack of any type of breeze made it feel even hotter. The air was filled with the sounds of commotion; Race saw I-1 paramedics moving to assess the rescued children, the team leaders from the assault were directing other Agents where to go to begin cataloging the macabre scene; and three Agents stood off in the most open space of the locale as they worked to bring down the UAV.

Phil carried Michael Goss, the boy's arms hooked tightly around the Director's neck and Race observed his friend tenderly take the scared and injured boy towards the medics. Agent Altine moved towards Phil and helped him set the boy down gently so a waiting paramedic could examine him. He watched as the boy handed the photo used to gain his trust back to Corbin. As happy as Race was for Michael Goss and the two teen girls, he felt like his heart had been torn from his chest in regards to Jonny.

Race heard his name shouted as the group ran towards him. He cringed as he saw the expectant looks on their faces, but also something else. Doctor Quest was no fool, he knew that the assault was over and seeing Race emerge without Jonny caused Benton's face to sag as his last shred of hope was violently torn from his heart.

"Oh Race," Estella breathed. She reached him first, with Jessie right on her heels, Benton and Hadji stumbling behind. "You're bleeding." Her hand wavered over the blood stains on his clothes.

He shook his head to alleviate both her concern and her questions. He didn't care about his own injuries at the moment. "It's nothing."

"Dad," Jessie started as realization of the situation crept into her mind. Already overwhelmed with so many emotions, Race felt the anger and the rage surfacing again as he wrapped Jessie up in a quick hug. Images of her captivity in that room made him feel violently ill.

"Where's Jonny?" Benton asked as he made his way cautiously to where they were gathered. His legs shook and his voice cracked with dread, "Where's my son?"

"Benton, I'm sorry." Race said as he let go of Jessie and approached the man that had become like an older brother to him over the years.

Benton's face contorted with disbelief. "Sorry? For what?" His eyes darting between Race and Phil, who had come over to them when he heard Benton's questions. "Where is he?"

"He's not here, Benton." Race reached to grab the scientist, but Benton pushed him back.

"What do you mean he's not here? You said he'd be here. Where the hell is he?" Benton's voice rising with each statement.

Race pursed his lips together, trying to remain strong for the elder Quest. "We didn't make it in time. He's gone. They took him somewhere else."

"No." Benton stammered, his voice quivering with uncontrolled despair. "No! He has to be here." Face reddening, emotions flooded Benton; thoughts of where his boy was, what was happening, if he was even still alive overloaded the scientist. Hands raised, Benton shook his head in disbelief as he listened to Race's words. His visage darkened as the reality of the moment sunk in, balling his hands into fists Benton glared at Race, "Your job was to protect him! Jonny looked up to you and this is how you repay my son? He admired you, he wanted to be just like you and you let him down."

"Doctor Quest," Phil started.

Benton cut him off, but ignored the Agent. His rage focused squarely on his family's bodyguard. "You're done, Race. Finished. I want you out of my family's lives once and for all."

"Benton, please, we'll find him." Race pleaded. Benton's words were like a punch in the gut and Race cringed at the idea that he'd let those closest to him down. Regardless of what Phil said to him earlier, Race knew this was all his fault. "I'm not giving up on Jonny."

Race reached towards Benton, but the older man lashed out and slapped Race's hands away. "Get away from me, you bastard." Pushing Race back, Benton tried to rush past him, to head straight for the building, but Race refused to move as he wrapped Benton up in his arms.

"Let go of me, damnit." Benton hollered as he struggled against Race's hold.

"Benton, please." Race said softly in an attempt to talk his friend down.

"No! He can't still be missing." Benton tried to pull away, but Race kept his arms wrapped firmly around Benton's chest. "Why? God, why?" He cried towards the sky. Banging his fists against the side of his head he wobbled from side to side, exhaustion taking over.

With one last surge he tried to pull away, but Race refused to let go and as Benton staggered, both men stumbled and fell. No longer able or willing to fight, Benton broke down sobbing. Hadji moved over to his father's side opposite Race and wrapped his arms around his father to cry along with him, the two Quest men mourning their continued loss together.

Race gave Phil a look, indicating with just his eyes what he needed from him. Corbin came over and crouched down next to Benton, placing a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. With Phil watching over Benton and Hadji, Race stood, needing a brief moment to comfort Estella and Jessie.

Race sighed, his heart heavy with agonizing regret and self-doubt brought on by Benton's admonishment. It pained him to turn towards the two most important women in his life and see their eyes possessed by such profound sadness that he almost broke down again. Then he felt Jessie grab his hand, "Dad, what happened?"

"Jonny's gone, honey." Race said as she buried her face into his chest.

"This is my fault," Jessie cried. "I shouldn't have let them separate us. I should have remembered sooner and not been so selfish."

Race pulled Jessie away and knelt before her, looking his daughter in the eyes. "None of this is your fault, Jessie. None of it. Don't every say that. Don't ever think that and don't ever think that any of us believe this is your fault."

"But," She started.

Race shook his head and pulled his daughter back into a tight embrace before she could continue. "No, Jessie, no. Nothing that happened to you is your fault. Nothing. And I swear to you, Ponchita, this is not over. Not by a long shot."

Jessie sniffed as she hugged her father so fiercely he thought she'd never let go; he didn't blame her. He needed to feel her love just as much as she needed to know he'd do anything for her and Jonny…anything. After finally pulling away, Race stood, gave Estella a sorrowful look and walked over to where Benton and Hadji still huddled together; Phil stood as Race quietly asked, "Can you go watch after Jessie and Estella for a moment?"

Phil squeezed Benton's shoulder reassuringly as he looked at Race, "Sure."

Phil moved away to give him some privacy as Race moved in front of Benton and Hadji. Kneeling down he saw their bloodshot eyes as they gazed up at his presence. Race could still feel the heat and anger pouring off Benton, but it was a little less than moments ago, fatigue had set in and Benton lacked the energy to continue to fight.

"Benton, Hadji, you are my family." Race started. He spoke slowly to ensure his voice didn't stutter or crack. "Jonny is my family. And today I let you down. I let him down. He was waiting for me to rescue him and I didn't. Benton, you have every right to hate me, to want me gone from your lives. And if that is what you truly want, that is what I'll do."

Benton's lower lip shook as he listened to Race's words.

Reaching forward, Race placed a hand on each of their shoulders. His eyes dark, his heart burned fiercely with love, yet was also frozen with hate. "But I swear this to you, Benton. I swear to you on my life that I will not rest until I find Jonny and bring your boy home. I'll never give up searching for him. And you have my word, that when I find him and I find those responsible for taking him, I'll make those bastards regret, till their last dying breath, that they dared to cross this family."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 _Undisclosed Date Time Group and Location_

His mouth was dry. His eyelids stuck together with crusted bits of sleep. Groaning, Jonny rolled over and blinked repeatedly. Smacking his lips, he worked a bit of saliva into his mouth, but he still felt miserable.

His body ached, every one of his muscles was tight and sore, his captivity and abuse taking its toll on his body and mind. Slowly, he propped himself up on his elbow and rubbed his eyes until he was able to focus. Wherever he was now, it was almost pitch black. Only tiny rays of light filtered in from a few random holes above him. Suddenly, the sounds that must have woken him up returned. It was difficult to hear, but to Jonny it sounded like shouting and gunfire.

He was no longer in his cage. Moving cautiously, he stood and pressed his ear to the cold wall; there was definitely something going on outside; definitely gunshots. He examined himself as best he could. He was wearing tan cargo shorts and tennis shoes, but no shirt and as he looked around he couldn't find any other clothes. Touching his chest gently, he prodded the yellow-purple bruises on his chest and abs. He wasn't in any condition to fight, but if he had to, he'd do what was necessary.

"Andrew?" Jonny went and shook the other boy. His companion was still weak, even after Jonny had given him most of his own rations. Jonny had no idea how long the other boy had been held prior to his own kidnapping. "Andrew, wake up, something is going on outside."

Groaning, the sickly kid sat up, as the shouts outside grew louder, the gunfire nearer. Gazing into the darkness, Jonny heard a loud creaking as the door of his new prison was pulled open. He shielded his eyes from the brightness. He could smell salt water.

"Come on." The guard said as he came inside and grabbed Jonny.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know."

Jonny noticed that the man was armed, but he was scared. Whatever was going on outside, it had caught Jonny's captors by surprise.

Turning back towards the young blonde, the guard asked, "If I hide you and get you away safely, can your bodyguard find you?"

Jonny nodded. "Yes."

"Can you pay me?"

Disappointed, but not having the time to worry about the guard's real motives, Jonny simply answered, "Yes. If you get me to my bodyguard and my father, I promise you will be paid and not harmed."

"Okay." The man replied. "Come on."

"Andrew as well." Jonny helped the boy to his feet.

"Fine, but hurry." The guard replied.

The man peered around the corner, out into the blazing sun. Turning towards Jonny he said, "Follow me."

Jonny nodded. The guard stepped outside and as Jonny moved to do the same, a gunshot pierced the silence. The round smacked the guard square in the forehead, jerking his head backwards and splattering blood and bits of flesh and bone onto the inside of the open door behind him; he was dead before he hit the ground.

Jonny froze. Perhaps this was the actual rescue, perhaps it was Race that killed the guard and the man was only lying to him, needing him as a hostage in order to escape.

"Come out, Jonny." A voice yelled. His ears were ringing from the deafening report of the gunshot, making it difficult for Jonny to identify the voice, but he thought it was vaguely familiar. "I'm with Intelligence One. We're here to rescue you."

Gulping, Jonny looked at Andrew. "Stay here." Andrew nodded and did as he was told.

Jonny stepped out of his prison. Squinting, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust fully to the sunlight, but he soon realized he was on a cargo ship, his prison having been a long shipping container. He forced himself not to look at either the body or the remnants on the door of the dead guard.

"Whose there?" Jonny asked, his mind registering distant shouts and random single gun shots.

"This is your rescue." The voice replied.

Raising his hands, he saw a figure approach, the sun to the man's back, keeping his identity hidden until the last moment. As Jonny laid eyes on his guard's killer, his heart sank.

"Hello there, kid." The man said with a deep laugh.

"You." Jonny recognized him. He dropped his arms and turned to sprint, but he must have been weaker than he thought; he got nowhere.

"Let's go." Jonny felt the man grab him by the arm and pull him back and off of his feet; his grip like a vice. Dragging the startled and confused Quest away from the container, the man led him to the ship's helipad. Jonny had to take care to keep from stepping in blood, the blood of the ship's crew and the guards, their bodies strewn about. From the looks of the scene, none had stood a chance. It wasn't a firefight Jonny had heard from inside the container, it was a massacre.

"What's going on?" Jonny managed to ask as his new captor clamped a hand on the back of his neck and made him face the helipad where a sleek black helicopter sat, its blades winding down.

"Shut up." The man growled and pushed Jonny to his knees.

The helicopter door opened and another man emerged. His pearly white teeth glimmered as he smiled nefariously at Jonny's shock.

"What is this?" Jonny attempted to hide the fear that crept into his words.

"Glad to see you are relatively okay, Jonny Quest." The new arrival grinned as he stopped and stood in front of the startled young man. Jonny focused on the newcomer's hands as he fastened one of the buttons on his suit jacket. "I'm so happy we were able to find you, to rescue you, before you were handed over to your buyer."

"I don't understand. What's going on?" Jonny asked, genuinely confused.

"Like I said," the second man spoke. "We've rescued you. Perhaps your father or that brute Race Bannon should have taught you some manners. You should be saying 'Thank You', Jonny."

"This doesn't make any sense." Jonny replied. He squirmed, but the first man tightened his grip, causing pain to shoot through Jonny's neck.

"Shut up, brat." The first man growled. Before Jonny could respond, he felt the sharp jabbing pain and a pinch in the side of his neck as his captor stuck a needle into his skin, shooting an unknown and burning liquid into Jonny's neck.

Jonny felt his eyelids go heavy; the only thing preventing him from collapsing against the deck was the man's other hand still secured across the back of his neck. He felt his muscles go rigid, but he remained conscious.

"Now, that's better." The second man said as he stepped closer to Jonny and crouched down. Jonny tried to fight back, but his mind was hazy and he suddenly couldn't understand why his body refused to move.

The man smiled evilly. "You have a lot to learn, Quest, but we will teach you. We will teach you so many things. Welcome to The Consortium."

For the first time in his life, Jonny Quest was truly afraid.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 **THE END…OF PART 1**


End file.
